The Hangover
by cindyhasi
Summary: The van gang, Izaya, Shizuo, Tom, Shinra, Mikado, and Masaomi wake up in the middle of nowhere in a camper with a polar bear. With no recollection of what happened, the group has to put their quarrels aside and work together to get back to Ikebukuro. But as they unravel what happened, they find themselves in trouble they caused. and they have to fix the entire mess. Together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there this one got inspired by a video on YouTube. It's called Durarara! Hangover trailer. It's hilarious go check it out** **I hope you like the story, review and fav!:D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

The raven haired man stirred cuddling closer to the big white fluffy round thing next to him snoring the day away. A mumble escaped his mouth and slowly the eyelids cracked opened. Instead of the usual smirk a content smile rested on the young man's face. The white ball thing breath steadily heaving up and down. Izaya Orihara did not remember to ever sleep with plush animals. Nor in RVs. His smile seemed to fade as his mind quickly caught up with the current situation yet when trying to access information that led to this it hit a roadblock. The first thing concerning the information broker was though that he slept with something big, white and fluffy. And _alive. And HUGE!_ He'd never seen anything like this. Well, maybe he did at a zoo or on television on in a book or something. But not in its current form tightly curled up into a ball. That told Izaya nothing. Though his gut told him that it meant danger so he slowly etched away as saving his own ass came as first priority. Unfortunately the escape being the front door was blocked by said thing. Izaya glanced around the very roomy campervan. When did he get that? Anyway that question seemed very irrelevant right now. His eyes spotted a door to the back. A bedroom perhaps. The current room resembled a living mashed together with a dining room. Whatever, all that counted was that the backroom put a door between him and the thing turning its head. Izaya froze on the doorknob and glanced over his shoulder almost doubling over. A polar bear. That thing was a polar bear. It yawned stretching its strong jaws, tiny round ears twitching. Luckily it didn't wake and resume sleeping. Izaya was tempted to ponder how the fuck a polar bear ended up in Ikebukuro. If he even was in Ikebukuro. Now that sinking feeling really annoyed Izaya. Anyway moving on to saving his own ass. Cuz even with his flick blade he was fucked if that bear woke up. It'd maul him, eat him and shit him out at the end of that day. Yeah, Izaya didn't plan on going that way. Cautiously but smoothly the information broker opened the door. He slipped quickly inside and remarkably quietly closed the door and locked it. He let out a sigh and turned to the scene before him. He honestly didn't know what to think of it, but it slowly turned very amusing to him. He found Mikado and Masaomi spooning on the floor a few blankets scrunched up underneath them, Mikado being the little spoon both sleeping soundly. He'd almost not noticed Erika being too absorbed in watching the two boys spoon, plans and blackmail circling his mind. The girl had given herself away swearing under her breath, eyes fixed upon her phone which was fixed upon the pair of sleeping boys. No doubt she took videos and pictures; her being a yaoi fan was no secret. Her cursing originated from the fact that her phone had run out of battery. Ceasing the cursing she noticed the smirking Izaya. With a squeal and thoughts about a threesome involving the information broker and two certain boys she squirmed and squished herself into the corner of the top bunk bed giggling madly. Izaya glanced at her and more questions popped in his mind like why all four of them were in a spacious campervan with a polar bear. Question answering would have to wait. Maybe one of them remembered something about last night which led to the first task: Waking up Masaomi and Mikado. Izaya squatted down, deep I thought. Now just gently shaking them wake was boring. Kicking was harsh. Izaya liked none of it, no, he had to come up with an elaborate plan. His eyes rested on Masaomi, then Mikado, back to Masaomi, again on Mikado, flicking back to the blond. Maybe he just had to wake up one guy and that would wake up the other. Should he target Mikado? Nah, he was quiet he probably wouldn't get a big reaction out of him besides a startle and a groggy 'What happened?' and a nice greeting. But Masaomi hated his guts… His smirk grew and he almost burst out laughing except that fact of the polar bear wisely kept him from it. Erika still giggled and had so many fantasies better not mentioned.

Saburo cracked his eyes open and yawned. His awakening didn't seem too out of the ordinary waking up in the driver's seat of a vehicle. That didn't bug him, not at all, even when realizing the vehicle didn't seem like his van. But the scenery out the windshield made him pop a vein. Some yard. But not just any yard but a scrap yard. A scrap yard and his van in it. Poor Saburo did not realize that this wasn't his van. So he became very angry. In his mind he just found his darling van in the middle of a scrap yard surrounded by filthy broken trash. Just unacceptable. Steering his eyes away from the windshield the young man began to look around and slowly realized with a sigh that this wasn't his van but a camper causing an avalanche of questions. His eyes strayed to the passenger seat and found to his surprise a sleeping Shinra. Now this was quite odd as the two never really hung out, but hey the scrap yard was odd too. Saburo found at least a little comfort as his gaze cast downward caught the familiar face of his friend Kyohei sleeping between the two seats. Ouch, that was going to hurt when waking up. No sooner than spotting him, Kyohei woke up. He jerked upward, body sore instinctively wanting to flee from the cause of his soreness. His head whacked into the cup holder causing a hot coffee mug to tip and spill its contents all over Shinra's lap. The doctor's eyes shot open in an instant while Kyohei scrambled to his feet and held his head grumbling to himself. Shinra yipped but kept down a full blown scream. None of the three knew of the polar bear but they'd been damn lucky. Questions nagged their minds and all three couldn't remember what led to this, each pondering in silence for a few minutes. Tom's head pounded relentlessly. With the palm to pressed to his forehead he glanced around finding himself waking up in a bathtub with a sore back. He was in a bathroom. Trying to recall what happened his mind only drew a blank. Waking up in the bathroom was odd but Tom didn't let that unnerve him. What unnerved was how he woke up; Stark naked in nothing but his boxers. No one else occupied the bathroom which was a good thing and in way was a relief to Tom. Lucky for him all his clothing was scattered about the room so it didn't take him long to get dressed. Fully dressed, Tom decided to go for the side door of the room, stepping outside into the scrap yard. Tom noticed right away that the camper did not fit in. Unlike the other vehicles it was in great condition. The man sighed and pulled out a cigarette taking a smoke absorbed deep in thought.

The first thing Walker noticed upon waking was the cold, slightly wet, dirty ground. He felt trapped, squished and only needed to look up just a bit to see he was under a vehicle lying in the dirt. Now if that wasn't enough he spotted Shizuo Heiwajima planted next to him in the dirt under the vehicle. He gulped and just like everybody else's his mind refused to hand out information.

Izaya had decided. His sinister smile etched into a grin and he crouched down beside Masaomi. In about two seconds hell broke loose. Izaya licked his finger and stuck it in Masaomi's ear wiggling the salivated finger. Masaomi's eyes ripped open and the teen jumped with a yell, and an 'ew'. The rough motion instantly woke up Mikado, now staring at his friend in bewilderment. Masaomi immediately zeroed in on a smirking Izaya with a glare. Profanities spewed out of his mouth, relentlessly yelling at the information broker with profound passionate hate. Erika had more fantasies.

Kyohei and the other two in the front compartment were ripped out their silence from Masaomi's scream and the following tirade rippling through the camper. Regarding it with blinks at first it hit them like a brick realizing there were more people in the camper, one being Masaomi. They quickly decided to find everyone else, starting off with finding and regrouping with Masaomi figuring his yelling would work like a beacon and anyone close by would gather by the teen.

Shizuo groaned, pissed beyond belief. His head pounded, his mind drew blank after blank, he woke in the dirt, he woke up under a camper, he woke up to yelling. With a roar, the bartender clad man sprang to his feet flipping the camper on its side with one mighty thrust and whole lot of rage. Walker rose to feet unsure if he should mention his presence.

The camper creaked in protest and its inhabitants were sent flying. Shinra and co slammed against the driver window in a heap cracking the glass before they smashed onto the ground shattering the glass. With groans they tried to disentangle but it proved to be quite feat. The side door of the bathroom, which the debt collector had left open, barely missed Tom's head clipping the tiniest bit of hair and swinging shut. Poor Tom was frozen in place. At least it was a relief to see Shizuo, but he did a hear a kid screaming and yelling and grew quite worried as he was fairly certain it originated from inside the camper now lying stranded on its side like a beached whale. Before the camper tipped, Izaya had tried to warn Kida about the polar bear but to no avail unable to finish a single word. The roar, growl and slow scratch at the door from the grumpy now awake bear caused Kida's mouth to snap shut abruptly. All four inhabitants froze and their gazes locked onto the door, the heavy breath of the predator hitting the wooden door. It dragged its claws over it yet again and slowly pushed against the door with its paw ever so slightly bending it. Then, suddenly the camper had tipped. Erika was thrown off the bed onto the floor and rolled against the wall. Mikado tripped and fell on top of her uttering a thousand apologies at once. But it fell on deaf ears as Erika watched in glee as Masaomi's back slammed into the wall and Izaya got thrown forward right on top the teen squishing him against the wall. The door splintered and the fat polar bear crashed onto Masaomi and Izaya further squashing poor Kida gasping for air. The bear growled in anger and squirmed trying to stand on all four. Shinra, Kyohei and Saburo finally managed to detangle themselves crawling out of the camper. Walker smiled having found at least two of his closest friends now only one was missing. Kyohei walked up to Shizuo, Walker and Tom and voiced his worry right away, "Hey guys, what the hell happened? Actually, never mind, let's talk about that later. I'm worried about Masaomi, did you guys hear him screaming and yelling, too?"

Walker replied, "Yeah, we did Shizuo woke up because of his scream."

"This is not good, his yelling stopped far too abruptly." Kadota observed.

Tom's eyes grew twice his size, "Shit, guys, his yelling came from in _there_! He's in the camper!"

A pang of regret filled Shizuo's heart. He'd just tipped a camper with a kid inside. For all they knew he was dead or mortally wounded. All heads snapped to the camper as Erika screamed, "Polar bear!" Shizuo had already taken a step towards the camper in hopes of finding the Kida alive and hopefully not wounded too badly. Erika's scream sent the whole squad climbing into the camper. Instantly their gazes fixed onto the last room at the end in with the basically nonexistent door, a hand reaching to the doorway and the polar bear's butt constantly moving into their view. Masaomi grit his teeth as the bear kept squirming at lifting himself up only to trip and fall back on top of the two repeatedly squashing the teen over and over again. Mikado was completely useless, frozen in fear and watching in horror spit flying in his face as the raging animal did not cease its roaring. Kida's breath was knocked out of his lungs yet again and he felt like fainting convinced that his ribs would break right away and he'd be mauled by a bear. Izaya tried to push himself off of Masaomi to give him space to breathe but it proved fruitless as his thin frame was nothing to the bear's weight. Erika crawled to the door way, pulling herself up and sticking her head out her eyes locking with Walker's filled with worry. Shizuo stomped towards the bedroom, while Tom and Walker rushed forward helping Erika scramble out of the room. Shizuo's eyes made out four occupants almost missing the fourth which was Kida. His body was covered by Izaya and the bear and the only thing visible from Shizuo's view was the boy's arm going limp. His thoughts raced primarily focusing on beating the shit out of the raging bear. But spotting Izaya he wanted to leave the bear so it could kill the informant, but his brain reminded that there was a teen squished underneath both. Killing Izaya would have to wait, Shizuo did not like how limp that arm was. First off, he grabbed the frozen, spit covered Mikado and flung him outside the room. Mikado rolled to a stop in front of Kyohei. Completely dazzled he simply went along as the older male helped him up. Kadota turned to the rest of the group, "Get out, I'll help Shizuo!" The group nodded and made their exit climbing through the door now located above them.

Mikado stopped under it and turned to the bedroom slowly coming out of his daze. "B-but Masaomi! We have to help, he's hurt! Masaomi!"

Before Mikado could run to his friend, Kadota stopped him and pushed him back under the door, "It's going to be okay, he's going to be okay. Shizuo and I will save him." Before Mikado could further protest, Saburo leaned down and grabbed the collar of his shirt yanking him up with Tom quickly joining. Kyohei darted to the bedroom. By now, the bear had gotten to his feet and stepped on the two males beneath him. Izaya looked genuinely worried for Masaomi and gritted his teeth, bear claws digging in his back. Shizuo hadn't thrown a punch yet. Without the fat bear being on his feet, he could've have punched Izaya, which he'd love to, and Masaomi, which he didn't want, too. With the bear on its feet Shizuo moved to the left trying to persuade the bear to step off Masaomi. Kyohei stood behind Heiwajima, ready to launch forward and help Izaya up and carry Kida. Indeed, the bear followed Shizuo's movement stepping off Izaya and Masaomi giving Shizuo the green light. Not wasting a single second, Shizuo punched the bear square in the nose sending him through the wall of the camper and sailing through the air smashing into a car. That bear is sleeping for a few more hours. Izaya leaned on Kyohei glad for the help as his body was not keen on moving anytime soon. Shizuo trembled holding in his rage. Now was not the time to kill the informant. Shizuo was pulled out of his trance by Masaomi rolling on his side with a pained groan, coughing furiously, his body shaking. Shizuo gently picked up the blond carefully carrying the teen through the camper to the door. Kyohei and Shinra had already helped Izaya out and Kadota was back inside helping Shizuo with Masaomi. With the group assembled outside the camper, Shizuo focused all his attention on Shinra checking Masaomi to prevent a rage outburst, Izaya being so close. Izaya, too, watched Shinra being for once silent instead of taking shots at Shizuo. Mikado clung to Kida's arm and Shinra had to constantly remind that he would never get done if Mikado kept glomping his best friend.

"Well, he's going to be alright. His chest is badly bruised and several ribs are cracked, but otherwise he's fine. He'll just need to take it slow so it can heal. For being squashed by a bear for quite a while, he got really lucky, actually." Shinra announced. Everyone sighed in relief and Mikado latched onto Kida squeezing him in a hug. Well more like plopped down on him a huggy motion since Masaomi was lying in the dirt.

"Ow" Masaomi rasped. Mikado immediately shot up, apologizing. Kida tried to stand up but his chest retaliated in pain.

"Is there anything else we can do to help him?" Mikado inquired.

"Well, it could be wrapped but I have nothing on me that we can use." Shinra answered.

"Maybe the camper has something in it, I'll go look. " Mikado quickly disappeared in the camper. In about two minutes the boy climbed back out, thin curtains from the windows and a bed sheet stuffed under his arm. "There were no bandages but I'm sure this will work if we rip it to strips." Shinra nodded. Shizuo started tearing at the fabric while Izaya reached for his flick blade. His hand stilled as the familiar knife failed to slip into his hand. He didn't have on him. His thoughts raced trying to remember what happened and where it could be. The only possibility he could come up with was that he lost in the scuffle with the bear. Saburo checked his pockets to find Izaya's flick blade in the back pocket by his rear of his jeans. So that's what made his ass so sore. He sat on Izaya's flick blade all night.

The information broker spotted it right away and snatched it out of his hand. "How did you get my knife?"

"I don't know! I can't remember a thing."

"Does anyone remember anything?" Kyohei asked into the round receiving only no's. "Aw crap."

While Shinra wrapped Kida's ribs, Mikado took the leftovers and dropped them back into the camper. After Shinra finished, Mikado helped Masaomi to his feet.

"Well, I think that's everyone now. If anyone else was with us they should have heard Masaomi screaming and reunited with us already." Tom pointed out. Izaya smirked at the memory of waking up Masaomi. Said teen caught the smirk and glared at the information broker.

"But why was there a _polar bear_ in the camper?" Walker pondered aloud. "I can't think of any zoos nearby Ikebukuro with a missing polar bear."

"Good question; we really have to find out what happened." Kyohei added. "We got lucky though that none of us got nibbled on their sleep."

"I think it was sleeping the whole night. When I woke up it was asleep that's went I sneaked into the bedroom and found Masaomi, Mikado and Erika.Masaomi-kun woke up the bear with his yelling~"

"That's your fault, asshole!" Masaomi retorted. Usually Masaomi called Izaya names only in private with just them around but today he was fed up and didn't care. He really, really wanted to punch the information broker now.

Shinra sighed and shook his head, "What did you do?"

"Aw, come on don't accuse me. It a was funny!~"

"No, it wasn't! You could've have just woke me up normally, but _no, you_ had to stick your _wet finger_ in my ear, dickhead! I hate you!"Masaomi yelled.

"Now, Masaomi-kun I really don't like you yelling at me. It was just a little joke!~"

"Joke!? Look at my bruised chest, dumbass! It's your damn fault and I'm sure _all of this_ is your fault too! I'll kill you!" Masaomi wanted to yell more, but his chest cut him off as the yelling caused pain.

"Seriously, cut out the yelling and insults Masaomi." Izaya threatened, flick blade in hand.

"Or what? You're going to cut me, huh?" Kida rasped mockingly.

"Now that the bear is gone, I just remembered something. YOU'RE DEAD, FLEA!" Shizuo roared.

"That's not nice Shizu-chan!"

"Alright, alright, all three of you SHUT IT! Argument is over! No one is killing anyone! We all agree the bear awakening is Izaya's fault; he didn't have to piss of Masaomi. Izaya you stop being an ass; no more mocking and mean stunts. We are who knows where with no memory whatsoever so we have to stick together. _All of us!"_ Shinra yelled. Every head turned to usually quiet doctor and blinked. With a growl, Shizuo turned away from Izaya, Shinra did have a point after all. Killing Izaya would have to wait until this mess was resolved and everyone was safely back in Ikebukuro. But accidents could happen right?

"Let's start with getting out of the scrap yard and finding people." From there we can ask around. Izaya can dig up information on our location." Kadota said.

"Hey, let's try out our cell phones! Maybe we can call someone and let them know what's going on! Mine is out of battery, though." Erika suggested. The other nodded but as soon as they checked, groans erupted. None of them had reception.

"Great, now what?" Saburo sighed. Today started out really shitty.

"Only one thing left to do. Start walking." Kyohei walked past Izaya and headed into direction of what looked like the entry & exit of the scrap yard in the distance.

"Wow, this is like an anime adventure!" Walker exclaimed running after his friend. Erika followed at his heel, both falling into a long conversation about manga and anime. The rest of the group followed, Mikado glancing over and over again at his best friend next to him, whom glared at Izaya walking in front of them debating whether to kick lose pebbles in front of him at Izaya. To poor Mikado, it just didn't make sense. Wasn't Izaya a nice guy? He sure didn't seem to give Mikado a bad impression. So why did Masaomi hate Izaya so much? If only Mikado knew. Shizuo stuck close to Tom ignoring the information broker as best as possible. Shinra walked alongside Izaya wondering how Celty was and how she reacted to Shinra missing. Or maybe she didn't notice yet and they'd barely been missing longer than a night. With the whole chunk of the ordeal leading up to this missing, they had no clue how long they had been missing and what they'd been doing, agitating everyone. More grumbles and frown as wilderness and a lone dirt road met them at the gate. There was really only one thing to do: walking.

Shooter neighed as Celty whipped past vehicles and veered around every corner of Ikebukuro yet again. She was in frenzy along with Anri and Saki. The city raged with trouble. The dollars have gone crazy with in fighting and Celty suspected that Aoba kid had something to do with it. At least the whole Saitama gang ordeal was over. It all started a week ago. A job had dragged late into the night and she drove home finding that Shinra wasn't home. Celty knew sometimes he was out late or even called late in the night due to the nature of his job so the dullahan didn't worry. As the time flew, Celty decided to go to sleep; Shinra would surely be there in the morning. Yet the next morning did not yield to her expectation; no Shinra anywhere in sight. Celty grew worried. She drove around the city but didn't spot him anywhere. Later she bumped into Anri and asked if she'd seen the underground doctor. Anri shook her head and inquired about Mikado and Masaomi having seen friends nowhere. Celty sadly shook her head. The two decided to keep searching and Anri used Saika's influence to help find the missing guys. They combed Ikebukuro but to no avail. That day they also bumped into Verona in search of Tom and Shizuo. Then into Namie looking for Izaya. Namie didn't particularly care but Izaya did sign her paychecks and that mattered to the woman. They searched and searched only to find all the guys missing. Celty also noticed that they hadn't seen the van gang at least once during their through search. Very odd. They dubbed them missing, too. The worry wasn't too bad in the beginning, not even a day had passed. But as the week dragged on it turned into a frenzy after four days and Saki showed up on Anri's doorstep. She'd introduced herself as Masaomi's girlfriend and explained that Kida hadn't been answering her calls and she was worried. Anri told her what she knew which was that he was nowhere in Ikebukuro and missing along with the van gang, Mikado, Izaya, Shizuo, Tom and Shinra. Saki immediately helped searching digging up information. Anri, Celty, Saki, and Verona had been wandering the streets for most of the day and a day after Saki arrived, Aoba had approached Anri noticing Mikado's absence at her side and his calls never being answered. Anri told him everything so Aoba kept an eye out, too although he didn't mind Mikado missing or ever showing up again. Celty informed Simon who in turn told Dennis. The two agreed to help worried for the group, too as all this seemed very odd. Not to mention the missing people were also regular customers. They turned up with almost nothing after a week and Celty and Saki were on the brink of bawling their eyes out when they found a lead. A guy under Anri's Saika influence had witnessed a party and seen the whole group exit in the night completely whacked out of it. The squad had disappeared in an alley and wasn't seen again. It wasn't much but it gave a tiny ray of hope. Maybe they didn't get far in their condition.

"C-can't walk a-anymore." Masaomi gasped. They'd been wandering four two hours and his hurt chest was a blazing fire. Mikado helped letting Kida lean on him but it was too much for the blond. It wasn't pain that got him but being out of breath caused the problem. Kida could deal with pain just fine and keep going; he was strong and a proficient fighter. But his legs don't move without enough oxygen.

"There's a village, we can probably rest there." Shizuo pointed out. Ahead of them was a village. As much joy as it brought, it also dragged it down again. They were so far out in wilderness that they knew that they were nowhere near Ikebukuro. Shizuo turned around and picked up Masaomi bridal style much to the teen's surprise carrying him the last stretch. It was a small village, the houses mainly out of wood, the cobble stone streets underneath dotted with grass trying to overtake the path. The villagers looked at the warily. Last night a camper had threshed through the village scaring a horse drawing a carriage. The camper caused ruckus with its noise and the occupants loudly hollering through the night. Tom approached an elderly man and politely asked, "Hello, where are we? What is this village called?" The man only blinked at the debt collector like he was an alien. After a minute of silence, the man quickly answered and this time it was Tom's turn to blink in utter confusion. He didn't understand a word. That was not any language he knew.

"Let me handle this~" Izaya smirked recognizing the language. As far as he knew he was the only one in the group understanding it and able to speak it. Tom stepped and Izaya chatted with the man. Unlike the first time, no confusion rose and Izaya and older man prattled on each understanding the other perfectly fine. Izaya turned to the group again saying goodbye to the man who smiled back. "We are in Russia, Northern Siberia to be exact~"

"You can speak Russian?" Mikado asked.

"Yes, fluently~"

"Wait, hold on, none of us can, that means we would have to _trust you!"_ Masaomi pointed out, seething towards the end.

"Exactly, Masaomi-kun!~"

"Forget it, I'm not trusting you, I'll try on my own!"

"So, you'd rather try with basically no chance than spend a little time with me?~ I'm offended, Kida-kun~ I want to get back to Ikebukuro just as much as the rest of you and since I'm the only chance for getting us out of Russia, I suggest you put your anger aside and trust me on this~"

Masaomi wanted to retort. Last time he trusted Izaya, Saki ended up hurt. He had used Masaomi and Saki for his own enjoyment and spit them back out and he'd never forget that. He would never trust Izaya, but he did want to get back to Ikebukuro. And the only one knowing Russian was the information broker. Masaomi could scream. "If you try anything, flea, I'll kill you here and take my chances, I don't care." Shizuo growled. Everyone agreed and Shinra stepped forward, "No games, Izaya."

"Calm down, everyone!~ I get it, no games. I'll get us out of Russia, don't worry!~ It'll be like a big road trip with friends!~" Izaya chirped. Izaya wasn't lying when he promised to get the out of Russia. Although he wouldn't play any games, tormenting his companions wasn't off his list. His lips quirked upwards seeing Masaomi roll his eyes and looking disgruntled. This was going to be fun. A road trip with Izaya? Masaomi could puke. The only one not minding the idea of a road with Izaya was Mikado oblivious to Izaya's true nature. Erika solely didn't mind on the fact that her mind rotated around the idea of a lot of yaoi instances.

"Let's get some food, I'm hungry!" Walker intercepted. Everyone agreed, but getting food turned the attention on another problem. They all carried money but not the right money. They were in Russia and had Japanese currency with them. That would get them nowhere. There was no way in the village to change currency. After more discussion, they came up with the conclusion that food would have to wait till the next stop along with the money issue. After Izaya talked to another villager they knew where to go to get to a bigger town and city, but had yet to figure out a way to get there. Masaomi needed rest and even though Shizuo didn't mind carrying the teen and was gentle, after while the position simply added soreness to the wounded chest.

"We need to find a way of transportation. We can't keep carrying Masaomi all the time, it'll worsen his ribs." Kyohei pondered. They had no money, but the village was also scarce of any motor vehicle. Almost everyone was on a horse and few horse carriages stood around. The very few motor vehicles in the village were quite precious to its owners and were watched closely. No chance of snatching one there without notice. A horse carriage on the other hand… "I really hate this idea, but this the only one I can come up with… Let's borrow a horse carriage."

"You mean stealing." Walker clarified.

"Walker-"

"Technically it's stealing, we won't be bringing it back." Erika butted in.

Kadota sighed, there was no use arguing. "Fine, we'll steal a horse carriage."

"Still one problem: none of us can drive a horse carriage as far I know. I wish Celty was here…" Shinra sighed. He missed Celty so much.

"Well if none of us know how to do it, we'll have to figure it out. I can't be too hard. We'll take at night when everyone is sleeping that will give us plenty of time to adjust." Izaya piped up.

"Alright, so far so good; let's hope the horses agree if they make too much noise, we'll be caught." Tom said. "For now, I suppose all we can do is rest." The van gang further investigated the village, while Izaya talked to the villagers. Shizuo had placed Kida gently under a tree. There seemed no hotel or anything like it in sight, only private little huts. Settling down the grass, lying on his back, Masaomi closed his eyes, while staying awake. Mikado settled down next to him keeping him company. Although Mikado would love to explore, his best friend came first. Shizuo and Tom joined the van gang wandering through the village.

 **That's it for chapter one, I'll try to get the next done as quickly as possible. I'm still on my books and I have like a million ideas for fanfiction floating and planned in my head;). The stories with my OC's (Kyle and Oscar) are still on hold until the books are finished. Oh yeah whenever this ~ shows up, it means its Izaya talking and he's using his mocking sing-song voice. Hope you like it and I do the characters well, let me know!:D This story takes place between Masaomi apologizing to Shizuo and the next thing happening in the anime. It's like wedged between that. I won't get too deep into how that potentially would affect the official storyline. I'll write a little about that though, when it focuses on Celty and co's search, but it mainly focused on the van gang, Izaya, Shizuo, Tom, Shinra Mikado and Masaomi as they have a crazy adventure and unravel what happened. Have you ever seen the Hangover? Well, I found a video on YouTube, it's called Durarara! The Hangover Trailer. It's hilarious go check it out! It's also the inspiration for this fic. Also the Horrible Bossed one is hilarious, too. I recommend both. There's whole bunch where Dane Cook's rants are used they are neat too, but the best one is 'Durarara!- The Friend Nobody Likes' That one is the best and it fits the characters so freaking well!XD My bro and me laughed our asses off, I highly recommend it. If you have any questions put it in a review or PM me. See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, here comes chapter 2! I've noticed a huge spelling mistake in the last chapter. When Izaya that Masaomi woke up the bear fanfiction took out words. I checked the chapter on my laptop and it was right there. When Izaya says he found Masaomi, Mikado and Erika in the bedroom, it took out Erika. After Erika followed a period, then came Masaomi-kun. I dunno why it took out the names but oh well; I hope it didn't cause too much confusion. In the following chapters I will actually write what people are saying in Russian say but I'll mark it the end of the sentence with a '*' so you guys know when Russian is spoken. Enjoy;)**

Finally, the sun settled down in the horizon. Only an hour and it'd be pitch-black. Using a lighter, Walker carried with him they lit a candle they'd snatched beforehand. With the sun leaving, the cold of the night moved in. even though it was there, the nights still tended to get bitter cold. Izaya had it warmer than the others with his coat. But since his coat is short, he shivered once in a while, too. After mumbling and grumbling, Mikado put out the thought everyone was thinking, "We should have searched the camper and taken supplies with us." Everyone sighed in agreement. With the whole bear fiasco happening, none had thought about that. But going back was no option. The bear could still be lingering in the scrap yard. The villagers settled down and as the sun completely vanished, the group searched for a carriage. Finding one wasn't too hard. At the edge of the village, one stood by a shack with the horses still attached to it. But of course, the owner wouldn't leave the horses all night attached to carriage. Said owner ambled outside the shack, oil lamp held in one hand. They had to think fast. None of them knew how the whole harness mess worked so this was a golden opportunity, except that the owner was present. It slowly slipped, their chance diminishing as they huddled around the corner chewing their lips. Attacking the guy would cause trouble. He'd probably remember their faces and go to authorities. Shizuo really hated violence, but in such a situation no one could think of any answer but violence. Out of the corner of his eye the bartender clad man spotted a loose shingle swaying right and left right above the guy's head. Wide eyes locked on the rock coming out of the blue colliding harshly with the shingle, sending it straight on the guy's head with enough force to knock him out and cause a bruise. They looked at each other and after shaking their heads, everyone looked at Shizuo in surprise. "What? We need to get going. He's not dead, you know. Besides, now it looks like an accident." Shizuo shrugged and pushed forward. Everyone blinked, not because of Shizuo being violent, but because Shizuo initiated the hijacking of the carriage. Mikado uttered a 'wow' and 'I can't believe we are stealing a carriage.' To their luck, the horses didn't seem to care that their owner got knocked out, at least they didn't look disturbed. Strangers on the carriage didn't bother them either as the gang piled on. "Does anyone even have an idea how to do this?" Tom inquired.

"I think I've seen on TV one time…" Kida climbed forward and took the reins into his hand. "You kinda just grab those… and then you flick your wrist… to give a little slap or something… Like this!" unfortunately, Masaomi flicked the reins too hard sending the two steeds galloping down the road in full speed. Pebbles trembled and the whole gang almost got thrown out as the carriage lurched forward. Masaomi would have been catapulted out if it weren't Shizuo holding on to him. The horses raced down the road, the occupants holding on for dear life. At least they were on the right road. "Slow them down!" Shizuo yelled. "I don't know what I'm doing!" Masaomi yelled back. "Try pulling on them!" Mikado shouted. Masaomi followed his friend's at advice. Inexperienced and with the horses going full speed, Masaomi yanked on the reins rather harshly, causing the horses to throw their heads back and neigh in protest coming to a bucking stop, each abrupt halt throwing the group forward. The horses snorted coming to a full stop, nostrils flaring. Due to their sudden sprint, the village was already almost out of sight. "M-maybe a little gentler next time." Mikado panted. Glancing over his shoulder, Masaomi was relieved to find no one thrown out. Chewing his lip, he fidgeted before flicking the reins again this time much gentler. Kida flicked them again and the horses changed into a gentle trot. Getting used to the motion, Mikado climbed forward seating himself next to his friend. The two looked at each other and suddenly burst out laughing. The others stared at them but quickly gave in to the laughter bubbling inside them from the absurdity of their day. Tom noted while laughing how just how crazy this all was. They'd fought a polar bear in Russia, well, Shizuo did; they'd probably stolen a camper at some point; and just now they'd stolen a carriage, knocked out a villager with a shingle and a teenage boy drove said carriage with no previous experience at all; Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima were sitting in a carriage _laughing together_ instead of trying to kill each other. Their laughter echoed through the silent night, although Masaomi dropped out laughing quickly since his chest complained after four minutes. The rest of the night ticked by slowly mainly in silence with a few quiet conversations, Izaya being remarkably quiet and not talking to Shizuo at all and each of them napping a bit. In between, Masaomi showed Mikado what to do and handed over the reins, snoozing off a bit while using his friend as a lean to. An owl hooted into the night. Only half of it had passed and Shizuo found it increasingly hard to keep the rage in. Being so close to Izaya and doing nothing gnawed on his nerves. If he was not going to kill the informant, he needed time away from the man. Pronto. The constant stomach growls of everyone didn't do enough to distract. Tom and Shinra both slept and conversation had rather ceased and each pondered more on what had happened. Not helping. At all. His wish was granted as the horses suddenly slowed and stopped refusing to keep going. They'd been pulling the carriage all day already and the gang's stunt pulled them out their daily hoop where they would be usually sleeping now in their stalls. They demanded a break. Masaomi persuaded the two animals to at least go to the side of the road before turning to the others. The horses neighed in thanks and one lowered its head to graze a bit while the other closed his eyes resting a bit while standing. "They want a break." Masaomi announced. "Fine, by me I'm going for a little walk. Don't worry I'll stay close." Shizuo growled unable to keep the bottled up aggression out of his voice. Tom had awoken to their stop and joined Shizuo grabbing an oil lamp from the carriage. The two wandered off always staying in sight of their transportation though. The whole van gang was asleep huddled together into a bundle, undisturbed from the stop. Mikado had snoozed off again and Shinra had opted for a walk too. Izaya stayed in the carriage along with Masaomi. Kida debated to hand the reins over to Izaya since Mikado had just fallen asleep after they'd switched but decided against it. He'd probably ditch them and they would get stuck unable to understand anything. Slowly, Kida scooted away until Mikado gently slid off lying sideways on the driver's seat and tied the reins lightly to the carriage while Izaya watched him.

"Stop watching me." Kida growled feeling Izaya' smirk fixed on him.

"Fine, would rather talk instead?~"

"No!"

"I'll keep watching you then.~"

"Ugh." Masaomi climbed off the carriage and wandered to one of the horses stroking its broad, warm neck. Seeing the horse didn't mind and his shivering body yearned for heat, Masaomi wrapped his arms around the animal soaking up the heat. Ignoring the informant, he glanced at Mikado his thoughts drifting back to the morning. His waking was abrupt and he hadn't even noticed Erika since he yelled at Izaya right away. But he couldn't shake that weird feeling that Izaya knew something he didn't. He probably knew a lot of things, Kida didn't but he couldn't shake off the feeling that whatever he knew he could and likely would use against him. His head went back to counting who was in the room. Erika, Mikado, him and Izaya. Izaya was obviously earlier awake, he woke Masaomi up. Whenever the teen caught Izaya smirking at him he noticed the smirk grow that was etched on his face. The smirk would when he looked at Mikado and Masaomi. What was so frigging amusing? Did he lie when Kyohei asked if anyone remembered anything? What else was there? Masaomi had noticed that he and Mikado woke up close together. In the darkness no one noticed as his face heated up. Did Mikado and him do something embarrassing? Possible. He wanted to ask, but not Izaya. Erika was asleep. But for now, it was just him and the informant. If he was going to ask, he didn't want anyone to hear. Izaya already knew and the suspense killed the kid. "Hey Izaya, how, like did Mikado and me sleep in a weird position or something?" Masaomi regretted asking as Izaya's predatory grin widened.

"So you want to talk now?~"

"Just answer!"

"Well, you know my profession it would cost."

"Stop being a jerk and just tell me!"

"I don't know, with that attitude~"

Masaomi sighed, "Fine, how much?"

"A favor.~"

"Hell no!"

"Do you want to know?~"

Kida grit his teeth, favor or no favor? Screw it, he'd have to miraculously get blackmail on the informant to counter the favor. " _One_ favor."

"You and Mikado were spooning.~" Izaya chuckled.

"Oh please, that's ridiculous, besides only you and Erika saw it if you try to use that as blackmail, I'm sure no one will believe you."

"I thought of that. So I took a picture before I woke you up." Izaya took out one of his phone, swaying it back and forth adding emphasis to his point.

"I hate you." Masaomi pushed his face in the horse's mane. Damn that man and his "games". Why couldn't he just leave him alone?

Mikado yawned and pushed himself noticing his friend's face buried in the fluffy mane. "Hey, you ok Masaomi?" Mikado easily worried for the blond.

Masaomi flashed him a smile quickly hiding his distress with a fake happy demeanor. He was good at that. "I'm fine. Just cold, he horses are warm." Mikado climbed down and stepped next to Kida, cuddling against the horse, "So warm. I'm freezing; shouldn't a town or city come up soon?"

"Should. We have to lose the carriage by dawn if that villager wakes up soon and decides to report it we can't let anyone see us with the carriage." A few more minutes passed in silence before Shizuo came back with Tom and Shinra in tow. Mikado and Masaomi climbed back on the driver's seat and eased the horses back into a trot. Shizuo conversed with Tom while Shinra talked to Izaya mainly letting everyone know how much he missed Celty.

The girls sighed. Day and night they searched for leads. Eating and sleeping had become irregular. They'd search and search until they either were too hungry to go on or they were too tired in which case they'd flopped down on the couch. Saki and Anri basically lived at Celty's 24/7 now, while Verona usually stayed at Russia's Sushi reporting regularly for any progress. Just before Celty could snooze off a _thump_ pulled her off the couch. She wandered groggily into another room to see that Saki had been so long on her phone and laptop again searching for info that the girl fell asleep, face falling smack onto the laptop. Celty sighed and carried Masaomi's girlfriend to her bedroom resuming her position on the couch again.

"Finally guys I see the town!" Masaomi exclaimed waking up everyone. His yell got immediately followed by violent coughs, his chest burning. Great, now he'd be rasping and whispering for at least an hour again. Everyone groaned, shivering. The cold night had taken its toll on everyone with Kida having it the worst. The sun peeked out just the tiniest bit from the horizon. Mikado immediately turned to his friend awkwardly rubbing his back cuz he had no idea what else to do. He couldn't really help him right now. A few miles before the town, Masaomi gently stirred the horses off the road towards a clump of trees.

"Geez, I'm sore." Kyohei muttered climbing off the carriage. Grumbles of agreement answered as the others dismounted off the transportation. With everyone off the carriage, the group debated the horse's situation and decided to unhitch them from the carriage. The animals softly snorted and roamed around the carriage nibbling on the dewy grass. Masaomi groaned at the awaiting task; walking the rest of the way to the town. Except his groan sounded more high pitched than usual with a little of wheezing in there. "Hey, can you walk all the way? If you want to, one of us can carry you."

"I'll be fine. Let's find food, I'm starving." Masaomi whispered. Kadota kept an eye on the teen as the group marched forward. Halfway there, Shizuo had swept up Masaomi bridal style growing annoyed as Kida lagged behind yet kept insisting he was perfectly fine while Izaya kept in throwing comments to rile the teen up. After passing the first few houses Shizuo put Kida down again. They huddled unconsciously closer and closer pressing on as the stares of townsfolk burned at them from every side. Besides stares and glances people whispered to each other. Saying the group didn't look too well was an understatement; they looked absolutely miserable: thin with at least one stomach growling all the time, Shizuo keeping his rising irritation in looking ready to murder someone, their damp clothing sticking to their haggard bodies and Masaomi wheezing, sneezing and coughing almost 24/7 now his voice a whisper or high pitches leaving the townsfolk to wonder if he'd drop dead any minute now. They attracted so much attention that every single person turned their head when they passed by. Uncomfortable and miserable, the Ikebukuro residents quickly darted into a random shop seeking refuge from the onlookers. Inside the small building they formed a circle completely ignoring the elderly man gaping at them.

"We need a plan! We need rest and I mean proper rest with a warm bed and a roof over our heads. Masaomi needs it the most." Shinra started.

"And food with, Shizu-chan's glare people will think we'll eat them." Izaya added.

"Fleeaa, shut up! I'm pissed, don't piss me off more, I'll kill you!" Shizuo roared.

"Izaya stop it! No killing!" Shinra intervened loudly again. This was exhausting. Tom calmed down Shizuo, while Mikado made another point, "And we need water, I'm thirsty."

"Well, first off to get food and water and beds for the night we need to change our money." Tom pointed out.

"We could ask someone again." Walker suggested.

"I don't know if anyone is willing to talk to us by the way we look." Kyohei mentioned.

"Then let's find a spot where Masaomi can rest a bit while we scout out the town!" Erika added.

"It's you again!*" The sudden outburst of the ignored old man made their heads turn to him standing in the back, finger pointing at Tom. The finger wandered to Shizuo over to Izaya then on Masaomi and back to Shizuo. The others blinked at him except for Izaya who approached the man.

"Do we know each other?*" Izaya asked.

"You guys are the whack jobs from last night! You, blond, tall one! You better pay for that wall, summer doesn't last long and I need the hole gone!*"

"Could you tell us what happened last night? We can't remember so please enlighten us. By the way those retards don't understand you, they can't speak Russian.*"

"Hey! I've played enough Counterstrike to know that you just called us retards!" Kyohei growled. Shizuo growled but Tom kept him from lunging. Everyone glared at the informant while Masaomi muttered, "Bitch". Izaya ignored the glares and the insult and expectantly looked at the man for a recap of last night. Clearing his throat, the man began while Izaya translated every few sentences.

 _Flashback_

 _The elderly man scratched his head wondering about the ruckus outside. Somebody kept honking and laughter and yelling echoed through the streets. The man had just finished another customer and tidied up the workspace in his small shop. He listened closely as footsteps and chattering neared the door. The door flew open and five guys stumbled in; a blond teen, a raven haired man with a fur trimmed coat, a blond bartender clad man, a guy with thick brown locks wearing a suit and guy in a doctor's coat. They spoke foreign language and the poor old man had no clue what happening. Masaomi walked backwards in front of the other four twirling his finger and babbling on and on about something. Tom kept shrugging and the others chattered on seemingly encouraging him. Eventually Tom stumbled over almost missing the chair in front of a mirror sitting down. With a grin Izaya skipped over to the dumbfounded senior and spoke almost too fast for the shop owner to hear what was requested. "My friend wants a nose piercing.~" The senior just nodded looking at Tom nodding to what Izaya said although he didn't understand a single word. The senior wondered if he should follow through with request. It was obvious his customers were whacked out of their minds hardly able to stand on their legs. But alas, they did have money to pay for it so why shouldn't he heed their wishes? He only did his job. The entire time when Tom received his piercing, the others watched. At some point, piercing almost done, Masaomi burst out laughing for no apparent reason and clung to Shizuo's sleeve so he wouldn't fall. Shizuo watched the Russian closely. In between he turned to Izaya and shouted "Die!" as if Izaya would fall over dead on command. Izaya ignored it watching Tom. Shizuo would grumble and attempt it again saying "Die!" over and over again using different levels of his voice. Izaya didn't die. When the old man finished Masaomi still giggled madly and almost fell as Shizuo pulled away. The entire group turned to leave while Tom kept touching his piercing walking out the door. Shizuo didn't bother using the door and walked straight through the wall a few inches away from the door with a neutral, mindless expression firmly on his face leaving a Shizuo shape in the wall. The others cackled and Masaomi almost got left behind. The boy still giggled and hardly walked but stumbled repeatedly missing the door and smacking into the wall instead. After a few times forward, Kida had tried walking backwards which didn't work either. The others dumbly watched him waiting for him to leave the shop. After watching Masaomi for a whole five minutes, Izaya staggered inside and picked him carrying him bridal style inside into the camper. Whatever Masaomi had found funny, he still found funny, laughing uncontrollably clinging to the informant's coat. The senior blinked and out of curiosity poked his head out to see Saburo climb into the driver's seat to drive completely out of it, too. The man sighed and his gaze fell onto the Shizuo shaped hole in the wall. Grumbling he tidied up his workspace pondering how to get the wall fixed in time._

A minute of silence prevailed after the man finished the story. The next minute every head turned to Tom to confirm the nose ring. Every pair of eyes widened and Mikado whispered, "How didn't we see that before?" Tom's hand rose touching his piercing. Shizuo blinked slowly unsure how to react. "Man, we were messed up." Masaomi added. Although upon taking a closer look, Tom did kind of look funny with his nose ring, no one laughed in order not to hurt his feeling. Izaya hid a smile when swiftly turning to the old man and thanking him and telling him that they couldn't pay for the wall now but that it would be taken care of. Leaving the shop, the group stopped in front of it. "Hold on, we had money to pay for that piercing?" Kyohei brought up. If they had Russian currency last night, why wasn't any in their pockets now the following day? Their minds still drew blanks so they relied on Izaya telling the truth and strangers. Just peachy. Erika was the first one to throw in an idea, "Maybe we spend it all and this was the last thing we paid for." "Or we lost it all. It's not unlikely; we didn't even know what we were doing." Shinra added. Agreeing that the money was gone now they pondered the next question leaving the shop: how did they get the money in the first place? "Any ideas?" Saburo asked into the round with a sigh, hand combing through his hair. It'd really help if they could remember something even the tiniest bit. "Maybe we entered some contest and won it?" Mikado suggested. "Well, we stole a camper already. And a carriage. Maybe we stole something and sold it?" Walker offered. "Great, that would cause more trouble. Last thing I remember I was in Ikebukuro. And if we started off in Ikebukuro and ended up in Russia we could've exchanged money on the trip or before we even left for Russia." Shizuo concluded. Izaya seethed at Shizuo's sharp observation although not showing it, "Please, Shizu-chan, knowing us the money is probably bound to something illegal, definitely trouble. I mean we already know that we stole a camper and we were completely out of it."

"Masaomi!"

"Gah!" Interrupting their discussion everyone turned to Masaomi being floored by a girl with slightly curled light brown hair in pigtails with red ribbons, a red & black striped long sleeved shirt, a black frilly skirt and black fur trimmed boots. "Ow…"

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I hurt you! Let me help!" The energetic girl stood up and stuck out her hand for Kida to grab. As soon as the blond stood firmly on the ground, the girl about the same height as him latched onto him in a tight hug. "I'm so glad I found you! I got worried!"

"Umm… no offense but who are you?" Masaomi tried to gently pry her off but to avail.

"You're silly! Well, I already thought you had something by the way you acted. Oh well, I still love you! I'm your girlfriend and you're my badass boyfriend!"

"Well, I am a- hold on, what!? Girlfriend!?" 'Crap what the hell did I do last night?'

"Don't worry, I'm not losing you again, we have lots of time to catch up. It took two days to find you! Don't you run off again! And you don't take him away again!" She pointed an accusing finger to the others looking at the two in utter confusion.

"Two days?..." Mikado stuttered. But they were whacked out of it _yesterday!_ That girl had her math wrong…

"Well yes. Ah I guess I was on the search for two days including the day Masaomi and I became a couple when he hit on me. Adding this morning I guess this is the third day." They only stared lost for words. Kida still couldn't pry off the girl's iron grip around his waist.

"But if we were whacked out two days ago and yesterday and can't remember the day in between, we were actually nuts for _three days in a row!"_ Shinra concluded.

"Is that even possible!?" Mikado exclaimed.

"Obviously, it happened." Shizuo answered.

"Please let go." Masaomi's plea ripped everyone out of their shocked stupor and the girl looked at him with big eyes. "You won't run? Hihi now I'm silly! You won't, you're not nutty now!" Keeping her word, the Russian girl let go but not before pecking the blond on the lips making him blush.

'Oh man, this is gonna break her heart… but I have to. Here I go.' "Listen you seem really great and everything, but… I already have a girlfriend. I love her very much and I'm sorry for giving you a false impression. I was whacked out, I don't even remember you or hitting on you. I don't think you're lying, but I didn't really mean what I said you know… I'm so sorry, you understand what I mean, right?" Masaomi panicked as her eyes started to water and she began to cry. Waving his arms frantically, he quickly embraced in a hug. 'I made her cry!' "I'm so sorry, please… don't cry." Sniffling, she took a step back and looked at Kida, "N-No, don't apologize. I should've known. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up so high since I knew you were acting a little whacked out. I-I understand, Masaomi." 'Phew… I hope I didn't hit on more girls when I was out of it.' "Umm, well, sorry again, -" "You apologize too much!" The girl giggled having found her composure again. "S- I mean, I have to go now. I'm sure there's someone out there just for you. You're great but I'm taken already." "I'll miss you; maybe we'll bump into each other again. I suppose your girl is waiting for you, you better hurry. I have a feeling you're not from Russia and have quite a long way to go." "Hey, I noticed I could understand you. I'm from Japan, are you too?" "Nope, I'm Russian but I can speak your language. It was quite funny actually. I saw you hit on another girl before but she didn't understand a single word you said so she looked at you like you had two heads!" the girl chuckled. "Hahaha…" 'Great, I hit on more girls!' Masaomi rubbed the back of his head during his awkward laugh and turned to the others, "Let's go guys. Bye!" Masaomi waved and the group headed down the sidewalk further down the road.

"Bye!" the girl called, waving after him watching as the group broke out into bickering, Kyohei smacked Kida in the back of the head and the others laughed at the pouting teen. She darkly chuckled to herself continuing to talk to herself in a hushed whisper sliding a knife out her sleeve and clutching it tightly, "Not for long, Masaomi. You're mine now. Mine! And I will _never let you go._ You're all mine, all mine. I love you, Masaomi. I'll be back and we are going to have so much fun!" The girl stroked the knife and cackled to herself. Masaomi hit on the **wrong** girl.

Kasuka stared at his phone. He'd been trying to reach Shizuo but to no avail. His calls hadn't been answered for a week. He'd visited Shizuo's workplace but no one knew where the blonde was. They hadn't seen Shizuo or tom for a whole week now. Kasuka pocketed his phone and decided to find answers. It was Shizuo like to vanish just like that without a trace. The young man gazed out wondering how to go about it when Ruri tapped his shoulder interrupting his thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

"Shizuo. I'm worried he hasn't answered calls and didn't show up for work for a whole week. That's not like him." "You want to go look for him?" "Yes, but I don't know where to start." "How about the underground doctor? If your brother got hurt and in trouble, he'll probably know something. It's a start at least." "Yeah, I think that's a great idea. Let's go right away." Grabbing jackets, the couple left heading to Shinra's place. Upon arriving, Anri opened the door, Saki and Celty sobbing holding each other in the arms as comfort.

"Umm, hello. Please, come in" Anri gave a little bow and le the pair in who sat down on the couch glancing over to the sobbing females. Noticing the visitors the two pushed down their sadness and dried their tears heading to the couch. Celty quickly typed away, "Hello, Kasuka and Ruri. How are you two doing?"

"Good but you don't look too well. What happened?" Ruri asked.

"Shinra has gone missing for a week and a day now. I'm just really worried."

"Mr. Kishitani has gone missing too?" Ruri whispered.

"You two must have noticed Shizuo missing too. Mikado, Masaomi, Shinra, Shizuo, Tom, Izaya, Kyohei, Walker, Erika and Saburo are all missing. We have no leads except that they left a party all together completely whacked out of it. They've been gone for the exact same time as far as we know. I'm sorry, I can't help more."

"It's alright. You three look like you barely eat, sleep or drink. You're doing your best, we'll help too. I don't know who the others are though, I only know Shizuo, Tom and Mikado. I might know who Izaya is. Do you have pictures?" Kasuka inquired. Celty nodded and the three girls showed pictures of the missing group.

"I think I'm going to die!" Masaomi dramatically rasped. Halfway through town, they'd stopped under tree and Kida and Mikado claimed the bench. Izaya tried to plop down next to Masaomi but to the informants surprise the blonde had anticipated the move and pushed the informant away before his butt could touch the bench sending the man stumbling into the dirt earning from everyone a snicker. Izaya glared at the grinning blonde and settled with leaning against the tree.

"We really need money. We found an inn but there's no place to exchange currency." Tom sighed. "Huh?" the other's followed Tom's gaze as the debt collector ran up to street heading straight for them waving his arms widely. Panting, the young man came to a stop and settled his gaze on Saburo. "You! I can't believe you're back. When you ran off laughing with your friends and piled into that camper, I thought you're never coming back! You're damn lucky, dude, we were about to give the prize money to second place since you didn't take it! Dude, you were awesome! I mean you and your friends were totally screwed up but you still won first place at the derby man!*" As response to his hasty speech he got two blinks from everyone and what seemed like an eternity of staring before every head turned to Izaya asking silently for clarification. Izaya translated and turned back to the others immediately bombarded with question.

"What derby?"

"Where is the money?"

"How much money?"

"What happened at the derby?"

"He better not give that money to anyone else!"

"Did we break stuff?"

"In how much trouble are we now!?" As the group followed the man to the outskirts of town where the derby took place Izaya asked the questions and relayed the info back to the others slowly unraveling what happened with each answered question.

 _Flashback_

" _You guys hear that?"_

" _Masaomi, you're hearing stuff! You're gone craaazy!"_

" _I'm serious Mikado! STOP THE CAMPER!"_

 _The camper came to a screeching halt entering the town. Everyone glared at Masaomi and Saburo sighed, "What? I swear if we're stopping for another girl-" Sluggishly heads turned to the window as their ears picked out the sound of engines. "Cars. Happy now?"_

" _What that?" Masaomi slurred almost tripping over his own feet as he pointed at a sign leaning forward. Izaya staggered closer to the window, "A derby. You drive in a big ass car and squash other cars for money, I think. There's a cash prize."_

" _Let's do it!"_

" _That's dangerous Masaomi. You will get hurt if you try, you're a goner dude."_

" _You're no better buddy."_

" _I agree with Kida, let's do this! I'm doing the challenge though." Saburo shouted excitement in his eyes. "We are low on money anyway, we need the cash anyway to keep going after we lost the other money."_

" _No!" Kyohei made a half attempt to stand up and stop his friend but fell promptly back onto the couch left to staring at the ceiling in utter amazement. Saburo hit the gas and almost whacked at least ten cars and mowed over fence by the parking lot, the others staring on indifferently eyes glazed over from whatever the hell they had. Saburo parked and everyone tripped out of the camper entering the fenced in area where the derby got held. A few stands were set up close by the fence towards facing towards the center where the tribune surrounded the arena. Within the arena rested on of those huge monster truck thingies sun reflecting off of it. Cars got lined up for a jump and a few other cars stood on the sidelines ready to be used in a different part of the challenge. Quite a few had gathered already and Izaya turned to random stranger asking where to sign up. The guy directed them to the registration stand wondering what the hell was wrong with the bunch. Saburo registered and got ready for the contest while the others lingered around. Masaomi and Mikado wandered around to take pictures with Izaya trying over and over again to photo bomb. Tom and Shizuo grabbed everyone a seat in the front row, while Erika and Walker got snacks. Kyohei and Shinra wandered around aimlessly switching between random topics to talk about. Five minutes before the start the gang assembled in the tribune, eyes glued to the arena. Saburo was the last contestant out of ten and the referees sweat dropped as he entered the giant, dangerous vehicle laughing and grinning like an idiot. Masaomi took out his phone and started recording. Saburo gripped the wheel, adrenaline rushing through him as the crowds cheered. In front of him stood a ramp with cars lined up after it. At least the adrenaline helped him focus on the challenge, mind a tiny bit less foggy. With a yell, Saburo hit the gas pedal and the vehicle roared lurching forward. If he managed this jump, he'd win this part of the challenge. It was a long line of cars, so long that if Saburo managed without squashing a car he'd make a new record. The crowd silenced, eyes trailing every movement of the derby truck as it took off the ramp. Time seemed to slow down as the monster flew over the cars, the arena struck in silence. Missing the last car by an inch, Saburo landed perfectly driving down the little bit of ramp provided at the end of the cars. The arena exploded in cheers and Mikado and Masaomi watched the jump again on the blonde's phone. Saburo stumbled out of the car fist thrown in the air and cheering like an idiot. Immediately ladies impressed by his stunt surrounded the brown haired man. Of course, Masaomi the big flirt wanted to get with the ladies and almost fell forward off the tribune to do so. Only with Mikado's help consisting of tugging on the blonde's and elaborate hand signs did the flirt manage down the tribune safely. After announcing Saburo holding first place for the challenge and the resulting cheers died down, the second challenge got announced starting in ten minutes. After ten minutes, Masaomi being horrendously repeatedly rejected and looked at like an alien and Saburo being surrounded by strangers congratulating him, the troop assembled back to their front seats on the tribune while Saburo readied himself for the second stunt in which the contestant had to squash as many vehicles as possible in two minutes. As the contestants finished one by one Izaya heard how one of the contestants was quite experienced and got damn close to the record. Everyone was psyched as Saburo rolled out with the monster truck. Sure, he got talent but would he beat the score set by an expert entering the derby every year? Would he even survive any longer in that vehicle in his whacked out state? As soon as Saburo drove into the arena, Masaomi took a video again. 3…2…1…GO! Saburo slammed onto the gas pedal wrecking three cars in the first fifteen seconds. At thirty seconds the young man lost five seconds from being stuck but quickly caught up by expert driving skills showing no mercy the cars squashed underneath the heavy giant wheels. Twenty second left and everyone was at the edge of their seats. Five more cars spaced rather far from each other and he'd beat the yearly contestant by one cars. The score board rang, the timer hitting zero. The arena exploded in loud cheering chanting Saburo's name. He did it beating the yearly winner by two cars. Masaomi pocketed his phone and the group raced down the tribune cheering with their friend. More of Saburo's newfound fans surrounded them and the dude giving them the recap of the derby walked up to Saburo congratulating him in Russian to which Saburo wildly nodded. To the man's surprise the group went straight for the exit completely the wrong direction for picking up the prize money. Before the man could stop the rag tag group smiling contently exited the derby and piled into the camper only to drive literally just a few meters further into town and stop again stumbling out of the vehicle to go spend money on some food, Tom's piercing, and 'drinks'. After their round about in the town, the group hit the road again._

The man finished the story from his point of view. Since the man had mentioned seeing Kida take his phone out, Masaomi and Mikado checked watching the two videos of Saburo's derby performance. Saburo had to smirk a little watching himself skillfully win the challenges. He was quite a formidable driver. The man led them to the derby which was in the process of being taken down now and hurried the group along to the stand holding Saburo's prize. The man and Izaya explained everything and upon recognizing the bunch, the guy and woman behind the stand handed a stack of cash to Saburo and shook his hand. Izaya bid goodbye as the others walked ahead eager to spend the money on the inn. The quick stroll prevailed in silence and they almost got stuck in pairs in the door reaching the building racing to get in ahead of each other. Which was ridiculous, because in the end they would have to wait for Izaya to do the talking anyway. Izaya entered last as the other more or less left him in the dust when grabbing the money. Izaya turned to the receptionist and asked for the biggest room and asked how many were left. Since the money was supposed to last for who knows long, they went along with the cheapest. In the end they rented three rooms for one night, two having four beds and the third two beds with all three having a little bathroom connected to them. After much discussion and careful consideration, Tom and Shizuo took the room with two beds while the van gang shared a four bed room and Shinra, Izaya, Mikado and Masaomi took the other four bed room further away from Shizuo's and Tom's room for obvious reason. The group split up to their rooms after they send Mikado and Kyohei to go buy food at a restaurant and bring it back to the inn. Shizuo plopped down on the bed on the right with a sigh. His anger finally started dissipate having some distance between himself and Izaya. The room was small but cozy. Beside the bathroom door stood a small wardrobe to store a few packed things overnight. A carpet nestled between the beds pushed to the wall on opposite sides of the room. A nightstand with a reading lamp accompanied each bed and sunlight filtered through the window adorned with curtains pulled to the side between a bed and the wardrobe. A few feet away from the foot of the other bed rested the light switch right next to the door to the room. "Do you think Masaomi will be okay?"

Tom blinked before responding since the question came out of nowhere. Tom had noticed Shizuo had a soft spot kids and cared for them and he also knew that Kida had been framed and therefore the blond man wasn't mad at the teen, but the question still came unexpected. But Tom was pretty sure everyone was worried for the blonde. He wasn't sure about Izaya though… "I think so. The kid is strong and is stubborn. Plus we have Mr. Kishitani with us so he can check up on the kid regularly."

"True…"

"How come you're so worried? The kid can hold his own."

"Still, I know that, but he's cooped up in a room with the flea. And the flea has been bugging him ever since we woke up. The two are fighting all the damn time and I know the damn flea is taking advantage of the fact that Masaomi is hurt and his voice gives out when he talks too much. And the flea uses that to have the last say in their arguments every damn time. If he hurts the kid I'll kill him!" With an angry huff Shizuo flipped on his side facing the wall, closing his eyes for a nap.

"But you already want to kill him how does that make a difference?" Tom settled down on his bed.

"I'll kill him twice then! Twice as hard!" Shizuo angrily replied, grumbling and going back to his nap.

Tom sighed closing his own eyes for a nap. This was going to be a loooong trip.

 **I hope you liked this chapter, I had fun writing it! Lol so much writing ahead with all the trouble they got into. Thank you so much for the review** **catkittypoke.** **I'm glad you like the polar bear it was hilarious to write. Good thing the polar bear will have a few more appearances;) See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi here is chapter 3! Sorry for some spelling mistakes I noticed in the other chapter though the worst was the one where the man from the derby runs to the group. I wrote debt collector instead. Hope it wasn't too confusing:P Thank you so much for the reviews!:D**

Chapter 3

"Finally!"Masaomi exclaimed letting himself fall onto the bunk bed on the right side. Before Mikado and Kyohei had headed out for food the four room occupants had decided their spots. Masaomi right away darted to the bottom of the bunk on the right claiming it for himself. Mikado smiled at his friend's antics and claimed the top bunk of the same bed. Izaya took the bottom on the left side leaving Shinra with the top who couldn't care less as long as Izaya and Kida wouldn't share a bunk bed and start fighting. Of course that wouldn't really stop them from fighting. Their room consisted of the same cozy style as Shizuo's and Tom's. Izaya's throat had become rather dry from having to do all the talking hence he didn't come along with the food gathering. Before entering the inn on the way to the derby today, Kyohei had spotted a sushi restaurant and him and Mikado betted their luck that the restaurant had a worker or two whom understood Japanese. "I'm going to do nothing all day."

Izaya placed himself on his bed and placed his chin on the hand looking over to Masaomi snuggling into the blanket contently, "You're so dramatic, it's not that bad.~"

"Oh yeah? Let's switch roles and you get squashed by a bear _and_ yourself."

"Hey, I don't weigh that much. Blame the bear for being fat."

"Don't you have anything else to do besides watching me pedo?"

"Actually, no.~"

Masaomi grumbled and flipped onto his other side away from the wall regretting that decision. His eyes met with Izaya's mocking gaze, the informant fully anticipating a snarky comment or insult. His eyes widened just a bit at Masaomi's next move finding himself surprised, "I just wanna go home. Do you think the others are missing us?"

Izaya quickly settled back to his smirking face, but didn't much Kida instead continuing the civil conversation, "Well, it's been three days. Maybe even four since we traveled quite a lot ending up all the way here. Who do you think of when saying the others?"

"Well, you know Celty, Anri, Simon, Varona probably misses Shizuo and Tom but no one else, Saki would only miss me since I haven't introduced her to Anri and Mikado yet. Little correction though now that I think about it no one in Ikebukuro misses you."

"Come on Kida-kun just when we had a lovely conversation. And actually I will have you know that Namie, my secretary, misses me. She's probably already looking for me."

"Misses you or her paycheck?" Kida flashed Izaya a grin rolling onto his back again arms folded behind his head.

"She misses me.~" Izaya knew Namie didn't miss him and really just her paycheck but he wouldn't admit it in front of Masaomi.

"Oh really? Ok whatever you say." Masaomi smirked not buying it. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed just a little crack in Izaya's composure, Kida's confidence irking him.

"Eeehhh! Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi! It's a love triangle, Shizuo is madly after Izaya but is falling for Kida protecting him from Izaya covering up passionate love with passionate figh-" Before Erika could further torture Saburo and Walker with her fantasies the blonde launched himself at her slapping a hand over her mouth and knocking off her hat at the same time to reveal yet another mishap during their whacked out states. Saburo's eyes doubled and Erika's jittery hand rubbed over the smooth surface. Before Erika could tell Walker to not breathe a word her otaku friend burst out yelling, "ERIKA YOU'RE BALD!" and revealing it to every single soul in the inn. Erika kept touching her head stuck in a stupor, Walker and Saburo staring at her. Before Izaya and Masaomi could start to bicker in their room Walker's yell made them jump out of their beds, head sticking out in the hallway and racing to the van gang's room, Kida ignoring his protesting chest. They gasped stopping in the doorframe lost for words eyes zeroed in on Erika trying to hide under her blanket although her attempt failed since Walkers sat on it, still in a stupor. Mikado and Kyohei arrived a second after Kida and Orihara dashed for the van gang's room and Shizuo, Shinra and Tom came up behind them thus everyone knew of Erika's situation. After a long awkward silence, Mikado cleared his throat and held up one of the bags of food, "Umm, we're back with sushi and drinks." Grumbling stomachs quickly took everyone' attention away from Erika and to the food. Kyohei and Mikado had chosen quite well finding something for everyone. Grabbing their food and drink everyone split ways back to their room. Settling down on their beds they ate in silence hungrily wolfing down their food and drinks pondering on all the things that already happened wondering in how much more trouble they got. Erika quickly put on her head and Walker apologized. After touching the top of her head a few more times, Erika noticed her hair already started growing back much to the girl's relief. After eating and discarding their garbage, most of the rest of the day was spend sleeping and using the bathroom sometimes. Before settling down for the night, Shinra gently prodded Masaomi awake who's slept the most and checked on his wounds after which Masaomi immediately fell asleep again.

"Guys I got something!" Mika burst into Celty's apartment where she had everyone come together, Seiji behind her. "I found some leads and stuff and this is what I found out. Anri you already found out that they left from some party all whacked out right?"

"Yes"

"After the party people have seen them wander continuously through Tokyo. They made a straight beeline for something, though. They have been sighted riding trains quite a few times and got out in Saitama again. I checked all the train station's activities but found nothing so I kept searching through other transportation modes. And guess what? Bam there was a huge lead. They got tickets on a plane. To Russia. I couldn't find more trails after Russia but they might have talked about a specific location in Saitama but that's a little bit away and besides the tickets bought, I don't know what went down in Saitama. But I do know when the whole chaos with the Saitama gang was over that Kyohei Kadota befriended the leader, Rokujo Chikage. So my idea is to go Saitama and ask that guy if he knows anything, while Simon and Dennis keep an eye out in Ikebukuro for anything new. So what do you think? Up for a little trip to Saitama?" Mika almost fell over as Saki, Celty and Anri embraced her all the same time in a hug. They didn't know how Mika found out all of this but at the moment they couldn't care less. They wanted their boys back. Without much discussion, a few items got stuffed in backpacks and the team consisting of Celty, Mika, Seiji, Anri, Saki, Kasuka, Ruri, and Varona hit the road using multiple vehicles and Celty riding Shooter while Simon, Dennis and Namie stayed behind.

"Wake up. Time to get ready.~" Izaya poked Masaomi in the cheek to which the blonde responded by swatting his hand lazily away, flipping on his other side and mumbled, "Five more minutes…" For at least the tenth time. Everyone else was already up; the van gang tidied up their room, Tom and Shizuo watched the two leaning by the doorframe with Shizuo surprisingly well keeping his rage in watching the informant's every move. Mikado dangled with almost his whole upper half of his body off the bed watching Izaya trying to wake up the blonde fruitlessly. Shinra occupied the washroom and had given in to Izaya's wishes of waking up the teen but warned Izaya with the coldest, straightest, most intimidating face ever to not do anything mean or perverted. Izaya poked Kida again only to receive the same response without flipping on the other side. Izaya sighed. This was getting nowhere if he wasn't allowed anything more drastic Masaomi would slumber on forever. Excitement bubbled in him. Shinra was in the bathroom anyway and his idea wasn't even drastic. Masaomi might be mad later but Izaya didn't mind. It wasn't even perverted or anything but maybe it'd do the trick. He knew Shizuo watched him so smacking the teen would set the bartender clad man off and Shinra would be breathing down his neck. 'Sorry Shinra but I want to leave this inn _today_ not in a week. This will be so much fun… Never mind I'm not sorry~' "Wake up man!" Mikado grabbed his pillow and smacked Kida to no avail. Kida still snoozed the day away and mumbled, "10 more minutes…" now. Mikado huffed and chucked the pillow back on its spot. Caught off guard with Mikado's sudden attack on Masaomi, Izaya halted his plan for a few seconds, then when assuming no more attacks from Mikado would come leaned down and pecked Kida on the cheek. Very bad. Very, very, extremely, catastrophically bad. Now, in Kida's mind he had wonderful dream. Sleeping in a room with Saki. Saki kept trying to gently wake him up and as his girlfriend leaned down and pecked on the cheek, Masaomi instantly turned to her, face cupped in his hands and returning a long loving kiss mumbling, "Saki" beforehand. Except when he cracked his eyes open, his eyes didn't meet Saki's but reddish brown ones wide open in surprise. No brown hair but black hair. In the three seconds of the kiss, the room had frozen in time everyone a stone statue gaping at the scene before them. In exactly the two seconds Kida's eyes cracked open and his sleepy brain registered that that was not Saki but his hated enemy Izaya, all hell broke loose in exactly five seconds. Masaomi screamed called Izaya a perverted asshole, jumped back against the wall, hurt himself, jumped up, hit his head, seethed in anger and grabbed a pillow with a war cry smacking down on Izaya's face. Hard. He launched off the bed repeatedly assaulting the informant who retaliated with his own pillow and cut incoming pillows with his flick blade. Shizuo broke the teenager's bed and jumped into the fray pissed at Izaya, protective of Masaomi and joined the two in trashing the room. Mikado tumbled off the bed and grabbed his pillow frantically protecting himself hitting anything that moved. Tom fell in the same boat using a pillow as a shield. In exactly eight seconds Izaya and Masaomi had turned the room into an active warzone. Feathers and splintered wood flew everywhere and the wall to the hallway started cracking. Shinra slammed open the door cracking it harshly against the wall, mouth set in a straight line, a pillow hitting him in the face, a flurry of feathers twirling around his head. Man he was pissed. "EVERYONE STOP, YOU IDIOTS! I CAN'T TAKE A FUCKING PISS FOR A MINUTE IN PEACE WITHOUT SUPERVISING YOU TWO!" Everyone froze and wanted to melt away. Shinra looked pissed. So pissed no one dared to move. No one. His eyes hard and cold showed no mercy, his mouth set in a firm grim line and his body rigid like he debated who to kill first. "Now, Shizuo and Tom tidy up your room and take Kida with you. And Kida you will go sit a corner and if you move before I tell you to, I promise I will find a belt and strike you until your ass bleeds. The same goes for you Izaya, no more interaction with Masaomi until I say so. Mikado, get to work and start cleaning this room. I'll be back in a second and help you. Now does everyone understand what to do?" Taking aback by Shinra's seriously scary demeanor everyone nodded following his orders. Tom calmed down Shizuo in their room while they tidied up while Kida plopped his butt down sitting a corner. Izaya did the same sitting down in a corner in the bathroom since the other part of the room hardly had corners left. Mikado silently started picking up scraps. Having heard the fuss, the van gang had come to the room. Kyohei sighed, "Man, they can't stop it can they? Izaya and Masaomi again?" Shinra grimly nodded. Kyohei sighed again and the van gang helped cleaning the room as best as possible. "I don't think we should let the receptionist know." "Nope, we'll leave enough money for repairs but leave right away in five minutes." Shinra agreed. "So where are those two troublemakers now?" "Sitting in a corner in different rooms." Shinra knelt down and got down to cleaning. After cleaning or better said more of covering up broken furniture everyone grabbed their few things they had on them when they woke up. Shinra kept Masaomi walking in the back with Mikado while Izaya lead the way. It was so deathly silent on their way with Masaomi and Izaya both hanging their heads it was irking and for a moment the others preferred their bickering. But only for a moment. After counting the money and seeing no chance to get money from bank accounts in town, they'd decided to use a part of it on a train ride to a bigger city closer to Japan. The train ride passed fairly silent too and Shizuo had another break from Izaya by sitting far away from the raven haired man. Towards the end of the ride Izaya and Masaomi no longer kept their heads down and the teen send glares towards the informant that the man returned with smirks. The two kept devoting venomous attention to each other with numerous face expressions and Masaomi even got away with flipping the bird without anyone seeing it besides Izaya who was supposed to.

Back in Ikebukuro Celty, Mika, Seiji, Anri, Saki, Kasuka, Ruri, and Varona had boarded a train too. The ride also remained mainly silent, each buried with their thoughts and in hope. The group had also managed to smuggle Shooter on board and keep him hidden. On their section on the train a small TV was attached to the wall flashing the news. They paid little attention to it though perked up when yet another accident got mentioned. Celty felt sorry for the poor people but also couldn't shake the feeling a lot of trouble got avoided that way. They already had enough trouble. The news lady announced the fourth accident victim yet. It turned out to a spiked haired fella with sunglasses and a scarred face, the name, Ran Izumii, showing up at the bottom of the screen as the man got lifted into the ambulance after being mowed by a semi. Before him the reporter lady had informed of a secretary named Kasane Kujiragi and an old geezer named Yodogiri Jinnai had been admitted to the hospital after a severe case of food poisoning, no doubt confining them to the hospital for quite a while. Before those two just around the same time, Celty had last seen the missing Ikebukuro residents more or less, a quite creepy guy by the name of Kisuke Adabashi got smoked by a car of a drunk driver breaking several bones. Celty sighed and turned back to the window watching the landscape zipping by. "I hope they're okay." Anri softly whispered jerking Celty out of her thoughts.

"Me too. But I'm sure they can handle whatever they got into. Shizuo is a powerhouse, Shinra is a doctor, Masaomi is a good fighter. In a way we can be lucky, it was them that ended up in such a mess; they're tough guys they can look out for themselves. And Simon said Izaya can speak Russian so they can communicate and get around. We'll find them, I promise." Celty's reassuring words soothed Anri but she couldn't help wondering in just how much trouble they could've gotten into.

The train rolled to a stop and Mika announced that they arrived. While Saki and Anri kept watch, Celty quickly smuggled out Shooter and changed him to a van ushering everyone in. Mika had already found out where Chikage lived and gave Celty directions who in turn directed Shooter. Arriving at Chikage's place, Mika made the first move pressing the doorbell. The gang leader looked rather baffled as he opened the door to the unfamiliar faces, "Um, can I help you?" his gaze looked over the troop lingering on Anri remembering her from the brawl by Raira Academy a while ago and faintly remembering Varona.

"I hope we are not bothering you but you're friends with Kyohei Kadota, right?" Celty quickly typed out.

"Yeah, I am. Did something happen to him?"

"Well, kind of. He's missing and he's not the only one."

"I have a feeling, this is a long story, please come in." Rokujo led them to the kitchen where Non greeted them. Rocchi and Non got the drinks while Celty and co filled them in. "So, all we know for now is that they were all at some party, got hammered, went all the way to here and flew to Russia. What the hell are they up to?"

"That's what we are wondering ourselves. Mika said they left on a plane here. Have you seen anything?" Saki asked.

"Ah, not really. Sorry, I can't be of more help. I just left Ikebukuro two days ago and I was going to head back in a few days. I can help looking; maybe they got themselves on the news or something. Do you have pictures? I don't know what everyone looks like besides Kyohei, Shizuo, Shinra and Mikado." Saki, Anri and Celty swallowed their sorrow for now and nodded pulling out pictures handing them to Rocchi. "I'll keep an eye out and let you know if I know anything. I'll be heading to Ikebukuro in three days. While I'm here I'll check if anyone here knows something."

"Thank you." Anri sighed.

"I might meet them." Ruri suddenly announced.

"Huh?" Everyone turned to the quiet girl with a puzzled expression.

"That reminds me we have to get going." Kasuka pitched in. "Ruri has to get to the airport for a concert in Russia. It's a big country but maybe she'll bump into them."

"I'll be there for about two days, I'll try my best. Maybe I can find time to search for them for a bit." Immediately the others smiled and Saki and Celty hugged each other in joy. It was a long shot but possible. The couple parted ways with the others by the door while Celty, Anri, Saki, Varona, Mika and Seiji headed back to the train station for their ride back to Ikebukuro.

"Alright, let's grab some food first and come up with a plan while we eat. How does that sound?" Kyohei suggested exiting the train with the others into the big city. With everyone approving they entered the nearest restaurant which to their misfortune ended up being rather fancy and a little costly. The waiters pushed two tables together so they could sit together. Shinra planted himself between Izaya and Masaomi to prevent any fights. Izaya ordered for the crew after translating the menus.

"We need to figure out an exact plan on how to keep going." Shinra pondered aloud.

"Well, we don't have enough money for a plane flight." Kyohei pointed out.

"Why don't we keep going the way we did last night. Over the day we travel by foot and train and at night we find a cheap motel to sleep." Mikado suggested. "It takes longer but it seems to work for us till now."

"Except for the waking trail of destruction we leave in our path." Shinra grumbled glaring at Masaomi and Izaya.

"I think we caused even more destruction and trouble when we were whacked out." Tom sighed. "I mean look how much we've done in just three days."

"Are you suggesting we were whacked out longer than three days?" Erika gasped.

"Three days is already insane. More than that and we would've died of liver failure already. And in the three days we must've taken something to slow things down." Shinra countered.

"What about right at the border? Could we afford a little flight overseas?" Masaomi inquired.

"Maybe, if we spend the money very wisely. But we might still be short then unless we can cut down on the motel stays and go to cheaper restaurants." Tom answered.

"How would we cut down on motel stays? We can only travel so fast." Shizuo interjected.

"Well, there is one way… there seems to be a lot of wilderness between the cities, towns and villages. Umm how about… camping?" Mikado shyly suggested. His face lit up in embarrassment at the blank stares from everyone. Two waiters came by in the silence placing the food and drinks.

"Camping?" Walker repeated.

"Mikado, have you noticed how cold it was two nights ago?" Masaomi replied.

"Well, we would get warm sleeping bags and a little bit of gear and we can get an extra blanket or something for your chest." Mikado explained further.

"Why not? That would cut down the motel cost. And we can get enough gear to keep warm. By the way wouldn't camping be fun?~ We can have a campfire, roast some marshmallows, tell each other stories and sing songs!~" Izaya cheerily agreed.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? Camping with _you!?_ _Singing campfire songs with you!?_ " Masaomi and Shizuo protested in unison.

"What's wrong Masaomi-kun, don't think I can sing?~"

"I bet you're singing is as terrible as you are!"

"Alright, quit it you two! The camping idea from Mikado is a good one and I say we go through with it." Shinra butted in making Mikado beam in pride. "But before we get our camping gear we have to make some rules; no playing with the fire, Izaya will not share a tent with Shizuo or Masaomi, Shizuo's tent and Izaya's will be as far away as possible and no fighting."

"You just asked the impossible at no fighting." Masaomi stated. Shinra shot him a murderous glare. "J-Just kidding!" They ate the rest of the food in relative silence. With everyone finished, they hit the streets again going in no particular direction following Izaya's lead.

"Oh my, it's you kiddo!*" The group turned to the old man sitting on the sidewalk clothed in dirty partly ripped clothing, back against the building behind him, booze bottle in one hand and pointing with the other hand at Walker.

"Um, what did he say?" Walker inquired.

"He knows you." Izaya answered. "How do you know my friend?*"

"Your friend is a funny guy, lad! I remember him, alright, just give me a second to think. Ah yes, a few days ago, was it four or five? Anyway, not too important your friend there has some balls! See, I was out on the street just nappin' across the road of a police station. Was already dark but not middle of the night. More like evening. So I'm about to snooze there, not another soul around when that young man comes out of nowhere. Cops too distracted, don't see a thing. I was drunk but I ain't blind, I swear I'm telling the truth! So this guy here comes around the corner, shoulders hunched, and hoodie up, looks like a bad boy. He checks right and left and places a smelly bag right in front of the cops' door. My hearing is going out but my nose is an ace I tell ya! And then he lights the bag on fire! You know what I mean? Hilarious! The good old dog poo joke! Runs off like the devil is on his heels and good thing he did; a few seconds after a cop come out! I'm telling you the face he made! Haha! Just priceless! Don't worry I ain't telling the cops." The man continued to laugh as Izaya turned to the others.

"Walker, you set a bag of poop on fire in front of a police station. Lucky for you no witnesses except this guy here who says he won't tell the police."

Masaomi and Mikado laughed and the laughter rippled through the group. Walker smiled and laughed a little too. Izaya thanked the hobo and they resumed on their way, laughter dying down.

"Hm, but I don't remember doing it." Walker announced.

"Are you saying you were whacked out for four days?" Masaomi asked.

"Well, seems I was for sure, but that also means we've been here for four or even five days and none of us can remember."

"Oh crap, that makes most likely that we were all whacked for four or five days." Tom added, sighing.

"Geez, I really hope you're wrong." Shinra exclaimed.

"My, my, if it isn't you again! You bastard, you'll pay! None one messes with our gang!*" Not even five minutes passed before they came to another stop, this time because of a blond guy in his twenties in jeans and hoodie pointing a knife at Izaya in the middle of the street. The few onlookers whispered and mumbled but quickly scattered wanting to stay away from the growing conflict on the street. Slowly taking out his flick blade Izaya took a step towards the man who took a step back in turn. "Excuse me, what exactly have I done? I don't remember your face; not that I would care to remember someone like you anyway.*" One of the gang members behind the Russian gulped and the others took out knifes and some crowbars. Although what really stood out was that each single one of them seemed to carrying a plush animal in either a bag pack, pocket or tucked in their jacket. "I see still as cocky, condescending and snide as before. Well, this is what you did, prick, you cut up my precious Benny!*" At saying Benny the gang leader pulled out a torn and cut up teddy bear barely recognizable anymore as a ball of fluff.

"He's mad because of a plush animal?" Masaomi raised an eyebrow.

"You can speak Russian?" Mikado asked, confused.

"No but I can tell by the way he looks, he's angry and now he just pulled out a wrecked a plush animal." Kida explained.

"Listen, I don't care if I cut up your stupid plush animal. I don't care how you feel about it, either. Now, take your buddies and get out of my way or you'll regret it.*" The gang leader gulped at Izaya's calm threat laced with malice. In truth, each single gang member was a pussie and cried themselves to sleep with their plush animals after a loss. They were also unnaturally much attached to their plush animals and their gang name being the "Plushie gang" should have send them running. And seriously they kind of wanted to. But their pride and so called reputation, they figured they had to stay and made them do the stupid act of picking a fight with the Ikebukuro residents. The pussie gang had nine members so each person had another one to fight. Needless to say the leader lunged at Izaya while the others followed with a war cry. Shizuo punched his attacker into dreamland and took down Mikado's opponent down with a punch before the older male could even reach the teen. In thirty seconds flat the Ikebukuro gang had the pussie gang crying and begging before running off. "Great, gang fights. I have a feeling that wasn't the only gang we pissed off." Tom announced. Boy, if he knew just how right he was.

"Are you kidding me?" Masaomi exclaimed. They watched as a gang of rednecks trudged towards them, expressions grim and focused on Shinra. "Alright, punk, you are dead. That's what you get for calling us stupid and mocking us!*" The leader of the very stereotypical redneck gang growled. To emphasize his point he shook the large wrench in his hand which really just made him look more stupid. Not that it showed much since the whole gang already looked like the morons they were.

"I think they are angry. Let's beat the shit out of them." Saburo suggested.

"I don't know what the fuck he just said, but we'll kill you nerd and your friends!*" The leader announced. Izaya smirked but everyone's smug faces fell as the Russian opponents pulled out their weapons; including guns. Instantaneously they all switched to Plan B in their minds; Run. Izaya darted sideways over the empty streets his companions right on his heel tearing down the streets in no particular direction. The stereotypical red neck gang followed suit with bellowing sending bullets after their targets each of them missing. Slowly, the yelling faded and when Mikado confirmed their pursuers didn't see them for a moment with a quick glance over his shoulder Izaya and co slipped inside a large casino and quickly made their way to the back taking refuge. Mikado panted completely out of breath bending over hands on his knees. Masaomi sat down a bar stool putting an elbow up on the counter, "Phew, that was a close one."

"Oh fuck no, not you! You can get the hell out of here, brat! Security!*" The bartender stalked over to the group, eyes fixed on Kida. Two very beefy looking guys stomped over to the counter each pushing the other out of the way standing right and left to Masaomi, beefy hand reaching out for the teen's arms. Masaomi quickly slipped away from their attempted grab, hands up in surrender, "Hold on man, what did I do!?"

Shizuo pushed the teen behind him placing himself between Masaomi and the security guys ready to snap any second now. While Shizuo obstructed the way for security Izaya stepped forward to the counter and looked the bartender straight in the eye. "Listen, no one is throwing anyone out and your Neanderthals won't lay a finger on our friend. So what trouble did he cause? How about you tell us what happened, we tell you what we know and we keep to talking instead of starting a brawl? Don't you agree that's better for everyone?~*" The bartender gave Izaya a skeptical look but called off the security for now with a single hand motion. Shizuo stayed in front of the kid in case they tried anything. "You go first.~*" "Your blonde little friend here came here four days ago from last week. There was no way he looked old enough to play simply tall but somehow that little twerp managed an ID. Maybe a fake one but blondie had me in a bind and I had to let him play. Now I think you know that sometimes in a casino, shady guys are sometimes customer. Can't throw him out. He looks whacked out but he's holding his composure too well and since I don't know him I can't say if the way he acts is his real personality or a façade. After ordering a drink by pointing randomly at the menu he makes his way to a poker table looking swell and brazen. He sits down and kicks up one foot on the rim of the table like he owns the place. Now, I don't know if he can actually play, but I also didn't look the whole time and I heard none of my employees yell in frustration so I don't know. But what I do notice is that he gathers a crowd and from their talking he's acing it winning every damn round. On that table I had some pretty shady guys sitting. They are regular customers and all I know from how the game went is that your boy there won a freaking huge amount of cash from one of my shady regular customers. Next thing I know that guy is pissed glaring at your boy and everyone cheering for the teen who just won one whoopin' amount of money from someone he shouldn't have messed with. I see the pissed guy taking out his phone calling accomplices and they are approaching the smug looking brat. He won so much money from this guy and he won every round so perfectly that to me, _that_ looked like a hustle. Hustle or not, it didn't affect my business. A brawl broke out and the kid took out five guys easy without breaking anything in the casino and took off with a cheeky grin. But if those guys bump into the brat here again it could affect and most likely will affect my casino so you guys better get the fuck out!*"

"Who are those guys he shouldn't have messed with?*"

"Shady guys, that's all I can tell you. Now buzz off.*"

"How about you tell me and I won't make your life miserable? I'm an information broker by the way.*"

"By the way I have their number. They'd be very happy to pick up that boy of yours. I'm giving you a chance to run, you should take it.*"

Izaya glared but turned away to the others. As they turned to leave, Izaya filled them in, but halfway through casino their look got drawn to a man motioning for them to follow out the back door. After checking with looks they silently agreed to follow but keep their distance. Outside the casino they formed a circle like formation beside the back door and the mysterious man in coat, boots and fur hat turned to them.

"I overheard your conversation with the bartender. The guy is right; your boy here messed with the wrong guys. And I mean really bad. He messed with the mob. Worst and biggest in Russia, too. I saw a few things he didn't since he had to tend the bar. The boy did pull off a hustle and a huge one at that. He screwed them over so bad they won't stop looking for him. I can tell you right now, he's as good as dead already. And by the amount of cash he hustled, they're not going to make it easy and painless for him by simply shooting him. Whacked out or not, they won't care. They won't stop until they've got him and then you're in for hell boy, cuz they won't take no or I don't remember for an answer. He's done for but you guys can still make it.*"

"Thanks for filling us in but Masaomi is staying with us and we won't leave him behind.*"

"Suit yourself, but you better get going because they have two guys come every day and check this place for the boy. They'll be here in a few minutes.*"

"What's the catch? It's dangerous for you to be seen with him. You even filled us in and warned us, why? Is it a favor you want done in return?*" Izaya sincerely questioned the man's motives.

"I lost a friend to those guys. He'd done some really bad things and stole cash from those guys when he was drunk. I didn't have the guts to save him but I saw what they did to him before they finished him off. Even with all he's done, he didn't deserve that. Your boy right there doesn't deserve that. He's just a kid. There's no catch, now hurry and get out of here.*" The man send a sad glance towards Masaomi before turning around and walking away disappearing in another alley.

"What is going on!?" Masaomi bursted out, utterly confused. Apparently a bartender had something against him, security guys had attempted to grab him, Izaya mentioned him so the whole conversation was about him AND the man filling them in had given him a sad look.

"I'll explain later, we have to get going!" Since Masaomi didn't budge trying to figure out what's happening in his head, Izaya grabbed the teen's wrist dragging him away from the casino and the others trudged after them just as confused as Kida. Izaya sped up but stopped just as quickly frozen in his tracks since a group of men blocked the street. Masaomi almost bumped into the information broker. Shinra tripped from the abrupt stop but Shizuo stopped the fall catching his friend by the arm. The men turned to the noisy commotion. Recognition flashed across their faces. Izaya turned to run but one of the men quickly drew a gun holding Mikado at gun point.

A man in a thick fur trimmed jacket, jeans and brown hair and blue eyes stepped forward, "Now, now where do you think you're going? I was already worried I might never find you idiots again. It'd be so easy to all shoot you now except for the blonde boy.*"

"Are you the mob?*"

"The biggest, strongest, the one you guys pissed off and your boy did it twice.*"

"Twice?*"

"I suppose I could give you a short recap before I let my men slowly kill all of you and take the kid back with us to the headquarters. Four days ago from last week all you infiltrated and attacked. Took out lots of my guys, they got their ass beat really badly. As quick as you came, you slipped away again before we could get back at you. Later the very same day the blonde boy hustled money from us. Now, you all looked whacked the whole time but I don't care. The kid will probably tell me he doesn't remember but I don't give a shit. You see, with enough pain he will remember.*"

"The fuck is this guy saying!?" Shizuo roared, even more confused and pissed now.

"Well I will have to disappoint you then, because none of us are dying today or in the near future and you're not taking Masaomi-kun~*"

"Well, one down already then.*" As the boss finished the sentence, the guy with the gun pulled the trigger. Izaya shoved Kida to Shizuo and pulled out his flick blade stopping the bullet in the last second. Shizuo grabbed Masaomi's wrist and started running while Izaya snatched a dazed Mikado. The group took off running, bullets missing them only by an inch. One bullet tore through Shinra's shoulder making the underground doctor stumble. Kyohei caught him before he fell. Another bullet hit Shizuo in the leg making him trip and fall flat on his face. In the distance the men yelled in triumph hot on their heels. Since Shizuo never let go of Kida's wrist the teen got dragged down in the process, falling too. The others stopped and looked back. Masaomi got back on his feet in no time but Shizuo struggled grunting in annoyance. "Go guys, what are standing there for!?"

"But-"

Shizuo cut in, not letting Masaomi finish, "Izaya, they are after him, aren't they?"

"Yes and they literally will make his life hell if he gets caught."

"Go kiddo, I'll be fine."

"No-"

"How did you know Shizu-chan?"

"In the casino he got in trouble and now these guys. I don't like the way they looked at him. And you said Masaomi's name one you replied. Just guessed and put some things together."

"Guys, we have to keep moving!" Saburo reminded.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Masaomi yelled reaching out for Shizuo, the yells of the men coming closer.

"No, you won't. Get going or I will punch you ahead if I have to." Shizuo growled.

"Then punch me I don't care, I'm not giving up on you damn it! NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND!" Kida roared in a rather commanding voice, eyes cold and glaring fixed on Shizuo, unwavering defiance shining in them. Everyone looked at Kida in shock and for once Erika didn't make up a yaoi fantasy right away at the words that had been used. Before Shizuo could retort, Masaomi already pulled one of his arms over his shoulder and helped him up. The men had almost caught up already and Walker looked around for a hiding spot. Spotting a fancy hotel, he pointed in out to the others. They darted inside and in Shizuo's case hobbled inside just in time. They didn't stop running by the door and kept going running past the baffled reception, up to the stairs and randomly into red carpet lined hallways. The Russian men raced past the hotel hollering loudly. Deeming it safe to stop, the group caught their breath, leaning against the doors and walls. Shinra immediately looked around for something to dress the wounds with luckily finding a cart with fresh towels and linens. He chucked a few at Izaya who began cutting them up and some at Shizuo who ripped them to strips. While Shinra looked after wounds, Izaya caught them beginning by the gangs all the way up to the confrontation with the mafia. An awkward silence settled in hallway as Shinra finished up Shizuo's leg and Izaya finished the story.

"So, that gang really was mad because of plush animals…" Mikado attempted to start up conversation but the silence settled back down. They all awkwardly stood around and Masaomi had slid down into a sitting position against the wall.

"They didn't say the amount of money?" Masaomi asked after five minutes looking down at his lap.

"No. All they ever said was that it's a lot." Izaya answered.

"Thanks, Shinra." Shizuo remained sitting. A few more minutes passed. "What now?"

"Well, the two small gangs could still be looking for us and the mob definitely is. The small gangs might give up after a while and I don't think they will put effort into tracking us down but the mafia will all the way to the border. We have to be constantly on guard."

"So should we stay here for awhile, let them cool down?" Mikado questioned not sure if Izaya just announced a plan or simply gave a recap of who wanted them dead in a ditch.

"And do what?" Masaomi mumbled. Mikado fished for an answer but none came pained seeing Masaomi sad. His expression looked, seemingly numb eyes fixed on the carpet, eyes unchanging. With a sight Mikado plopped himself next to his friend wrapping his arms around his knees.

Shinra spoke up, "Let's just stay here for a bit. We stay here and rest a bit, maybe have a look around. We don't have to pay for a room we can just keep changing spots in the hotel so they don't kick us out too soon." Everyone seemed to agree silently. After ten more excruciating silent moments and Shinra shortly inquiring how Masaomi was doing with his chest, the group slowly rose to their feet, Tom helping Shizuo, deciding to walk around the hotel for a bit. After two right turns the hallway ended and led to a bigger room leading into more hallways. The room itself was styled like lobby with few couches and little coffee tables with magazines pushed against the walls and corners. The hallway from which they came had a few steps leading up into the lobby like room. But what really caught their eyes weren't the comfy couches, interesting magazine, shiny walls, green, luscious plants surrounding statue, the warm brown walls, fancy painting on the walls, or the soft red carpet. All that fell into shadows compared to the sparkling ice sculpture sitting in the middle of the room. It wasn't even really the ice sculpture itself that drew them in as they walked up to it, but rather _its shape._ Their eyes widened to the size of plates, examining the sculpture up and down. Up and, up and down their eyes went over and over again of the ice sculpture shaped like a penis. Surprised faces turned into grins, grins turned into suppressed laughter, suppressed laughter turned into loud laughter. Izaya was the only person to frown and looked miffed, his ice image staring back at him with a smirk. The petite little ice Izaya sitting atop the ice penis had his legs crossed over, one elbow propped up and the hand on his cheek a mischievous smirk playing on his features. The little Izaya figure which had thrown everyone except Izaya into a fit of laughter mimicked the real Izaya down to every detail. Tom, Mikado, Shinra and Kadota's gang managed to lower it to grunting chuckles, while Masaomi and Shizuo laughed so hard they leaned on the wall and held on to each other, tears spilling from their eyes. Kida's chest violently protested with a hacked cough sending the teen tumbling down. Shizuo leaned against the wall still laughing, while Kida went from the cough immediately back to laughing his ass off, curled up on the floor, stomach aching but unable to stop.

"Why is there a statue of me on a dick!?" Izaya seethed. He wanted to cut Shizuo and Masaomi now for their unstoppable laughing but Shinra's threat with the belt seemed genuine. And he really wanted to destroy the sculpture. Into a _million pieces._ "I'm destroying it!"

"N-No, Hahaha, w-wait!" Giggling and hardly standing, Masaomi took out his phone and snapped a picture before Izaya could stop him. Ceasing his full blown laughter to chuckles, Masaomi tipped his head to his side noticing something. "Huh? I already took a picture before? Hey there's a video, too!"

"That means we've been here before and you also can't remember doing it which means we've been whacked out when that happened too. Does it say when you took the picture and video?" Kyohei asked.

"Four days from last week. Exactly the same day as the casino thing. Let's watch the video."

"The group huddled around Masaomi in a cluster eager to see what had transpired.

 _Flashback_

" _H-hold on Walker, I'll take a video this is going to be awesome." Masaomi speech constantly broke up from laughter. Walker laughed out too and turned to the camera. "This will take me a few minutes. Keep watch." "On it." A few minutes passed of Kida walking around the room peeking into hallways and keeping the camera pointed fairly steady on Walker swiftly changing a magnificent large ice stallion into a very detailed penis. The two burst out laughing and Masaomi stumbled over to Walker. "T-This is h-hilarious! W-wait Walker, I-I've got the p-perfect addition!" "A butt?" Walker questioned raising an eyebrow. "Hihihi! No! Who's the biggest dick in Ikebukuro?_ _ **Izaya Orihara!"**_ _Walker burst out_ __ _laughing nodding vigorously while Masaomi further explained his idea, handing the phone over to Walker, and pointing wildly around the ice dick ridiculously huge grin on his face. Walker laughed so hard the camera shook a little. "Use the ice we've got left on Izaya. Just put him right here in a sitting position. Oooh and make sure you can see his cruel, bitchy, snotty attitude through the sculpture. Cross his legs in the sitting position and make him have one hand on his cheek. Get his fur coat super detailed too and make sure his face has his pedo grin on it, too!" "T-this is s-so p-perfect! I-if he ever f-finds this we a-are so dead!" Walker almost doubled over laughing and quickly got to work. Masaomi took back the phone, the next minutes focusing the video on Walker sculpting again both laughing madly in the background while Kida kept watch again. "Done!" Walker happily announced. Masaomi rushed over to the sculpture leaving the camera a good hard long six minutes on the sculpture soaking up every detail, unable to hold in laughter by three minutes of the six. Masaomi pulled over a coffee table and propped it up against a vase while the young males rolled about the floor laughing so hard tears spilled and bellies ached occasionally rolling into camera view. Suddenly they quieted down to giggling and shot up on their legs as men could be heard in the background. "Time to fly!" Masaomi giggled and two dashed for the very same hallway the group just came in. The camera suddenly violently jerked and thumps could be heard, the phone bouncing of the wall revealing Walker and Masaomi tripping and rolling down the stairs. The two groaned and scrambled to their feet bursting laughter again. Kida snatched his phone and ended the video as the two took off again their laughter echoing off the walls._

Again, they all howled up in laughter again except for Izaya more grumpy now. "So that's the kind of things you call me I'm not around? Stop laughing, it's not funny!" Izaya eye's livid in anger but it had no effect on his snickering companions.

"What's wrong, Izaya? This is a monument! Perfection! Don't you want every human to know you and adore you? This is your ticket, it's perfection displaying your personality!" Masaomi chuckled, grinning. Izaya opened his mouth to say something but Walker beat him to it, walking up to his masterpiece, "I have to say this is quite the masterpiece I've made. All the details! Just perfect! We can't take this down!"

"I know right! My ideas, your skills combined bring forth the best things! But hold on, not everyone knows Izaya. I'd be just a random dude to strangers…" Masaomi snickered, placing two fingers under his chin, deep in thought, "I got it, he needs a biography! I won't take us long; it'd be really short and sum it up perfectly. It only needs for words; Biggest asshole ever born." Masaomi grinned spreading his arms out to his side, while everyone except Izaya broke out into laughter again. Shinra smiled mischievously and turned to Walker pulling out a sharp sculpting item out of his pocket. "No, that _won't be put on there!"_ "Walker, allow me please." "Seriously, Shinra you're going against me!?" "This is for all the fighting with Masaomi on this trip", Shinra smiled and carved in the four words. The others chuckled, while Shizuo and Masaomi howled up in laughter again. Yet again Izaya didn't manage to stop the teen from snapping a picture. "Delete that _right now!"_ Izaya threatened petting his flick blade. " _Make me!"_ Masaomi retorted with a cheeky grin. "Don't even think about starting this Izaya or I will find a belt!" "Please Shinra, like you could even get me on your lap and find a belt!" Izaya eyes doubled in surprise when Shinra kicked his legs away from under him and stuck out his leg making him land on it. With the way he fell, Izaya found himself in the exact position of being belted. Shizuo grunted suppressing laughter and Masaomi quickly snapped a picture giggled madly. Shinra pulled his leg away and Izaya stood up glaring at everyone mainly at Shizuo, Walker and Masaomi. "Hey, you know what you guys forgot? A little crown on top of his head since he thinks he owns Ikebukuro!" Shizuo suggested, grin spreading. The others laughed their asses off yet again at Izaya's degradation except for Izaya himself. Slowly collecting themselves the laughter died down to chuckles and giggles and Izaya stared at the sculpture with utter hatred as if willing it to melt.

"I believe I've found the culprits.*" Their heads snapped to the owner of the voice who turned out to be a young man with blond ruffled hair with a few brown ends and piercing green eyes clad in a brown suit, tie, white undershirt and shiny black shoes.

Izaya's frown turned into a smirk looking the man in the eye, while Walker and Masaomi tried to make run for it behind him but ended up tripping over other's leg falling flat on their face. At least the carpet was soft. Before the pair could scramble back up and disappear into the hallway they came from, two security guys blocked the way coming out of said hallway. Erika glanced around but every exit was blocked by two security guys. The man came closer flanked by two more security guys. "Izaya Orihara, I think we'll get along well. You must be upset about this statue. I'll happily take it down for you.~*"

"You're correct my issue is the ice sculpture. I haven't seen you here before; my concern lies with the two blondies right there. But sure, go ahead you can take it down.*" One of the security handed Izaya hammer. With a maniac grin Izaya turned to Walker's work and smashed it into smithereens laughing madly. The man in suit stood by watching. After two minutes Izaya had completed his rampage, tiny ice shards littering the floor. One of the security guys flanking the man in suit pulled out a bag and silently starting picking up the ice shards and took the hammer back. "How rude of me, I never introduced myself. I'm the owner of this hotel. I haven't seen you or your other companions here before so I won't hold you guys responsible but those two will pay.*" As he mentioned Walker and Kida he pointed at the two.

"Do we have to scrub toilets now?" Masaomi asked meeting Izaya's smug gaze.

"That would be one option for punishment." The owner answered.

"You can speak Japanese?" Mikado asked a little baffled.

"Yes."

"Do we have to pay for the sculpture?" Shinra sighed. Their money rushed away as fast as a waterfall.

"No, I want those two to really pay and learn their lesson. Give me a second to think. These two punks need a punishment that bruises their ego…" Walker and Masaomi gulped. "Hmmmmm, ah I have it! Tomorrow I host a concert here for guests and invited guests specifically to the concert. It's a concert from Ruri Hijibre. You two trouble makers will perform with her tomorrow night." All at once, Izaya smirked, Saburo cheered hearing Ruri's name, Walker & Masaomi groaned at their punishment and Mikado, Shinra and Shizuo smiled knowing Ruri would be their chance at hitching a ride to Japan. "Since those two _will_ remain here till tomorrow night and they seem to travel with all of you can all stay in a room for free tonight. Here are the keys, Izaya. I'd rather not give those two a five star room but what I've planned will be quite the punishment."

"Let's go the room!" Masaomi shouted as the security guys cleared the hallways and the owner said goodbye for the day. At the moment Kida honestly couldn't care less about his punishment. They were getting a night free stay in a five star room! Shinra glanced after the owner not sure how to feel. This guy just handed them over a five star room after catching Kida and Walker. They probably couldn't leave, Shinra was sure of that. He did say there was a punishment and it was tied to the concert but what about all that could be a punishment? It didn't sound harsh at all. Shinra thought about it all the way to the room. He man didn't imply that he'd hurt Walker or Kida physically but simply bruise their ego. The only thing Shinra could come up with was that the hotel owner planned on stuffing the two into embarrassing costumes at the concert.

"Mine!" Masaomi catapulted himself onto a double bed lined with four pillows and a thick blanket. The room contained only three beds and two couches so they would have to share. Rays of sunlight fell though the large window adorned with expensive curtains. The entire floor was carpeted and a coffee table rested between the couches. The right off the door a small sort of kitchen with a counter, small fridge, tea kettle, stove, microwave and coffeemaker and a table with four chairs got lined the wall. Immediately the group started to explore the fancy room while Masaomi had managed to entice Mikado into a brawl over the bed. Poor Mikado kept losing constantly shoved or tackled off the comfy bed from his best friend. Tom darted to the washroom, his eyes doubling inside. The debt collector dashed outside again and loudly announced his finding, "There's a Jacuzzi in the bathroom!" Every head snapped to him and the group stampeded back to the bathroom like a horde of wild elephants. Their chins almost dropped to the floor. The bathroom looked so pristine, so big, so fancy that you could feel like a king when using it. Soft blue carpets dotted the floor, the toilet was so sparkling white you could see your own reflection, the mirror seemed to eat you up in sheer size, the sink so clean you wouldn't want to dirty it by using it, soft warm towels neatly folded on the shelf, the shower shining with invitation of a hot shower and the Jacuzzi could comfortably fit three people at once. But not all of them. And the shower would only be used one person at a time. Of course bickering to the extreme broke out. Izaya had his flick blade out, Kida got in stance to throw punches, Shinra suspiciously shoved his glasses up the bridge of the nose, Shizuo was about to the throw the coffee table, Walker and Erika wore an evil grin, Mikado chewed his lips not sure how to deal with this, Tom tried to persuade Shizuo to put down the coffee table and Saburo and Kadota tried to squish through the door both at the same time. Seriously, the poor lanky young employee should have an award of bravery for entering the room and speaking up pulling everyone's attention on him. The employee gulped wanting to bolt. But alas, he'd lose his position so instead he took a deep breath praying not to get mauled and delivered the message he was supposed to, "Ummm… I'm supposed to inform you that we also have washing machines downstairs. If you would like have your clothes washed I can take it with me now and we have some bath robes to wear for you guys while you wait. I have them right outside in case you said yes." The employee nervously twiddled with his thumbs unsure if the reigning minute of silence and stares was a good or a bad thing. Tom, being the responsible and level headed person he was spoke up, "Yes, thank you very much. Do you have a few minutes? We have to get changed first." "Yeah" the employees handed out the bathrobes and set down a hamper on the floor. Glares got exchanged as soon as the eyes settled on the bathroom door. Shizuo's fingers twitched towards the coffee table again and Izaya clenched his flick blade. Before the Ikebukuro residents could tear apart another room Mikado bravely flung himself into the middle, "H-hold on! L-let's not fight alright? How about this; we label pieces of paper from 1 to 10, put them in a hat or something else and pull numbers?" After a minute of silence Shizuo lowered the coffee table and grunted in agreement. The others agreed too and Tom sent the employee away since this would take a while. They decide to use Kyohei's hat and labeled pieces of paper the employee had given them from a note pad. With all the numbers in the hat, the drawing hadn't even begun when Erika tried to cheat. Through the entire process Izaya, Kida and Walker followed trying to cheat which resulted with scolding and slaps from Shinra, Mikado and Kadota respectively. Mikado cheered at getting number one while Izaya pouted being the one to pull 10. Of course the lower numbers didn't really settle with their predicament even though they pretended. Everybody wanted everyone else out of the bathroom as fast as possible causing sabotage. Poor Mikado had to take the brunt of the attacks as everyone else was anxious for him to hurry up. Of course after all they had been through a minute shower wasn't fast enough and the poor teen didn't escape unscathed; besides pounding on the door and countless 'hurry up's, Masaomi had to use the toilet in between which was halfway a lie and Mikado knew because after Masaomi finished his business Mikado heard him cuss from the other side of the curtain after he flushed and Mikado didn't respond with a yell of too hot water. Sadly for Mikado that didn't stop his sneaky friend at all. As quick as a ninja, Kida's arm shot past the curtain and latched onto the faucet and yanked it all the way one way with a fat grin. With a yelp, Mikado had jumped back and avoided the majority of the frigid cold water. With a sigh, Mikado finished up fast, very, very fast before more harm could befall him. At least he didn't get burned with hot water. Tom finished relatively quick too and while Shizuo wanted to he didn't think of a sabotage plan fast enough quite likely because he simply wanted to irk his friend out of the bathroom and not cause any harm. Erika had the third spot and got lucky at the fact that no one wanted to sabotage her due to her being a girl. Shinra followed after Erika though unlike the others Shinra handed out the threat that 'there could be accidents next time his medical expertise are needed' first, knowing fully well that not a single person in the room had qualms about sabotaging him. His threat seemed effective since the underground doctor didn't deal with a single disturbance during his four minute shower. Walker came next. Masaomi struggled with the decision to mess with his partner in crime feeling bad if he attacked Walker now after they'd just discovered their team attack against Izaya. Unfortunately for Walker, the others didn't have qualms. To make it worse for the blond, Izaya beat everyone to it, entering the bathroom smirk on face eyes wandering about the room. The informant knew the toilet trick didn't work, everyone had heard Masaomi flush and cuss. His gaze settled on fragrance for when you… well, you know those fragrance thingies to make the bathroom smell great when you made it smell not so great. Rose fragrance. Very strong. And potentially deadly to the nose. Izaya snatched the bottle, pinched his nose and sprayed for a good long minute almost emptying the whole bottle before bolting out again slamming the door. Walker choked and coughed, his nose burning from the overwhelming reeking rose fragrance. The bathroom wafts of rose almost invaded the entire hotel room forcing the others to yell at Izaya and crammed almost scaling the back wall, noses pinched. Lucky for them it did not reach the other side of the hotel room and started to dissipate while Walker stumbled out of the shower in the bathroom quite certain that he lost his sense of smell to the stinking rose fragrance because of Izaya. Walker stumbled out after a minute clad in the given bathrobe and slammed the door shut again opening the window across the door gasping for precious air. Suddenly no one wanted to be next. Five minutes of pacing, sitting waiting, sending each other out on suicide missions to check the bathroom and sneaking about the room the odor had cleared. Shizuo's turn was next. To everyone's surprise, Izaya did not try to sabotage and piss of the blond brute. Shizuo could finish his shower in peace partially because everyone was still dubious if the rose fragrance odor was completely gone. Masaomi, being next, did not luck out. As the blonde teen showered, the ever so sly and quiet Mikado needed to use the bathroom, again half a lie, and returned the favor to his best friend using the exact same prank, arm shooting in, yanking the faucet in one direction. Just like Mikado, Kida jumped away avoiding the majority but not all except Masaomi got the hot end of the deal. Saburo entered after Masaomi stomped out. Since Izaya and Kadota were the only ones waiting as the van driver showered the sabotage level in the room significantly lowered and Izaya didn't make a move since everyone was against him pranking due to the rose fragrance stunt almost ruining them too leaving Kyohei the only one with motive to pull a stunt. Kyohei faced a dilemma of his own; he really wanted to get out of his dirty clothing and enjoy a steaming shower yet Saburo is a close friend and Kyohei just wasn't the type to pull a prank on one of his closest friends simply to get to the shower faster. Saburo made the shower quick and Kadota being the patient man he was simply waited. Kyohei experienced misfortune of the water becoming cold towards the end of his turn. Stepping out of the bathroom, he smiled to himself hearing Izaya groan, "Finally!". As quick as Izaya had rushed under the shower as quick his shudder and yell of dismay at the realization that they'd run out of hot water resonated through the room. Freezing and shaking Izaya finished in record time under a minute hugging himself to retain any remaining heat stalking out of the bathroom glaring ahead of him even harder when hearing Masaomi and Shizuo suppressed a bout of laughter. The troop ordered food through room service and ate their meal rather peacefully. Only to start up bickering again at the decision who gets to try the Jacuzzi first. Five minutes of arguing to come to the decision that that it'd be split in three groups of three with Erika being on her own as the only girl. 10 minutes of bickering of making up groups which consisted of; Kyohei, Walker and Saburo; Shizuo, Masaomi and Mikado; and Shinra, Izaya, Tom. 10 more minutes of deciding which group went first with Masaomi playing the being most hurt card while Izaya played the got the cold shower card to counter it. Finally Shinra made the last with agreeing that Izaya was freezing cold and their group should go first which miraculously made Masaomi want to switch places with Tom even if it meant being with his enemy in a tub of water, naked. The Jacuzzi was totally worth it. To Shinra's dismay, Shizuo's anger boiled up again from being too close to Izaya for too long which meant Tom gladly agreed to the switch to keep Shizuo calm. Mikado gave Masaomi a look at his friend's quick abandonment. Getting tired the others agreed with grumbles and Shinra found himself grumbling all the way entering and taking off the bath robe at having to deal with those two. Every group got 15 minutes in the Jacuzzi and Shinra was actually glad now that there was a time limit to the situation. "I thought you hate me so much, suddenly you want to spend time with me, Kida-kun.~"

"Ah Izaya-san don't kid yourself. I only did this to get first go at the Jacuzzi your presence doesn't matter to me.~"

"Ah, but you have called me a pedo and pervert before. Aren't you taking a leap into the lion's den then from your point of view?~"

"I did call you that, but Izaya I'm not afraid the lion. And Shinra is here to stop you from any perverted acts.~"

"Interesting point but you do realize we're are _both_ not his favorite people right now.~"

"Exactly, I just have to be a good boy and wait for you to start trouble.~"

"So sure I'll start it, Masaomi-kun?~"

"Yep because you can't help yourself but be a jerk all the time. I know you'll start it.~"

"We'll see about that.~"

"You make it sound like a challenge."

"Maybe it is.~"

" _If even one of you starts anything I'll drown_ _ **both of you!"**_ Shinra growled, stripped and already halfway in the Jacuzzi and _damn_ he looked threatening again. Must be the way the light always caught his glasses in those moments. To his surprise Shinra didn't find himself threatening the whole but being severely creeped out wondering if they had a telepathic bond. Not a single mouth left the three males mouths but Masaomi and Izaya sitting on opposite ends seemed to have a silent conversation going on through smirks, glares, frowns, grins, small creepy smiles, tiny splashes and staring contests, Izaya's brown orbs burning into Kida's golden orbs staring back with equal fire. Shinra seriously doubted his nerves would make it through this trip. The next hour passed by peacefully and most of them took a nap, lazily flicked through the TV channels , mainly Izaya, or looked through some of the magazines in the hotel room. Erika opened the door when someone having just finished her Jacuzzi turn going last. The knocking person turned out to be the lanky employee from before carrying their washed and dried clothing. He quickly handed Erika the clothing and scampered off while Erika gave a silent tank you with a smile, "Our clothing is back guys."

"You sure that's all the clothing, Erika?" Masaomi asked after a few minutes, Walker squatting down beside him looking at the empty basket.

"Should be. Why?"

"Walker's and my clothing are missing." Masaomi's statement turned everyone's attention to them.

"They really seem to be missing… Maybe they just forgot to take it out of the washer. I can go find and ask the manager." Mikado suggested.

"Sure, sounds like a plan." Walker agreed.

"I wanna come too!~" Izaya piped up.

"Why?" Masaomi complained.

"Alright, let's go then." Mikado agreed.

"Why is he coming?" Kida complained but got ignored yet again following the three out of the room while the others got back to their own little things. The trio made a beeline for the receptionist and Izaya asked for the hotel owner. To their luck the man was still present and would be for the next three days at his hotel. A maid lead the way to a sort of hall for the concert and employees buzzed about the place everywhere getting ready for the concert. Seats got cleaned down that lined up row for row in front of the large stage.

"Oh, hello Izaya what can I do for you?" the owner spoke up seeing the four approach.

"An employees of your brought us back our clothing but Kida-kun's and Walker-kun's are missing." Izaya explained.

"Oh that. That's on purpose you'll get them back after the concert. Tomorrow you will be wearing your costumes for the concert all day so you won't need them before or during the concert. And for tonight you have the bathrobes and when you go to sleep your underwear is sufficient you have no chest area to hide unlike your female friend. Erika was her name wasn't it?"

"Yes her name is Erika."

"No matter how often I say please, you won't give my clothing back will you?" Masaomi sighed.

"Correct. But since you two are here already follow me to the back of the stage." The two obeyed and followed and returned a few minutes later looking rather puzzled.

"Since when are measurements for a simple bunny costume required?" Kida asked no one in particular.

"Maybe it's not a simple bunny costume." Walker sighed.

"Please, I don't think that guy will come up with anything more embarrassing than a simple bunny costume or something like that. I mean come on there's worse things than performing on stage. He could make us scrub the worst toilets, clean windows till our arms ache, or us rub out stains in carpets."

"Oh well, I guess it's really not that bad. With simple costumes like that, people won't even recognize us or remember our faces!" Walker exclaimed. The two teens and Walker left going back to the room while Izaya stayed behind wanting to talk to the hotel owner.

"So, can I see the costumes?~"

"I guess so. I don't think you will tell you seem to have it out for the two at the moment. But don't tell. They'll know tomorrow."

"I won't tell, promise. Kida- kun thinks it's some simple bunny costumes that will hide their faces.~"

"Ha where's the punishment in that? Trust me, it's not some simple bunny costumes. Doesn't have anything to with bunnies at all." The hotel owner lead the informant to the back stage and pulled back a curtain revealing working employees working on the two costumes. Izaya grinned.

"Aren't you two worried at all?" Shinra asked glancing at the two blondes. Before either could answer, Izaya skipped into the room laughing like a mad man. The others simply stared at him wondering if he completely lost his mind now.

"What's so funny, flea?" Shizuo growled.

"Nothing!" Izaya hummed glancing at Walker and Kida, evil grin on his face before going back to laughing. Tom Took a walk with Shizuo until Izaya would stop laughing so the blond brute wouldn't destroy anything. Walker and Kida turned back to Shinra to answer his question ignoring Izaya like everybody else by now. "Nope and if making ice penis statues gives us a five star room every night for free, Walker and I will gladly sculpt more!"

"Definitely!" Walker agreed. Shinra sighed. A few hours later as they made a circle to decide on beds and couches, Izaya finally stopped laughing and Tom and Shizuo came back from their walk. Erika got a couch to herself. Shizuo got the other couch. Masaomi, Mikado, and Walker shared one bed. Their planning came to a stop with one bed left but five to go. Eventually although it'd be squishy they decided Tom would join the teens and Walker while Saburo, Izaya, Shinra and Kadota settled with the other bed. Erika switched off the light. The silence got immediately shattered the others checked their since they didn't fall asleep right away. Everyone at one blurted out the news so loudly that someone yelled to shut up two door down to the left. Erika zoomed to light switch and everyone sat up.

"Yes! Reception! Hope!" Shinra exclaimed the image of his endearing Celty welcoming him in a warm hug already burned into his mind.

"Yes, Saki I can call!" Masaomi yelled in joy.

"Aw crap, guys how much battery do you have left? I have almost none." Tom announced. To everyone's dismay their phone's battery life didn't look better give or take a little. Erika's was already dead.

"How about we make a video call with whoever's phone has the most battery? Hopefully all our friends will be at the same spot, if not it shouldn't take them long to get to whoever we call. I'm pretty sure everyone we know if in Ikebukuro.

"Sure, let's call Celty!" Shinra eagerly agreed.

"I could see that one coming." Izaya commented.

"You know my place we probably have a good chance of others being there. I'm sure Anri is there whenever she's worried she like to come and talk with Celty. And right now with both of her friends missing she's worried sick." Shinra scoffed a little offended how Izaya poked at his obsession with Celty a little.

"Alright, Shinra's place it is! Who has the most battery?" Mikado announced. Shizuo's phone had the most battery left. Except they had yet two more problems when actually thinking something through in, which they rarely did lately, in this case the call. First off they realized Shizuo couldn't make a video call with his phone. Secondly no matter which phone they used they wouldn't all fit on the screen which would cause squishing, shoving, and cramming which would end in violence. And a destroyed hotel room. "This sucks! Now we have reception and we still can't really make a call!"

Izaya sighed and stared to nowhere in particular but stopped at the TV an idea forming in his mind, "Guys, how about we ask an employee for… not a TV, but… A laptop! They have free Wi-Fi here we can make an internet call! Shinra you have laptops at home."

"That is genius I'll go ask him!" Mikado zoomed out determined to find the man. The other anxiously awaited the teen's return and hours seemed to have crawled when Mikado returned after 20 minutes, a groggy and tired hotel owner trudging after him, laptop in hands. "Here's a laptop. If you guys need anything else say it now or ask an employee. I'm going to bed." The man yawned no voiced a need after two minutes he left the room. Mikado booted up the laptop but quickly passed it on to Izaya because everything was Russian. The others watched lazily and in between Izaya shooed them away to type in a password to an account. Of course that didn't stop Shizuo and Masaomi from trying to peek. Both failed, Shinra watching Shizuo like a hawk and Izaya stopping Masaomi's sneak attack with a flick to the face missing the teen's eyes by just a millimeter. Since Kida valued his eyesight over finding out Izaya's password the blonde backed off for now.

"All ready, I'm going to make the call.~"

The van gang had shoved the kitchen to the middle of the room and placed a few chairs. Izaya placed the laptop and hit call while the others crowded around. Looking rather surprised then jumping up and down and zipping back and forth to get Saki and Anri, Celty popped up on the screen. Shinra tackled Izaya so hard out of the way the informant ended up in the back of the group where Masaomi tried to squished himself further to the front while Tom patiently stood there. Celty furiously typed a mile long message on her PDA while Anri started a conversation, "H-hello guys, I'm glad you're all alright. Where are you exactly right now and what happened?" Before they could answer, Saki butted in, "Where is Masaomi? And Izaya, I can't see them."

"Here my sweet Saki!"

"Here, but Shinra is hogging the screen."

"Seriously, Shinra back off. For once the flea has a point." Shizuo growled. The group rearranged themselves in a sort of semi circle so everyone was visible.

Celty had finished her message and shoved the screen to the camera, "Is everyone okay? What happened? Where exactly in Russia are you? Ruri and Kasuka are on their way to a concert in Russia. Call her, tell her where you are. It's crucial that you meet with them. Is anyone hurt? In how much trouble are you guys? How many people did you piss off? Did you guys involve yourselves with gangs? Please tell there are no gangs and no one wants you dead! How much did Shizuo break?"

"Well, um… that's funny how you mentioned people pissed at us" Shinra stuttered looking sideways giving the others questioning looks receiving silent no's from everyone. No talk about gangs and mafia. But they would mention the small ridiculous incidents. No trouble was impossible and Celty wouldn't buy it if they pretended nothing happened. A door softly opened and shut from Celty's end and Varona poked her head in, "You send a text?" Celty quickly ushered her to the laptop and Varona came into view. After her followed Simon. A second after the two Mika and Seiji walked in, Mika loudly announcing their arrival, "Anri, I got your text!"

"Is anyone else coming?" Mikado wondered aloud. Celty seemed to be missed or ignored and furiously pointed at her PDA wanting answers to her questions. Saki answered, "I send a text to Namie, she'll drop by in a few minutes. She said not to wait for her with catching up though she just wants to see Izaya is alive and then leave right away. I'm calling Rokujo Chikage right now and put him on speaker. Hi this is Saki. I'm good and you? That's great. Guess who we got a hold of! Yep, it's them we're having a video chat with them. I'm going to put you on speaker alright?" Saki pressed speaker and put her phone close to the laptop. Rocchi continued to talk and Celty still pointed at her PDA displeased at being ignored. "Hello everyone. Hey, Kyohei how are you doing? Didn't know you were the party guy."

"I'm doing alright and I'm not really a party guy. I really don't know how this happened. So how about you man?"

"I'm good. I have to say I was surprised though when your friends showed up at my doorstep and told me you've gone missing in Russia."

"Celty, I miss you so much! It's terrible I have to play peacekeeper between Izaya, Shizuo _and_ Masaomi, I need your loving embrace!" Shinra whined.

"Masaomi and Izaya are fighting?" Saki giggled.

"It's not funny and he starts it!" Kida grumbled.

"Oh really and who just tried to peek when I typed in my password five minutes ago?~"

"That did not start a fight but since this trip on the very first day we almost got killed by a polar bear because of you!" Kida retorted.

"Polar bear?" Celty and crew asked in unison but got ignored.

"You screamed!~"

"You didn't have to be gross in the camper!" The following silence and stares directed at the two from the other two made them realize just how wrong this could all sound and quickly dropped the verbal fight. Shinra quickly stepped in starting to answer Celty's questions, "We're all okay now. No gangs got involved and it's just some silly pranking we did when we were whacked out. Don't worry about missing Ruri; we're at the very place where it's hosted tomorrow. Besides a destroyed motel room, Shizuo didn't break anything and it wasn't entirely his fault he got dragged into it. Izaya and Kida started it. As for anyone hurt… well just a few scrapes and bruises. Masaomi got squashed against a wall by the polar bear and Izaya back in the camper so his ribs got badly bruised and a little cracked. He has enough energy to fight with Izaya at least once a day so he'll be fine, he's healing fast. And as for what happened… well… that's a long story…" Shinra sighed and gave a recap leaving the gangs and the mafia out. While the doctor chatted away, Masaomi and Izaya stood dangerously close next to each other and send each other a glance when one thought the other didn't look, specifically at the pockets containing the others phone. The two had both come up with the same idea taking the situation as a perfect opportunity for blackmail robbing the other was too absorbed in chatting with Celty and co. Both looked away from each other and quick as lighting they turned on each other arms, shooting, lunging towards each other. The two collided with a violent head butt and tumbled back with groans neither ever reaching the others' pocket. Completely shutting the others out they locked eyes and continued their squabble for blackmail after a few verbal exchanges.

"Ow, Izaya you're dense!"

"Right back at you Kida-kun!~ Nice try at stealing my phone though.~" Izaya jumped to his feet and attempted another grab but Masaomi dodged, jumped onto a chair and pushed off latching onto the informants back reaching for the phone the man had swiftly removed from his own pocket holding it out front of him while trying to grab Kida's which the blonde held away from him in the other hand. The two growled and continued their scuffle while the others just watched too lazy to intervene while poor Celty freaked out on the other end unable to do anything at all. Saki giggled finding it funny while Rocchi didn't really know what was going on, "What's happening?" "Izaya-san and my boyfriend Masaomi are fighting again." Izaya had finally managed to shake Kida off and the two crashed to the floor. The phones went flying ahead of skidding to a stop next to each other. Kida got back faster on his feet and turned to run, but Izaya pulled on his leg making him fall flat on the face. Holding the teen down by using own weight and pushing one hand in the blonde's face reaching out for the phone's. Masaomi bit, then flipped Izaya switching positions. The two crawled on, shoving, hitting, elbowing and Saki now rippled with laughter and Rocchi was sad that he couldn't see only hear it. At the last stretch both lunged forward grabbed their own phones, turned to the side and shot out the other arm for the others phone. Their faces collided, legs crossed, arms crossed, cheeks squished together, glaring at each other facing away from everyone. "Ready to give up Kida-kun?~" "Never Izaya!~" Shinra had been deathly quiet trembling in frustration and right he snapped. Just snapped. The doctor shot up from his seat and before anyone really registered what happened, two loud quick whip like smacks resonated through the room, Izaya and Kida cried out in pain rubbing their burning asses that just got belted. Mikado after a few soundless attempts finally spoke his mind, "He seriously did it! He belted them!" The others laughed and Izaya and Kida glared at the doctor, "What's holding up your pants now Shinra?" Masaomi questioned out of the blue. As if on cue, Shinra's pants slid down revealing his ass in boxers to everyone while Celty's end got a rather close up view. Not that Celty minded. The doctor turned red as a tomato quickly pulling up his pants and fiddling with his belt while the others enjoyed another round of laughter at his expense. They talked for another half an hour, Masaomi using up at least ten minutes making Saki laugh and giggle with his terrible jokes and bragging. After what seemed a thousand byes, see you soon's, stay safe's, love you's for Shinra and Kida from their girls, and good night's the gang settled back to bed. Half hour after Erika had switched off the light, two arms suspiciously reached out towards night stand legs slid over the bed frame. "I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE MY BELT AGAIN!" The two figures quickly tucked back into bed holding their phones close to themselves at night neither wanting to part with their blackmail. Finally everyone fell asleep, the stars twinkling in the peaceful night sky.

 **Alright dunno why I added the stars at the endXD Any way I'm sorry I took so long. Just some many things going on on the farm. Baby goats came so I was excited about every day. So little time so many ideas. Between this chapter and the last one alone, I had an idea for another Durarara! Fic with two planned out arcs and another arc for another planned one. Anyway enough of my ranting just know there is lots more fanfiction to comeXD I hope you liked it, I'll try to get the next chapter out as fast as possible.**

 **Catkittypoke: Yup lots of flashbacks and very few that are simply told by people such as the casino incident and Walker's poo stunt. But mainly flashbacks. And some things will be revealed through flashbacks they will have because no one saw them and they were alone that moment. Yuss, the polar I'm having a lot of fun with it. Next chapter it will return!:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi next chapter is up. Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows:3 Almost correct catkittypoke, the polar bear is from a zoo but they didn't take it with them.**

The entire crew had slept like babies after their exhausting days and even then light sleeper slept a little heavier that night. But the night lasted shortly especially when the hotel owner barged in and commanded Walker and Kida to get up. The two simply stirred and Kida mumbled 'five more minutes'. Izaya woke up first to the ruckus and rubbed his eyes staring at the man with questioning eyes. "Heave your asses out of bed you two. The concert is today and you have practice to do. I'll give you two minutes to get up."

"Practice?" Izaya wondered aloud. The sleep had dissipated the instant he heard concert and practice now fully alert.

"You can go back to sleep if you want. You've seen the costumes. There's fitting to do, some last adjustments and practice. I don't know how well those two sing or dance."

Izaya chuckled, the memory coming back to him. "By the way, yelling at them won't help especially with Masaomi-kun, he'll just keep sleeping and ignore you. I've tried."

"What are you suggesting?"

"What on earth is going on!? It's five thirty in the morning which lunatic stands up to time like that after a day like yesterday!?"Shinra yawned awakened from all the talking. Slowly the rest of the crew woke up, yawning and complaining, partially from Izaya determined to have everyone witness Walker's and Kida's degradation for the entire day. Walker and Kida had woken up already too, but pretended to be still asleep.

"Two minutes are up. You two might want to get out. Bring the ice water buckets guys."

'He's bluffing.' Masaomi thought not even moving a muscle. Walker on the other hand already leaned toward jumping out of bed any second. A few seconds later Kida picked up the rustle and splashing noise of the buckets carried in. 'Crap, he's not bluffing!' "Alright, alright I'll get up! For what kind of costume do you need to start practicing at five thirty!?"

"It's more about the dancing and a tiny singing part."

Kida groaned pushing his face into the pillow. With a mumble and yawn the teen got up while Walker had already vacated the bed. The hotel manager called in two maids to make breakfast for the guests slowly getting ready for the day. With breakfast ready the hotel owner left the room with his crew announcing his return in an hour.

"So, what happened yesterday?" Izaya stared and blinked along with everyone else at Kida's question. The baffled expressions remained mainly because Kida's question was sharp and to the point referencing exactly their long running away episode from yesterday while his straight business, 'don't give me any bullshit' look completely contradicted with the tiredness in his eyes, slouched position, messy hair and general of falling asleep right away. "Izaya, do I seriously need to point out that I'm asking you?" Izaya wanted to retort, Masaomi's deadpan face burning into him and put the teen into his place but starting a brawl wouldn't be wise now. And Kida didn't look like he'd put up with any crap now. With a sigh and a mental note to put Kida in his place later, the informant gave a recap during breakfast. After about half an hour everyone was finished with breakfast and Izaya with his recap.

"So, we pissed off the mafia with a random attack and then I walked into a casino and hustled a large sum of money, pissing them off again. On top of that Izaya pissed off a bunch of pussies by simply being the dick he is and Shinra pissed off a bunch of rednecks by running his smart mouth in front of them. All in a single day. Any ideas on how to deal with this?"

"You're rude in the morning, Kida-kun.~"

"How about we keep running? There isn't really anything we can do about the mafia and the red necks probably gave up already and the guys with the plush animals are-"

"Pussies" Masaomi cut into Mikado's speech. Everyone stared at the teen lazily poking at the last piece of egg before stuffing it into his mouth.

"Okay, so there's not really anything we can do for now except stay here and pay up for the ice statue." Shinra announced. At 'ice statue' everyone except a sour Izaya stifled laughter. Izaya steamed on the inside. Would this joke never end? Knowing these people never, especially while Masaomi had picture and video. Izaya had also noticed that Kida had been far more rude and snippy to him since day one of this trip not even restraining himself with name calling in front of others anymore. It pissed Izaya off, annoyed him although it did interest him to see such bravado against him from Kida but it started to get too much for Izaya's taste so the informant decided to use any upcoming opportunity to catch Masaomi alone and give him hell. Shizuo went for another walk with Tom for the last 20 minutes to get away from Izaya while the rest stayed behind trying to remember anything to no avail. Time seemed to fly by for Walker and Masaomi and before they knew it the hotel owner entered the room again and motioned for the two to follow. "Whyyyy?" Masaomi groaned hanging with half his body over the back of the couch. Mikado sweat dropped. Was it him or did Masaomi get very moody all of a sudden? The two blondes followed out and Izaya immediately skipped after them trying to sling an arm around Kida's shoulder but got repeatedly shrugged off. The others followed after wondering what Izaya smirked about so broadly. Masaomi showing his hatred towards the man can't be that amusing. On their way to the stage Tom and Shizuo joined them. Upon arrival the hotel turned to the group. "You two go to the back of the stage, I'll give you the costumes there. You guys can make yourselves comfortable in the front row." The others sat down and Walker and Kida shuddered feelings, Izaya's insane smirk burning into their backs hurrying after the Russian man. The three and some personnel disappeared behind the curtain.

"I can't wait to get home. Ruri should be able to give us a lift, I hope." Mikado said.

"Yeah, but don't count on it. Maybe she can, maybe she can't. After all, it'd be a scheduled trip for her." Kadota added.

"Hey, you're in a good mood Izaya-san. What's so funny?" Mikado asked. The grin dancing on the informant's lips creeped him out a little.

"You'll see. Yesterday I got a sneak peek of the costumes. They'll look great on the two.~"

Mikado swallowed. If Izaya found it so great that he donned his predatory smirk, Masaomi was bound to hate it and Walker would probably dislike it.

"WHAT!? FORGET IT! NO WAY!" Kida's outburst almost made the others jump up in their seats and within seconds the nosy crowd gathered themselves around Kida and Walker holding each their costumes, Kida glaring daggers at the hotel owner.

"There's no 'no' for you blondie. Get dressed, get going." The man sighed. This was going to be difficult, was it? The others tried to get a glimpse but Kida and Walker quickly noticed them concealing the costumes.

"No!"

"Get. Dressed."

"Make me!"

"Alright. Security!"

Masaomi growled. Rebellion and anger didn't work. Alright, Plan B: Charm and pity. Replacing his anger with a begging almost tearful face, Masaomi dropped to his knees holding on to the man's sleeve turning away. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'll **never ever mess with ice statues again!** 'Not yours, anyway' Please, I'll scrub toilets, I'll scrub the dirtiest, the absolutely worst toilets!"

"No deal, kid. Go get dressed."

'Damn it!' Plan C then: go into the stall, lock the door, and don't come out. Sulking, Masaomi walked to the stall giving the door a loud slam, sitting down on the bench with huff folding his arms behind his head. Walker still frowned and entered the other stall. Unlike Kida, Walker actually followed the commands and got changed. After five minutes, Walker made a sound out of his stall, "H-Hey, Masaomi are you done? I'm coming out when you are."

"Nope, not done."

"Are you even getting changed? Usually when people change clothing they make a little bit noise." The hotel owner pointed out walking up to the door. Kida bit his lip. Should he answer? If he said no, there'd be for sure consequences. If he said yes, it might only give him a few minutes or he gets busted right away and if he said nothing he most likely will get busted or they think something happened and barge in.

"Maybe."

"Alright, so you want to play that game. Security, would you like to give him a hand?"

"I bite!"

"I'll help, too, I know him really well!~"

"No, I yield just give me five minutes!" ANYTHING but Izaya right now. Kida kept his word talking to Walker in five minutes. "I'm done, Walker." "Ok, let's get this over with. Ready? Go." In perfect sync the two crawled and stumbled outside, heads down. The others jaws dropped to the floor and Izaya burst out laughing holding on to a table for support. Walker still wore the frown and donned a short sky blue dress with round puffy short sleeves decorated by white lace. A wide v cut with a tiny bit of white frill and a lace tied around the waist ending in a petite bow adorned the dress coming with white stockings and dark blue high hells. Poor Walker could barely stand holding on to Masaomi's arm and vice versa. To top it off Walker had gotten blonde hair extension ending in bright pink and a dark blue flower nestled in his hair. His manliness officially gone. Kida didn't look any better. Or just really kinky. Mikado being the walking tomato he was blushed possibly the deepest shade of red possible. Not that he was gay for his best friend but seriously Mikado blushes a lot. Masaomi's dress was a tad shorter and styled black and yellow with a white frilly underskirt to puff up the dress a little peeked out. Unlike Walker his dress had no sleeves revealing his bare shoulders and collarbone. The black dress had yellow stripes reaching up from the bottom fading into the black. A yellow lace like Walker's, a yellow bowtie in his hair and black & yellow striped stocking, black high heels, a sort of black collar with white frill at the edges and the yellow lacey string securing the dress tightly at his back topped it all off. Again, manliness got destroyed, although Kida looked a little less degraded because he glared at the hotel owner from under his eyes, one hand on his hip and shook less in the high heels than Walker. None the less, the outfits really bruised their ego. No, not bruised it but stabbed it.

"T-that's n-not a bunny c-costume." Shinra stammered pointing out the obvious. Kida looked ready to maul someone. "No shit, Sherlock." Everyone slowly came out of their stupor and set into little chuckles although didn't dare to burst out laughing besides Izaya by the murderous aura Kida wore. Because even in this dress, he could still look scary and is able to kick your ass. Izaya still laughed his ass off and staggered closer to the teen, "Y-you b-bow is s-slipping, would y–you, haha, like me to f-fix it, _darling?~"_ "Touch me and I'll kill you." Kida growled looking deadly serious. Sadly that did not deter Izaya and the man skipped around the boy quickly fixing the bow into position before Kida could lash out, still staggering in high heels. Izaya snapped a picture of both, Walker and Kida receiving another glare from said teen.

"Now, let's get practicing!" The hotel owner announced amused at the group's antics.

"Sure, come over here I'll practice stabbing in high heels." Masaomi sarcastically replied.

"Ah, you're funny one aren't you? Come on now, to the front of the stage." Izaya still laughed hard and the others stifled their laughter. Walker clung to Kida's arm now and the two could barely keep their legs straight almost falling at least four times to the front of the stage. "Now, just walk around, get used to the shoes. You'll have to be able to dance in those by evening."

The pair awkwardly shuffled around and Walker tripped two times within ten minutes taking down Kida with him reluctant to let go of the shorter blonde's arms. Beside Izaya their friends had managed to keep it to amused smiles while the informant snickered and giggled away taking a video. Kida glared at the phone and its owner hoping they would suddenly explode. Tired of falling from Walker, Masaomi managed to stealthily detangle himself leaving Walker on his own. Walker still looked like a drunk in his attempts to walk in straight lines across the stage while Masaomi slowly got the hang of it able to walk normally rather quickly. While Walker almost fell in the background, Kida stalked up to the edge of the stage towards the hotel owner in confident strides mastering high heels in just under fifteen minutes, scowl on his handsome features. Mikado couldn't help himself but point it out, loudly and with cheer, "Wow, Masaomi you're an expert in high heels it took you less than fifteen minutes!" At receiving a death stare Mikado wished he'd never opened his mouth. "Good job, kiddo, now let's get to dancing. One of my personnel will partner up with you." "Hey, can I choose a partner?" Kida asked, innocent smile on his face. "Sure if you want." While they had conversed, Erika had climbed onto the stage and helped out Walker slowly growing used to the high heels. "You can practice dancing with your friend there when you're ready." Erika and Walker nodded in response to the hotel owner and the attention snapped back to Masaomi fixing Izaya with a venomous sweet smile, stretching one hand out. "Izaya-san, would you partner up with me?" Izaya was going to say no, but found himself doing the opposite as the idea of getting at Kida now etched in his mind. Izaya knew Kida had planned something the blonde didn't try to hide it. But just as much as Kida could get to him, Izaya could get back at the teen. It was rather a gamble and a battle of skill, but Izaya of course felt superior as always and agreed. He still planned on going through with original plan but also felt like lashing out at Kida now, not to mention that he was genuinely interested in Masaomi's plan. "Alright, _darling._ Try to keep up.~" Kida didn't reply but simply smiled taking Izaya's hand after he climbed up the stage. The two moved more to the left of the stage while Erika and Walker stuck to the right side with practicing. The two men faced each other talking in low whispers, "Don't call me 'darling'" "I can call you whatever I want, Kida-kun.~" The two began with a few steps back and forth Izaya taking the lead because Kida sincerely had no clue what he was doing besides attacking the informant verbally and deciding where to drive the heels in. To the teens dismay Izaya always made sure to hold Kida's hands so Masaomi couldn't try to steal the phone. He had left his own in the stall with the bathrobe and slippers. The two started to go at it faster and faster and faster. With a grin Kida quickly 'accidentally' drove his heel into Izaya's foot. Izaya grit his teeth in response and glared while Kida flashed him a sweet 'innocent' smile, "Oops!" "Nice one, _honey_. Let me teach you how it's really done.~" Izaya quickly stepped up the foot movements and started circles with Kida who wondered if the informant tried to make him throw up. With one swift thrust, Izaya flung out Masaomi and 'accidentally' let go of the teen's wrist sending him crashing to the floor and on his ass. "Looks like we have to work on your grip, _sweetie.~"_ "Yeah, let's _work_ on that.~" Kida rubbed his sore ass and quickly got back on his feet lacing his hands together with Izaya. Izaya found himself surprised when Masaomi took over the lead. A few twirls and Masaomi rapidly dropped himself. Izaya instinctively slid his arm under the arching teen's back only to be rewarded with a grin, a painful swift kick to the crotch and the ever 'innocent' "Oops!" Izaya froze and gasped in severe pain, Kida still smirking at him in his arms. Regaining his legs Izaya flashed him a grin, "Let's keep _practicing, dolly.~"_ "Totally, _sweetie."_ Malice dripped between the two. The pair did a few steps mainly trying to stomp on each other's foot. The two raged on making their battle look like wonderful dancing to the others. Faster and swifter they got by each minute and the two battled to get the lead. Eventually Izaya regained the lead and started twirling Masaomi a couple of times before stopping the twirl harshly, so Kida leaned against him in front of him, one arm painfully twisted back Izaya holding on to his hand, other hand resting on the teen's hip making it look like a perfectly normal dance move. Kida grit his teeth and bit his lip trying to put on a smile to hide his momentary loss. "What's wrong _my_ sweet _Kida-kun?_ Can't keep up, _darling?"_ Izaya whispered into the blonde's ear smirking. "Not a-at all, _honey."_ Pulling out of Izaya's iron grip was useless, so Masaomi sharply jabbed the informant in the gut making him loosen his grip. The two whizzed over the stage a few more minutes. Izaya shifted in order to twirl Kida again, but before the man could lock the teen's arm into a painful twist, Kida completely surprised him, iron grip on his wrist, stepping in front him and throwing the raven over his entire body. Izaya went sailing in a u arc and painfully landed flat on his back on the hard stage. Masaomi still held his wrist while Izaya gasped and flashed him another 'innocent' smile leaning over his face, "What a finish, don't you think, _darling?"_ The others gasped at the brutal scene like fish out of water, eyes wide. Mikado clapped in his stupor noting again Kida's excellence in high heels to himself. Before the pair could continue in their death dance, Shinra jumped up from his seat pulling the two apart saying there's been enough practicing for now. Izaya slowly crawled to his feet, his back burning in pain, glaring after the teen. If he caught Masaomi alone, he was in for _hell._ Erika and Walker had stopped too and Walker seemed halfway decent now. Erika had a mile of yaoi running through her mind and awed like everybody else by Kida's flip. Masaomi walked off the stage in a huff and plopped down on a seat kicking a leg up on the stage, head thrown back and arms dangling behind the lean, arm and butt still throbbing in pain. Izaya sat down on his original spot with a huff and Shinra rubbed his back albeit smiling at his friend's misery.

"Well, I think you don't have to practice dancing anymore." The hotel owner awkwardly announced not used to such brutal endings to dances. Unbeknownst to the entire room, the hotel owner's daughter had sneaked in and watched the dance between Orihara and Kida with interest. "You know, I'm probably not allowed to fight you now cuz of the performance but if you don't mind I'd like to have a little fight with you tomorrow. You're really good!" Masaomi cracked an eye open and almost jumped out of his seat, as the girl had leaned over the blonde from behind him, faces just an inch apart. Regaining his composure, he sat up a little straighter and the girl straightened up, jumped over the seat into the first row and sat down next to him. The girl was well endowed, wore a black shirt, skirt and leather boots with fur trimmed edge, blonde straight long hair tied in a ponytail, an earring much Kida's and a silver necklace with a ruby embedded and green eyes. Unknown to both, Izaya had snapped a picture of the two having their face close to each other grinning at obtaining more blackmail. "Hello, milady may I know your name?" Masaomi quickly snapped to his flirtatious self ignoring that he's stuck in a dress. "My name is Katja and what is your name?" The girl replied, giggling. "I'm the one and only awesome Masaomi Kida!" 'His ego isn't bruised at all.' Mikado noted to himself with a smile. "Well, Masaomi how about my offer?" "Unfortunately, I'm most likely leaving tonight and I refuse to hit a female especially such a beautiful one as yourself, but can I make you happy in another way?" Masaomi sighed dramatically. "Aw, how come you are leaving? Oh wait, you're a guy and stuck in a dress. Are you one of the bad boys from Japan?" Katja purred remembering what her father had told her. "I'm a bad boy alright.~" Kida grinned. Walker had crashed on the floor with Erika from ogling at Katja when noticing her, thoughts of dancing out the head. With a blush he stared on and couldn't help himself but trying to peek since Katja, from his point of, view had one leg lazily crossed over the other, body turned to Kida which hiked up her skirt the slightest bit. Erika noticed and found her herself pout in surprise. Was she jealous? Shaking her head, she quickly got back on track and yanked Walker up on the arms continuing their practice not even giving Walker another chance to glimpse at his new crush. The hotel owner loudly interrupted the flirting with a loud cough, "Everyone, this is my daughter Katja." Tom caught himself ogling as well but quickly stopped noticing the man's scowl no doubt being a very protective father. "How about lunch everyone? I'm sure you're all hungry."

"But it's hardly noon."Mikado pointed out.

"Fine, it's brunch then! You two can stop practicing. Come on, now, you won't have a break for long. Katja please get to your chores."

"Fine, dad, I'm going. See ya later, Masaomi!" 'Geez, dad protective much again?' Katja hopped out of the chair and happily skipped out of the room. The hotel owner waited a few minutes then instructed Walker and Kida to take off the dresses for now so they wouldn't get dirty which they gladly did changing back into the bathrobes. Another reason why the hotel owner kept their clothing was to further deter them from running away and skipping punishment besides posting security by every exit. The group got back to their room and the man had been serious about brunch and personnel brought in food. Over brunch not much happened besides half hearted phone stealing attempts and a scuffle between Izaya and Shizuo broke out started by Shizuo accidently spilling freshly brewed coffee on Izaya; Masaomi laughed, but the fight was quickly subdued by Shinra and Tom before an all out war could break out. Again. More practice rolled around and an hour after being back on the stage, Walker finally didn't look like a drunk walking in high heels and Erika helped him with dancing. Kida had chosen a song from his phone and sang half of it which convinced the hotel owner that he'd do perfectly fine. While Walker still practiced, Masaomi watched with the others, eyes trailing over to Izaya multiple times looking for an opening for phone stealing while his own was safely with Katja whom he met again in the back since he was going to deposit the phone in the stall after the singing, telling the girl to not let Izaya have it no matter what.

"Boss, Miss Ruri Hijiribe has arrived.*" Erika and Walker froze and the crew gave the hotel owner a questioning glance.

"Thank you, please show her to her room and to the stage when she's settled in.* Do you guys want to wait here for her or go see her?"

"We'll wait here." Izaya answered for everyone. The hotel owner nodded and left leaving some personnel with them. Walker wanted to hide before Ruri could spot him a dress but stayed anyway figuring it was useless anyway. Ruri would see him in the dress sooner or later anyway and a lot of other people. Kida didn't even move a muscle. The personnel started hauling things from the back stage to the front preparing for the concert.

"I'll be right back; I have to go to the bathroom." Tom said getting up from the seat.

"I coming with I have to go, too." Masaomi joined figuring by the many walks Tom and Shizuo had been on there was no way he'd get lost with Tom. The two left and as soon as the door shut, Izaya jumped up stalking to the backstage making a beeline for the stall. Unfortunately for the informant, Katja blocked the door.

The girl lifted a box and turned almost jumping out of her skin Izaya materializing in front of her. "Geez, don't be such a creep."

"Hello there, I need to get to the stall.~"

"Sure, go ahead."

Izaya pushed open the door and inspected every inch finding no phone to his dismay. But if it wasn't here and Kida never had it on him when wearing the dress, where was it? Izaya sighed and seated himself with the others again next to Mikado, while Katja came to the front and passed a light to a guy on a ladder. Walker got completely distracted again much to Erika's chagrin. "Mikado-kun, did Kida-kun give his phone to you?~"

"Um, no. Doesn't he usually put in the stall in the back? I'm sure I saw him leave our room with it. Why do you ask Izaya-san?" Mikado was pretty sure though he already knew why the informant asked.

"Looking for this?" Katja had heard Izaya's question and hopped over to the two pulling out Kida's phone dangling it on its keychain out of reach. Izaya lunged for it, but Katja jumped back climbing onto the stage. "He told me you'd try to get it at the smallest opportunity and he told that you can't have it so don't even try cuz you won't get it."

"Really, didn't he think ahead! Well, there will be more chances and we are leaving today, it's not like he can have guard it forever. Not that I'd be so rude to hit a woman especially the daughter of our gracious host.~"

"Oh, I see. You think I can't fight just because I have boobs?"

"I never said you can't fight, let's just say I doubt you could beat me.~"

"Really now, let me see. I've beaten guys before and won championships and I'm certain in a fight with Kida I have a fair shot at beating him. Oh and last time I saw you with him he totally floored you so I'm pretty sure I can kick your ass."

"He just got lucky. Trust me I'll never allow him to do something like that again.~"

"Tch, I doubt he agrees or that you can do it. What, you're his dad now handing out allowances to him?"

"I'm not his dad and with not allowing him I mea-"

"I know what you meant, creep."

"I see why you two get along so well. You're both cocky and rude.~"

"Did you see that guys' face?" Masaomi giggled.

"No kidding. First that face when you come in a dress and take a piss but then you give him _that_ stare and say 'What, never seen a guy in a dress? I pulled some prank, now stop staring.' Just priceless!" Tom chuckled.

"Hey can you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I think we are being watched."

"Seriously, think you have a stalker now?" Tom winked.

"Tom, I'm serious. Something isn-"

"D-don't m-move…"

"What, why are you scared? Listen, if that is a stalker and he's behind me, I'm just going to punch him in the face."

"I-it's-"

"I'm punching him in the face."

"K-kida, h-hold-" Before Tom could stop him, Kida whipped around and punched the someone behind in the face so hard that it would have sent a guy flying. Instead of a guy tumbling down the hallway, Kida met face to face with a very fat, very pissed off, murderous polar bear currently growling eyes fixed on the teen, body bulky and rigid, hair raised and nose pushed in from Masaomi's fist. The bear snarled face scrunching up in anger.

"H-hey b-bear. S-sorry?" The bear roared in fury and Kida quickly retracted his fist jumping back.

"What the fuck!? T-that's the fat polar bear from the camper! I-it s-stalked us!?"

"JUST RUN!" Tom agreed and the two sprinted off, Masaomi dashing past Tom easily, in high heels Tom noted, and grabbed the debt collector's wrist dragging him faster along with the fat bear hot on their heels, claws shredding the carpet, hair brushing past the wall from his sheer size, and fatness. That bear could use a diet.

"And you see-"

"AAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAHHHH! L-LOCK THE DOOR! LOCK THE DOOR!"

"I AM! WHERE IS THE LOCK!?"

"HURRY OR WE'RE DEAD!"

"DAMN I CAN'T FIND A LOCK!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"I'M TOO HOT TO DIE!"

"What is going on?" Mikado asked just as confused as the others at the scene unfolding before them. Masaomi and Tom zipped in, screaming, slammed the door shut and looked for a lock because apparently otherwise they'd die.

"FAT POLAR BEAR!"

"What polar bear, Masaomi?" Mikado questioned the two's sanity now. Was this a prank?

"THE ONE FROM THE CAMPER!" Tom added. Suddenly the door rattled and squeaked in protest, the heavy polar bear colliding with it from the other side roaring in anger looking for revenge. The very hateful bear slammed his body against the door again "SOME HELP PLEASE!?" the others scurried to the door. Ikebukuro residents pushing from one side, bear from the other, claws scraping off paint.

"What is happening!?" Shinra exclaimed, frazzled and confused.

"That fat polar bear that was in the camper followed us and is still pissed!" Masaomi exclaimed. _Thump!_ The door wouldn't last too long anymore.

"Okay, hold on! So you're saying that the fat polar bear that almost killed you and Shizuo punched out of the camper is so pissed and vengeful that it tracked us here and wants to kill?"

"Yes, damn it, stop repeating, we need a plan!"

"I say we sacrifice Shizu-chan to appease the bear, after all he's the one that punched it and is the bear's target.~"

"Flea, you little pie-"

"Hell no, Shizuo is a good person! If we are sacrificing someone it's you, nobody likes you!" Kida defended Shizuo.

"No one is getting sacrificed!" Shinra exploded.

"Got a better idea?" Saburo snorted. The door wailed loudly and dented, slowly breaking out of its frame, fat paw trying to squish trough on the sides. "What is going on?" Katja exclaimed, her own phone already in hand dialing her dad's number.

"POLAR BEAR!" the Japanese resident shouted.

"Dad, there-"

"It's alright sweetie, I got it! Caught on a camera, security is on their way!"

"Crap!" The door completely ripped from the frame and a sharp claw missed Saburo's face by an inch. The bear roared squishing the Ikebukuro residents slowly away with the door. To their luck, boots stampeded down the hallway and shots fired, at least ten tranquilizer darts hitting the bear. With a synchronized 3, 2, 1, go! Everyone slipped away from the door in unison, and the bear falling asleep against the door crashed to the floor with it.

"Phew! Man, a polar bear, how did it get so far in the hotel?" the hotel owner stepped past the sleeping bear, employees training their guns on the sleeping animal. "I already called someone; they'll get the bear out in the wilderness. My, this one is fat!"

"Isn't it better to kill it, it just tried to murder us all! It's vengeful, I swear!" Shinra protested.

"Please, polar bears don't track people down in cities out of vengeance. It probably just wandered in and got so irritated that it lashed out, unfortunately it happened to you guys."

"But-" Before Mikado could protest another team entered the room and slowly moved the fat bear with the help of the other team towards an exit where a vehicle with a cage was already waiting.

"There, see nothing to worry about. Now, I'll have to get that door fixed and tell Miss Ruri it's safe to come down here." The hotel owner swiftly left leaving the room for complaints against the bear. "Man, that polar bear is _fat!_ " Katja chuckled. The others just gaped at her. "H-how are you so calm? There was a polar bear, aren't at least a little bit freaked out?" Mikado asked. "Not really, no… it's not the first time we've had a wild animal wander in. First time for a polar bear but there's been two wolves and a Siberian tiger before." Katja replied with a smile. "Let's just get back to practicing, Walker." Erika announced after a minute of silence pulling the nodding blonde after her. The others helped the personnel clean up splinters from the door. Five minutes ticked by and by now the group had seated themselves again when Ruri entered, spotting them and making a beeline for them. Saburo immediately ogled and squealed on the inside with joy. "Hi guys, Kasuka phoned me and told me you'd be here so I didn't have to search for you." Her eyes wandered over Walker and Kida with a knowing smile. Kida noticed right away and turned red as a tomato looking down at the floor. "The hotel owner told me everything." Ruri chuckled, then added, "Well, let's get ready for the concert, I'll explain your parts at the back of the stage to you two. Let's catch up at lunch alright? I'll come to your room." Masaomi and Walker followed Ruri to the back. Besides Ruri showing them a few dance moves she used herself and the part of the song where the two would pitch in and all three practicing together on stage not much happened until lunch. Finally, lunch rolled around and Izaya ordered room service for everyone.

"Hey I was wondering, would you be able to give us a lift back to Japan?" Kyohei asked munching on his meal, Ruri sitting across from him, Mikado and Erika beside her.

"I've thought about that and looked into it. I'm sorry, guys; I can't take you with me."

"Crap, so there will be camping with Izaya." Masaomi grumbled.

"Really, Kida-kun you're already upset you don't even know how it'll turn out.~"

"Well, then let's get the camping gear right away after we get up tomorrow. There's one store a block away from here, it's marked down on a map here." Shinra said pulling out the map Izaya had picked up a while and showed it to everyone before tucking it in. Just in time too.

"FLEA I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" A blob of mashed potato accompanied Shizuo's outburst whom couldn't hold back any longer. At least it wasn't a heavy object, the walks really helped. But with the velocity that it came and smacked into Izaya's cheek it did sting, not to mention the food was still pretty hot. Izaya returned the favor in a split second with a sausage. Shinra had risen though and placed his upper body between them leaning over the table to prevent fighting so the sausage smacked him in the face instead. Just hard enough to turn his head a little which pushed over a pitcher of lemonade splashing over Kida (back in the bathrobe, same with Walker) and Saburo. With a grin, Kida took up food himself and assaulted a protesting Mikado. After being pelted, Mikado took a split second he had and retaliated. Kadota tried to stop the food fight only to be dragged into it too and within seconds, food sailed in the air everywhere caking the occupants of the room and said room itself. Saburo had jumped over the table and dived for Ruri protecting her from the food onslaught using his body as shield and returning fire. Unfortunately for him Ruri didn't want to be protected and retaliated with hot food herself since she was wearing casual clothing and not the dress for the concert joining in the laughter. Chairs and tables got turned and Shizuo surprisingly not using furniture as ammunition but sticking to food. Shinra gave up on stopping this fight smiling and laughing with the others exchanging playful remarks in their rampage. The battle raged on for ten minutes, before it came to an abrupt stop when the hotel owner opened the door wondering what the ruckus was about, greeted by a blob of warm pudding launched by Masaomi with ferocity meant for Izaya who had jumped out of the way with a smirk. Immediately everybody froze and as the pudding slowly slid off and made a splat on the floor, everyone slowly crouched down with 'uuuhs' and 'ooohs' much like children about to be scolded. Masaomi made an extra effort to hide pulling a blanket from a bed closest to him over himself. The man took another step into the room almost slipping on thick sauce tightly stamped into the carpet, sighing using his thump to wipe off the remaining vanilla pudding on his face. "Alright, I don't know who started this, but I have pretty good idea and I did get a glimpse of the person who just threw that pudding. Listen, I've been very gracious to you guys but if you are all such troublemakers like the two blondies, I'll have to ask for cash and kick you guys out. And the two blondies still have to pay for the ice statue via concert."

"I did it! I started it, please don't kick us out! Just add something to my punishment." Masaomi crawled out from the blanket and stood up swallowing hard. He didn't mind taking a hit for the team but the team also included Izaya who he'd love to see get punished. But since he was already on the hotel owner's bad side Kida figured if he took the hit, the others besides Walker would remain innocent to the Russian man so he had no reason to kick out everyone. The others looked at Kida staring at the hotel owner with unyielding determination with wide eyes. Shizuo felt immediately guilty and noted to make it up to the poor teen as soon as possible. Izaya found himself gaping for once not smirking, honestly surprised at Kida taking the hit for him. Izaya didn't start it but he did fire back instead of simply ignoring the attack. So technically since he retaliated he really got the ball rolling after that.

"Blondie, you're the worst trouble maker I've ever met besides my daughter. Alright since it was you and I guess I should've expected more trouble."

"I started it too!" Heads turned to Mikado, "We threw the food at the same time at each other! It's not completely his fault!"

"Listen, I've been around you guys for a bit now and you're not the type to start such a thing, now stop trying to cover for your frie-"

"They did it because it's truly my fault!"

"Miss-"

"I proposed a challenge that made them do it, it's really my fault they are not to blame."

"Miss Ruri!" The hotel owner gasped along with the others.

"I'll make sure you are compensated for any damage we've caused, please forgive us. We won't cause any more trouble."

"Well, I can't possibly kick you out Miss Ruri or be furious with you. It was a dumb thing to do but I suppose it could be worse. Do you need your clothes washed?"

"Thank you very much, we're grateful for giving us a second chance." Ruri gave a little bow.

"What a day…" The hotel owner pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alright, you two boys are not off the hook yet. I won't severely punish you two but you do have to clean the room since you were stupid enough to accept the challenge. My personnel are getting cleaning stuff, grab it and get going. You blondie, practice a little more then you can stop for now, I'll let you and the other one know when to come back to the stage shortly before the concert starts. Also you two blondies, take a shower before the concert. Since these two boys will be busy cleaning, I advise the rest of you to clear out of the room for now. Might as well go straight to the washing machines, I'll send someone to wait there for you." The hotel owner turned around with a sigh and left the room. Slowly everyone started to file out with a sigh, Mikado and Masaomi staying behind smiling at each other. Shizuo stopped and put a hand on Kida's shoulder, "Sorry, I should be the one cleaning not you." "Don't worry about it, it's fine." "I'll make it up to you later." With a sigh Shizuo filed out last and the two teenage boys grabbed cleaning utensils and rolled up their sleeves.

"You know you didn't have to do that." Mikado said, rubbing out a rather persistent stain in the carpet.

"It's no big deal. In his eyes, I'm a bad boy already why get everyone else on his bad side? By the way, you didn't have to do that either."

"That's what best friends are there for; we look out for each other."

"Yeah… Now you have something to impress Anri-chan with when we come back, you bad boy!~" Without warning, Kida flicked a towel at Mikado's ass like a whip.

"OW! Geez, Masaomi that HURT!" Mikado yelled, blushing madly.

"You've been oddly silent." Shinra remarked sitting in an armchair beside Izaya lazily flipping magazine pages as they waited for the wash to finish.

"Why do you even read the magazine, if you don't understand it?" Izaya replied, glancing at his only friend, elbow propped up on the armrest, hand cupping his cheek. The others waited in the same lounge (not the one with the ice statue) indulged in their own little conversations.

"I'm not really reading it, I'm just bored. There isn't much to do when waiting for you clothes to get clean. You know, I'm surprised he took the hit for everyone. Could've blamed you and probably enough would've have pitched in."

"Well, you said it yourself; probably."

"You know I just don't get. What is it with you and him?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean; you just can't leave him alone. You pick him out in middle school, mess with him, ruin his life. His childhood friend comes, he makes another friend, he's happy again, you mess with him again _and_ his friend, ruin life. I have a feeling you want to mess with his friend which ultimately messes with Masaomi too, we both know that. Are you abnormally attached to Kida or something?"

"Tch, judging me when you're obsessively in love with a headless fairy."

"Hey, don't pick on my love for Celty. Seriously though, are you?"

"Shinra, are you really asking me that?"

"I am. Well?"

"He's just fun to mess with. He's more interesting than other people. What can I say, he's got charm. Once you get to interact with him, you just don't want to stop.~"

"I'm actually starting to feel sorry for the kid." Shinra sighed and picked up another magazine.

Half an hour before the concert started, everyone had gathered by the stage, Izaya and co sitting down in the front row seats in their freshly washed and dried clothing, while Masaomi and Walker had followed Ruri to the back. Mikado and Masaomi had managed to get the room squeaky clean again and Kida and Walker had hopped into the shower before making their way to the stage. The hotel owner was running back and forth out the room and to the back stage, ordering his employees around. Katja had skipped to the back stage making a beeline for Kida. Eventually after a lot of distracting, her father had shooed her out and the young woman plopped down on a seat in a huff. The light got shut off and guests slowly starting filing in looking. An employee came forth with a microphone and gave a warm welcome, the hotel owner gave a little speech and finally Ruri poked her head out. Nodding to Walker and Kida, she slipped past the curtain stepping out onto the stage. The crowds cheered warmly for her and slowly with a lot will power Masaomi and Walker stepped out in their dresses positioning themselves right and left from Ruri a little further away from the front then hair. Cheers got extended again along with whispers and whistles making the two males want to promptly hide behind the curtain. Unknown to the Ikebukuro residents a few faces that didn't belong into the room had snuck in ready to attack from the shadows in the room. Ruri started singing and dancing, Kida and Walker following suit. First shyly then more boldly, Kida going faster and swifter since he coped with the high heels better. Kida scowled quickly and glared shortly at Izaya noticing that the informant filmed them. Darkly dressed and with hidden knives and two with crowbars on them the men silently climbed onto the stage cloaking in the shadow of the curtain. Tom noticed first who whispered to Shizuo, who told Shinra who passed it further along the line. Just about when they wanted to get up to intervene, one man raised a crowbar high above his head, ready to bring it down on Kida in the next step. People murmured but stayed seated unsure how to react. Just before the man could swing down or the other could intervene, Masaomi stepped a little bit backwards and threw out his arm, hand curled into a fist delivering a solid punch to the man's face making it look like it's part of the show. The man fell over knocked out, nose bleeding profusely from being broken. Kida gave his companions a reassuring smile mouthing for them to stay seated. He glanced to Walker who gave him a nod and a smile having noticed the culprits a while ago when Kida noticed them. Tension fell and the audience quickly accepted it part of the show oblivious to the truth. Walker and Masaomi continued to sing and dance getting the attackers with sharp elbows to the gut and harsh kicks. A steady stream of attackers climbed on stage, being punched and kicked off faster than they climbed on again. One man chickened out before even climbing on running away with a gross sob. Walker quickly side stepped an attempted stab and jabbed the butt of the mic into the attacker's eye and followed up with an elbow to the gut and a punch to the face throwing his fist in the air. Ruri watched from the corner of her eyes but resumed her position in the front seeing that the two could handle it. Before another attacker could pull out his knife Kida danced over to him and leaned against him driving in a heel in one foot. Masaomi kicked up his leg as the man bit his lip making him gasp as the heel collided with his crotch. Kida whipped around and grabbed the man's wrist swinging him around himself and throwing him out off the stage to the side much like Izaya had thrown him. Kida quickly moved to the center noticing a guy sneaking up on Walker and Walker walked up to center noticing the same move used on the fellow blond. With quick strikes, the two punched past each other taking out the other's attacker. A few more attackers climbed on only to be rewarded with Kida's and Walker's extraordinary coupled fighting & dancing skills. "Damn, he can fight _and_ dance in high heels…" Mikado whispered to himself watching in awe, the others glancing at him with a raised eye brow. After being horribly trashed so much by the two cross dressing males and the song coming to an end, the flow of attackers slowed and two more chickened out. With a desperate yell the last attacker standing jumped on stage, crowbar raised high aiming directly at Kida. Masaomi smirked, stepped forward, grabbed the man' wrist as he passed directly behind the teen and flipped him over exactly like he'd done to Izaya. The man crashed to the floor with a loud and brutal smack flat on his back just as the song's last note faded away. The audience got up and roared in approval whistling and whistling non-stop. Ruri, Walker and Kida bowed and Masaomi knocked out the dazed guy with a swift kick to the head. That was going to hurt for a while. Ruri gave them a questioning look as they disappeared behind the stage.

"Can't explain now." Masaomi said, snatching his clothing finally handed back to him and changed with lightning speed. Walker followed suit happy to finally have his clothes back leaving a rather confused Ruri behind. A few seconds later, Masaomi dashed back out heading straight for the others grouped around their seats, dress tucked under his arm, Walker following him, Ruri stumbling after them.

"What a great show, good job bo-"

"No time, we have to go." Kyohei cut in.

"Thanks for everything." Erika said.

"HOLD ON!" The hotel owner shouted, the chaos of the day getting to him. The guests still filing out or asking employees when they could get autographs from the singers froze. "Umm, nothing to see here, please proceed.* Now, you guys, hold on! Don't worry about those guys, security is taking care of them, the last one is being dragged out as we speak. Mind telling me why they attacked?"

"We pissed them off."Shinra quickly explained. 'There's no time for this we have to go.'

"I could've guessed that. Listen, it's late, I'm exhausted, you guys exhausted even if you don't know it yet. I'll report attempted burglary, keep this a secret. I've made a promise to my daughter, I'm too nice of a guy to just kick you out after all this. Stay the night. The reported burglary will keeps cops around so those guys won't come near here and I'll tighten up on security. Shinra sighed and they shortly discussed the situation deciding to give in and stay the night. There were probably more of those guys lying in wait outside right now anyway. "You know where to find me or my employees if you need anything. You two can do whatever you want with the dresses." Walker and Kida nodded carrying them back to the room for now and Katja had given Masaomi his cell phone back who pestered the woman about the promise. She simply smiled and hummed to herself, walking beside the teen.

"Listen, Ruri, we can't have the others worry. We pissed off a gang when we were whacked out and I guess they came back for revenge. Please don't tell the others when we get back tomorrow okay?" Shinra pleaded.

"Alright, I won't mention it but if Kasuka directly asks me, I won't lie to him."

"Thank you." Shinra sighed. After a while Ruri turned into a different hallway to her own room bidding them good bye. A very sad moment for Saburo. Katja accompanied them all the way to the room, but stopped at the door and playfully punched Kida in the shoulder pretending he had been deeply hurt. With a giggle she said good night and skipped down the hallway. "Phew, finally it's over. I'm burning it." Walker announcing plopping down on a bed holding out the dress in front of him.

"I'm keeping it." Masaomi announcing. Heads turned to him yet again, would the surprises for today never end?

"I-I didn't know you were into things like that." Mikado uttered, finding himself occasionally utterly lost at his friend's antics.

"Not for me! I'm keeping it for Saki, my girlfriend. She's about the same size as me with a few adjustments, it'll fit her perfectly!" Masaomi looked around for a bag but quickly realized he had nothing for the dress to be transported in. Erika noticed and offered her satchel, gasping along with the others at the final surprise of today. As soon as she opened it, coal tumbled onto the floor. The satchel had been full to the brim and within all the chaos Erika hadn't noticed. Shinra bent down and picked it up a coal lump. "So, this how our liver's haven't failed yet. If we used some up already when we came here during the time we were whacked out we must've had even more coal."

"Hey guys, I just found a receipt in my pocket. All that's on it is some junk food and a whole lot of milk." Kadota shared studying the crumpled receipt.

"Milk and coal huh." Shinra stood up again and Erika cleared her satchel of the coal dumping it in the garbage can since in was no longer needed.

"My bag is covered in dirt from the coal now maybe we should find another bag for the dress, Masaomi."

"We can probably ask an employee for one. Let's do it tomorrow though, I'll put in a drawer for now."

"Well, I guess we should go to bed. It's late, I'm going to sleep. Same arrangements as last night?" Mikado asked. Everyone took a shower before settling down for the night not knowing when the next chance for a shower would come along.

 **Yay, another chapter done!:) I'm sorry, I took so long. I've also seen I've gotten another follower on Legend of the 4 Swordfighters; sorry, I haven't updated this in agesT_T but until my books are done, this story is on hold. Sorry but I'm kind of paranoid. Anyway, thanks for all the support again it makes really happy;) I will try to get the next chapter out within the next week and our Ikebukuro resident's trip will be revealed further through flashbacks. And camping!:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tada, another chapter!:D**

 **Creative: Mikado isn't innocent;) they are basically back tracking their journey so some of the crew did more at the beginning of the trip or the end so the stuff done at the end shows up earlier. But I have noticed I Masaomi with a lot of crap he did… what can I say; favorite characterXD this story ain't going towards the end by a long shot. There will be quite a few more chapters, at least five probably more since there's still so much to tell. And going home won't be easy;) Also, thanks for the tip with the paragraphs; I'll shorten them a bit.**

 **Jadasimone16: I tried to have Izaya in character:P My brother always says I get them well when I ask him… thanks for pointing it out though. They're in a rather peculiar situation… anyway, do you have any tips for me on how to get Izaya more into character? I'm glad you find it hilarious thoughXD**

"Tom and I are going for another walk." Shizuo told Shinra who just got up rubbing his eyes.

"Where are Kyohei and his crew?"

"They got up earlier. They went to get Erika's bag washed and daughter of the hotel owner came by this morning and asked if they could help her set something up."

"Oh yeah, right we can't leave right away after breakfast. She mentioned something yesterday about a surprise she had for Masaomi. Hey do you think she still wants to fight him?"

"Huh maybe but I don't think he'll fight. Yesterday he said himself that he won't hit a girl. See ya in a bit Shinra."

"See ya later Shizuo!" Shinra yawned and stretched slowly crawling out of bed. 'Better get up and order room service already. Looks like just Izaya, me, Kida and Mikado are still here.' While the underground doctor ordered food, Mikado woke up and wandered to the bathroom. 'Izaya is sleeping long today…'

"Should I try to wake up Kida-kun?" Mikado yawned plopping himself down into a chair.

"No, we won't be leaving right after breakfast. When Shizuo and Tom left for a walk I remembered that hotel owner's daughter had some surprise thing planned before we leave. Remember the secret she had which she wouldn't tell Kida yesterday?"

"Oh yeah, right. She wanted to fight him, didn't she?"

"Yes, though I don't think he'll fight her. He said no yesterday. But if she really wants to fight him, she'll take a shot at waking him up, unless he wakes up himself anytime soon."

"Where's everyone?"

"Out on a walk or helping the girl set something up."

"I'm going to go ask the hotel owner for a bag for Masaomi-kun. Breakfast will still take a while."

"You sure you want to go alone? The place is pretty big; you wouldn't want to get lost."

"But Shinra even if you come along you hardly know your way around either!"

"Good point. Well, still want to go?"

"Yeah, maybe we'll run into Shizuo and Tom and just come back to the room with them." The two got ready and left Shinra figuring they'd be back before Izaya and Kida would be wide awake. Only problem, Izaya was already wide awake and had pretended to be still asleep. "I thought they would _never_ leave! Well, looks like it'll be just you and me for a while, Kida-kun. I've been meaning to have a word with you. Time to get up!~" Izaya hopped out of bed and wandered to the bathroom. After a few minutes the man skipped out again and just as he thought, Kida was still sleeping. With a quick tug he pulled the blanket off the bed but all the teen did was stir a bit. Izaya sighed and sat down on the couch turning on the TV checking the news. They still hadn't remembered anything or showed up on the news, the latter part being somewhat of a relief. In the spur of the moment, Izaya glanced over to Kida and chucked the remote at the teen hitting him in the head.

"Ow!" Masaomi groaned, glaring at Izaya as his vision sharpened. His gaze wandered to the remote next to him. "This is the worst trip in my life."

"C'mon it's not that bad. You had a good laugh when we arrived in this hotel."

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me that was hilarious. Still is, actually!" Masaomi laughed and headed for the bathroom. Izaya scowled and darted after him only to be pushed back and have the door slammed shut in his face. "Stop it, stalker! By the way where is everyone?" 'I've been calling Izaya names a lot lately, which is great!'

"I don't know. When I woke up, everyone was already gone. I'm not a stalker.~" Izaya plopped down on a couch.

"Yeah right and I'm a unicorn. You know, maybe something happened, I'm going to give Mikado a call." 'Maybe I should let him off the hook though, it's not that satisfying when I call him names all the time.'

"Nothing to worry about, they are just on little errands. I called Shinra before you woke up. They'll probably be back very soon which reminds me, I want to talk with you about something. Without anyone around.~"

"You mean before you threw the remote at me waking me up. Well, what do you want to talk about?" 'In front of everyone, too. Meh, I'll stop calling him names in front of everyone for now. I could always add a little venom when saying Izaya or add at the end saying Izaya- _san_. The bastard deserves every name he gets called.'

"I'll wait until you're done with the bathroom. Just hurry they might be back any time."

"Knowing you it's probably a bad thing that you want to talk to me alone and I should probably stay in the bathroom."

"It's just a little talk, you act like I would kill you.~"

"Yeah that's how _that_ started too. Just a little talk and some _advice_."

"Are you going to hide in the bathroom, Kida-kun?~"

"I'm not hiding. Do you ever stop talking?" Masaomi glanced at the smiling man stepping out of the bathroom and heading for the kitchen section. 'Breakfast is already ordered. Shinra' Kida picked up the note and sat down on the other couch tossing the note to Izaya who quickly read it and put it on the coffee table.

"I don't like how you've been calling me names and yelling at me."

'I don't like that you exist yet here you are.' "Is that want you want to talk about?"

Izaya didn't answer right away instead playing with his flick blade in his pocket and fixing the teen with a stare. If he cut him the others might notice. No doubt Kida would tell the others right away. Shinra's belt hurt. Shizuo would attack right away. Izaya had been rather surprised how well the bartender clad man had kept the rage in. But then again, Izaya hadn't mocked him much to make him explode. Izaya hated to admit it, but they were all in this together and in a way they all needed each other to get out in one piece and Izaya would simply have to accept traveling with Shizuo. His time slowly trickled away. Verbally threatening Masaomi hadn't worked at all. Usually Izaya didn't even beat anyone to prove being superior but Kida seemed to have it out for him on this trip. "Yes and I want you delete the video and picture."

"Forget it, I'm not deleting that! It's a ray of sunshine in the midst of chaos and darkness we got ourselves into!~"

"I'm giving you one more chance, delete it!"

"Fine, if you delete the video and pictures you took."

"Hm, no.~"

"I was kidding anyway. This is staying on my phone forever."

"If you don't delete it now and stop being so rude to me, you'll regret it.~"

"Over my dead body." Kida eyes widened when Izaya swiftly took out his blade and lunged for him, cruel grin on his face. Masaomi scrambled off the couch, blade missing his cheek by an inch. 'The hell!?' Kida glared at the informant approaching him taking a step back when Izaya took one forward. 'He's not going to take what I said **that** seriously is he!? Izaya isn't going to kill me he has nowhere to hide the body and the others would notice right away. Y-yeah, he's just doing his creepy intimidating thing. Well, it's not going to work.' Masaomi maneuvered himself behind the table, Izaya on the other side. The informant jumped over the table and Masaomi darted past the side but Izaya managed to nick him with the blade just under the collar bone. Kida rounded the couch and Izaya stalked over to him.

Before the fight could escalate, quick footsteps to the door caught their attention. Not a second later, Izaya had tucked in the flick blade and Kida had covered his cut a little, Katja slapped the door open with bang and made a beeline for Masaomi blabbering almost too fast to understand grabbing the boys' sleeve and dragging him out, Izaya following with curiosity. "The surprise is ready! Hurry, I've been waiting for this all day! And yesterday when you said you were going to leave I was like 'awww…' but then you stay and I'm like 'Yay!' It'll be fun, everyone is there too, they'll watch us!"

"What?"

"I must be talking too fast again but I'm so excited! It'll be like the fight of the century, it'll be amazing! Almost there, come on, faster! I have everything set up and all, the ring and some seats for your friends, everything! I was going to drag you here first but then I figured your friends would worry, your friends are very caring by the way they kept trying to persuade me to not fight you, so I rounded them up first and then I went to find you! Alright everyone, we're here!" Katja pulled Kida to the set up ring with – and shoved him in before the blonde could even say or do anything. Izaya sat down next to Shinra. Her father leaned on the wall with a sigh, "I tried to stop her."

"Hey I told you yesterday I don't hit gi- Wow!" Masaomi barely dodged the flying punch shooting straight for his face.

"Come on, fight me! You can do better, I know it!"

"I won't hit you." Masaomi ducked and stepped aside dodging a high kick.

"Stop your chivalry and start kicking ass!" Katja threw another solid punch but instead of dodging Kida blocked it and grabbed her wrist throwing her a little away. 'Finally, you're starting to get going.'

'I guess she's not going to change her mind. Well, I'll pretend to fight her then and let her win.' Masaomi suffered a punch to the shoulder and retaliated with a kick. Of course not as hard as he really could though. Since Kida only pretended to fight, he also pretended to lose really fast too. And Katja's hits actually really hurt. Masaomi got ready to let Katja finish the fight but to his dismay the girl caught on. "Stop it and fight me!" Instead of aiming for the head to which Kida would have pretended for it to be KO hit, Katja aimed lower straight at his chest with a solid punch. Masaomi had to no time to dodge and experienced the punch full force. Kida groaned and tumbled back holding his chest, heaving. "U-umm… a-are you a-alright? I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Shinra climbed into the ring, "How much does it hurt?"

"It fucking hurts!"

Shinra sighed, "Alright, fight is over. Come one, go sit over there, I'll take a look right away. Katja, we probably should've told you. Masaomi has a bruised chest with cracked ribs from the polar bear that was here. The swelling is probably back now."

"Why didn't you tell me!? W-What if I broke his ribs now!? I'm so sorry, Masaomi!"

"It's alright; it's not your fault. I should've told you."

"Well in all honesty, I might have not believed you thinking you're just trying to skip out on a fight with me because I'm a girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Katja turned away with apologizing smile and set out to take down the fighting ring again. Shinra tended to Kida while the others helped Katja.

"Bye!" Katja waved to the group leaving. After Shinra had wrapped Kida's chest again, they had grabbed their few things from the hotel (Masaomi stuffed the dress in the bag Mikado got for him) and headed for the nearest grocery store for some canned food & water bottles. The grocery store passed smoothly with no incidents. The food & water got stuffed into the bag with the dress for now. Two blocks further they stopped at an outdoor store specifically selling camping & hunting gear.

"Alright so we are getting a backpack, three tents, sleeping bags for everyone, extra blankets, thick jackets one for each, a pillow for each, two lighters, a pot, cheapest grilling rack, package of plastic plates, cutlery and that's it. Izaya has a knife so we don't need to buy one." Shinra announced. Izaya wanted to retort at the thought of his flick blade being used for cutting food or scraping the last bits out of the can but silent glares from almost everyone (Shizuo's and Kida's were murderous) silenced him. When Shinra first brought up the idea back at the hotel, Izaya immediately disagreed but everyone, seriously everyone, yelled at him. As Izaya did not like being yelled as he grumpily agreed.

"Hey, this backpack is fairly big and the cheapest." Masaomi told Shinra in the same aisle looking at a set of plastic plates and cutlery. Kida turned the underground doctor but his sight became suddenly obscured with boobs, not that he minded, squished into his face by a wailing, blabbering woman crushing him in a hug. Shinra just blinked wondering if seriously more crap was happening or he was so stressed out that he started seeing things.

"We found son." The man next to the woman with a broad stocky statue and extremely bushy eyebrows and mustache said in a happy welcoming voice. The others, each having fetched an article needed for their plan filed into the aisle. Izaya turned to Shinra, "We have everything now, we can go. Where is Kida-kun?~"

"T-There." Shinra pointed at the couple still not sure if he heard right. The woman finally released the teen from the hug who stumbled backwards, hair in a mess from the sudden affection.

"D-Did you just call me s-son?" Masaomi asked not wanting to know what he did now.

"Son." The man repeated content smile on his face. Taking a quick stride forward he gently placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Masaomi gently but forcefully pushed off the hand, very weirded out. To his dismay the man stayed right next to him, still smiling, still looking at him. The blonde didn't know with which question to start.

Izaya took the iniative figuring the woman might not know any Japanese and judging by the broken sentence the man knew only very little. "Excuse me, we gave to get going. You must have mistaken Masaomi for your own son. We are just passing through we are not from here.*"

"Oh, he hasn't told you? Are you his friends? Well, he seemed a quite whacked out if I may say so, I suppose he might not remember.*" The woman with long, wavy blonde hair, thin, tall, curvy build and sparkling blue eyes dabbed away under her eyes with a hand kerchief and turned to Kida with a smile, "You probably want to know what happened, don't you?"

"You can speak Japanese? Finally, all of us can understand what someone is saying and don't have to rely on the damn flea!"

"Anyway, eight days ago we met you. You were alone then without your friends. You looked sad and I asked what was wrong. You were hesitant but then you told us that your life seemed to become 'not so great again.' I asked where your parents are and you told us not here. I asked if you were alone and then mentioned you are here with some friends but you don't know where they are right know. About one you said you hoped he was dead in alleyway somewhere. I asked if your parents knew where you were and you said no. Then I asked how come and then you poor little baby just became a pouring waterfall. Said your parents don't care, you always got to do what you wanted but you'd really like to know what it was like with parents who actually cared. You just blubbered and cried emptying out your heart while I gave you a hug and listened. And then we've decided to adopt you!"

"A-Adopted m-me?"

"Yup, we've always wanted kids but never had any and you've been hurt so much. I fell in love right there and then and knew we just had to adopt you and shower you in our love! So we adopted you and you were so happy! But then you vanished and we were worried sick. All we knew about you was your background and we have papers from the adoption and with so little information we couldn't find you. We tried and tried, but couldn't find you. But now that we've finally found you we can go home together!" The woman embraced him in another hug and added in a whisper, "We decided not to involve police because of 'that part' of your background. Don't worry, your secrets are safe my little baby." The woman pulled back again and stuck a hand out to lead Kida to the car outside but the teen quickly stepped back slowly coming out of his stupor.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I don't think you're lying but I do not want to be adopted anymore! I was whacked out, I wasn't thinking straight. I have a girlfriend back in Japan and she's probably really worried, I can't stay here!" 'What the fuck did I do!?'

"We have to get back to Japan and he's coming with us. I guess you'll have to undo the adoption. Sorry." Mikado said taking a step forward from the back of the group.

"I should've seen this coming!" The woman sniffled. "If that's what you want, that's what we'll do."

"Son always welcome." The man said patting Kida on the shoulder. Without warning the couple embraced him in another tight hug and bid their goodbye, each giving their cell phone numbers to Masaomi.

With them out of sight Shinra turned to Kida with a sigh, "How much did you do in one day!?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry! Let's just pay and get out of here."

Before they could leave the store the group bumped into yet another couple that apparently knew Kida.

"And you are?"*" Izaya started the conversation.

"Masaomi knows our daughter. She'd like to spend the day together with him before he's leaving again back to Japan.*"

"What did I do _now!?"_ This was aggravating!

"You didn't do anything, I just want one day with you. I hope I'm not asking for too much?" The girl from the town they entered after the village popped up behind her parents

"Hey, it's you again." Masaomi chuckled awkwardly. Did she stalk him or something? I mean how great are the chances to randomly bump into the same person after two days in the world's largest country?

"So?"

"Actually there's no time for that, sorry." Masaomi tried to go past the couple with the others in tow, but the knife being pulled made them consider running the other way.

"See honey, I told this would happen. But don't worry baby girl you always get what you want, just how you got your five previous boyfriends too.*"

"Yay, Masaomi mine!"

'What the fuck!?' "Guys we should run! FAST!"

"You do realize starting a fight here will draw attention to you?*" Izaya pointed out to the couple.

They only grinned and the woman showed a little bit of a hidden gun. "That would put you on the spot too. Hand over Kida and everyone goes home happy.*" The woman replied.

"We should still run for it, don't just stand there!" Kida exclaimed. He didn't want to know what else he could've possibly done. Already three parties were after him.

"Aw, screw it!" Tom took off rather risking the being shot and really hoping that was a bluff. The others followed suit but unfortunately the gun wasn't bluff. But in all their bad luck they did get lucky when the gun jammed causing the woman to release a string of curses. They quickly paid and raced out running nowhere in particular. Just away from the store.

"Don't you worry sweetie, don't get upset. We'll track him down again and we'll catch him and you get to play with him.*"

"We better; I have it all set up already! And I want his friends dead, they keep getting in the way!*"

"Okay, what just happened!?" Mikado exclaimed, coming to a stop in a warehouse with the others. So much running on this trip.

"It seems that Kida-kun has hit on a psychotic girl with equally psychotic parents and they want to kidnap Kida-kun." Izaya answered.

"Alright, more people after us, nothing new. I say stick to the plan." Shinra announced.

"Hey Carl, that's them I swear!*"

"What now!?*" Izaya growled. As much as he enjoyed watching every little reaction from his companions to this insane trip, this was getting a little much. Even for Izaya. Not to mention that 'they' got mentioned and usually by now being referred as 'them' and not singled out meant that Izaya himself had done something, placing him right into the conflict. "Who are you and what do you want from us?*" The entire group turned around to a bunch of old men approaching from the shadows most stuck with a walker wheelchair or wielding a cane. The two youngest out of the assembled old men slowly pushed the warehouse closed with groans.

"Bruce, whatta ya mean, that's them?*"

"Look Carl, them. You all still owe us money!*"

"I remember Bruce, it's _those_ suckers! You heard him, give us our money!*"

"For what do we owe you money?* They want money from us."

"Nice one, but we won't fall for that. You're not getting off the hook*." One of the seniors named Bill growled.

"But Bill maybe they really don't know. Remember, they looked out of it when they came here. Mostly anyways. And they did buy a lot, some they took right here!*"

"Carl, I have the sharpest memory and- oh wait, now it's coming. Right, right. I suppose we could give a recap. Listen up, punks, Carl here is only repeating this once.*"

 _Flashback_

" _Pull over here, this is the spot, I think." Kida slurred, whiskey bottle in hand._

" _I feel horrible, I think I'll die." Mikado whined after another sip of vodka._

" _You're already finished? This party is just getting started!" Saburo slurred with cheer._

" _I'm not finished yet!" Mikado protested._

" _Well, you gonna have some then?" Kida grinned at his friend. "That warehouse!" Saburo sharply pulled the camper onto the sidewalk._

" _Look, you beast you spilled it!"_

" _You asked me to make martinis for everyone, flea!"_

" _You said you can. Guess I shouldn't have expected so much from a Neanderthal!"_

" _Shut it, piece of shit and help clean up. Actually, screw it, let's get that stuff." Shizuo stomped away from the table where Izaya and him had started mixing drinks completely out of it and making a mess most of the time. His stomps were far less aggressive dampened by being whacked out. Everyone started piling out of the camper, a challenge in itself tripping over each other's legs and smacking into each other. Poor Tom had managed to trip so badly and got shoved enough to partially land under the camper. Kida ripped a horrible under the bus joke right there. Tom crawled back out and staggered after the other waltzing into the warehouse. Izaya swayed forward and their gazes met the ones of the senior squad. Izaya blabbered away and the seniors handed them packets and packets. Erika stuffed her satchel with activated charcoal and the Ikebukuro squad used a little, while Izaya still talked to Carl. Masaomi had ripped open a packet and held it to Mikado._

" _So, that's all the drugs you guys want?*" Carl asked the informant. With hazy eyes, Izaya looked over his shoulder and the pile of drugs they just bought, the others already taking some while Tom and Saburo started carrying it into the camper. "Yeah, that's good.*" "You have the cash for that on you?*" "Hm.*" Izaya still looked at his companions watching Masaomi say something to Mikado which made the black haired teen mad causing him to throw a powdery substance at the blonde who started coughing. "Hey, you there? I want payment. We don't hand out drugs for free.*" "Hm? Oh yeah, yeah, payment, got it.*" "Where is it?*" Izaya took another glance over his shoulder, noting with a little smile that the charcoal and pile of drugs had been loaded into the camper. "Hm, right here.*" On cue, Masaomi had sneaked up to the two and pulled out a smoke bomb out of a pocket, throwing it on the ground. "EVERYONE TO THE CAMPER!" Izaya yelled and bolted with the teen. The seniors coughed heavily and by the time, they made it to the door, Saburo had already hit the gas pedal and sped off, his friends laughing their asses off in the back, because apparently anything was funny right now. Potentially endangering your life included._

While Carl had told the story, Izaya had translated for the others. "W-We stole drugs?" Tom stuttered. How whacked were they to pull off shit like that?

"Here's a list!*" Carl butted in shoving an absurdly long list of drugs in Izaya's face. Izaya only translated three when the others yelled for him to stop, groaning.

"Let's run for it." Mikado whispered to Kida.

"What did you say boy?*" Bill asked, his hearing rather bad, even though he stood pretty close to the two with his walker.

"So that's why we have charcoal and milk on us. The charcoal slows it down soaking up a lot and milk make you throw up by binding poisons. Geez, we almost killed ourselves with drugs and booze!" Shinra exclaimed, a little disturbed at how well they worked to together when whacked out and intend on screwing over criminals.

"Hey, guys. Let's just leave. I'd be easy, cuz y'know they are… old." Masaomi whispered into the round. The other silently agreed and backed up.

"Hey, hey where do you think you're going!?*" Carl pulled out a gun and the other ten criminal gramps followed suit all wielding a gun.

"Think we could dodge the bullets?" Mikado half heartedly joked. Unfortunately Shizuo took it seriously. "Ok, let's run."

"Don't they will shoot you!" Shinra face palmed. He'll never go on a trip with these people again.

"Bill, damn it's my arthritis again! Ow, my back where are my pills? Jimmy, hold my shotgun!*"

"You idiot, why did you take such a big gun? I can't hold it, you know my left arm is shit and I'm holding my own gun already!*" Jimmy countered.

"Ah stop the bitching Olaf! Why the hell are we even holding guns again?*"

"Olaf you nimrod, we are holding- wait what is going on, my memory is lacking again…*"

"Who are you people!? Don't you dare try to get me to belief I have dementia again!*"

"Not again, it's his dementia. Now just don't shoot us, okay?*"

"You're suspicious!*"

"He's back in the war…*"

"Bill, this is bad! They will get away if this keeps up. Do something, don't sit on your ass, where are you aiming!?*"

"What did you just call me? Did you just say I have a fat ass, Carl!? Well, you have a tiny Jonny!*"

"I'm not tiny at all, you deaf cripple!*"

"Who are you calling deaf?*"

"My Johnny ain't tiny and I said, move your ass, don't just sit there?*"

"Why are you talking about me?*"

"What in the world do you want with my ass, Carl!?*"

"My arthritis!*"

"Listen, Carl, we don't have the money now, but if you let us go we can go get it!~*"

"You think I will fall for that faggot!?*"

Mikado chewed his lip nervously, this situation just got worse and worse. His eyes strayed to a nearby crate filled with what looked like grenades of some sort. His mind reeled but if they wanted to get out they had to take risks. Maybe that was even the same crate where Kida had gotten the smoke bomb in their last encounter. It was quite likely. Taking a deep breath, Mikado launched forward and dived for the crate grabbing a flash bang. Filled with hype from his current bravado, Mikado got so caught up in his heroism that the teen remained in his position for a second. Kida snapping at him to move and not just stand there pulled him back to reality. With a sheepish, "Right, sorry." Mikado zeroed in on the guy with dementia and pulled the pin throwing the flash bang next the senior. The old man got startled and changed completely into war mode starting to shoot randomly with a war cry. Lucky for the Ikebukuro residents the aim was away from them and since everyone dived for cover from bullets their way to the door got cleared. The group took off and lucky for one of the old men his arthritis kicked in causing him to fall which caused a bullet to miss his head.

They kept running until the first one was absolutely out of breath, which turned out to be Mikado."The bartender freak finally! You little bitch think you can just waltz onto our turf!?*"

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Kyohei said in the flattest voice ever. Just too much. This was getting on his nerves.

"Who are they pissed at Izaya?" Saburo asked, already readying himself for a fight with the extremely aggressive gang coming out of the alley.

"Shizu-chan."

"What did I do?"

"You seem to have wandered into their territory."

"Great. Let's just beat the crap out of them, there aren't that many and none of them have guns." Without waiting for approval Shizuo picked up the closest trash can and threw it at a gang member knocking him out cold. "Heh, trash to trash."

The others followed suit although since Mikado wasn't really the fighting type he wasn't much help being shoved more out of the way than getting actual fighting done. The fight didn't last longer than ten minutes, Shizuo taking on the most. The gang hadn't been particularly strong though very aggressive. With the members now sleeping like babies covered in bruises, the Ikebukuro troop quickly left the scene. Only to bump into another party they'd pissed off with Erika and Walker being the culprits this time.

"You two! What's the idea attacking us last week?" A young woman around Erika's age with a few other woman and men behind her blocked their path all cosplaying from some manga or anime.

"At least they speak Japanese." Tom sighed. Why did this trip have to be so catastrophic?

"Sorry but whatever we did, we don't remember." Walker apologized.

"Yeah, we can't remember last week." Erika supported.

"Well, I guess you two looked a little off… though I don't know you two well so I can't really tell." The woman replied.

"They are telling the truth. We all don't remember last week." Kyohei stepped forward. "And any problem you have with them you have with me too. Mind telling us what happened?"

"You weren't there that day. None of you, except those two. This will be a long talk how about you guys come with us to our base. We are kind of clogging up the sidewalk here. It's on the edge of the city in an abandoned warehouse. We won't pull any tricks, I promise."

They turned away from the cosplayers and debated whether to go with them or not. Unlike the other gangs, these guys seemed to simply want to talk things out and didn't look like they wanted to rip off their heads. If anything they sounded actually very inviting. After a few minutes of discussion they came to the decision to go along but stay alert. The troop boarded a bus for the longest part of the way and during the rather silent ride, Erika and Walker had started a conversation with the gang members. They babbled on the whole way consumed in otaku talk since it turned out the gang were just as much fans as Erika and Walker.

"You know what you guys aren't so bad at all. Forget about the attack, you didn't know what you were doing. Just don't do it again. How about we settle the score with a competition in our base? Naturally manga or anime themed." The young woman turning to be the leader announced as they scrambled off the bus and headed the last few blocks to the warehouse on foot.

"Challenge accepted." Erika replied and immediately started throwing in ideas along with Walker.

"Looks like this trip isn't just filled with us running for our lives." Mikado said watching Erika and Walker almost bouncing up and down in excitement in front of them.

"Yeah but I wouldn't mind throwing Izaya under a bus." Kida grinned, arms crossed behind his head.

"You really hate him."

"It's his own fault. He's a jerk."

"True." Mikado smiled. When they first woke up in Russia, all the bad things he knew about Izaya seemed to have been pushed into the background because Mikado seriously had wondered why kida hated the informant so much. Man, he had been whacked out hard if he kind of forgot all that. The realization made him wonder if anyone else had a memory lag like that. Shizuo's and Masaomi's hate towards Izaya wasn't gone so they didn't forget the informant's doings for sure.

"I don't think you'd really do that, Kida-kun. Besides, without me you wouldn't have come so far.~"

"True, you are kind of useful. Throwing you under a bus would be a waste, there's a raging polar bear out there we can use you as a meat shield. I mean now with reception we can always ask Simon, not to mention there seem to be a lot of people here speaking Japanese." Masaomi smirked. Venomous come back without even insulting Izaya mastered.

"Simon isn't always available and reception isn't either. I'm one of the best runners in the group I wouldn't be caught first by the bear.~"

"We can change that; I'll just break your legs." Shizuo joined in calmly.

"No one likes you." Masaomi hummed.

"Na-"

"Don't mention your secretary." Shinra sighed. Those three will drive him insane.

Izaya halted in his tracks, for once not smirking having a rather dumfounded face. (Remember his face in season one when Celty asked him if he had something to do with the girl jumping off the building and he read the message? Kind of like that face.) Why did Shinra pitch in with Kida and Shizuo so much? Izaya quickly joined the group and while Mikado started talking to Shinra, the informant moved up next to Masaomi and whispered, "Saki still likes me." There, just the tiniest break when walking. Izaya smiled, he'd driven in the peg.

"She chose me over you." Kida whispered back with a grin and promptly engaging Mikado in a conversation. But not before throwing a glance over his shoulder at his enemy. There, just the tiniest crack in the mask. 'Right back at you, bastard.' Perfectly countered. This way was way more fun to get at Izaya instead of just insulting him. Verbal war begins.

 **I'm SO SORRY. I took forever. But don't fear, I won't ever drop a story. Some are on hold but they will continue in the future. Please let me know how you find it and don't be shy to point out any ooc. Also, it's charcoal not coal they used. Activated, too. My brother pointed out to me that there's a big difference and I apologize for any confusion it may have caused. As you can see, more and more incidents pop up, so in a couple of chapters, I will sum up what happened on what day in the author's note because I have a feeling the placement of events is becoming a little confusing.**

 **Unknown: I hope Shinra answered your question** **If you have any other question go ahead and ask;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, I present another chapter!:D Thank you so, so much for all the reviews, favs and follows they make me so happy I can't even thank you guys enough.**

 **creativia: Yes, yes they wereXD**

 **LarvestaLight: I was wondering where you wentXD I'm glad you like it so much, I was grinning the whole time I read you review. Yes, there will be more Shizuo and Izaya interaction, definitely. You will love this, they get to interact quite a bit hereXD And there's interaction between Shizuo, Izaya and Kida coming up too! Triple interaction!**

 **Guest: I've seen 'I Now pronounce you Shizuo and Izaya', I loved itXD Haven't seen the other two but I will definitely check them out, thanks.**

 **Mairu Orihara: Lol, your secret is safe with meXD**

 **unknown: Well, he kind brought it upon himself that everybody is so mean to him. Especially Kida and Shizuo. But more stuff will happen they will hardly have time to bickerXD**

 **jadasimone16: Thank you, I'll try my best**

The base of the cosplayers gang turned out rather comfy on the inside which the rugged exterior didn't suggest at all. Two couches and two armchairs huddled around a large coffee table in the center. Carpets rested in front of the bookshelf filled with manga, light novels and anime lining the walls. Another couch pointed to the TV on its stand shoved against the back wall. The back wall, the only wall not lined with bookshelves besides the front with the big sliding doors was caked with posters of manga and anime series. The catwalk had a few more bookshelves and couches. A little cupboard, microwave, table and some chairs rested by one half of the ware house while the entire other half was dedicated to making costumes. Quite simply put, Erika and Walker had found their heaven. They didn't need to hear the invitation twice.

"I can see you two just want to look at every manga and anime those shelves. There are snacks in the mini kitchen, knock yourselves out. We'll get the competition ready, you guys have some fun."

About an hour later…

"Competition is ready!" The female gang leader announced proudly, emerald eyes sparkling. "We will make teams of eight people each. It has two parts. First one is simple answer and question to various manga, light novels and anime. That guy over there with the hats will pull out a question each time and a name from one of the teams. (In between she went around asking everyone their name) Each team gets the same amount of turns to make it fair. The second part is role playing. Same deal; a scene from a manga or anime is pulled out of the hat and one name or multiple names are pulled depending on the scene. The scene has to be reenacted really well or perfectly, hat man is our judge. Same amount of turns for each team. At the end the team with more points wins. Everything clear?"

"Yes!" Erika and Walker shouted excitedly.

"Alright you two are captains for your teams, pick your team mates!" During the woman's speech especially when she mentioned reenacting random scenes, Tom had to 'suddenly' go to the washroom and had successfully sneaked into the bathroom locking the door quietly at the end of her speech. Tom wasn't the only one trying to avoid potentially embarrassing situations. Izaya hoped to hide by the bookshelves by the cat walk and Shizuo suddenly got really hungry. Mikado and Masaomi slowly slinked towards the warehouse entrance 'needing fresh air.' Unfortunately for Kyohei and Saburo they didn't even get to try to get away because as soon as the gang leader had told Erika and Walker to pick their teammates they immediately pointed at their two friends. Erika grinned spotting Izaya trying to squish into the shadow of a book shelf, "Izaya Orihara, you're on the team! Shizuo you ate five minutes ago, you're on the team!" They both grumbled but obligated shuffling to their other teammates. Walker's and Erika's gazes scorched the room and somehow Shinra had found enough time to hide behind a couch which ultimately led to Masaomi and Mikado's escape attempt to be discovered. Feeling everyone's eyes burn on them, the two dashed for forward in a last attempt to flee. Unfortunately for the two Erika and Walker were set on not letting them leave and Erika was hoping for yaoi scenes (hopefully from hentai) to be drawn from the hat involving four very specific people. Walker grabbed a cane lying around, one of the many items hoarded in the warehouse for cosplaying, and shot forward. Masaomi was faster than Mikado and ahead of him but Walker managed to sprint forward fast enough to catch up with Mikado and tripped him up with the cane, hooking the bent end around Mikado's ankle and giving it a tug. Mikado instinctively latched onto his friend in front of him grabbing his friend's hoodie. The two crashed to the ground in a heap and Kida had to cough a little from his hoodie being yanked back. Walker blocked the door with a smile, cane still in hand. "Mikado and Masaomi you are on our team." Erika purred. The two scrambled to their feet and walked to the others with a sigh.

The competition was quite intense. Five minutes were given to answer a question. Erika and Walker only needed a few seconds every time their name got pulled, shouting out the answer loudly. The cosplayers team only had two teammates who didn't quite know every answer to every question. Saburo and Kadota could answer quite a bit, too constantly hearing about manga or anime from Erika and Walker. Mikado and Masaomi could answer a decent amount of questions getting rather lucky that the question they got were about a manga, anime or light novel they knew. Izaya knew some answers and Shizuo barely any which caused Walker and Erika having to be restrained until they got pulled due to yelling out answers and extreme hinting through body language. At the end of the quiz part of the competition, the Ikebukuro residents were losing 39 to 55 with each team having been asked 60 questions.

"Are you all ready for the second part?"

"Yes!" Erika and Walker answered enthusiastically while the rest of their team responded with grumbles and mumbles. Tom had exited the bathroom deeming it safe and had made himself comfy on an armchair to watch. Shinra had made himself some popcorn and plopped down a couch.

"Alright, let's get the party started! 15 scenes each team! Erika do the honors of pulling a scene and then names!"

Erika enthusiastically reached into the hat and announced her finding, "Berserk, episode 3! Fist fight between Guts and Griffith. Guts and Griffith tumble down a hill and have a short fist fight ending with a dislocated shoulder for Guts."

"Everyone knows what to do in case you get pulled?" Nods answered the leader's question. "Alright, Erika, two names now!"

"Mikado and… Shizuo!" The two doomed for the act groaned. Oh well, at least it was a fist fight. Who knows what else the leader and Erika had mixed in there…

"Umm, so who do you want be?" Mikado awkwardly started. Did everyone have to stare!? Just embarrassing. Anyway after some mumbles and grumbles the two decided that Shizuo would play Guts so Mikado wouldn't accidently get hurt. Reviewing the scene the two had to blink a few times. How in the world would you reanimate a scene rolling down a hill on a flat surface? That'd just look wrong on so many levels if you tried. To their luck the Russian woman immediately noticed their confusion and snapped her fingers prompting two gang members to set up a wooden board as a sort of ramp. After weird sitting on the ground, then sort of crawling and with very red faces positioning on the ramp to roll down, the two actually rolled down the ramp. Poor Mikado got squished multiple times and Shizuo wanted to either punch someone right there, preferably Izaya, or die right on the spot. Mikado of course only pretended punched Shizuo and the bartender clad man went along with it. The pair did actually pretty well if they wouldn't look so awkward from hesitating and stuttering. Mikado looked more like anything like a fish out of water when he failed to pretend take down Shizuo. After two minutes of flailing Shizuo actually just dropped himself not caring if they won or lost much to two certain otakus' chagrin. Now, the two were already totally embarrassed and Mikado had in one swift movement managed to trip over Shizuo and hold on to the man's arm surprisingly managing with all his fumbling to _actually_ dislocate Shizuo's shoulder. Shizuo wasn't the type to scream but he was not happy. Now the man knew that Mikado wasn't the type to do such a thing unless it was an accident especially as the frantic boy freaked out asking Shizuo over and over again if he was okay. Shinra had stopped chewing his popcorn halfway and crumbs just dribbled on the floor. The whole room was just plain frozen. Shizuo very much debated to let it out on Izaya wanting to punch something. He'd come up with a reason no matter how absurd. Alas, before Shizuo could move the plan into action, Shinra spoke up, climbing off the couch, "Do you want me to relocate it?"

"Wow, I know this was an accident and I don't ask you guys to kill each other for the contest but just on a side note the more real it seems it can earn you an extra point. Now just don't do it in fighting scenes but well…" A sly little smile tugged at the gang leader's lips and mischievous eyes met Erika's sparkling back in glee, "there are _other_ scenes." The Ikebukuro boys knew it was hopeless but they hoped for it not to be what they thought anyway. The scene ended up as a no.

Shizuo didn't get to answer Shinra's question since he had only served as decoy while Kyohei abruptly relocated the blonde's shoulder in one smooth move.

The cosplay team pulled a two person scene turning out to be the moment when Kirito breaks Liz' 'masterpiece' with his sword in Sword Art Online. Unlike Mikado and Shizuo, these two had no trouble at all reenacting the scene, possibly because they did this **every single day**.

This time Walker pulled paper slips out of the hat and the crew ended with another two person act. And Shizuo could never have imagined sharing a scene with Izaya could be so wonderful. In turn to Izaya it was utter horror knowing which character Shizuo would want to play. The scene turned out to be the trial from Eren in Attack on Titan, specifically when Levi beats the shit out of Eren. Shizuo really didn't want to pretend that part. Oh no, he's going for 'extra points' and making _it very real._ "I'll be Levi, the flea can be Eren!"

"What if I want to be Levi?" Izaya protested but Shizuo was having none of it quickly reading over his lines which the leader had graciously decided to add to every scene.

"U-Ummm" Shinra stuttered trying to warn the leader of the chaos about to ensue. Alas, the leader was too busy being cheerful about the sudden enthusiasm. As much as Walker wanted to win, he did not want a fight to break out now. It'd completely ruin the competition. "Um, this is not a good idea, they should not be doing this scene." Everyone turned to Walker; the cosplayers surprised and confused, Izaya seemingly grateful, his companions relieved and Shizuo glaring daggers at him.

"Why not?" The leader asked rather dumfounded.

"The two hate each other and Shizuo might actually kill Izaya." Walker gulped, Shizuo started to look like he'd kill _him._

"Pfff, come on just get on with it." Shizuo didn't need to hear that twice and before anyone could react, Izaya felt his cheek swelling and Shizuo's fist colliding with his face. The informant smacked into a wall breaking furniture during his flight. To the other's relief this stunt convinced the leader of their words and the woman told Shizuo to stop in one low growl. Shizuo, surprisingly, stopped although to Erika's and Walker's dismay it still got counted as a scene and a no. Izaya scrambled back to his feet sincerely hoping no other such scenes were left in the hat. Or at least that he wouldn't be paired up with Shizuo. The cosplayers yet again pulled off their next challenge off with ease and Erika and Walker cried internally losing quite horribly. This time, Shinra pulled papers out of the hat. The scene this time came from Sword Art Online. Erika and Walker sighed in relief, they were pretty sure almost everyone in their group knew that one. "Hahaha, oh this is priceless! Just priceless! O-ok, here it goes. It's Kirito's and Asuna's first kiss! From the second Asuna starts crying blaming herself till Asuna nods to Kirito asking if he can stay the night! Here are your lines, Kyohei and Saburo." Shinra laughed again. Grins started to form on everyone's face except the two affected ones. Everyone knew this scene. This moment would be branded for the most awkward moment in their friendship.

"Um, so who do you want to be? I don't really… DO WE HAVE TO KISS!?" Saburo shouted but deadly glares from Erika and Walker and everyone laughing answered that question already. The poor guys beet red in the face turned to each other with sighs. "Can you fake crying?"

"Not really, no. Um how about I'll be Kirito, and you'll be Asuna. Here just imagine your van being shredded to tiny little bits of metal and then stomped on too." Kyohei struck a chord and Saburo instantly started crying dropping on his knees. Wasting not a single second and having not expected such a great response, Kyohei dropped to his knees and had to restrain himself from rattling down the lines too quickly and slapping Saburo for his absurd devotion to the vehicle. Kadota gulped. Oh what didn't the two do for their friends? With a deep breath, Kadota hoped that this moment would be forgotten soon and pressed his lips against Saburo's. He felt like his manliness got lost right there. The fact that the two blushed out of utter embarrassment didn't help either. Even though their friends felt bad for making their situation they couldn't stifle their laughter only able to lower it down to chuckles, giggles and snickers. Kadota barely managed to keep his composure pulling away from the kiss and utter last words of Kirito in a stutter much like in the anime.

"That. Was. FABULOUS!" The leader cheered, fist pumping the air. 'And wonderful yaoi on the side dish~!' "That is a point for the scene and an extra point on top! Alright, keep it up you guys and you might have a chance to catch up. Hmm… what comes next… Alright, let's do this we have a scene from Black Butler!" Again, flawlessly performed. Erika and Walker chewed their lips nervously; if the cosplay gang kept on going like that, they didn't stand a chance even if their team mates improved. Unbeknownst to them something was brewing that might just give them a chance.

Next one to pull a scene and names was Saburo. "Are you kidding me? Ok, here it goes guys. This one from Fairy Tail; Makarov punishes Natsu for getting out of line yet slaps Lucy on the butt instead. Mira, Erza, Happy and Gray just sort stand and watch. Stops after Makarov leaves, telling them to not get upset. I pulled Masaomi, Kyohei, Erika, Walker, Mikado, Izaya and myself."

"I'm Erza!" Kadota immediately announced. That one should be easy.

"I'm Lucy!" Erika followed not trusting the others besides Walker to portray Lucy well enough. In turn Walker quickly picked Makarov to further ensure their success.

"I really don't care as long as I don't have to play a girl again. I'll be Natsu." Saburo announced.

Masaomi and Mikado looked at each other neither really familiar with Fairy Tail. "I'll take Gray." Masaomi decided. "Then I'll be Happy." Mikado concluded.

"I guess that leaves me with Mira.~"

The scene went along fairly well, surprisingly. Erika and Walker easily portrayed their roles and Walker hardly even looked at his lines having the most. Saburo stuttered a little and pretended to punch the wall hitting air. The man got the angry act fairly well together thinking of his van having been scratched. But who knew Izaya could have such a soft voice? Sounded like silk when he played his part telling 'Makarov' to keep his hands to himself.

Cosplayers turn and yet again flawless.

Mikado had never seen Masaomi go through so many emotions within seconds. The boy ended up pulling out of the hat this time. First he looked baffled, then dumbfounded, turning to grossed out, switching to relief and ending in suppressed laughter. "I'm glad I'm not in this one!"

"W-What's the scene, M-Masaomi?" Mikado boldly asked.

"Naruto, Kakashi vs Naruto. They are by the lake and they are having a fight and Kakashi shoves his fingers in Naruto's ass while Sakura and Sasuke are watching hiding in bushes."

Everyone gulped. No one wanted to do that one.

"Saburo, Walker, Kyohei and Shizuo." The four groaned and Walker quickly secured himself Kakashi's role. Not that he liked putting his fingers into anyone's butt but he also didn't think anyone else besides Erika could pull it off. Kyohei called out for Sasuke and Shizuo followed right after with Sakura leaving Saburo only to hopelessly gape ending up with Naruto. Erika on the other hand was having the time of her life although she would have preferred a different duo for the butt poking. Erika had also taken quite a liking to Kida's and Izaya quarreling. Oh well, there were still plenty of scenes to go. Kadota crouched down pretending to hide and muttered his thought line, eyes even a little narrowed. Shizuo shouted out to Saburo already positioned, Walker behind him enjoying playing a ninja. Shizuo pitched his voice a little which worked disturbingly well. The cosplay leader was shining, loving the effort put into the contest. And well she quite liked the hinted yaoi. Her and Erika got along _very well…_ Walker perfectly copied Kakashi's actions using a deeper voice for his lines. Saburo debated if this was the worst moment of his life so his face expressions really matched Naruto's. Poor Saburo jumped forward ending in a weird flop. Shizuo didn't blush but said his line and Kadota perfectly copied Sasuke. Even though, Shizuo didn't blush, their scene was counted as a flawless go to Erika's and Walker's relief.

Erika and Walker already prepared to see a perfect performance which it was until one point. The scene being reenacted was love scene from an anime and the duo playing dipped down in a kissing move. Unfortunately, one of their team mates had decided to face them with their rear end about to venture for a snack when the guy ripped the most horrendous, sharpest, _loudest_ fart in history. So sharp, his ass hurt later; so horrendous, his teammates ran the risk of losing their sense of smell and performing a miracle not fainting; so loud, it seemingly echoed off the walls and the whole warehouse just froze over caught in the moment of surprise. Somewhere, within this space a flower possibly wilted. Although the two victims having had the attack directly before their faces didn't faint, they did lose their composure crashing to the ground. At least the carpet offered comfort by being soft. Everyone else could only stand and blink as the farter in the room sheepishly rubbed his head. Hat man broke the ice, pointing his thumb down and declaring the scene a no which was music to the other teams' ears. The leader's wrathful gaze zeroed in on the farter and although the Ikebukuro residents assumed it had been from ruining the scene they got partially proven wrong. This also involved an order to refrain from Mexican food. Farty, as I will call him for now, had no time to apologize or even say a word for his defense before the leader's elbow slammed into his gut knocking out the air. "I told you NO MEXICAN FOOD! **You ruined the scene and you endangered us, the guests and our base!** You're out, get out! This was horrendous! Horrible! Gross! Argh, go, go away now! And if you fart again, _I will punish you!_ Now, don't touch any Mexican food you know it makes you fart horribly and I will have to reprimand you, okay?" While she sounded extremely, genuinely threatening making _everyone_ gulp, the last sentence spoken in a lofty, sweet tone chilled everyone to their bones. Note to themselves; don't cross this lady. And just to be safe, don't eat Mexican food around her. The ice started to thaw and with a weak nod Farty crawled to the bathroom.

The next scene for the Ikebukuro residents turned out to be from Sword Art Online when Liz and Kirito get stuck in a pit on their quest to find a certain crystal. Masaomi and Erika got pulled from the hat and the matter of who played who was settled in no time. The others found themselves surprised. Now, that Erika would perfectly portray Liz and Masaomi shouldn't have trouble portraying Kirito was to be expected but just how genuine, ridiculous, stupid yet serious Masaomi presented running up a wall made Erika and Walker squeal on the inside. Mikado seriously pondered if Kida would bring up such an idea if they ever got stuck in a pit.

"That's a go!" hat man cheered sticking out the hat to the cosplay team. Unfortunately for Erika and co no unexpected farts ruined the scene resulting in their opposition passing yet again with flying colors.

Mikado had the honor of pulling out their next performance. "Attack on Titan; There Keith Shadis is instructing the team and Sasha Braus is eating a steamed potato which angers the instructor leading him to question her on her behavior in front of everyone. I got Erika and Walker." The duo smiled; this would be easy. Since the cosplay leader had mentioned the more realistic it seems it can give an extra point, Erika asked if they had a potato. Sadly they had no potato at hand but they did have apples. Breaking an apple in half for when Sascha offered Keith one half proved rather difficult. Unable to split the apple in half, Erika pretended to 'break the potato in half' and 'handed' it to Walker. Besides the stubborn apple the two finished wonderfully.

Erika and Walker could cry; did nothing besides a horrendous fart stop their opposition from utterly crushing their team in this competition?

Erika reached for the hat and sighed. They couldn't afford any no scenes. Erika pulled out the paper slip. This one was from Bleach, lines neatly written out on the paper. It only required two people reenacting Soi Fon breaking down after attacking Yoruichi and Yoruichi telling her why she left. Erika chewed her lip. This one involved crying and none of her team mates could cry on command besides herself, Walker and Saburo as far as she knew. Taking a deep breath the girl reached into the hat again and luck shined on their side. Erika had pulled herself immediately claiming Soi Fon and Kyohei playing Yoruichi. It worked well and Erika & Walker felt a bit more hopeful. Perhaps more instances like this and more farts disrupting the cosplay team performance and they could win. Maybe.

Erika and Walker didn't know if they should be sad or happy. Three scenes in a row had been a go for their team with only a few, minor struggles yet their opposition vetoed the successes along with the Bleach one with four flawless performances of their own.

Mikado grabbed into the hat held out to him hoping for something non- embarrassing. The teen announced his finding which turned out to be from Naruto when Guy and Lee have a race with Kakashi receiving a piggyback ride from Guy played by Walker, Saburo and himself. Figuring Lee would be the least weird choice Mikado immediately secured himself the role while Walker announced himself as Kakashi at the same time jumping on Saburo's back. 'Guy' and 'Lee' backed up and pretended a little sprint, Walker hanging off of his friend's back as Kakashi. Although Mikado struggled with copying Lee's facial expressions and Saburo almost tripping when Walker suddenly didn't support himself at all the scene was still a go but barely.

The cosplay team found themselves reenacting Fairy Tail when Erza and Jellal confess their feeling for each other and kiss. Erika and Walker cheered on the inside as the kiss and the entire scene got ruined by a ground shaking burp from 'Jellal' just as he was saying 'I can't, I have a fiancée' except that fiancée never left his mouth and instead came the burp. There goes the kiss.

Erika reached into the hat hoping for yaoi (as expected), "Attack on Titan; After the potato incident, the instructor tells Sasha to run until she drops. Sasha actually does it and is running out by the track late into the evening. A girl has sympathy for her and sneaks out to bring her bread. Sasha smells the bread and violently attacks like an animal aiming for the bread. Sasha knocks her over and has the bread in her mouth. The girl suggests drinking water first and Sasha shakes her questioning if she is a goddess. A woman comes and asks what is going on while Sasha quickly eats the bread. Sasha then promptly falls asleep landing with her head in the girl's lap." Erika squealed inside. It wasn't yaoi but it was quite close if she managed to pull two guys. "Izaya…" Erika smiled, Izaya gulped, "Masaomi…" Erika beamed, Masaomi groaned, "…and myself, I'm the woman, no discussion."

"B-b-but…" Poor Masaomi stuttered, either role sucked. And Izaya didn't seem to mind that the two only had the two choices left. Izaya smirked; he knew this was chewing up Kida. 'That bastard! Well, maybe I can at least still make this worth it… Now if I take Sasha, I could do more than knock him over… but crap what about that crotch scene… Erika will kill me if I ruin this, I can see it in her eyes. What if I take the other girl…'

"I will be Sasha.~"

"Wait, no unfair, I didn't decide yet! What if I want to be Sasha!?"

"Okay, I'll be the other girl then!~"

Masaomi just grunted partially because he was going to yell but didn't know what to say therefore grunting like a pig. Izaya still smirked at him, playing him. Kida knew he was being messed with and backed into a corner. Izaya didn't try to hide it. 'I will have to risk being murdered by Erika then, no way I'm falling in _his_ lap!' "O-Okay, I-I'll be Sasha, then…"

"Good, then it's settled, let's do this boys! And remember; put all your effort in!" Erika cheered. Masaomi awkwardly started keeping an eye on Izaya. Dang that man got him riled up easily.

After an awkward sprint, Masaomi dropped to the floor and closed his eyes. This time the cosplay team actually had food appropriate for the scene and a water bottle exactly like in the anime. Carrying water bottle and bread, Izaya approached the 'fainted Sasha'. Masaomi just wanted to mess up and just stay on the floor but Erika's gaze was scorching to say the least. Masaomi waited for Izaya to take a few steps, perfectly copied the little nose wiggle and shot forward. While the others didn't see it, Izaya poked poor Kida in the chest before falling backwards on his butt. Although it didn't mess up the teen's flying move and grabbing the bread, it did hurt a little since his chest was still sensitive. Kida bit back the urge to glare Izaya to death. The boy said his lines with the bread in his mouth and turned to Izaya. Izaya copied his role's facial expression and said his line suggesting drinking water first. But Kida could see the glint in his foes' eye. Izaya was grinning on the inside but poor Kida couldn't figure out why. The boy played his part moving to Izaya readying himself for his lines when his breath hitched and his mouth went dry, words helplessly stuck in his throat. He now knew what that internal grin, that glint in the eyes, the pure enjoyment at messing with Kida was about. Masaomi's lines. The lines he would have to say, shaking his foe in an almost begging way. He had to ask if Izaya was a goddess. Izaya had this complex thinking he was above everyone else and Masaomi knew Izaya would just enjoy every second of the words dripping from Kida that made boy's blood boil. Masaomi swallowed hard; he tried but only managed to give a peep grabbing onto the information broker. 'That bastard… Why? This is stupid, embarrassing, horrible!' Kida swiftly glanced to his side catching Erika's glare waiting for her role to come in. 'Just think, t-this is for Erika and Walker. They really want to win this and they are my friends!' Masaomi pushed aside his hate not directly meeting Izaya's eyes as he rattled down his lines shaking the informant. Erika smiled and approached the two on her cue playing her part out perfectly. As much Masaomi liked to support his friends, in this case winning this competition, there was no way he'd drop his face partially on Izaya's lap rather close to his foe's crotch. He'd rather take his chance that his friends would not murder him and be understanding. Unfortunately for Kida, Izaya had suspected the move ahead smiling to himself on the inside. Messing with the teen in this scene wasn't over yet. As Kida purposefully let his head drop past Izaya's legs, the informant shuffled over catching the Kida in his lap. To make it worse, Kida had to hold the position for 20 seconds. 20 seconds is not much time but if you are waiting for something to happen or be over, 20 seconds can last an eternity much like how it felt to the blonde. His face was red as a tomato and it didn't help that everyone looked at him. Each single person in the room. 'And Izaya had a boner'. Hat man unintentionally dragged out the boy's misery debating it to call it a go or no. The fall there had been a deliberate mistake on the actors' part but it had been smoothly fixed to the point that the mess up was almost hidden. Other than some hesitancy the scene had been run smoothly. Hat man dipped his head then loudly declared it a go. Masaomi shot up, scrambling to his feet almost bashing Orihara in the head with his own. "So close!" Shizuo muttered. Kida went to the back of the group trying to hide his red embarrassed face, letting his hair fall over his eyes. Izaya sidled up to him with a smile and tried to get a glimpse at Kida's face but the teen shuffled away and then Shizuo placed himself next to the teen in Izaya's way. On Masaomi's other side stood Kadota, a little worried for his friend. He knew how much the boy hated the info broker.

The cosplay team smiled and gave each other high five's. Yet another perfect performance. Even though the two Ikebukuro otakus didn't want to admit it they knew deep down that they stood no chance.

Mikado reached out to the hat, nervously chewing his lips. 'Please don't be embarrassing.' Mikado paled, the slip daintily sitting in his hand. Walker took initiative snatching the paper out of the teen's hand.

"What is it Walker?" Erika asked.

Now Walker gaped at the paper, unsure how to say. So he just loudly blurted it out, "It's from Sword Art Online when Sugou sexually harasses Asuna!"

Collective gasps and gulps resonated from his friends. Walker and Erika cast a questioning look to the opposing team's leader.

"What are you looking for me at? Go on, two names!"That smirk made them gape again. Was she serious? 'Oh and make it two guys please.'

Erika swallowed. Not that she minded the possibility of yaoi, but…, "Don't you think our team is a little inexperienced for this one?"

"Not at all, dear Erika."

Everyone on the Ikebukuro side had their heads hanging open and looked like they'd shit their pants. Time froze as they kept staring at the lady with wide open eyes. Their looks were priceless and even Izaya looked shitless now.

"Bwhahahahahahahahahahaha! You believed me! Hihihi! Oh your faces! Just priceless, hilarious!"

Erika and co sighed in relief although a few rude grumbles did escape from some people's lips.

"I find the Berserk rape scene is way more intense anyway, so I'd put that in the hat!" Again she looked utterly serious this time and very cheerful.

This time they almost doubled over. This woman was crazy!

"Hahahahahahahaha! You all look like you shit your panties, bwahahahahahahaha, I'm kidding!" Tears spilled from her eyes from laughing so hard and started coughing.

"Come on, stop it already!" Saburo groaned. She was having way too much fun.

"Okay, okay! Dramatical Murder would be way more entertaining anyway. But you guys need way more practice for that. Maybe after a few more competitions you could go for it. Then we can use some of our cooler props too!"

"Seriously? You think we'll fall for that three times row?" Masaomi deadpanned.

"What is even Dramatical Murder?" Mikado asked.

"Oh I'm serious and you don't know it? Here, hold on. Boot up that laptop. One second… Google… Dramatical Murder." The males paled and Erika was struck with fantasies.

"Alright you can stop fooling us now, we won't fall for it." Kadota growled.

"I'm serious you know, I could just see each of you in some smarmy role. Hmmm, the two little cutesy pies all tied up and just begging…" The leader bent down sticking her face into Mikado's and Masaomi's, "One feisty, one quiet…"

"M-Miss, y-you had your f-fun now, t-this is enough!" Mikado stuttered.

"You really think I'd try to fool you three times in row? That's stupid and plain obvious! You guys aren't stupid after all." She didn't blink nor did the smirk leave, nor did she burst out laughing. The Ikebukuro residents gulped; she wanted them to reenact scenes like that!?

"Bwahahahahahahaha! You are so easy to fool! Ah, hahahahahah! All of you, just- Hahahahahahahaha! I can't breathe! Hihihihihi! Ow! Hahaha!" She almost crashed to the floor laughing so hard her sides hurt.

"Aw, come on!" Saburo muttered.

"Hahaha! Alright, let's finish the competition. I was kidding with Dramatical Murder but after a few more competitions we could do more intense scenes and use props. It's not like you actually cut each other or anything, we have fake blood. But the props like the knives and stuff are sharp so no playing around with it, got it? Same with the whip you actually need someone to teach you a little first. I got lucky when I whipped myself three times in the eyes, because I didn't listen to instructions."

Everyone from Erika and co deadpanned at her now. One of the other cosplayers stepped forward, "She's actually serious about that."

Walker sighed, "Well, I really like hanging out with you guys but I don't think there will be more competitions, sorry."

Erika dipped her head a little, she really liked this place, "Yeah, we are from Japan and we need to get back. You see, us ending up here was kind of an accident and we've made a few dangerous enemies. We need to get back home and we might not be able to ever come back and visit you guys because of those dangerous people."

The leader and her fellow cosplayers looked heartbroken. They'd really come to like the bunch. "Ummm… well, let's f-finish the competition and t-then talk a little. Will you stay a little longer afterwards? And maybe instead of you coming here, we could visit you guys in Japan once in a while!"

Erika nodded with a smile, "We can stay a few minutes after this competition.

"Alright, let's go! Pick a scene my newfound friends."

Another Bleach scene appeared out of the hat specifically one from one of the Shinigami illustrated Picture Book Specials when Captain Ukitake and Shunsui look through an album and notice how everyone has aged and changed except Yamamoto. Kyohei and Masaomi had that one and passed with flying colors with Masaomi starring as Ukitake and Kyohei as Shunsui.

The Cosplayers performed a scene from Black Butler with zero problems.

Their last scene proved to be rather a challenge; it came from Hetalia: Axis Powers where Italy and Romano sleep together and Germany has to join in to lend a hand. (The clip is called Hetalia: Axis Powers Official Clip – Bedtime with the Italy Brothers. I suggest you watch it beforehand, right now, to make it less confusing. Thinking about it now, maybe unless you know the scene or I described it decent enough you might want to look up other clips I used too…) Mikado was the one to pull out the paper and also to pull names ending up with himself,  
Masaomi and Izaya. Both teens bellowed for Germany's role but Mikado had called the role first sneakily talking in a manner that he was hard to understand fully using his advantage of knowing before the other two did. Masaomi wanted to faint right then and there ending up in close quarters with Izaya again. Erika made it worse rooting for extra points and asking the Russian leader if she had any props to use. They did have a phone but no bed befitting the situation. One couch was extendable though so two gang members pulled out the extra space and aligned the pillows on the couch while another gang member zipped upstairs and fetched the biggest towel she could find to substitute for a blanket. The phone was set down on a coffee table. A little away from the couch and Mikado would have to pretend to slam open a door. Masaomi claimed Romano at least he'd get to bash Izaya in the head although Izaya didn't seem to mind fully aware that his silent smirk and just waiting for the other to pick first made his scene mates nervous particularly a certain blonde. And he was curious how far Kida would go with the head bashing. Although Masaomi took his sweet time crawling onto the couch he and Izaya comically managed to mimic Italy's and Romano' voices almost perfectly with Kida sarcastically emphasizing on another night of garlic smelling dutch ovens. Izaya easily copied Italy's pitched voice innocently cocking his head to his side sitting up in the 'bed' as he said his lines. Masaomi pretended to be shocked and shot up grabbing Izaya by the neck and bashing his head against the informant's not so gently although in his enthusiasm to get back at Izaya for that other scene he hit his head so hard against other he hurt himself. He easily hid it and Izaya stayed in perfectly in role although that his head was throbbing now did piss him off. As the two rattled off their lines, Mikado reached for the phone looking genuinely shocked as the listened to the two rattling down their lines quite well which made Erika and Walker rather proud of their team mates. Mikado gulped and said his lines surprisingly copying Germany's deeper voice with excellence. And Masaomi found himself surprised not knowing his friend could have such a voice, Mikado then proceeded to surprise the whole crew as he pretend slammed open the door and asked Italy in a loud deep voice if he was okay. Completely not the Mikado the others are used to. Mikado stayed for his last few lines perfectly in role same as the other two. Unbeknownst to the others though, when Izaya had grabbed a strand of his hair and one of Kida's saying that he was waiting for Germany and is playing with the hair, the informant subtly yanked a little harder on Kida's with every move. As Izaya and Kida had fought on the couch for a minute or so when Mikado had said his lines on the phone, Izaya had actually, without anyone noticing managed to seriously knot their hair together a bit. The three finished up with Izaya trying to make sure his hair actually wouldn't get yanked but hoped to yank hard on Kida's end to make the knot come apart. Unfortunately for Orihara Masaomi quickly hopped off the couch thus ripping the knot apart not caring if it hurt a little. Walker and Erika obviously didn't want to accept the fact that they lost. Hanging their heads in defeat, the two wanted a rematch. Their team mates on the contrary were glad that it was over. Especially the second part.

The Ikebukuro residents helped clean up after the scene, the leader's protests to let themselves be smothered in hospitality falling on deaf ears.

The cosplay crew passed with flying colors again and tallied up the points. The Ikebukuro crew lost to Erika's and Walker's dismay but the leader could quickly cheer them back up again. Before the competition no one was properly introduced so as the leader got some snacks the two groups conversed. Farty, actually named Marty, had left the bathroom by now and settled onto a couch. Marty had rather long tussled blonde hair black streaks in it, pale skin, a tall and slim frame and baby blue eyes. But the day was far from over or starting to wind down because just ten minutes after the competition was done and snacks had been set down on the coffee table, two members who hadn't been there before made a rather surprising entry. The doors got harshly yanked open and the two newcomers flopped onto the floor in an active bundle in front of everyone. Marty shook his head and closed the door while the leader glared at two members and loudly coughed into her hand to get their attention. It didn't work. "YOU RABBITS, QUIT FUCKING ON THE FLOOR AND INTRODUCE YOURSELVES!" The two actually stopped after being bellowed at and zipped up their pants and patted down their shirts.

"But I need him now…" The shorter blonde with messy hair whined.

"At least take it to the tent _after_ saying hello."

"Fine." The taller blonde with messy hair which was spiked a little at the front huffed. "I'm Eric and that's my boyfriend Dave. I'm 19, he's 18. Before you ask, no we are not twins we just like to look alike. Can we go now?"

"Go you horny bastards and don't even think about it."

"Think about whaaat?~" Eric purred glancing at the Ikebukuro crew.

"Don't even ask them!"

"Eric, I want to play!" Dave whispered tugging at his mate's shirt and subtly glancing to some props. The other smirked and scooped up some very dangerous looking props and the two disappeared into the tent upstairs.

"And keep it quiet you two! Sorry about that guys. If you can look past their kinkiness and catch them when they are not doing it, which is rare, they are actually really nice guys. But watch your asses."

"Why?" Mikado asked.

"Just be careful. They like parties. In tents. Catch my drift?"

"No."

"Puuhh, I don't want to be blunt. You all catch my drift?" The woman asked with a sigh making eye contact with the others. The others nodded making Mikado wonder more. Later he'd finally realize what had been meant.

"Hey honey, I'm back. By the way your sister called she wants to stop by in the next two weeks." A man in his twenties with brown short cut hair and green eyes entered the warehouse, a grocery back in his hand and sat down next to the tall red haired woman. An awkward silence prevailed as she pecked him on the cheek but both had a peeved expression on their face. The source of face palms and annoyance came from the tent as the duo seemingly became louder and louder. "Please don't tell me they did _that_ in front of our guests."

"They did. QUIET YOU TWO!" The noises considerably lowered. "Anyways, everyone this is my fiancé, Vincent."

"You have a fiancé?" Mikado softly asked like it was the weirdest thing in the word. Not that Mikado thought she couldn't have man but the hyper woman with her red bouncy curls just struck him as single. Unfortunately although he didn't mean to be offensive, gang leader took quite a bit of offense to it.

"Excuse me? Do you think twerp, I can't get a man, huh!? What is it, tell me! Not curvy enough for ya or are the boobs too small, huh!? Would you rather a model like my snotty ass sister, you twerp!? Am I unattractive in your viewpoint or WHAT?" Poor Mikado cowered on the couch the steaming leader towering above him with the coldest glare he'd ever received. She stomped off away from the others and Vincent rubbed his head awkwardly chuckled. "Umm, sorry about that you kind of hit a sore spot there. "

"I didn't mean too, I'm so sorry!"

"It's cool, I know. And she knows too, she just needs a minute to calm down. You see, her older sister is a top model and she always picked on her, Katarina, here. She'd call her names, boss her around and made fun of her appearance. Her sister has a superiority complex you could say and Katarina, well, she has the opposite, an inferiority complex. Probably partially because of her sister, because she doesn't take crap from anyone else but her sister."

As if on cue, Katarina plopped down on the couch again and leaned against her boyfriend fixing her eyes on Mikado, "Sorry kiddo, I didn't mean to blow up in your face there."

"It's alright, I shouldn't have said that." An hour passed of conversation and joking. Within that hour Dave and Eric had managed to leave the tent properly clothed, joined them for about twenty minutes and went back to the tent because Dave spilled ice cream on his partner and decided it was best to lick it off instead of using paper towel. Before he'd gone after the ice cream, the boy had asked the guests if they wanted too, earning a hard back hand from Katarina. At this point Mikado blossomed with red as it hit him what the *parties in the tent* truly meant. Shinra, being ever so responsible on this trip and itching to see Celty again was the only one keeping track of time. The underground doctor really enjoyed the break but wanted to get going. The difficult thing here would be to get Erika and Walker to leave. The two seemed lost in time and space blabbering on and on and on leaving one to wonder if they could still take breaths in between. His thoughts got interrupted from a text from Celty asking how they are doing and when they will be back. Shinra responded vaguely but reassuringly saying they'd be back soon and they are alright honestly completely unable to tell what else would come at them. All of them still lacked memories before the awakening in the camper.

"I think we should get going." Tom said sitting next to Shinra.

"Yeah, but how do you want to get those two to leave? I think everyone else will agree but not them. There's no way Kyohei will just leave them here."

"I'm sure they know we have to really get going."

"Guys we have to leave." Shinra announced every head turning to them. Izaya and Kida hadn't given up on stealing each other's phone yet so when Shinra made his announcement Masaomi froze up in his halfhearted attempt, hand stretched out Izaya' pocket with a hook in hand which the blonde had snatched from the props. Izaya had pretended not to notice but neither put a lot of effort in it right now anyway. Shizuo had distanced himself from the group because of Izaya and had taken up the offer of a cigarette from Vincent. Mikado had watched Masaomi's antics with an amused smile being bugged beforehand by Kida pretending to be a pirate. Saburo had leaned back in an armchair and napped a little cracking an eye open. Walker and Erika had stopped their deep conversation with the other otakus and Kyohei initiated a conversation with Marty. Marty, unlike his companions was rather quiet and didn't drone on and on about manga and anime although he was quite a fan of it.

"But we just started talking… about that episode in Sword Art Online…" Walker looked like he had just been robbed of his favorite toy. Erika had her mouth open, half finished sentence hanging in the air.

"I know you two really like it here but we need to go back home. Besides, they said they'd come visit us in Japan. It's not like you'll never hear from them again."

Erika sighed, Shinra had a point. They also still had people after them staying here for too long would endanger their newfound friends. "Thank you for everything, it's really nice here but we have to go now. Hopefully we'll meet soon again."

"Can't you stay a little longer? We are having so much fun, in a few hours it will be dark anyway, why don't you stay the night?" Katarina responded in a pouty manner.

"Sorry and thanks for the offer but we are a little in a hurry." Kadota jumped in.

"Aw that sucks. Well, I don't want to keep you guys from anything important. But first let us supply you with some food and water for your adventure ahead otherwise you're not allowed to leave! And Erika, come here and have a hug; you're like a sister that doesn't suck to me!" Erika nodded and the two hugged. Marty prepared a bag with supplies and handed it to Kadota. Masaomi returned the hook to the other props and the group shuffled together to the door bidding goodbye. "We will see you in Ikebukuro in Japan soon?" Erika asked Katarina.

"You bet ya, all of us!"

Out of the four days since they woke up, this had to be the longest. At least it felt like that. After bumping into angry people one after the other and being relentlessly chased the day just didn't seem to end. Each of them was ready to drop on any bench in park right now and snooze off in the small park they crossed. Only an hour had passed since they'd left the cosplayers and a few hours still remained until the sun would start to say goodbye for the day. Not much conversation had passed and it had only reaffirmed that they remembered nothing and they had decided that when the sky would dip into the orange they'd make camp in the wilderness. Which meant in the few hours left they had to walk through the entire city since they had no money left and tiny bit of cash was held back for emergencies only; guarded by Shinra with a scalpel in hand. Masaomi had tried to gain a piggy back ride from his friend and had jumped onto his back only to fall with Mikado, whom was tired himself.

"Aw crap, hide, the crazy girl is over there!" Masaomi whispered, hiding behind Kadota.

"What, where?" Shinra groaned.

"Hide where!?" Mikado exclaimed. Boy, did they stick out.

"How about in over there in that alley?" Walker suggested pointing to a narrow alley. The crew squeezed into the alley and sprinted for their dear lives not caring if they totally got off course. The alley widened up after a few minutes and they started to slow down taking a look over their shoulder. No sign of the girl was seen. Unfortunately as they'd fled from one web they'd just barreled into another one.

"My, my if it isn't the whiny bitch and the wanted boy.*"

"I will seriously kill someone besides the flea if this keeps happening!" Shizuo roared.

"Whyyyyyyy?" Shinra whined.

"I presume you're with the Russian mob that's after us?*" Izaya stepped forward, flick blade ready in hand.

"So, you've met some of my mates already. Well, cry baby I didn't think I'd run into you again. Now, mind handing over the boy?*" The old man stepping out the shadows asked although it really wasn't a question.

"Not that that wasn't a serious question, but actually I do. We won't hand him over and would please tell me what calling me whiny is all about?*"

"Well, well, you were actually whacked out. I guess we do have a few minutes so why don't I tell you.*"

"Let's run, he's old it's not like he'll catch up."

"Shinra is right, Izaya, we need to get out of here especially Masaomi." Kadota joined.

"Hold on a second. Trust me, it'll be fine. Something went down between him and one of us I want to know what.~"

"Izaya there's no time for that now!" Shinra exclaimed. Izaya ignored him and made eye contact with the man.

"Looks like you have trouble with your companions, don't you? Not that it matters when you're all dead. You should really consider spilling the beans boy maybe we'll leave you barely alive if the boss is in a really good mood."

"At least he can speak Japanese!" Shizuo huffed.

"What did Izaya do?" Mikado asked.

"Blabber my poor ear off, that what he did. Just sidled up to me in an alley and kept yapping how lonely he is and how he only has one friend and that friend would leave him any second for some fairy. He's screwed up in the head, man, one second he's whining his favorites don't like him and one keeps some girl that doesn't mind him away, whatever the hell that means. Then the other second he's laughing saying humans should love him like he loves them or some crap like that. For hours and he wouldn't piss off! Just keeps complaining and complaining and somehow under all that blabber all I get is that he's a dick and it's his own fault. Now, I've told what happened now I'll ask you one more time to come here blondie or I'll have to force you."

Masaomi opened his mouth to say no but Shizuo stepped forward, chuckling, "You know, this might be rude but first off I don't give a shit and secondly you're old. More like ancient, we can take you on easily and we have you outnumbered with each of us able to pummel you old man."

"Hmmm, you think old age determines strength?"

"Yeah and I've had enough of this kidnapping crap!" Shizuo lunged forward, fist rushing at the man's face calmly staying on his spot. In a blink of an eye, Shizuo found himself losing against an old man. Ouch, that bruises the ego. The old man had grabbed his wrist and flung him away using his own momentum against him. Shizuo had to recover from that one for a second and the others gasped.

"Let's outrun him!" Saburo loudly proposed. Unfortunately, the old man pulled out a gun.

"Crap, he's got a gun!" Tom muttered.

"No, he has two!" Mikado pointed at the man now holding a second gun.

"Can't wait to shoot us, eh?" Shinra sarcastically remarked. The old man aimed one gun at Izaya petting his flick blade and Kida.

"Looks like I'll take you by force." The old gramps pulled the trigger of one gun, the one filled with bullets and Izaya barely dodged, stumbling away more than anything. The bullet whipped past grazing Kadota on the cheek, pinged off the wall on a building and sunk into Walker's shoulder. Mikado cowered ducking behind a crate missing a deadly shot, but in turn Saburo felt it piercing his hand. Izaya attempted another attack but a bullet to his abdomen drove him back. Shizuo rose to his feet but the old man noticed and shot him in the leg hitting the old wound. While Shizuo wanted to keep going, his leg went on strike sinking on his knees. The senior fired from the other gun and missed Masaomi jumping out of the way by a millimeter with a tranquilizer dart. Masaomi shot forward and attempted a kick. The teen almost connected with the old man and he could see the worry flash in his eyes for a moment but the old man had still managed to pull the trigger fast enough again and aim, the dart burying itself in Kida's shoulder close by the neck. Slipping out of consciousness, Masaomi dropped on the concrete and the old man stepped sideways in time before the weakened kick could reach him. "Now, let's finish this."

"You won't get away with this!" Erika yelled, wanting to save her friends but at the same time not knowing what to do. Suddenly a gun collided with the back of her head knocking her out cold. Before they could react, the others dropped like flies, knocked out cold.

"Oh, didn't know you guys would join the party.*"

"The boss wants the kid. We'll dispose of these guys but let's not leave any traces.*"

"Not shooting them now?*"

"Nah, let them suffer. Besides, that parka wearing guy will probably bleed to death before he's dead. They are already as good as dead anyway, they won't wake until it's already way too late anyway. Let's go guys, pick them up and bring them to that old building, I'll take the boy to the boss with him.*"

"Heh, finally they pay. Got the kerosene?*"

"Yep, those fuckers are piled in there and now they burn.*" With a laugh, the member of the mob tossed the empty canister to the side and dropped the burning match on the kerosene roaring up in flames.

 **I'm so sorry again, it's been way too long since I updated. Lambing season is coming to an end so that's a plus, there's more time for writing then. But I have to say choosing the scenes and writing them took very long. I had to find, figure out and keep score.** **I have a whole loose leaf filled with notes on the competitionXD The one sentence with Izaya I have wrapped this marking,', around because well I have actually no clue if Izaya would have a boner. I just blurted it out and my bro happened to be around, heard and insisted I put in finding it hilarious. It's up to you guy's imagination if you want him to have a boner or notXD You wouldn't believe how hard it is to find something gay on the internet for four guys to reenact. It's crazy, my bro and I searched for hours and nothing came up. The last one was supposed be one that Erika would really have liked;_; Also big thank you to my brother, he put in ideas too and helped me with the scenes, we laughed our asses off watching YouTube and writing this. I have way less interaction between Shizuo and Izaya in here than I thought I would have. I dunno, what happened I just wrote on and on and the competition just unfolded. But as you can see from this cliffhanger, things are heating up and there will be more interaction between them. This is so random, but two nights ago I dreamed of Izaya and Masaomi having snowball fight. Well, more like an ice chunk fight cuz the dream copied the weather here which is cold, slushy, icy and chunky at the moment. We just have ice chunks and ice at the moment. Anyway, it was hilarious and I really want them to have snowball fight now. Or ice chunk fight. Or even better; both! I will stop my rambling now, see you next chapter!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter!:D**

 **Meladi1: I'm sorry I missed you there in the end notes in the last chapterXD I saw your review after I updated. Thank you very much for the review'~' I don't know yet, maybe. The thing is I may have this one connected to another one planned. But in that one, things happen after season two and I kinda like season two the way it is. If Izaya's mask would crack I'm not sure how that would affect season 2. This is just wedged in. I'll see but if I connect the two stories, which is where I'm going right now, I'll not really have it going anywhere right here per se but it will have effect in the other story.**

 **Soon, this chapter they'll start remembering stuff. Either here or next chapter**

"Celty, please calm down. I know you're worried, we are too but we need to stay focused!" Anri said and Saki sighed. It was no use. 20 minutes ago Celty had sent Shinra another text and she hadn't received answer. Figuring perhaps Shinra was busy, Celty had sent a text to Mikado, Izaya and Shizuo just in case two of them would be busy too. Four texts, zero replies. Celty was going out of her mind, pacing the room. Why did take them so long to come back anyway? Celty typed 'Call Mikado or Masaomi' and shoved her PDA in Anri's face. Perhaps they would respond to sound. Anri nodded and called Mikado but only got that the call couldn't be taken now. Same with Masaomi. "Celty, they aren't picking up. You talked to Shinra while ago and he said everything was okay, right?"

Celty nodded, 'Yeah, he said that but maybe now not everything is okay.'

"Maybe they can't respond right now and will get back to us later. Let's wait two hours and try again. If we don't get answers by then, we'll call everyone together and make a plan. Sounds alright?" Saki suggested.

'Alright, but two hours only. On the mark.'

"I'll make us a meal, we haven't eaten in hours." Anri announced.

'I'll help.'

"Me too."

"Can I throw something at him? Or punch him? He's not waking up.*"

"It's wearing off already, he'll wake up soon.*" The boss of the mob leaned back in the armchair surrounded by the old man and more of his henchmen, all pairs of eyes directed at Masaomi in a slumped position tied to a chair. They were in a hunting shack way out in the bush owned by the boss. "Are the others disposed of?*"

"Yep, burned to a crisp and all evidence gone.*"

"Finally, he's waking up.*"

"Hm… w-where am I?" Kida groggily opened his eyes. The mob didn't say anything and as his eyes started to focus he met them with a glare although he actually scared on the inside. "Where are my friends?" The old man translated what Kida said immediately to his fellow Russians.

"Boss, can I tell him please?*"

"No, not yet.*" The boss met Kida's glare and the old man from now translated every sentence between the two, "Let's get this started and not waste any time, shall we? You know why you're here. Where is the money?*"

"First off, I'm not telling you anything until you tell me where my friends are."

"Hm, you really think you can negotiate? Tch, boy do you see this knife in my hand? I don't have to tell you anything but if you want to leave at least barely alive you should really tell me where my money is now.*"

"Sorry but I don't even know where it is. I was whacked out I don't even remember screwing you over. I don't even know how I did it back in that casino. Part of it is probably in the Atlantic Ocean or something."

"Oh you know where it is and it better not be in the ocean. And the Atlantic Ocean doesn't border on Russia, that's the Pacific Ocean! You see, pain will help you remember."

"Where are my friends?" Masaomi growled.

"It's such a shame you know. You burn with so much fire if you wouldn't have screwed us over twice, I'd be tempted to ask you to join. But oh well, that was your last chance to say something without blood flowing.*"

"Tell me where my friends are!"

The boss paused twirling the knife in his hand and stopped in his tracks for a moment, "You know, you asking about your friends is really getting annoying. You want to know? Alright, I will tell you. They are dead, burned to a pile of ash. Would you like the same fate after you've told me where my money is? Don't even bother trying to lie when you remember because you won't be able to.*"

Masaomi had gone pale, head dipped, tears threatening to spill. It just couldn't be true! Mikado and the others couldn't be dead! Shizuo is too strong, Izaya would never just die like that no matter how hard his enemies wished it and Kadota and… Kida didn't want to believe it but the boss had no reason to lie to him and that didn't sound like a lie. Shoving his grief aside, Kida shot a murderous glare and spit him in the face, "Fuck you!"

Shizuo's eyes fluttered open but all he could see was grey. His lungs lunged into a violent cough and sweat mixed with blood trickled down his body. Shizuo's body jittered but the man managed to pull himself up, his shot leg slowly cooperating. The smoke almost reduced the visibility to zero but Shizuo could make out Mikado not lying far from him still unconscious. Without wasting a second, Shizuo picked up a Mikado saving the boy just in time from a burning beam collapsing. Shizuo battled the flames finding a hole to get out of and put Mikado down in the grass away from the burning building diving right back in for the others hoping he wasn't too late. Although he wouldn't mind being too late for Izaya.

Mikado coughed violently, lungs aching. He slowly opened his eye, too tired to stand up meeting Shizuo sweaty and panting running out of a burning building, Tom thrown over one of his shoulders and Shinra under the other arm. The bartender clad man roughly dumped them next to Mikado and jumped back inside. Shinra woke up from the harsh landing, eyes trailing Shizuo and meeting Mikados'. "Hey Shinra, are you alright?"

"I'm alive."

Shizuo had managed to bring out the van gang too, the building almost collapsing now. Panting he turned to the others waking up and coughing, lungs aching from inhaling the smoke, "Everyone alright?"

"Alive at least, hey where is Izaya?" Shinra answered.

"Don't know, don't care." Shizuo answered.

"Shizuo, you didn't even look for him! We need him; he's the only one that can speak Russian!" Shinra exclaimed. "Fine, if you won't go, I will find him in there!"

Shizuo growled; he didn't want Shinra to endanger himself but if he didn't go try rescuing Izaya Shinra would risk his neck. "Fine! Stay down but if some crap like this happens again at the border, I'm leaving the flea behind! Hmph!" Shizuo raced back in and found Izaya slinging the man over his shoulder. The two made it out just in time because the second Shizuo escaped the flames, the building completely collapsed. Shizuo dumped Izaya awakening with a groan, "Shizu-chan, your Neanderthal ways are not appreciated."

"You fucking flea, I'll kill-"

"DON'T EVEN START IT YOU TWO!" Shinra yelled amazingly stopping Shizuo from beating the life out of the informant. "We have bigger problems."

"For starters, any ideas what to do about the wounds?" Kadota coughed.

"The bleeding needs to be stopped… Hm…" Shinra placed his hand on his chin eyes wandering to the burning building.

"We have no fabric to wrap them…" Walker sighed inspecting his shoulder.

"WHERE IS MASAOMI!? OH NO, NO, NO, HE CAN'T STILL BE IN THE BUILDING, MASAOMI!" Mikado panicked, still dazed from all the smoke inhaled already seeing his friend buried in the burning rubble pile.

"Relax, he's not in there. Remember, the mafia jumped us he's probably with them. Considering he can't remember anything yet like us, he's not dead but they are probably hurting him right now." Saburo rasped his throat quite dry. Mikado calmed down but knowing he was being hurt right know felt horrible but at least it was better than dead. This way they had a chance to save him.

"I have an idea! Walker come with me and grab wood." Walker followed Shinra and the two came back with sticks glowing at one end with heat. "Alright, Izaya sit up." Izaya groaned and since he had laid face down in the grass he didn't see what the two had brought, Kadota and Saburo holding him sitting up. "Take off your shirt." Half dazed, Izaya simply complied still not really realizing what really happened around him, hazy from the blood loss. Casting his shirt to the side, Shinra inspected the wound. Luckily Shinra was able to get the bullet out although it was quite painful and a hassle only able to use Izaya's knife and a barbecue stick. Without warning Shinra pressed the glowing hot wood against the wound, sealing it as soon as the bullet was out. Izaya suppressed a scream and put his shirt back on. Walker had needed several attempts but managed to pull off sealing the shoulder wound on his own after Shinra had removed the bullet. Shizuo barely flinched when Shinra removed the bullet from his leg and sealed the wound. The others had far less serious wounds and no bullets embedded in them but Shinra sealed them anyway not wanting to risk infection. They already had enough to deal with. Finding their bearings they back tracked to the spot where they encountered the old man finding to their relief that the camping stuff they'd acquired had been left lying around. Collecting supplies and gear, they settled down by a fallen tree further way from the burning building. The building was on the edge of the city so they were pretty much met with wilderness now. Izaya had struggled to stay awake but ended up falling asleep and Shinra carried him piggyback. Gently setting him down, he leaned him against the trunk although the jostling woke up the informant.

"Alright, we have our gear and supplies back." Tom started.

"Now it's time for 'Rescue Mission Masaomi'!" Erika continued.

"Let's see… We don't know anything about their hideout or anything. Or does anyone remember something?" Kyohei received shaking heads.

"No locations…" Shinra joined.

"Why don't we call him?" Shizuo suggested.

"No reception here. Even if we would get reception, it'd be risky." Saburo answered.

"How?"

"Well…"

"Shizu- chan, what he's trying to say nicely is that you idea is stupid."

"Flea…"

"Let's assume, we get reception. First off, Masaomi might not have reception. Secondly even if he does and we do and we phone him he's probably tied up and the mafia would simply wreck his phone. There is a chance that if we can track his phone, we can find him. This will only work with his phone intact and presumably still around him."

"And how will we accomplish tracking his phone?" Kyohei pointed out. No one could answer and their heads snapped to Mikado almost in tears, "And what do we do when nothing works!? W-What if we see M-Masaomi never again!? W-What i-if…" Kyohei sighed and sat down next to Mikado placing a hand on his shoulder, "Listen, this is hard for all of us. But you need to pull yourself together because Masaomi needs you more than ever before now. I know it looks dark but there's hope. We still have time because I know Masaomi is one heck of a fighter and he doesn't go down easy. I bet he's still kicking and providing us with time to save him. He's a fighter and a really feisty one, too. We need to come up with a plan now to go save him." Mikado looked Kadota in the eye and nodded offering a small smile, "He was always a fighter…"

"Is, Mikado, still is. Let's make sure he stays that way." Kyohei reassured.

"Alright since you came up with the idea Izaya, do you know how to track a phone?" Shinra asked.

"Well, usually something like that is done on a laptop or computer but it's possible on a phone too. But it would take longer to set up. I still have enough battery."

"Go for it, it's our only shot right now. While he's busy, any other ideas guys?" Saburo asked into the round, Izaya moved a little closer to the outskirts of the city in between to gain reception, Shinra helping him get around while the other brainstormed for other options.

"It's been exactly two hours now." Celty typed. Without waiting for a response from the other two girls, Celty send out a text to everyone still in Ikebukuro calling for a gathering.

"What is purpose of gathering? Did something happen?" Vorona asked sitting in the living room along with Celty, Anri, Saki, Simon (Dennis stayed at Russia Sushi and Simon fills him in later), Namie, Mika and Seiji. Chikage couldn't make it but they used the phone solution again.

"Two hours ago, well now it'd be a little over two hours, we texted everyone who's missing and tried calling to check on them but received no answers. They might be in trouble and unable to answer." Anri explained.

"So what do you know so far? What happened that they in Russia in the first place? Maybe Izaya pissed off people over there; it'd be very like him." Namie pitched in.

"Not really much. Back when we had a video chat where you dropped in for a second, they didn't really tell us much. Only that they'd be back soon and that Walker and Masaomi changed up an ice statue in a hotel and the owner made them pay up. At least half of the chat was Shinra talking to Celty on how much he misses her."

"Perhaps it would be better to meet them in Russia. I come from Russia; I can find them and bring them back." Vorona proposed. Just then Anri's phone rang as Saki's was being used for Chikage to participate in the conversation.

"Yes, hello, this is Anri."

"Ah Anri, it's Shinra! I just saw the text and the missed call. What's up?"

"Oh nothing much, we were just wondering if everything is alright. Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker okay?"

"I will be on my way to Russia today and meet with all of you. I'll also bring guns in case of danger." Vorona informed already checking her gun.

"No, no, no! Everything is fine, you don't need to come, do not come!" Shinra almost yelled at his phone.

"Are you crazy? Come on, we could use her help, the mob has the kid." Shizuo whispered. "Hey Vorona-"

"Shizuo?"

"Nah, it's fine we will be back before you know it. Everyone is doing great!" Shinra chuckled at the end really hoping he was lying his ass off good enough and turned to Shizuo whispering, "If she finds out she might tell the others! Besides if we get her involved she will become a target too, do you want that?"

Shizuo huffed but agreed with Shinra in his mind. They did get really deep into danger and he wouldn't want to see Vorona hurt.

"He sounds like he's lying." Namie remarked. Celty immediately send a text to Shinra asking if he's lying and if he is, he better stop now.

"I'm not lying; no one needs to come help us. We need you in Ikebukuro to welcome us when we get back!"

"Hey t-this is Anri, can I talk to Mikado for a second."

"Sure. I'll put my phone on speaker too then we can all talk."

"Hey Anri is everything alright in Ikebukuro? How are you guys doing?"

"We are alright but it's really weird without all of you here. The city is quiet no trouble is rising. Aoba asked after you a few times."

"Oh okay, I'll send him a text. Well, that's good. Yeah, I can't wait to get home, I don't think I'm suited for Russia!" Mikado chuckled. Anri, Mika, and Saki giggled at that.

"Is Izaya still alive?" Namie inquired.

"Yes dear Namie, I'm still alive! I take it you miss me since you ask for me?~"

"Hell no, I just want my paycheck."

"My Namie, you have to be careful money can make you greedy, don't you know that?~" Without actually waiting for a response from his secretary, Izaya resumed the task of tracking Kida's phone again. The entire group had moved a closer to outskirts of the city to gain reception for the call.

"Hi this is Saki, can I talk to Masaomi a little bit? Masaomi, you there?"

Shinra froze up along with the others, sputtering a quiet garble of words. They looked at each other silently communicating to NOT tell the truth. They nervously fidgeted with no idea what to say.

"He can't come to the phone right now, he's in the bathroom!" Shinra almost shouted, mentally face palming for using such an overused, obvious excuse. The short silence had already tipped off the other end but coupled with this lame excuse, it prompted Celty to demand to know what's going on with a very bold text.

"W-Where is my boyfriend?"

"He's like I said, in the bathroom! He'll talk to you later!"

"I can wait the few minutes." Saki said, although she was actually tactically pushing Shinra to tell the truth by not letting him off the phone. Shinra didn't know what to say, so another two minute silence prevailed minus the furious typing from Celty.

"Shinra, that's your name right?"

"Yes"

"Shinra, unless something is wrong he doesn't need that long in the bathroom. And why isn't he answering if he's alright and only in the bathroom, which by the way you said it, I presume is close to you guys?" Saki pointed out.

Shinra and the others sweat dropped, she got them hooked. Silently exchanging glances, they decided to tell halfway the truth leaving Shinra to talk again. Izaya hid a little smile finding it very amusing how Saki had outfoxed them. "Um, we didn't want you guys to w-worry, so… umm… you see, i-it's actually kind of funny-"

"We lost Masaomi." Kadota butted in. Silence prevailed again except for Celty furious typing. Shinra looked at his messages, chewing his lips Celty's wrath embodied in words, "SHOW THIS TO EVERYONE! YOU WHAT!? YOU LOST MASAOMI? _LOST HIM!?_ HOW DO YOU JUST LOSE HIM!? AND WHY DID YOU TRY TO LIE, WHAT HAPPENED! SPIT OUT THE TRUTH NOW! SAKI IS ALMOST IN TEARS HERE!"

Saburo sighed feeling sorry for Shinra and taking over talking, "On our way home when we passed through a city, a big one, we lost him in the crowd."

"We didn't really see what got people so panicked but everyone around us was startled by something and we got separated. We are working on finding him right now." Kadota added.

"The reason he couldn't answer is because his phone is right here. We found it lying on the sidewalk; he must've dropped it when he got shoved. I'm sorry." Shinra whispered. To their luck, it did simmer down Celty's anger and the others seemed to have bought the half truth but they could also hear Saki sniffle trying to hold back tears. Anri stared at the floor, head dipped down. Surprisingly, Chikage spoke up having been silently listening up until now, "Hey this is Rokujo Chikage."

"Hey man." Kadota greeted.

"Hey Kadota! This is probably a really horrible question in this situation, but how are you guys going to go about finding your friend if he doesn't even have his phone?" As horrible as it was technically speaking if that would actually be situation, he did have a point. Shinra and co found themselves in another pinch. If they told that Izaya was just working on tracking Kida's phone right now, their half through was a goner. To make it worse, their half truth made it sound utterly hopeless and that Saki was quietly sobbing now still trying not to cry in front of everyone didn't help at all. They were screwed if they couldn't come up in anything under a minute so it wouldn't sound made up.

"Search the surrounding area where we lost him to start off with." Kadota offered.

"Ask around if anyone has seen him." Izaya added.

"Check at the hotel we were at and see if he went back there." Mikado threw in.

"I'm sorry again, that's all we can do." Shinra apologized.

"I-it's okay, i-it's not your fault… just, find him please." Saki sniffled.

"We will, we are not leaving without him." Kadota promised.

"Well, we'll get in touch later again." Shinra said.

"Wait; are you certain you don't want me to come to Russia?" Vorona asked.

"Yes, but thanks for the offer. I f we need your help, we'll let you know." Shinra answered. They all said goodbye and sighed in relief. Back in Ikebukuro, the gathering dispersed leaving only Celty comforting Anri and Saki especially Saki.

His head collided with the enemies as the man had grabbed his chin to hold it up and glare at him and the teen had retaliated with a hard head butt breaking the guys' nose. "You bitch!*"

A few other mob members had a bite or bruise from Kida fighting back and the boss had received the lama attack at least three more times when he had asked Masaomi again and again where the money was. Kida was panting covered in cuts, bruises and burns from having the crap beaten out of him for hours now. Kida still couldn't remember what had happened to the money but the boss had mentioned in between how much it was and boy did Kida hustle a lot of money. He also remembered the casino and recognized a few familiar faces glaring at him who had kicked in the ass. He was pretty sure that by now, one of his ribs was broken and a bone in one of his arms. His clothing looked more disheveled than before and was stained in blood.

"Ready to spill it or do you need more pain to jog your memory boy? Playing mute won't help you if you think we'll just let you bleed out and quit, you're wrong. You see, there's always one of my men or myself free to torture you. We'll just let you recover enough when you're close to death and start the whole cycle again and again.*"

His throat felt too dry but he did it anyway, spitting at the boss yet again. 'Choke on your money, bastard.'

"Fine, let's go again lama boy.*" The boss growled wiping the spit off his face.

"But they've had him for hours now we can't leave him with them for a whole night!" Mikado protested. Shinra could scream no matter what he did someone complained, they were attacked, Izaya and Masaomi were fighting or Izaya and Shizuo were fighting. The only reason the two weren't fighting now because Shizuo occupied himself with making a campfire and had vented his anger on a poor lone tree a few minutes ago. Izaya leaned against a log fighting to stay awake having finally managed to get a trace on Kida's phone albeit weak and simply had no energy left to make any snide remarks against Shizuo. Kadota and his gang helped pitched the two large tents while Tom helped with the campfire. They had moved further away from the city again although it was still in sight in the distance. When Izaya had finally gotten a trace, the sun had already started waving goodbye and now it was mere minutes away from completely being swallowed up from the horizon.

"Listen, Mikado I don't like it either but we can't go now. We are all beaten up, we are all exhausted and we feel like shit as much as we look like it. It won't help Masaomi if we get there and are too tired to fight and just get ourselves killed. Then all that happened is that we end up dead and Masaomi is STILL stuck with the bad guys!"

"Sorry Shinra, I just miss him…"

"As annoying as him fighting with Izaya is, I miss him too. We all do, so let's get some rest and rescue him tomorrow without getting ourselves killed."

Mikado nodded and helped finishing up the tents, Shinra sitting down next to Izaya by the log with a sigh watching Shizuo and Tom slowly getting a flame going. "Long day, hm?~"

"No kidding. I don't even know if I'm doing the right thing, I mean what if he doesn't last the night?"

"Well we can only hope now and find out tomorrow. Besides you have a valid point. If we find him just to die, it won't help us or him. It's interesting.~" Izaya looked up to the stars.

"What are you rambling about? You find it interesting that all we can do is hope for him to make it through the night!?"

"I wasn't referring to that. Wouldn't it be faster to see Celty again if you'd just leave him behind? You could probably lie too, so Celty might only be furious for a short while. It's interesting how much you seem to care."

"First of all, Celty is in no danger if we come back a day later won't make a difference. I do miss her and I know what you're pointing out at; I'd do anything for Celty. I'm not sure Celty would forgive me so easily; you know she really cares about these three kids. Besides, what can I say; he grows on you. Plus we've been through so much already together it's be just ridiculous to leave each other behind especially while there is a chance that he's still alive."

"My, my, Shinra is opening his Celty obsessed heart just a little wider for three teenagers, one which he has barely seen prior to this trip.~"

"Hey Walker, hand me that pot." Tom said over his shoulder, while Shizuo grabbed some canned soup, the fire crackling away now. Walkers' arm reached out of the tent and handed Tom the pot disappearing back inside the tent laying out the last sleeping bag. Shizuo opened a few large cans only spilling very little soup and dumped the can's contents into the pot while and Tom added water from a bottle and placed it over the fire on the rack. "Alright, now we just have to stir once in a while and wait for it to bubble up." With the tents set up the others huddled around the fire silently watching the flames.

"So Izaya, what does your phone say where Kida is?" Kadota asked.

"Somewhere in the bush in this direction. There's one building on the map, it could be mansion or a hunting shack or another hideout of some sort."

"In the wilderness, hm? Well, either way, they'll probably have it guarded from the outside and the inside. They have probably far more in numbers so we need a well thought out plan."

"If they can see us miles ahead, we either need forest to sneak up close or another way to hide ourselves until the last moment." Saburo joined.

"From the map is looks like we'll have forest to cover us." Izaya informed drowsily becoming quite tired.

"So, we are covered in our approach." Shinra pitched in.

"The guards outside will probably be armed so when we take them out we can snatch their weapons to use against the guys in the inside." Walker suggested.

"Me and Shinra aren't the biggest fighters in the group so we will grab Masaomi and get him out of there." Mikado joined.

"And we will beat the crap out of the bastards, sounds good to me." Shizuo agreed.

"One problem, Shizu-chan. If it works we need to hightail out of there fast. They can call backup anytime; we need to cover distance on foot with a wounded Masaomi." Izaya had his eyes closed barely keeping awake.

"Well, we dumped the carriage, left the camper, flea, so what do you suggest we do?"

"We did already steal, so why don't we steal another vehicle?" Mikado blurted taking everyone by surprise.

"We will need an off road vehicle." Walker mused.

"And all have to fit in it too!" Erika added.

"Don't think of stealing we did that already enough!" Shinra exclaimed. Everyone casted him a deadpan look. Shinra sighed in defeat, "Fine, we'll steal a vehicle. We'll pick one out tomorrow."

"You're going to keep going through the night?" Kida asked although he didn't really care for the answer anyway.

"Of course, we'll just take turns. Considering that you still haven't cracked yet and still fight back, he can take a nap too and will translate when you spill.*" The boss turned to his men and motioned for the old guy not to translate this part, "If he mentions with 'money' in Japanese, wake him up and get him to translate. We will take a nap now; you four can take a crack at him you didn't have your turn yet.*"

"Go die in a hole, I'll never break."

"Oh you will break; everyone has a breaking point you just take long. Oh and that's for another insult.*" The boss's fist collided with Kida's face and the teen glared back. The other men laughed and settled for a nap while the four mentioned before smirked and approached the ten. Masaomi glared. 'Even if I remember where your fucking money is, I won't tell you. You killed my friends, I'll destroy you bastards.' A fist connected to his gut, blood trickling from his lips again. 'Just hold out a little longer. Shit, this hurts.' Unbeknownst to the mob, Masaomi had played with the ropes tying his arms and wrists to the back of the chair, slowly but surely loosening them. Masaomi was close to the point that the knot would completely open and all he would have to do was tug his wrists apart but didn't dare to move just yet. One of the guy's always had a gun trained on him and until he was closer within reach or they decided Masaomi had no chance to fight them there was no use trying. The other thing that caught his eye and for which he would have to lunge right way was the canister with gasoline by the wall and the matches a step away on a drawer by the stove.

"Hey boss, I think we don't need to hold the gun on him anymore. He's a bloody mess and he keeps hanging his head, he might faint soon.*"

The boss cracked an eye open, "Alright, put the gun away.*"

"We can break his legs to make sure he can't go anywhere.*"

"Go ahead.*"

'Shit, keep calm. Yeah, you moron come closer with your knife.' "Hey, bring the sledgehammer, man. What's wrong pretty boy, are you going to break?*" The man grabbed Kida's chin and pulled his face closer, a grave mistake on his part. 'Bingo, you asshole!' Kida jerked up pulling the completely loosened rope around his wrist apart, sending his opponent reeling back and dropping the knife. Masaomi snatched it up, and quickly slashed the roped tying his legs to the legs of the chair almost slashing himself. The sudden confusion gave him enough time to throw himself to the wall having to catch himself, his vision starting to blur.

"You don't know when to stop, do you?*" The boss growled and motioned for the gun wielder to lower the weapon. He's too weak to even stand, he won't make it to the door and we'll still break his legs so this doesn't happen again.*"

Suddenly Masaomi started to laugh even though it hurt his lungs, "You're not attacking me right away. Do you think I'm trying to run out the door? I don't need to get to the door! All I need is right here!"

The old man paled and before he could translate, Masaomi slashed the gasoline canister the liquid steadily spreading across the entire floor of the hunting shack. Kida managed to grab the matches and pull out a stick, positioned to light it. His vision blurred and his entire body swayed but just the tiniest finger movement towards lighting the gasoline made them step back. "Translate this old geezer! You burned my friends, now I'll burn all of you!"

"You'll light yourself on fire too!" The old man pointed out in a hiss having translated the threat.

Kida smirked, "I know, I don't care about that." 'I'm sorry Saki and Anri but without Izaya and the others I won't make it back to Japan anyway. Please forgive me.' He swayed again and this time the unlit match almost fell out of his hand, prompting one of the men to pounce. Masaomi jumped away, panting, hand slammed against the wall, barely able to hold himself. Before he could faint, Masaomi did go through with his threat, lighting it up and dropping it. Another one jumped forward and tried to catch the burning match but missed only receiving roaring flames to his face and shoving the boy closer to the door from falling. The mob panicked trying to no avail to beat back the flames, one of them grabbing a fire extinguisher to make a way to the door. Masaomi didn't why he tried to flee but figured it would hurt less to faint and die sleeping somewhere in the bush instead of burning to a crisp. The teen took off, crawling and stumbling away, the horizon turning orange from the sunrise.

"Wake up everyone! Come on, let's go!" Mikado grabbed the pot and a can causing so much noise not even the deepest sleeper could ignore.

"What the hell?" Shinra yawned.

"Dude, it's like still dark outside, let us sleep!" Saburo groaned.

"Not quite, Saburo. Yes, it's still dark but in about an hour the sun will start to rise! In this one hour, we will steal a vehicle using the darkness to our advantage, travel to Masaomi's location and then use the twilight of dawn to aid us in our rescue mission! Let's go we have an hour to pack up, eat, steal and almost reach the enemies' hideout!"

"Oh wow, Mikado that just sounded so cool!" Walker exclaimed, poking his head out of the tent.

"Tom and I will get some soup cooking." Shizuo yawned, a little peeved at the loud awakening. But they did have to admit, Mikado's strategy sounded very good. Izaya checked his phone making sure Kida hadn't moved and helped the van gang pack up the tents. Shinra and Mikado went to the outskirts to the city finding a yard filled with cars very quickly to their relief. They reported back and after eating some soup, or in Mikado's case shoving it down his throat, extinguishing the fire and grabbed their packed up gear they headed to the yard with the cars only a weak chain link fence as a barrier.

"That's the one over there, it has two rows of seats and the back can fit the rest of us and it has tarp as roof. It's an off roader too." Mikado pointed at the vehicle.

"Alright, we will need keys to start it though, I'm not sure how much time we have to hot wire it. There's a building right there, Saburo, Walker and I will check it out. You guys get to the car and check it over make sure everything looks good." Kadota disappeared with the other two while Shizuo ripped out an opening in the fence which they climbed through.

"No security cameras, that's good." Erika observed.

"Shizuo, Kyohei, Saburo and Walker could come back any time now, get us an opening for the vehicle." Shinra whispered, checking over the vehicle.

"Got it!" Shizuo smiled.

"Try to be quiet… or not." Shinra sighed.

"I couldn't find anything wrong with it, did you guys?" Mikado asked having finished inspecting the vehicle.

"No, all clear." Izaya answered.

Shinra had been quite right with the timing because as soon as Izaya had finished his reply, Kadota, Saburo and Walker came running out of the building holding up keys, grinning. Shizuo rushed back from removing a section of the fence for the car as the others hopped in, four of them jumping onto the back covered with the tarp roof. Saburo squeezed himself behind the driver's seat with a smile and looked over his shoulder, "Everyone here?"

"Yup!" Erika confirmed.

"Let's go then!" Saburo caught the keys tossed to him from Kadota sitting in the passenger seat next to him.

"That was fast." Shinra observed sitting the backseat along with Izaya and Erika as Saburo took off going full speed, Izaya directing on where to go.

"Yeah, there were no cameras and only one guard sleeping. Only took us a minute to jack the keys." Kadota explained. The rest of the ride until they reached the edge of the forest with 5 minutes ahead of schedule passed quietly. Slowing down, Saburo turned to Kadota, "Are we going through the forest?"

"The trees are spaced out enough for the most part, shouldn't be a problem."

"It'd be quicker since a small part we have to go on foot." Izaya agreed. "Masaomi-kun is straight ahead in that direction."

"Yeah, we'll drive through as far as we can."

Saburo sped up again, Izaya giving directions.

Dawn rolled in, the dark sky slowly being swallowed up by the thin orange line on the horizon. Now, what the crew did expected was to be met with guards outside, take them out, rush in get Masaomi and buzz off as fast as possible; not the chaos that ensued. The first bump came when Izaya blinked in confusion and changed up the direction saying Masaomi is on the move although very slowly causing Saburo to veer sideways multiple times. The next bump caused Saburo to come to a screeching halt behind some very convenient leafy bushes, vehicle turned sideways in the direction of the crawling dot that was Masaomi on Izaya's screen, all occupants of the car gaping watching the smoking, flaming shack, mob members running around covered in burns including the raging boss and the old man, around it one calling others.

"That little bitch! He's not going to get away and when I get my hands on him, he's in for even worse hell! And after he spills, he doesn't get to die, oh no, he'll be a punching bag for everyone for the rest of his miserable life which I will drag out as long as possible!*" the boss roared, helplessly watching his hunting shack turn to a pile of ash.

"Would you like the surrounding are to be searched? He can't have gotten far in his current state.*" The old man asked.

"Yes, get to it!*"

"I-I take it, if t-they are s-so pissed, that was Masaomi…" Shinra stuttered.

"Well, let's go they'll probably search for him." Saburo said and hit the gas pedal.

"Honey, over here! Quickly, help me get him in!*"

"This looks bad, is he still alive?*"

"Barely, we need to hurry!*" The taller silhouette picked up the unconscious boy and carried him inside some sort of a plane.

"What the?" Izaya blinked in confusion. From staying in one spot, Masaomi had started moving again.

"What's going on?" Kadota asked.

"Kida-kun just started moving again! And he's speeding up!"

"What, that doesn't make sense!" Saburo shouted going full speed having to dodge quite a few trees as the forest grew little thicker towards Masaomi.

"If he stayed in one spot, he probably fainted." Kadota pointed out.

"There's no way he could move again without healing up first!" Shinra added. "He wouldn't even wake up without his wounds taken care of!"

"What's going on!?" Mikado exclaimed poking his head through the little window in the back, eyes locking on Izaya's screen, Masaomi's dot steadily moving further away and increasing in speed. "Even if he's okay he can't run _that_ fast!"

"He's getting faster!" Izaya exclaimed.

"What the hell is happening!? Faster, Saburo!" Kadota shouted in frustration. So close, they had been so close this just couldn't be happening!

"I can't, not until the trees let up!" Finally, the trees let up but Kida was already only a stationary dot at the top edge of the screen as they were too far away. Saburo sped up and with a crawling pace they started to catch up, the dot bobbing against the top of the screen over and over.

"Keep going, we are catching up!" Izaya said. By now all four in the back had squished to the window.

"Damn, he's fast!" Tom sighed. Saburo went full speed now leaving the forest and racing over the meadows stretching far and wide.

"What moves so fast?" Erika wondered.

"Not a car, maybe a motorcycle?" Walker suggested.

"It would have easy game over meadows…" Kadota muttered.

"I don't think it's a motorcycle Dota-chin, it sped up again."

"Are you kidding me!?" Kadota exclaimed. This was really starting to piss him off.

"What about a plane?" Mikado asked.

"Hm, not a regular plane, they keep a constant speed after taking off." Shizuo replied.

"And they don't take off around forests." Tom added.

"What if it's plane but a private jet or something of the sort?" Walker suggested.

"That could explain the speed!" Erika beamed.

"Alright, so if it's a private jet, it must be from a rich person. How many people here do we know could afford a private jet?" Shinra pointed out.

"T-the mafia?" Mikado stuttered. None of the smaller gangs could, and they wouldn't put in such effort to get to Kida. The mob on the other hand…

"But that contradicts what we saw, it can't be them. They were pissed when we saw them and the jet, if would be theirs, it would have no reason to fly completely opposite of where they are. There'd be no point for them to bring in a jet in the first place, Masaomi is too weak to fight back anyway and he didn't get far; they could've just searched the area and called in an off-roader. A jet would be a hassle." Kadota argued.

"But if it's not them, who is it? The smaller gangs wouldn't make an effort and I don't think the old geezer club would either." Shizuo growled.

"What about the crazy girl and the couple that adopted him?" Tom asked.

"They could be rich…" Erika mused.

"So either he's in good hands or in bad ones, assuming it's one or the other." Shinra said.

"Well then, no time to lose!" Mikado urged.

"Shit, we are falling behind again." Shizuo grumbled.

"At least we know where we have to be heading. The jet is much faster than the car anyway, we probably won't catch up. As long as we know where we have to go we'll find Masaomi." Kadota said trying to calm everyone down a bit and himself. Unfortunately today's scale of being a craptacular day hadn't reached the top yet as an already bumpy ride turned into an outright roller coaster as the vehicle sputtered and Saburo almost tipped it avoiding a tree and a couple of really big boulders, swerving side to side. The entire vehicle shook and the occupants held on for dear life. With two more sputtering leaps forward the engine died. Saburo grated his teeth and looked down at the dash showing the fuel, the needle hitting empty. "Guys, did you check the fuel tank?"

"No, we forgot about that." Shinra answered.

"Aw, come on, out of gas too! We'll never catch up to him at this rate!" Tom muttered.

"We have to catch up! Help me check in the back here!" Mikado exclaimed. Sadly there was no extra fuel in the back nor in the backseat. They filed out and if running out of gas with no possibility anywhere near them to fuel up wasn't enough, Izaya cleared his throat about to bring bad news, "I lost the GPS signal just now. I can't trace his phone right now." Pissed off at his highest degree, Shizuo roared picked up a boulder and hauled it at the now useless vehicle. The boulder crushed it and they were lucky they had moved a few meters away from it because the boulder also hit the engine and fuel tank and the car exploded. Unblinking and with their mouth open, they simply stared as the explosion died down , a burning car door dropping back out of the sky and landing with a crash in the grass.

"Well, at least the evidence of our theft is melting away right there." Shinra sarcastically said. "Izaya in which direction did it point you last before we lost the signal?"

"That way."

Without further words, Shinra around and stomped off, "You can come along or buzz off." The others followed Shinra trying to walk in a straight line. Trust me that sort of thing doesn't work when everything around you looks the same much like these meadows around them.

Masaomi blinked, his blurry eyes trying to adjust, his entire body sore. 'Am I dead? It looks really bright here, is this heaven?' Woozy and in pain, Kida didn't hear the claws scraping against the floor and two people running into the room. Nor did the teen notice the furry cannonball of joy leaping onto the bed and on top of him. While looking at it from a view beside the bed, it looked adorable while to Masaomi got the shit scared out of him as a pink, giant, wet thing obscured his vision licking him over and over again.

"He's awake, he's awake! Call the doctor! Collie, stop he's hurt!" a slender yet strong hand grabbed the collar of the Collie named Collie and pulled off the female dog. "Hey sweetheart, you're going to be okay."

Kida drowsily turned to the voice, his vision focusing and seeing a young beautiful woman asking in a hoarse voice, "Where am I?"

"Shush, my baby, you're safe now. You're in our home we found you lying in the grass with the snot beaten out of you. We didn't call the cops, brought you straight home and called a doctor on our way. You've been asleep for three days." She explained and Masaomi finally recognized her as the woman from the couple that adopted him.

"T-three days?" he rasped and tried to sit up, a notion his body immediately shut down searing in pain.

"You just rest and let me pamper you. Yes, three full days. By the time we got you here, the doctor immediately stitched you up and hooked you up to the machines. It was so bad he had to open up your chest because one lung had collapsed and you couldn't breathe anymore."

"He's on his way. He'll be here in ten minutes.* Son awake!" Her husband sat down next to her in a chair next to the bed.

Masaomi, vision fully focused now looked around the room. It was quite the fancy room decked with a big bay window and expensive curtain, its own TV, a spacious desk with computer and laptop, pristine wood wardrobe with carved in patterns, a long drawer with plants on it soaking the sunlight, a painting mounted on the cream colored wall with two tiger cubs playing in the snow, an ancient clock, shelves by the desk, a bookshelf handcrafted out of wood, a personal bathroom, carpeted floor and the king sized bed he was lying in which judging by its softness either had a really, really, really thick mattress in it or multiple mattresses. His gaze wandered to Collie gently licking his fingers, one of the few spots on his body not covered in bandages, over and over again wagging her tail. His arm where he had already suspected a broken bone yet could still move it rested in a sling. His eyes darted to his other side, the constant _beep_ gaining his attention which came from the machines hooked up to him. The door bell rang and Collie gave a short bark to announce the intruder while the husband greeted the doctor at the door.

"Right this way.*"

"Hello Leena, how is it going? And how is this fine boy doing?*" The doctor ambled over to Kida smiling at Collie relentlessly kissing his hand.

"I'll translate for you, he doesn't speak Russian, only Japanese.*"

"Her name is Collie right?" Masaomi whispered giving the affectionate dog a little scratch behind the ear to which collie intensified her tail wagging.

"Yes, she really likes you." Leena giggled.

"Do you remember the events prior before you fainted?*"

"Umm… Yeah, I got into a fight. I-I pissed someone off." Neither Leena nor her husband Anska knew of the pissed off mob but she did feel that Masaomi didn't want to tell the whole story and therefore kept quiet translating between the two.

"My, that must've been one heck of a fight. I'm going to take some stitches out from the smaller wounds, run some tests and redo the bandages alright? I have to say you've had a remarkable journey. I've seen people fall into a coma from an accident and unable to breathe but I've never seen someone fall into the coma, start breathing on their own the next day and continue sleeping. Taking out the small stitches might pinch a little, do you want painkillers?*"

"No. Hey my arm feels broken but I can move it, umm what's up with that?"

"See, the lower part of your arm below your elbow has two bones. The smaller one of the two is broken; actually partially shattered, I had to put that one back together. Because only that bone is broken, you can still move your arm. It probably hurts but you will really feel it if you would try to lift something, or punch something, hold on to something or write something for a longer period of time.*"

"Hm, okay." Masaomi fixed his attention on Collie again, not really in the mood to talk, swirling with too many thoughts. The doctor got to work and Kida got lost in his own little world. He was still wrapping his head around that he was alive, while his friends were dead. He just wanted to run into Saki's arms as much as he wanted to hide. He still had Saki and Anri back in Ikebukuro but what would he tell them. Kadota and his gang and Mikado were their friends too. Saki didn't really know Mikado but what would he tell Anri? What could he possibly tell her? How could he say that they pissed off the mafia in Russia and they killed their friends and the only reason he got to live was because he pissed them off twice, stole money and got lucky? Collie… Maybe he could just stay here. His eyes wandered to the beaming couple that had adopted him out of the blue after listening to him complain and their dog determined to use up all her spit on him. Without hearing from the others and finding probably out one day that they died, and not hearing from him those back in Ikebukuro would probably assume him dead too. Yeah, maybe… maybe he would stay here. At least for now, while still needing to recover. Before the doctor had finished, Kida dozed off again causing Leena to almost panic. Calming down she stood up, petting the boys' head, "He'll be starving when he wakes up, I'll fix him a meal.*"

"Let me give you a hand, dear. Collie come on, you can come see him later again. Let's give the doctor some space so he can finish.*"

Masaomi woke up again to find himself alone in the room, the machines having been taken off. The poor boy almost jumped not used to Collie's energetic nature. The female dog had heard him awaken and immediately zoomed out of the kitchen where the doctor and her owners were talking barreling down the hallways to Kida skidding to a stop next to his bed almost smashing into the wall. The couple and doctor followed, Leena carrying a plate of sandwiches. "We made you some food, dear!"

"I left the drip in but if he eats well, you guys can take it out. I'll be back in three days call me if anything drastically changes.*" The doctor told Anska and bid farewell.

Masaomi looked at the sandwiches but wasn't hungry, nibbling on one for Leenas' sake not wanting to hurt her feelings. "The doctor said you should stay in bed today but if you are up for it you can move a little bit about tomorrow. We can show you around your new home and tomorrow you can meet your uncle!"

"Uncle?"

"Yep, he travels quite a bit, he's world champion racer and in his spare time he fixes up cars. We had to expand the garage already three times because he keeps getting more and more vehicles."

"Son want water?" Anska held out a cup of water to Kida.

"Thanks." Masaomi took the cup sipping a little bit water able to sit up a little with the couple's help. To say it was awkward was the least. Masaomi didn't know what to say but his new parents (who actually didn't unadopt him yet hoping he would change his mind) kept staring at him with smiles. His eyes sometimes strayed to his phone sitting on the night stand next to his bed. Leena was burning to ask what really happened and where his friends were but didn't want to bother him either. Leena and Anska kept stopping in and checked on Masaomi over the day while Masaomi nibbled on some food and took a nap most of the time. Besides going potty or leaving to eat and drink, Collie stayed at the boy's side moving up on the bed and curling up beside him. Around supper time, Leena had found Masaomi stare at his phone with emptiness and softly asked if he wanted to call his friends and let them know that he was alright which got the waterworks spilling. Masaomi informed them about his friend's death and why they had found him wounded in the first place. Leena and Anska embraced him a hug for a good hour letting him cry his heart out. Collie tried to squish into the hug too but after futile tries she settled with leaning against her family and licking away _tasty_ (my bro put that in you can see it as actual part or notXD Collie is not a sadist!) tears.

The second day Masaomi woke up around nine in the morning finding the familiar face of Collie. "You stay by my side every minute of the day do you?" Kida chuckled and Collie yipped as if to confirm the observation.

"So, you will arrive here by then? Alright, I just don't want to leave him alone too long. I already prepared lunch; it's in the fridge you'll have to warm it up. And take time off your cars and spend some time with him, okay? Tomorrow the maid will be back so we can spend a day all together. I'm about to leave right now with Anska. Okay, so you don't need a ride or anything? Good. See you later.*"

"Leena, everything is ready. It shouldn't take long.*"

Masaomi and Collie turned to the two adults walking into the room. "Hey Masaomi, we need to leave for a few hours but we will be back as soon as we can. Uncle Ruben will arrive in between. This is our number; I'll put it on the nightstand." Leena planted a kiss on his forehead and Anska gave a pat on the shoulder. They both gave Collie a cuddle whom barked goodbye.

"Bye, see you later." Masaomi yawned and Leena & Anska seemed to pause for second like they were hoping for something more. They knew they couldn't expect Masaomi to call them mom and dad right away, but they hoped the day would come soon. A few minutes passed after the two left whether the boy simply stared at the ceiling complementing what to do. The drip had been taken out since he started drinking enough water and eat enough food over the day by himself. His body was still sore but Masaomi couldn't take the boredom. Yesterday he fell asleep a lot so the times he was awake were bearable. But today more of his energy had returned and staying in bed all day would be far too boring. It stayed fun only for so long to toss a ball around for Collie to fetch. Not that Collie seemed to mind but Kida was pretty sure, she'd fetch it a million times for him even if she grew bored of it. "I have to get up and move around." Kida managed to sit up slowly careful not to jostle his arm in the sling. He'd noticed that his clothing had been changed to a T-shirt and shorts, his old clothing on his desk although he doubted that those were his original clothes. His hoodie and pants had sustained cuts and he could see no sewing done on it. Maybe it was really well done or they bought him new clothes looking exactly like his old clothes. "Alright, here I go…" Kida maneuvered himself out of bed with effort as his body preferred the bed. "Ha, easy as-" The boy almost fell face forward, his legs having weakened a little from not being used for four days. Grabbing the edge of the bed, he stopped the fall and Collie had snatched a pillow in her teeth and pranced around her swaying friend as if to catch him. "Collie, that's really cute but I'm bigger than that pillow…" Collie took the response quite literal and dropped the pillow back on the bed and hauled a bean bag chair she found in the room after herself, wagging her tail and cocking her head at Kida. Masaomi laughed and slowly took a few steps using the bed and the wall for support, Collie steadily at his side with the bean bag chair. He left his room and set about exploring the villa. Most doors in the hallway, right and left were open. One turned out to be another bedroom with a lot of posters of race cars, car figures, magazines and books on vehicles and even the bed had a vehicle theme. 'She wasn't exaggerating when she said Ruben likes cars.' Next to that room, a fancy guest room followed. Another room resembled a storage unit with lots of homemade food in jars or cans. A room right next to it turned out to lead to a basement but Masaomi didn't dare to go down the stairs in his state yet although he did catch a glimpse of liquor bottles. Another door led to a large greenhouse growing both, food and flowers, a fountain smack in the middle surrounded by benches, the walkways paved. The greenhouse was the only door to Kida's right, the other two rooms and door to the basement on his left. After the greenhouse the hallway made a turn to the right and giant windows with equally long, expensive curtain let the sun shine into the hallway after it turned left again leading ultimately to the front door. Five of the huge windows lined the wall and across from the middle window, single door stood ajar leading to a private gym. 'If those are just recreational rooms and a guest room, how big are the kitchen and living room? I haven't seen a bathroom yet besides in my room, so does that mean every bedroom has a private bathroom?' By the front door an open doorway shaped like an arc emerged from the walls one budding onto the gym for a small stretch and the other on the outside wall by the front door. Masaomi walked in looking around for an opportunity to sit, his body throbbing and easily exhausted. Collie felt his unease and tensed her muscles ready to shove the bean bag chair under him any minute. Giant windows in the same fashion as those across the gym lined the outside wall. The short hallway running along the gym had flowers on both sides soaking up the sunlight. Reaching the end and entering the next room, Masaomi's eyes could fall out of their sockets. If his room was already gigantic, then _that_ was one big ass living room merged with the big ass kitchen, a single long counter separating them lined with bar stools from the living room side and an opening to access the kitchen. Colorful carpets rested on the marble floor, plush couches surrounded a wood and glass coffee table and a fireplace was pushed against the back wall. The long room was split fifty/fifty, one half a black and white tiled kitchen with table and chairs, stove, so many sparkly clean counters, a kitchen island, cabinets, dishwasher, double sink, drying rack, big ass fridge with freezer on the side, coffeemaker and other little electrical utensils, a mini stove, drawers and a bar lined with liquor bottles, Collie's two ceramic food bowls, one filled with dry food and her water dish. The living room set also included more sofas, three armchairs, TV on its stand with DVD player and several consoles hooked up, bookshelves, and more of those enormous windows, one butting out as a bay window. Dead ahead of him a sat of wide marble stairs pulling up to the second story a door next to it leading to a bathroom, small by comparison to the big rooms although it comfortable hosted toilet, sink, garbage can shower with a screen so when one showered, the other could still use the toilet and a cabinet. Beside the long counter on the living room side another door stood slightly ajar. 'Wow… t-there's a second story!? That's insane! Well, I'm too sore to explore that today but the ground level I can finish having a look at.' Taking a deep breath, Masaomi pushed off the wall, navigating through the living room to the door at the back. He stumbled a few times, but was able to always latch onto furniture in time or Collie gave support with a little shove opposite of where he would have fallen. Kid gaped; the room at the back led to the last room of the ground level which turned out to be a pool with a shallow entering point rolling down into deeper water taking up at least half of the room rivaling the merged living room and kitchen in size. Shelves and boxes along the wall contained soft white towels and toys for the pool. To his left there was even a sauna. Windows lined the walls for the most part minus the wall facing indoors and the one beside the stairs. Masaomi stumbled around the pool and to the back wall heading straight for the door leading outside. 'I-I guess, I could get used to living here…' The boy found himself amazed again looking out at a sparkling lake, meadow before it which touched onto the spacious stone patio with beach chairs, table and a few seats and barbecue place. On top of the stone patio was a wooden patio with a tiny bit of stairs to the stone patio surrounded by wood railing. The wood patio also hosted a Jacuzzi, wood frame around it, vines obscuring the view of any possible perverts out in the bush. Closing the door to the patio, Kida ambled around the pool again and entered the living room flopping down on a couch, his legs a little jittery from being used so much after four days of nothing. Collie hopped onto the couch down putting her head on his belly, staring at him with her big brown loving eyes. "You know… I just, don't feel like I deserve this. This is almost like a dream. I miss them so much… Heck, I wouldn't even mind seeing Izaya now even though I would want to deck him after ten seconds!" Masaomi sadly chuckled. "But I won't ever see Izaya again… or the others… they are… d-dead… and I'm alive…" Collie whined at hearing the sadness in her newfound friend's voice. "Sorry, I guess I sound really ungrateful now. I can't go back to Japan… I mean how do I tell Anri that Mikado is dead but I got to survive because I screwed up more than him? Three days… they might already know that they are dead… probably think I'm dead too… and what about Shizuo's friends or friends from the others? I just… I don't want to say I wish I died, I don't, but… it's so wrong, they shouldn't be dead!" Tears rolled down his cheeks again and Collie pressed her cheek against his emitting a whine. Kida cuddled the dog and mumbled into her fur, "I'm sorry; I'm making you sad too. I g-guess… I could live here… I have you now and them… They said their names yesterday… Leena and Anska, I think… They probably can't wait for me to start calling them mom and dad… but they deserve it. After everything they've done for me even though they knew I was just trouble… I-I think I will stay, Collie." Masaomi pulled out of the hug and Collie cocked her head as if to ask what he wanted to do now. "Hm… what to do? Well, for starters I need to freaking rest for a few minutes… the pool looks cool but I can't swim with my arm… aha! But I can stand in the water where it's not too deep! And I can use the Jacuzzi for a bit. There have to be some videogames around for those consoles… Hey Collie, do you know where the garage is? Leena said her brother has loads of cars in there, we could look at those. Well, I would, you probably have seen them already. On TV everything will be on Russian so that's a no go. Books in Russian too… oh wait, there a few Japanese ones and another language, hm. Can't go upstairs yet or downstairs… Guess we will check out the pool, Jacuzzi and cars in the garage today. We'll figure out what to do with the rest of the day later but they will probably be back by then and have something in mind to do." Collie shuffled off Masaomi and got off the couch, her name plate on her collar jingling. After little bit more rest, ,Masaomi slowly got up and ventured to the pool walking much better already with far less swaying having to only support himself once during the trip. 'Aw crap, I forgot I need to change before using the pool…' "Hey Collie, I can't use the pool in this clothing any ideas?" Collie yipped and zipped off returning after three minutes with swimming trunks in her mouth. "Did they buy me an entire wardrobe in my size? Thanks Collie." Masaomi started to strip but found himself weirded out not used to a dog watching him change. Collie noticed and turned around watching the water instead. The next hurdle became the shirt because of the sling. After fumbling for awhile to no avail, Masaomi decided to leave the shirt on. I looked clean anyway. The boy forgot about his dressed wounds but the water didn't discolor from leakage or they didn't notice. Kida slowly stepped into the water, having thrown in some pool toys with Collie first. With the water up to his stomach, Masaomi turned to the canine bounding into the water after him, splashing everywhere. The two splashed around in the water, Collie splashing back from climbing out of the water and jumping back in. Masaomi laughed, Collie keeping him busy. After spending a good half an hour in the pool, Masaomi and his trusty companion moved on to the Jacuzzi keeping the same clothes on leaving the other clothing by the pool. The boy sighed, leaning back in the hot bubbling water, closing his eyes a little, "Aren't you going to come in?" Collie yipped remaining beside the Jacuzzi. She was allowed everywhere, furniture, pool, greenhouse, even the Jacuzzi but the female stayed out of it since it got too hot for her with her fur. The Jacuzzi proved relaxing, so relaxing in fact that he fell asleep for fifteen minutes. Although coming out of the Jacuzzi was a chilly matter, the villa was just a step away and he wouldn't have been able to sit any longer. With having been out for three days and lying down only for a fourth day with only bathroom break, his body itched to move as soon as he regained energy. Not wanting to get the living room wet, Kida remained by the pool and inspected the room further. To his luck, he found a blow dryer and use it on his shirt and spotting Collie still a little wet, blow dried her too causing her fur to become _very fluffy_. Suddenly just after the blonde put away the blow dryer, Collie's happy demeanor drastically changed, lips lifted revealing sharp fangs, a deep threatening growl erupting from her throat, eyes locked onto the door to the living room. 'Maybe it's Ruben… No, she'd know him she wouldn't react like that, right? A thief? They are rich…' Masaomi sneaked to the door, the bristling dog at his heel. Poking his head out of the door, he could spot no one in the living room but Collie stayed aggressive. Kida glanced at the counter. Taking a breath he darted out of the pool room and jumped over the counter, kind of a mistake. Collie followed him and landed gracefully, unlike him who sort of fell on his ass, groaning in pain since his body wasn't ready yet for such leaps. But the two also dodged a bullet to the leg, particularly Masaomi. The offender had aimed through the door at his leg and the bullet whipped past penetrating the wood and bouncing off the outer wall in the pool room.

"Huh, so you are here. The boss suspected you could possibly be at this villa. Now then boy, time to come with me.*" Kida glanced over the counter his back to it, a little bit of his head sticking out. His eyes widened, that looked like a guy from the mob when they encountered them first in that alley! Shuffling but staying behind the counter so only his head would stick out he fixed the man with a glare. The counter was too thick to penetrate and he knew the man wouldn't shoot at his head planning to take him alive.

"I don't know what you just said, but you can kiss my ass!"

"Still cocky, looks you didn't get beaten up enough.*"

"Whatever." Masaomi rolled his eyes, this was getting ridiculous. Beside him, every hair on Collie was raised, still snarling, her body tense.

"Tch, got a puppy there? Like that can stop me, I have a gun!*" Collie suddenly jumped on the counter, emitting a growl while snarling. This side of Collie truly looked terrifying scaring the gangster although he hid his fear. "Die mutt!*" Collie remained frozen and Kida's eyes widened. The gun fired but the bullet missed its target hitting the back wall. Collie had waited for exactly the second the man pulled the trigger leapt sideways off the counter, landed and leapt at the man again, teeth sinking deep into his flesh. Growling, Collie remained latched onto his arm causing him to drop the gun, trying to punch and kick her off, the dog driving her fangs deeper and deeper in by the second dragging the man surely but slowly to the floor. Masaomi scrambled for the gun keeping it away from the flailing man beaten by the collie. With the opponent crumbled to the floor Collie let go for a second and kicked him in the face with the hind legs showing not a shred of mercy and possibly blinding him. After the kick, she grabbed his hair and pulled up his head as far as it'd go standing on his back, slamming it right back down on the floor with a violent head butt. The man, surprisingly, was still conscious, so Collie latched back onto the injured arm, twisting it, ripping side to side. The dog didn't let up and the man squirmed trying to fight back. Masaomi was frozen mesmerized by Collie's display of taking down the intruder so effectively and ruthlessly, still digesting that that was another side to the playful, still puffy, fur ball known as Collie. Eventually after a few minutes of maiming, the man passed out from the intense pain staining the beautiful clean floor with his blood. Kida's head snapped to the flower lined wall having heard the front door open and shut. Collie had growled at the unconscious man making sure he was actually knocked out and turned to the noise too. The canine ceased the growling and wagged her tail but the hackles stayed raised. Masaomi panicked; was the person entering another mob member? But Collie showed friendliness and recognition! His new parents? But there was only one set of footsteps! Panicked and consumed in thought, Masaomi almost jumped when Collie gave a friendly bark and a young man in his 20s strolled into the living room, holding a travel bag in one hand. His icy blue eyes strayed to the half dead man, then to Kida internally freaking out and rested on Collie giving a friendly bark and wagging her tail, blood dripping from her lips and chin. His blonde hair was in a disheveled fashion but the gentleman didn't look like he cared to brush it, at least it didn't bother him now. The clothing of the tall, white skinned man consisted of a simple dark blue hoodie with a race car on it and black jeans with belt (with a car shaped buckle) and sneakers on his feet. His eyes darted back to Masaomi stuttering, "U-Umm, t-this is-isn't my gun, he a-attacked and Collie… freaking wrecked him! Ummm, a-are you R-Ruben?"

"Chill, kid I won't cut off your head. Yeah, I'm Uncle Ruben, so you must be my new nephew Masaomi." Ruben dropped his bag on the spot and strolled over to the blonde. "My sis Leena, your mom, got me caught up on the whole story. So that's one of the mafia guys after you, yeah?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Alright. First off, good job Collie, nice one. Oh I guess I should explain a little you look like you've only seen her cuddly side. Collie is also trained to defend. Don't get me wrong, she wouldn't do this to a petty thief or curios intruder; she'd just put on a growl and big bark and scare them off. But that guy is murderer and he threatened you so she maimed him, exactly what she's allowed and supposed to do. Now, let's get this scum out of here!"

"But he found me… won't the others come too?"

"That, nephew, depends on us. All we have to do is make it look like he stopped by didn't find you, kept searching got in a scuffle with someone and dump his body there. We just have to lead the mob away from here, simple. Then they will keep looking but never find you hence we can live peacefully and you're safe." Masaomi just stared at him not sure how to feel about that Ruben stated it like he buried bodies every other day. "You know what, you are dropping your body composure, you jumped over the counter but you're body wasn't ready yet, was it?" Masaomi just opened and closed his mouth and Ruben pointed to the damaged door. "I could tell by that. You know what? You should rest, buddy, and Uncle Ruben and Collie will make this mess disappear and in half an hour it'll be like nothing happened and you can relax, those bastards will never come after you again. Let's hang out after that, alright?"

"O-Okay…" Masaomi turned to a couch shuffling towards it, his body quite sore from that counter stunt.

"Oh and kiddo, gimme the gun. Just toss it." Kida turned him and blinked at the gun in his hand having totally forgotten about it in the mayhem. With his good arm, he tossed Ruben the gun who put in a pocket in his hoodie and settled down on a couch watching his new uncle drag the body away. Was it him, or did his new family seem a little insane or really weird?

Ruben had been serious when he said in half an hour everything would be taken of. The floor looked it had never seem blood in its life, Collie's fur had no traces and Ruben had even already gotten someone to place the culprit far away. With a sigh and a smile, he plopped down next to Masaomi, "So, what do you want to do?"

"A-Are you sure, this will work?"

"Geez, you worry a lot. But I didn't really explain it, I should do that. You see, we didn't dump it anywhere. My family knows a few people, so we will lead the mafia on a wild goose chase that they will never figure out. By the time they could possible figure it out, their leader will have died of old age already and they will just let it go. So even if they recognize you on the street then, they won't care. Have you had a tour of your new home yet?"

"Well, not a tour. I got bored of being in bed so I got up and had a look around. I didn't go downstairs or upstairs, I'm still too weak for that. I was in the Jacuzzi and in the pool with Collie. I think she can understand Japanese or at least a part of it cuz she brought stuff to me when I didn't really ask for it just asked if she had an idea."

"She can actually understand Russian, Finnish and a lot of Japanese."

"Finnish? Are some of those books Finnish?"

"Yep. So, you've seen the ground level?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna see upstairs and downstairs too?"

"But I just told you, I can't."

"Not alone, that is but now I'm here." Ruben squatted down in front of the blonde and flashed a smile over his shoulder, "Come on, piggyback ride!"

Although, Masaomi was frightened at first, he already started to trust Ruben. Besides the odd fact that he wasn't disturbed by finding a half dead man in the living room, Ruben oozed of openness, friendliness and understanding. With a smile, Masaomi latched onto his back and the two walked upstairs, Collie happily trotting beside them. Upstairs were Leenas' and Anskas' shared bedroom, an office, two more guest room, a bathroom with a separate shower and bathtub and an extensive library. After the tour upstairs, they wandered downstairs which was one giant basement. It contained a card table, pool table, wine cellar, section walled off to keep vegetables and fruits stored in a cool environment, a little bar, a mini fridge, dart set, and a karaoke system set up.

"Do you guys host your own concerts or something?" Masaomi joked.

"Well, you could call them family concerts. Leena has a nice voice, but Anska… I don't sing, I prefer working on cars."

"Yeah, I could see that based on your room." Kida chuckled.

"Been snooping around my room, huh?" Ruben teased.

"Hey the door was open! Slightly."

Ruben laughed, "Well, let's go to the garage."

He rambled on and on and _on…_ Masaomi and Collie stared mindlessly, the boy leaning on the hood of a red sports car with his hand on his cheek, Collie in front of the vehicle, front paws tucked underneath the chin. Ruben, like any other person, had his flaws; one of them being that the man became so passionate when talking about cars that he simply wouldn't shut up no matter how blankly the two stared at him. He simply got lost in his own world rambling on and on about cars. When they first arrived, crossing the living room and entering a door right by the bathroom and stairs on the outer wall leading into the garage stretching out past the patio and to the lake to not block the windows Ruben set the teenager down and started talking about cars. In the beginning it was fine, interesting actually. He only took a five second break to inquire about Masaomi's arm as he'd noticed that the boy almost slipped off his back close to the garage as holding on with only one arm and the injured one slightly pressured becoming tiresome, but swiftly turned back to the topic of cars from his wins to hoe every single little screw on a car worked. The garage contained at least a hundred vehicles and the man moved from car to car explaining each single one. An entire slow hour passed and not even Masaomi's famous deadpan stare had moved Ruben out of the garage nor did Collies' purposefully loud yawning. Grumbles erupting from their stomachs finally caused Ruben to stop the car talk, "Already around noon! Do you want to eat lunch? I'm hungry."

"Yes!" The three left the garage and Ruben warmed up the food, Masaomi gazing at the hole in the door to the pool. "Maybe we should fix the whole in the door…"

"Nah! We can paint over the wall damage though." While the food warmed up, the two actually covered up the damage by the two walls. Leena had prepared lasagna and the two dug in sitting at the kitchen table. Ruben had cut out a small piece for Collie and put it in one of her dishes. After lunch, Ruben immediately aimed for the garage ready to tell more car tales to his nephew and teach him how to fix each single one too. Kida on the other hand had enough of car talk for one day and managed to get Ruben to give him a piggyback ride and go downstairs. An hour and a half passed when Leena and Anska came back pausing the two in their pool match that Masaomi insisted he could win with even a sling on after Ruben had shown him the game. Before their pool match, they had played various games and spent time with Collie outside. When it came to the videogames, Ruben literally had to translate his throat dry as all games were in Russian. After those, they'd gone back to the basement leading them to their current pool match, which Masaomi was losing, too stubborn to give up or admit it. Collie bounded upstairs and Ruben carried Kida piggyback again, the boy's legs started to get wobbly again.

"Hi Collie, my puppy! Hi you two, aw you are getting along so well!" Leena squealed delighted to see Ruben with Masaomi and finding the piggyback ride very cute.

"Hello Masaomi and Ruben!"

The rest of the day passed by in a flash, Anska and Leena constantly spending time with Masaomi. Leena had allowed Ruben only an hour on his cars that day before dragging him back by the ear demanding family time hoping to make the transmission easier for Kida by spending lots of time with him. Collie was ecstatic beyond belief by the family time, bouncing about the villa non-stop only not moving when Masaomi rested for a little bit. During supper around six mainly Leena chatted telling about themselves, Anska pitching in sometimes with his broken Japanese. Masaomi learned a lot of their hobbies and that they were from Finland and actually still had a villa back there. Anska turned out to really like fishing and would like to teach Masaomi one day. While the bushiness of Anskas' facial hair still weirded out the boy but he started to get used to it although he did wonder how it must be for Leena when she kissed her husband. While Anska and Leena cleared the table and took care of the dishes not letting a protesting Kida help, Ruben gave him another piggyback ride and walked downstairs. The man had a mischievous smile on his face plopping the shorter blonde down on a bar stool. "Want a drink?"

"I'm 16!"

"So? I had my first drinks by twelve! Only at home and I'm moderate. Well and when I got older, I attended a few parties that included drinking. Don't worry you're home. And if I see you're about to overdo it, I'll stop you."

"I guess, one drink."

"What do you want? Got brandy, different kinds of wine, vodka, scotch, too many to list."

"Umm, Ruben I never had a drink. Not that I can remember, I don't know what to choose."

Ruben just laughed and Masaomi didn't know how to react. "Newbie to alcohol, huh? Well, don't worry kiddo, Ruben is the elite mixer of alcoholic beverages! Leave it to me, I shall mix the best drink you will ever have in your life!" Ruben turned the bar and started pouring different bottle contents into a big glass whistling to himself. As Masaomi watched Ruben, a faint memory started to form and suddenly he remembered that night; the reason, they all ended up whacked out in Russia.

 _Flashback_

 _Masaomi entered the bar, Mikado in tow. He'd bumped into him in the street after coming back. Unbeknownst to Masaomi, Mikado had just tried to lure Ruri's stalker into a trap but that's beside the point and vehicle got to him first. At the bar, they could see Tom sitting with Shizuo by the counter where the liquor got poured. The van gang happened to be there, too. Saburo and Kadota already had drinks but they had only had few. The atmosphere was pretty mellow, no one truly drunk. Masaomi finally persuaded Mikado to have a drink with him and Mikado wondered how the heck they even got away with this. Pretty soon, things got out of hand. Masaomi had a little much and got Mikado to do shots getting his best friend piss poor drunk, too. Kadota and his crew had taken notice. Saburo had already had good fill, drunk. Kadota on the other hand had been a little more responsible and didn't let two complaining otakus have any. But with two complaining otakus, two drunk teenagers currently begging him to lie for them about his age and Saburo challenging to shots, Kadota spiraled down and ended up drunk, too, Erika Walker following soon. And he ended up lying for the teens. Like a massive bad influence, they got Tom drunk. Shizuo got ready to haul his ass out, but they wouldn't have it. So, while Kadota and his crew distracted Tom and Shizuo and Mikado pretended to wait for Kida by the bathroom, Masaomi played with Shizuo's drink hence getting the blonde Heiwajima drunk too. The bar had erupted in ruckus and Izaya & Shinra happened to pass by bumping into each other. Izaya was curious and strode in and decided Shinra should come along too dragging the doctor along. While Shinra found himself rather bored, Izaya thoroughly enjoyed watching certain drunk ones fall on their face. Shizuo had gotten so drunk that he didn't even realize the information broker's presence his face buried in his arms. Izaya's smirk grew as Kida swaying badly, Mikado clinging on his arm swaying equally badly, stumbled up to him holding out a drink. "Have one, it's one the house!"_

" _Kida-kun for a drink to be on the house, you need to own the bar." Izaya chuckled._

" _Hm, nuh… umm, it's on me then!"_

" _No thank you.~"_

" _You have a drink then!" Swinging the drink towards Shinra, Masaomi almost spilled the glass. Shinra refused, but Masaomi kept bugging him growing more persistent._

" _Alright, one if it make you stop bugging me. You two shouldn't even be in this place." Shinra sighed and emptied the glass in one smooth go having noticed to late, the sly smirk playing on Mikado's lips and his giggle. Shinra coughed and felt the drowsiness already hit home. The drink had been a strong one and Kadota immediately popped up out of nowhere and offered another drink. Before he knew it Shinra was lolling at Izaya's side blissfully drunk. Izaya watched with a smile. Figuring everyone would start bugging him he had ordered a very small drink leisurely sipping at it. Unfortunately for the informant, the drunk group was intent on dragging him in to. Mikado swayed past him but tripped falling on his lap. The few seconds, Mikado fumbled to get up finally managing with Izaya's help, a sneaky hand slipped to his drink and spiked it. Izaya didn't notice and finish his drink. Just like the other he spiraled into getting really drunk and all found themselves slurring around in a circle._

" _This city is so vicious…" Kida mumbled._

" _I could use a break from it…" Kadota greed._

" _Okay, let's do it." Kida slurred._

" _What?" Shinra groaned, drunk like he'd never been before in his life. Shizuo was too drunk to fight Izaya but he made sure to glare with all his might hoping for instant combustion._

" _Let's leave. Have an adventure, leave the city, travel somewhere!" Masaomi explained slowly._

" _Yeah!" Mikado happily hiccupped._

" _Travel where?" Tome inquired._

" _Russia." Izaya quipped._

" _Why Russia?" Kadota asked._

" _It'd be a very long, wonderful road trip, Dota-chin. None of you have been to Russia and I can speak Russian."_

" _Rely on you? Sounds dumb… Let's do it anyway." Kida said, almost falling on his face, scrambling to his feet in an incredibly wobbly fashion. The troop followed suit, leaving the bar and so they headed to Russia embarking on their adventure._

"It was a party!" Masaomi exclaimed causing Ruben to blink in confusion.

"Party?"

"Yeah, the reason I got to Russia with my friends in the first place, totally whacked out. We got drunk in a bar and decided to fly to Russia!"

"Ah, I guess I know what you're talking about now. Leena said you looked whacked out when you first met them. Ther we go, drink is served!"

"Thanks…" many thoughts swirled in his mind like he could get the dumb idea to sneak with Mikado into a bar and get drunk. He shoved the thoughts aside for now, not wanting to cry in front of Ruben nor space out. The boy took the glass and sniffed it.

"Go ahead, it's good."

Masaomi took a deep breath; that smelled really strong. Masaomi took a big gulp and spluttered, setting down the glass almost chocking. "Crap, that burns the throat…" Masaomi rasped.

"It's just a little strong the first time, you'll get used to the bite."

"RUBEN!" Their heads snapped to a very peeved Leena standing at the bottom of the stairs. "He's a kid and you are giving him drinks!? Is that you 'special' one!?"

"Eh, haha… Special drink for a special lady?" Ruben timidly asked.

"RUBEN!" Leena roared and chased after her brother.

"Gotta run, see ya later, bud!" Ruben dashed out the basement and wild Leena after him leaving the blonde teen alone in the basement.

"And hoe am I going to get up the stairs?" Masaomi mumbled but smiled finding his new family's antics quite amusing. Collie stayed with the teen watching him as of to ask what they'd do now. Masaomi didn't dare finish that drink and to his relief found a mini fridge by the bar to store it in for now. Figuring it could be a while till anyone of the three could come by and offer a piggyback ride, Masaomi decided to breach the stairs on his own. With Collie behind him alert for any sign of falling backwards and hand with good arm tightly holding onto the railing, the boy climbed upstairs with more ease than he had expected. With Anska in the office having to finish something up and Ruben hunted down by his sister, Masaomi wandered along the hallway finding himself in the private gym. The teen wandered over to the punching bag in the middle and the emotions started to flow, his friends hovering in his mind again. Rage. A lot of rage. Rage that he couldn't help his friends, rage against the mob, rage at himself for not having tried to stop the trip in the first place and getting drunk. So much rage. Kida started kicking and punching the bag with his good arm, venting anger, tears flowing down his cheeks from the overwhelming sadness mixing with the anger. The boy, frustrated to no end, assaulted the bag relentlessly letting out a long held back yell and accidently tried to punch with his arm in the sling causing a sharp pain to erupt and end his rampage. Masaomi dropped on his knees, sobbing a worried Collie whining beside him. Ruben poked his head in and slowly entered squatting down next to his nephew, rubbing his back. Anska and Leena had heard the yell to and filed in embracing the boy in a hug going on their knees. Collie licked Kida's face and cuddled against him. "It's unfair… they shouldn't be dead…" Kida wailed into Leena's chest.

"Life is unfair, I know." The family remained in the gym letting the teen cry his heart out.

After Masaomi had calmed down, they watched a movie with Japanese subtitles and got ready for bed afterwards. By the end of the day, Kida had also found out that Ruben was sort of an alcoholic drinking rather a lot and used to party a lot although now even though he attended less parties he still had a tendency to overdo it much to the everyone's else's amusement. Well, Masaomi did after changing into pajamas, his body thoroughly done for today and tired. Ruben said good night and spend the rest of his day on his beloved cars. Leena planted a kiss on the forehead and the couple bid goodnight wishing sweet dreams before softly shutting the door. Collie snuggled up tighter against Masaomi and the boy managed to drape an arm around the dog without squishing his arm in the sling falling asleep.

"Ah, more trees, more meadows, more bushes! I can't take this anymore! I'm not a wilderness man, *sobs*, oh Celty! Six days we have been wandering! Six days!" Shinra wailed, currently in a very poopy mood like his companions. They wandered six days through the wilderness of Siberia surviving through their camping gear. It had been a very good idea of Mikado, because without that gear or food they could have become so hopeless and deranged they could've resorted to cannibalism. Mikado didn't give a shit about anything anymore, eyes blank and mouth always set in a straight line walking ahead in the group. Shizuo didn't give a fuck either, although he was livelier than zombie Mikado, occasionally ripping out a tree here and there and chasing Izaya in circles. Izaya freaked everyone out still managing a smile, but a freakishly tranquil smile, sarcasm and his usual personality still in stock although the sharp tongue against Shizuo had faded, for now. Tom had so many twigs and leaves in his dreadlocks he might as well have a bush as his hair but frankly he did not care nor did he care to try to calm down Shizuo. Erika and Walker had stayed optimistic the best but their bubbly antics and otaku talk had quieted down although they kept their spirits up by pretending this to be an epic adventure. Saburo and Kadota looked like they had a bad hangover looking rather indifferent most of the time. If anyone would encounter the crew, they would probably get scared and scream running for the hills.

"Meh, it's going uphill again." Saburo groaned.

"Up and down, up and down…" Kadota mumbled.

"Cheer up, at least we haven't been found by the evil ninjas yet!" Walker exclaimed.

"Beware my friend, they could be anywhere! Always be prepared to fight!" Erika joined in.

"Yes Senpai!"

The gently rolling hill flattened out again and Saburo stopped dead in his tracks. "Guys, umm I think I'm seeing a mirage or something." Their gaze followed Saburo's and Mikado's dead stare regained a spark. Ahead of them towered a beautiful villa smack in the middle of a meadow, a lake stretching out behind it, a long winding road leading to who knows where. "That's too good to be true…"

"Has Saburo-san found something interesting?~" Izaya popped out from a bush, a stick tangled in his hair standing off sideways. Beside him Shizuo popped beside him growling, a logs being crushed in his grip aimed at the informant but not executing the blow, two twigs in his hair sticking upwards like reindeers antlers, "Flea…"

"Shizu-chan, you look like a reindeer!~"

"Flea, don't mock me!" Shizuo pounced but his strike missed as Izaya jumped out of the bush and skipped ahead, "Well, if it's a mirage we'll when we take a closer look!~" The others followed and Shizuo tossed away the log hitting a poor, unfortunate bird. The crew hid behind some bushes a couple of meters away from the villa.

"I'm pretty sure it's real." Kadota stated.

"At last, civilization! We might make or it could be an evil trap, ah- hahahahahah!" Shinra laughed himself behind his lonely bush.

"I think he lost it…" Saburo sighed.

"Trap by the evil ninjas!" Walker whispered still in adventure land with Erika.

"Look safe to me…" Shizuo grumbled slightly poking his head out of the bushes.

"Ah but that could be a trick!~" Izaya cocked his head to the side, shrugging with his shoulder and poking Shizuo unintentionally with the stick in his hair in the face.

"Ow, flea, you little fuck you almost stabbed my eye out!" Shizuo growled.

"Whoever owns this place is rich…" Saburo mused.

"Rich, huh… that could be the mafia too… it's isolated that'd be perfect for the bastards but it's not guarded enough to fit for that…" Kadota expanded.

"If it's mafia, Masaomi could be in there…" Saburo added.

"Oh look, I just checked my phone and got the GPS signal back! Kida-kun is in there!~" Izaya announced being promptly shushed as he raised his voice quite highly.

"That means either he's in good hands moving around or being kicked around like a ragdoll. What should we do… we have to be careful… need a plan…" Kadota stroked his chin which had grown a stubble. With the exception of Erika and Mikado, the others had worked up a small stubble, too. Suddenly Mikado shot straight from the bush, zombie expression plastered to his face and casually strolled to the front door, the other behind him wide- eyed and pleading with him to come back before he'd get them killed. Mikado had had it, he was frustrated, trap or not, he wanted to see his best friend. He didn't give crap anymore so whatever may come at him, the boy chose to simply find out. And almost made his comrades faint, simply pressing the doorbell.

 **Wow, that chapter came out way faster than the others… anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I will see you next chapter! I just realized that their trip is taking very long and it's hard to make it not affect season two… I'll figure something out! Oh well I love writing this, the longer their trip, the more fun!XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter!**

 **LarvestaLight: Not as much as I did in the chapterXD Good question, that will be quite the matter, we will see in this chapter!:)**

 **jadasimone16: The trouble isn't over yet!:3 By the way, am I getting Izaya more into character?**

Their hearts almost stopped the doorbell singing its tune. In response a bark from inside resonated causing Izaya's blood to freeze more than the others'. Izaya tried to play it cool but if you looked closely his stare and shrinking into the bush easily gave him away and lucky for him all eyes were focused on the door. Claws scraped at the door and footsteps neared and although it only took ten seconds for the person and dog to come to the front door, it lasted for eternity for the Ikebukuro residents wondering if they'd be shot or ripped to shreds by a guard dog, the latter bothering Izaya more than anyone present. The door opened revealing Masaomi, only a few bandages seen, clothed in his white hoodie, black jeans and belt looking like new, Collie on alert by his side. A minute of utter silence mixed heavily with emotions passed. Mikado didn't know what to expect and found himself overwhelmed with joy and floods of relief. Masaomi on the other hand was confused beyond his imagination. To the blonde, having believed almost seven days that his friends were dead, he was seeing a ghost. The silence and not a single movement stretched out a single minute, Masaomi having too many thoughts to sort out on the spot. But the warm feeling of seeing his best friend mastered any confusion or other emotion that could cause him to turn away and prompted him to flood with joy. Mikado and Masaomi lunged forward at the same time for a crushing hug head butting each other hard, one falling backwards into the house, the other onto the lawn both groaning "Ow" in unison. Only to jump up again and go even harder at it now having received proof that both weren't seeing things. The two boys collided in a long hug and joyful tears, Collie hopping around them wagging her tail. Her head turned to the bushes smelling the others. Seeing the joyful reunion, Shizuo and co emerged, but Izaya stayed in the bush for a second caught in a dilemma; leaving the bush meant facing the dog scaring him shitless but staying in the bush would also mean that everyone here would find out his fear. With very shaky legs, he crawled from the bush barely stepping out in front of it, gripping his flick blade in the pocket tightly. Izaya almost jumped back into the bush as Collie locked eyes with him feeling the fear oozing from the man. But even before Izaya could seek refuge in the bush or take a step anywhere, Masaomi had raced to him and embraced him a tight hug, shouting "Izaya!" And Izaya found himself dumfounded. He'd expected for everyone else hugs, maybe a glance at him or even a smile since he was their translator or retreatment from the teen bombarded with the sudden reunion but he did not expect his name to be called in a happy voice and receive a warm genuine hug. And Izaya didn't how to feel about the sudden kindness, but it did make him feel fuzzy; it was nice for once to be met with happiness not hate especially from someone who had hated him so much. Granted his hug was way shorter than the other hugs but it was a hug nevertheless. Kida dished out hugs to everyone, Shizuo ruffling his hair and saying it's good to have him back. The round of hugs ended with Shinra hugging lightly back and a smile on his face, "I have to say when Izaya and you bicker, you're a pain in the ass but I missed you."

Attracted by the commotion Ruben, Leena and Anska gathered by the door. The faintest streak of sadness flitted past the couples' eyes. Yes, they wanted Masaomi happy more than anything but with his friends alive he may choose to leave them. Ruben, knowing this must be rather challenging right now for his sister and brother in law, took the initiative, Masaomi too busy stating over and over again that they were alive. "I guess you guys are his friends? You look like shit, wanna come in?" Ruben offered with a smile. The van gang, Shinra, Shizuo and Mikado didn't need to be invited twice, but Izaya stayed on his spot, nervously eyeing Collie eyeing him back. Ruben noticed and Masaomi noticed looking back at the informant, the teen's friends already stormed into the villa, "You can come too. As long as you're a friend of Masaomi's, she won't maim you. Collie quit the staring and come into the house." Collie obeyed and bounded after Kida into the house, Ruben shutting the door after Izaya. Yeah, that's kind of the issue there; Masaomi didn't exactly see him as a 'friend' as far he knew more a 'temporary frenemy' and it didn't help that Ruben had to use the word _maim_. Masaomi led them to the living room, his friends pretty much awestruck just like the first time Kida laid eyes on the living room merged with kitchen. Masaomi plopped down on a couch clearly already very accustomed to his new home the others following suit. Anska prepared a plate of biscuits and Leena set a kettle for tea. Collie settled down next to Masaomi babbling a mile a minute.

"This place is so _huge_! There's a private gym, and greenhouse and a pool room and Jacuzzi, you should definitely check out the pool, and my room is so big it could fit all of us in it, easy- argh!" Whilst talking, Masaomi got so excited that he'd thrown up his arms in the air forgetting about the injury clutching his arm in the sling.

"Chill, little dude! You'll get your arm re-broken before it can even heal!" Ruben chuckled leaning down against the back of the couch next to Kida.

"Pfff, you're just worried because once I'm rid of this annoying sling, I'll beat you at pool!" The teen exclaimed.

"Yeah, right!" Ruben teased ruffling his nephews hair and sitting down in an armchair.

"I will… Anyway, that's Uncle Ruben and that's Leena and Anska you've met them at the store, remember?"

"Yeah, the couple that adopted you." Mikado replied next to Masaomi to his left. Shizuo sat to his right stroking Collie having grown already fond of the canine who in return grew fond of the bartender clad man. Next to Shizuo sat Shinra having snapped back to his senses. The van gang and Izaya sat across from them, the coffee table between them. Erika had gone off to shower gladly taking up the offer. After having put the water on the stove, Leena had whipped out her phone and sneaked around the group peeking at the tags on their shirts. Kadota noticed her antics and gave her a questioning look. "His friends are my friends too and I like to pamper them just like my baby boy! Let me buy you all some new clothing, they will arrive tomorrow looking exactly like your old clothes!" when Leena said 'baby boy', Masaomi had erupted in a faint blush trying to hide it by looking down at his shirt.

"Did you mention a Jacuzzi?" Tom inquired, very interested in the Jacuzzi.

"Yeah, it can fit all of you in it." Masaomi replied. More banter passed and one by one every Ikebukuro residents, minus Masaomi, got their turn in the shower the family lending them some temporary clothing although it didn't fit perfectly. With his friends alive, Masaomi had zipped off to charge his phone since he left it empty unable to face Anri or Saki if they called or texted. Masaomi heavily let go sarcasm again towards Izaya and he reverted back to how he usually regarded the informant ultimately confusing Collie. Collie, did not understand; the hug was genuine yet she could feel hatred and a past between them. Yet the spontaneous kindness and then quickly switching to hate on Masaomi's part didn't make sense to her. Furthermore no hate came from Izaya but she didn't really like the man and not because fear of her oozed from him but she could pick up on his manipulative nature and she didn't like how much he observed the teen. Collie lifted her head a little off from Masaomi's leg; perhaps she had to try to look at this from another view. The dog hopped off and placed herself away from the coffee table between the couches having both with its respective occupants in view and cocked her head. Nope, still didn't make sense although her antics got everyone's attention. Shizuo and co chuckled while Izaya almost glared ready to run for the hills any moment. Collie settled back down on the couch by Masaomi giving up. She simply didn't understand it so she decided to keep an eye on Izaya instead. If he threatened Kida, she'd pin him on the floor rendering him fight-less and if he dared to attack her new family member she would maim him.

"Is she a guard dog?" Shinra asked knowing of Izaya's fear, the informant eager for his turn in the shower being next. It'd give him time away from the dog.

"Yeah, sort of. If, like in your case, someone comes to visit, she barks but that's it. If we accept the visitor, she will too. If a petty thief breaks in, she will become aggressive and scare the shit out of them to get them to leave which works every time. If someone breaks in with the intent to hurt or kill one of us or threatens us she will absolutely maim them. Not kill but definitely make them pass out and after her maiming I guess they could be counted as half dead." Ruben explained. "Right Collie, aren't you a good girl?" Collie yipped in response wagging her tail. There, that should clearly show the man fearing her show his boundaries.

"So, she won't hurt anyone innocent but gives scum what they deserve. I like her." Shizuo mused. Finally it was Izaya's turn and the man rushed to the bathroom, slightly slamming the door shut which didn't go unnoticed but no one asked or knew what that was about, only Shinra knew although the others had a hunch.

"Hey are you staying for the night? Lunch is an hour and around six we will have supper." Leena asked.

"Gladly." Kadota spoke for everyone. Well, maybe not for Izaya but for everyone else.

"The Jacuzzi is outside so if you want to use you might want to do that before dusk comes. I mean, there are lamps by the patio, I guess I just would. The pool is indoors. Or you can have a swim in the lake."

"I-I think we'll go with Jacuzzi and pool." Mikado answered, awestruck yet again by the villa's immense size. But the way Masaomi talked about it pulled on his heart strings; Kida said it like he had lived here forever with no intention to go back to Japan. But then again, the matter didn't come up yet all that was decided for now was that they'd stay the night. And a tiny part of him was afraid not wanting to know the answer to the matter because it could turn out for Kida to stay.

By the time they ate lunch, everyone got to shower and they already felt much better after their random roaming through the wilderness. Their camping gear had stayed on one of the couches once it had been tossed there. Izaya found himself rather annoyed; he greatly enjoyed observing Masaomi quite interested how he had reacted to his new home and now the reunion with friends but the dog constantly on his side caused him to always keep a distance afraid of the canine. And Collie had noticed his attention on Kida which in turn made her have a closer eye on Izaya which again greatly unsettled Izaya.

A maid began to clear the table, lunch finished, when the doorbell rang and Collie announced it with a bark. Anska had found swimming trunks for everyone to use and Leena had found an old bikini that didn't fit her anymore for Erika. The guys used the guest room to change on the ground level while Erika used the bathroom. Masaomi didn't get changed since the visitor was the doctor from before checking up on him. With the bandages redone and the last stitches taken out, Masaomi decide to stay out of the pool not minding since he already was in the pool earlier that day and the previous two days. Seeing his friends assemble at the pool he started throwing in toys from the boxes and shelves, Collie bouncing along carrying toys too. Apparently Izaya had the plan to wade in slowly by the shallow end but Shizuo ruined that; the man could feel his anger rise being around the informant but he didn't want to break anything since the couple had shown so much kindness but he had to get Izaya somehow. Tom already picked up on it and worried he would have to calm his friend still wearing the sunglasses down, but how Shizuo went about dishing one out against Izaya surprised him. Everyone actually. Shizuo didn't know Izaya's fear of dogs but had a hunch that by the way the raven haired man had acted he definitely didn't like the dog. Remembering what Ruben had said and seen Masaomi play with her in between, Collie performing some tricks on command which she found fun, Shizuo turned to the female called her closer, checking that Izaya was at the edge of the pool by the deeper end which he was to his delight, and commanded her to bark right at Izaya. Izaya freaked out and leapt into the pool like someone had set him on fire, frantically paddling to the middle of the pool. Everyone laughed and Shizuo grabbed a pool noodle jumping in and giving chase starting to whack his enemy with one of the pool noodles. Hard. The others laughed their asses off and followed inside, Masaomi stayed by the edge splashing the others, Collie switching going into the water and out of it although the teen had switched to swimming trunks instead of jeans and put off his socks since around the pool it got wet and the big ass windows letting in the sun heated up the room quite well. But just like with Izaya, someone didn't agree with his idea and before he could scramble away, Kadota had swam to him and dragged him into the water grabbing him by the torso as Kida flopped away in an attempt to flee meeting Mikado's mischievous smile and Kadota's grin as he got dragged into the water. Sopping wet, and held by Kadota since he'd sat by the deep end and the sling prevented him from swimming, Masaomi waited for Kadota to bring him to the shallow part and as soon as he could stand grabbed a floating by pool noodle and whacked his friend with a smirk. Soon, a whacking match between everyone ensued, Izaya comically swimming away with all his speed when Collie came into his vicinity, Shizuo still whacking him relentlessly. They spent at least an hour in the pool, their skin eventually growing wrinkly to which 'old' people left heading for the Jacuzzi. Masaomi had a towel wrapped around him but this time kept an eye out so no sneak attack could commence leaning against the wood railing, Collie covering his lap. Izaya, of course sat on the other end from where you entered the Jacuzzi always creating as much space between him and Collie as possible. His quivering heart had already settled down a little bit though as long as they were at least a few meters between the two. Tom leaned back with a relaxed sigh. He could stay like this forever. After the Jacuzzi and Masaomi telling them he remembered the bar night causing them to remember too, they all headed inside, everyone getting changed, the guys staying by the pool and closing the door, Erika skipping to the bathroom and changing in there. Masaomi blow dried his hoodie still soaked thoroughly and blow dried the last bits of water off of Collie too after the dog had shook herself with a big doggy smile. The sun was still up, still four hours until supper. Masaomi showed them the villa, his friends awestruck. Leena and Anska had no work to do, so about three hours after the half hour tour were spend playing various games and in the basement using the card table and pool table. An hour before supper, Leena and Anska went to the kitchen helping the maid. While, they didn't need to, the two had always like helping anyone they employed especially knowing that cleaning the place was already a butt load of work without even preparing the meals. Masaomi watched his friends enjoy themselves leaning against the wall by the stairs; Tom, Shizuo, Kadota, Shinra and Saburo played cards, Erika & Walker had fun with the karaoke set and Izaya and Mikado held a pool match. Ruben fixed drinks behind the bar although this time Leena was aware but she'd forbidden him to serve any to Mikado. Of course, Ruben would just do it secretly anyway but Mikado wasn't interested in drinks. With everyone focused on what they were doing Masaomi silently slipped away walking to Ruben's room figuring the first place they'd look would be his room, slid down the wall and buried his face in his knees, Collie sighing next to the boy cuddling him. Remember the matter of staying or leaving? It started to surface and Kida was torn.

"I've never seen someone so down after finding out that their friends are alive." Masaomi turned to Ruben sitting down next to his nephew leaning against the wall, the teen's eyes moist but not wet.

Ruben sighed, "You want to go with your friends."

"Yeah"

"But you want to stay here."

"Yeah"

"And now you don't know what to do."

"Yeah"

"Who is Saki?"

"How do you know about Saki!?" Masaomi asked taken by surprise.

"You phone was ringing and I peeked. Didn't take the call and left it charging but didn't take it. I silenced it though so no one else would hear and peek. Hope you don't mind."

"No… Saki is my girlfriend."

"Hm… Well, this is a decision you have to make but I can tell you a few things about us. Either way, you're family to us. I've never seen a brighter smile on Leena's and Anska's faces after you woke up and started getting used to here. It's the most wonderful thing in their lives having adopted you. We understand if you want to go with your friends, Leena will never keep you here against your will, we want you happy more than anything. But let me give a little tip that might make this easier. Leena and Anska are willing to let their chick leave the nest but they also don't ever want to leave it so they are willing to move the nest to their chick. We are here for you no matter what you decide." Ruben ruffled his hair and gave a smile, leaving the room again partially closing the door leaving teen to himself with Collie.

"Friends in Japan?" Anska asked and the others blinked at him having left the basement and sitting on the couches unable to find Masaomi.

Anska tried to clarify knowing his Japanese was hard to understand, "Talk friends?" More blinks.

Leena giggled at her husband, "Oh darling, it is adorable how hard you try. You get better every time.* Anska wants to know if you have any friends in Japan you want to notify or something since you've said you've wandered almost three days in the bush where you probably couldn't be reached."

"Yes, we should tell them that we are okay. We have our phones, some are out of battery though."

"You can charge them here, I'll show you later. Do you want to see your friends?"

"Like actually see them?" Shinra inquired.

"Yes, if your friends have a program for video chatting, I can set up a chat with a laptop."

"That would be great, thank you very much." Mikado replied. Leena skipped upstairs, coming back with a laptop. With the laptop and the needed info, Leena had a chat set up in no time while Shinra send Celty a short text about the video chat. With the chat set up, Leena left the living room to look for Masaomi, Shinra already telling Celty a thousand times how much he loved her leaving his companions to wonder how he managed to breathe in between.

"Hey, your friends have a chat set up with friends back in Japan." Leena sat down next to Kida against the wall wrapping her arms around the boy.

"You and Anska have been the best mom and dad I ever had in the past days…"

"We will back you no matter what you decide."

"I don't really want to leave but there are people back in Japan that miss me."

"I understand. I'll miss you so, so much but don't you worry we'll be back together in no time."

"Is that what Ruben meant, are you going to move to Japan just for me?"

"Just for you!? Masaomi, you're everything to us, I'll travel around the entire world for you! So Ruben already gave hints, hm? Did he already tell we will move the 'nest'?"

"Will that villa look exactly like this one again like how the Finland one looks exactly like this one?"

"Yep! May I know who the special ones in Japan are?"

"One is Anri a close friend and my girlfriend Saki."

"Aw, I will have a daughter in law! Is she as cute as you? We will live all together, so much fun so much mothering to do I can't wait! Does Saki like dogs? I'm sure Collie will love her, she likes you so much!" Leena squealed in excitement squishing Kida in an enormous hug.

"Mom… boobs… can't breathe!"

"Oops, sorry darling, I just got so excited! Y-You called me m-mom. Mom, my boy said mom to me!" Leena embraced Kida again in a hug but let go before Masaomi could run out of air. "When we see each other in Japan again, the villa will be all done we will move as close to Ikebukuro as possible so it's easy to travel there every day. Oh and we will try to get a property with our own lake again. Or a river if we can't find a lake."

"Celty, I miss you so much! It was horrible, when we tried finding Masaomi we got lost in the wilderness and we've wandered for five days! And then we found this villa which turns out belongs to the couple that adopted Masaomi and we found him here!"

"Shinra, umm we would like to do some talking too, could please stop hugging the laptop?" Mikado awkwardly asked, the underground doctor latched to the device. Shinra let go leaning back on a couch. "Hello everyone!"

"Wait, Masaomi got adopted?..." Anri asked very surprised along with Celty and Saki.

"Yeah… umm I'm not sure what he has decided, but…"

"H-he's coming back, r-right?" Saki stuttered.

"I'm still there!~"

"Izaya she doesn't want you, she wants me. Of course, I can't leave my Saki-chan on her own!" Masaomi announced plopping down on the couch in front of the screen, Leena entering the living room with a soft smile, humming to herself. Izaya glared although not at Kida but at the dog that had bounded in after him.

"Masaomi, you're okay, I was so worried! Don't ever do this again, alright?" Saki sniffled.

"Never, I promise! Hey Saki, Anri, do you want to meet a new friend I made?"

"Sure!"

"Collie, come here!" Collie jumped onto the couch next to Masaomi and licked his cheek gazing at the people at the screen cocking her head sideways in interest. Since Collie had leapt onto the couch, Izaya had jumped off covering up his fear by claiming he needed to get a glass of water walking to the kitchen. Celty and co on the other end erupted in 'Awws' and cooing, Collie yipping in response when her name got called, "Collie say hi!" Collie gave a friendly bark, Celty furiously typing how cute the dog was and Saki and Anri giggling, Simon jokingly asking if the dog likes sushi. "Saki, the couple that adopted me said they are moving to Japan!" At that Izaya sputtered almost spitting out his water. If they came that meant the dog will follow and that means that the dog will be around Masaomi 24/7. "They want to say hi too."

"So, Masaomi which one is my daughter in law?"

"Mom we aren't married…"

"Me Anska. Father. Wife Leena" Anska sat down to Kida's other side, Collie hopping off.

"That's dad, his Japanese is broken like Simon's."

"Son say dad!" Anska covered Masaomi in a bear hug, overjoyed.

"I'm Saki."

"Awww, baby she's as cute as you! You two have the same hair style that is so adorable! I'm excited, I can't wait until we are together again, one big happy family!" Leena squished the poor red faced teen in a hug too causing everyone to laugh.

"Mom… Dad… need air!" The two let go, Leena giggling with joy. The woman pecked Masaomi's cheek and skipped off to finish helping preparing dinner and set the table. Anska patted Kida on the shoulder and followed his wife to help. Masaomi's hair had gotten messy from the crushing but well meant hugs.

"Hey just wondering but have any of you seen my van around?" Saburo inquired wondering about the van. He had an idea where he left it but something deep down told him that's not where the vehicle was anymore.

"Well, I searched the entire city for all of you but I didn't see your van anywhere. But I might have missed it, I can take another look if you want." Celty offered.

"That'd be awesome, thanks."

The two groups chatted until supper although the crew in Russia wisely left out any gang & mafia related events, the psycho girl, the theft and the last encounters with the polar bear. Pretty much everything. The bandages and sling were explained by a deer attack protecting its family and the couple had saved Masaomi and brought him home with them. It was amazing how well they got away with their shitty excuses. The two parties bid goodbye and ate supper, Leena and Anska beaming with happiness. Towards the end of supper, Ruben had brought up the topic of cars hence causing the disappearance of Saburo in the garage after the meal.

"We have three guest rooms with double beds, extra mattresses and the couches in the living room. Erika can have her own room or I'll share one with her and Anska can share with one of you." Leena explained as they discussed the sleeping arrangements. While anyone else would've embraced the space after nights in kind of cramped tents the crew begged to differ. After the last five turbulent days, they found themselves rather surprised that they wanted to all stay in one room for the night which ended up being Masaomi's room. With Saburo lost in the garage with Ruben, the others helped the couple carry mattresses to Kida's room while Mikado, Shinra, Erika and Walker placed them. Why Leena and Anska possessed so many mattresses was beyond their comprehension but they did like how much space they had to spread out during the night. Not at all like the tents. Although Izaya originally wanted to stay in Masaomi's room, the fact of Collie staying in the room every night caused him to change his mind and take a guest room saying he simply didn't like dogs to cover up the fact that a night with Collie in the same room while possibly falling asleep and being helpless scared him to the core. Looks like Izaya won't try to snatch the phone and delete the video and pictures from the ice sculpture that night. Izaya staying in the guest room letting Shinra rest in peace not having to worry about Shizuo awakening randomly filled with rage and attacking the informant in the middle of the night. Completing the mattresses with pillows and blankets everyone got ready for bed, Ruben helping with the sling and re-doing it after Leena had dragged him out of the garage by the ear otherwise he'd never let Saburo sleep rambling on and on. Plus it was getting late for him too. Izaya said good night and even Shizuo responded in his own way with a grunt and 'flea' though no objects were thrown. Ruben ruffled his nephew's hair and bid good night as Leena and Anska walked in, both pecking Masaomi on the cheek and wishing a good night. The door softly closed and rounds of good nights followed.

No one had really fallen asleep yet except Masaomi his body partially still healing and exhausted from the long day, his face partially cuddled into Collie's fur guarding him like every night curled up on the bed. Mikado was buried with thoughts watching his friend sleep peacefully. Poor Mikado felt incredibly selfish for wanting Masaomi to come back and leave his new parents that loved him so much and would do anything for him, parents he didn't have but deserved causing the couple to move to Japan and build up everything again. Not that they seemed to mind, but Mikado felt like apologizing some time nevertheless. Although he was happy that it all just so sort of worked out with Masaomi being okay, coming back and his newfound family is coming with him so he won't have to say goodbye to them. This led Mikado to another thought; since Leena and Anska are obviously rich and Leena already went about buying them new clothing, would they also just pay a flight home for everybody? That seemed very likely for the generous couple… Mikado was probably way behind on schoolwork but as crazy as this trip has been Mikado had to admit he like the excitement. It was outright crazy and that made it so adventurous! It reminded him of old times when Masaomi would wake him up in the middle of the night from outside to drag him onto an adventure. Mikado missed Masaomi during the camping times and as much as he wanted to get back to Ikebukuro he'd probably never get a chance on excitement like this ever again. Plus what if they did more stuff and never found out because nothing triggered the memory? Mikado decided after wrestling with his morals, that he wanted the trip to continue, finish the way they started not simply fly home. But how would he convince the others… Izaya had his weird observing humans hobby he'd easily agree but everybody else… well, there was the 'should find out what else we did' argument, that one was solid… Mikado sighed, he'd have to come up with more than that.

Izaya's heart almost stopped, eye wide open, frozen in fear, not moving a muscle. Above him, pinning him to his bed, loomed none other than Collie giving it another shot of figuring things out by intensely staring into Izaya's orbs with her own, her stare so focused like it could touch the mean's very soul. This is not how Izaya like to wake up. To his luck, Ruben happened to pass the room, noticing the door ajar and having just found out that Masaomi woke up without Collie by his side, extremely suspicious due to how attached Collie had become to Kida. Ruben sighed, "Collie, quit it with creepy soul gazing." Collie obeyed and hopped off the bed heading off to find a certain blonde much to Izaya's relief. "Sorry about that." Izaya just nodded faintly, his heart still pounding against his chest.

With breakfast came up the topic of their journey home, the Ikebukuro residents dressed in their newly bought clothing exactly mimicking the old ones. "We can all buy you air plane tickets on the fastest route home. Or if you want to avoid the airport hassle we also have a private jet and a helicopter but the helicopter would get a little squishy. Or if you prefer boats we will book spots on a cruise ship." Leena offered. Their eyes widened; those were just very fancy options.

"Umm… thank you for the options but I would like to ask my friends something first after breakfast and we'll decide later." Mikado stuttered. The others gave him a quizzical look. What in the world was there to discuss?

"Take your time." Leena smiled.

"So… it might sound crazy… it'd be literally shooting down those offers…" Mikado babbled nervously poking his index fingers together.

"Get to the point." Kadota demanded surrounding the teen with the others standing on the patio.

"I w-want to keep going the way we did!"

"Are you insane?" Tom blinked.

"Think about it! All the things we'd possibly never find out and could've done!"

"Mikado, I really don't want to know and I don't think anyone else here does, we just want to go home." Shinra sighed.

"Plus we might remember with time anyway and even if we do go on the way we did it doesn't guarantee that we actually figure out anything else we could've have done!" Saburo pointed out. Crap, his arguments dwindled away fast.

"But according to the map we are only a town and a city away from the border anyway. It's just…" Oh boy, if this one didn't fly, Mikado didn't know what else to argue, "… when we bought the camping gear I really… looked forward to camping with friends… including Masaomi… you weren't there the last few times…" And putting sad face in place and looking away to the side the a little. Yes! It had worked on Masaomi! Now, the just camping wasn't Mikado's only reason. During this trip until he'd done pretty much nothing except bugging the mafia with the whole group, which wasn't nothing at all, but slowly solo stunts or duo stunts had popped up and the black haired teen had none which bugged him. It was incredibly selfish but he couldn't help himself. His best friend swung his good arm around his shoulder and sighed, "Oh well, what are a few more days? Like you said we are almost home anyway."

"This is ridiculous!" Shinra groaned.

"Seriously? You had been _tortured_ and you are agreeing with him!?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"It's just a few more days and… Leena and Anska know about the mafia…"

"They what!? Did you tell them!?" Kadota gasped.

"Yes, I did! And I'm glad I didn't lie to them they are great parents and they don't even mind. One of the mafia guys attacked me at the villa two days after I woke up and Collie maimed him, which was awesome, and Ruben came home and dragged the guy somewhere. He said they are leading them on a wild goose chase and it seems to be working."

"Besides with so many people pissed off here in Russia we might never be able to come back! This is like… the only chance now to ever see Russia!" His reasons really started to suck…

"Why not? Let's just finish this trip his way!~" Izaya agreed and Mikado honestly didn't care for what creepy reason. Any support will do.

"Sorry, Dota-chin but this is like our own super exciting anime adventure!" Yes Erika!

"I'm with Erika!" There you go Walker!

"You two won't listen to me won't you?" Kadota sighed but everyone could see that he had reluctantly swayed to Mikado's side.

"The first thing we are looking for when we get back is my van…" Hooray Saburo!

"I'm not leaving friends behind in this shitty mess with the flea!" Shizuo's hate for Izaya comes in handy in Mikado's scheme. "Shinra, I know you really like want to see Celty. Me too but we will need a doctor… Please, we are screwed otherwise if someone gets really hurt." Yes Shizuo's reasoning dragged over Shinra too!

"This might kill me but I'm not flying home alone on a plane…" Bingo all balls in the net. While Mikado was squealing on the inside, he thanked them subtly in his usual manner. They stayed at the villa until a little after noon, Ruben driving out a limo out of the garage although he had really wanted to use a race car. Masaomi and co along with his newfound family, Izaya almost jumping out the car Collie sitting in the vehicle happily letting her tongue lolling out as they drove to the nearest town. Pulling up on the side of the main street, the town spreading out the before them the company filed out, Izaya quite urgently. Leena, Anska and Ruben embraced Masaomi in a hug reluctantly saying goodbye for now. Collie pressed her body against her newfound family member and Masaomi cuddled the canine for a few minutes. As they turned around to leave, Collie yanked on the leash wanting follow Masaomi but Leena held her back. Usually they wouldn't use a leash for such an event like the many times they dropped off Ruben for his racing but Leena knew that Collie would want to follow, instinctively knowing of the break from living with the teen and it had been talked about. Collie barked as if to ask to come back but with a sigh and a hand wave, the group headed into town, Leena, Anska, and Ruben filing back into the car with Anska picking up a reluctant Collie and setting her down on a seat in the car and drove back to the villa.

Walking along the sidewalk and the sun shining the first few minutes passed peacefully but of course that peace would be shattered, a man from the pharmacy they just passed ending up being the reason, pointing and yelling at Shinra, "Hey, you! Stop right there!*"

"Let's just run…" Saburo grumbled.

"Why not ask first what we did and then run? I want to know…" Mikado replied.

"I don't…" Shinra sniffled.

With a sigh as even though Izaya enjoyed the trip for the most part, the constant being yelled at really pushed his buttons. The informant turned around and faked a smile, "Hello, how can I help you? My friends don't speak Russian.*"

"Your friend with glasses there broke in to the pharmacy 11 days ago and knocked out my buddy. Just picked a fight and the next day by the time my buddy woke up and I found him he was gone. Don't try to deny it either, we've got you on camera.*" Izaya relayed the info and Shinra groaned, apologizing with Izaya translating for the two.

"Come to the pharmacy, this won't be ignored. Apologize to the owner he's here right now and there might not be any charges pressed but there will still be fee.*" The group followed the security guard hoping to avoid charges being pressed. Shinra apologized again and after a long pause the owner decided Shinra would have to clean up the mess created from the assault and pay the damage which luckily wasn't much but still drained their preciously held back money leaving them with no money. While Shinra cleaned up, his companions wandered through the store eventually collecting by a door to the back where Izaya had stopped. Beside the door was window with counter where drugs with prescriptions got handed over. Shinra stopped by for a minute not yet finished cleaning up the mess wondering what the grouping together was about. His eyes darted behind the counter and the camera in a corner and his eyes widened remembering what exactly had gone down in the pharmacy quickly telling the others the story from his point of view in low whisper before returning to clean up.

 _Flashback_

 _Shinra stumbled into the pharmacy, a lone guy within it. Nobody else was there and Shinra hardly picked up anything around him struck in assort of daze. Outside the sign told that the pharmacy would open in a few minutes. The guy seemed to prepare to open up very soon, the door having been already unlocked but the sign still saying closed. Shinra snuck up behind him clumsily and if it weren't for the headphones the guy had on he would've noticed the Japanese men. Shinra tripped knocking over the guy who fell forward and hit his head on the counter with quite some force, knocked out cold. Even though Shinra didn't mean for this to happen it did look like assault on the camera by the entrance, another situated way at the back, Shinra was too duped to notice barely managing to drag the knocked out guy to the small restroom in the pharmacy and locking him in. The lab coat clad man wandered through the pharmacy coming to a stop in front of a locked door and window with counter with a screen pulled down and locked. With much fumbling, Shinra picked the lock and rolled up the window barrier looking at the prescription drugs in the shelves. A few minutes later an old lady that visited the pharmacy regularly came to the door noticing the closed sign yet the times told it would be open. Curiously she opened the door and stepped inside, shrugging and flipping the sign to open. The lady then found Shinra in the back handing him a prescription. Shinra blinked in confusion like he'd been handed an elephant unable to read the Russian. The young male smiled after a few minutes and scurried to the back picking up a random drug, putting it in small paper bag and handing it to the old lady with smile. Due to the door open and no cashier quite a few people stole while Shinra kept handing out random drugs that were not actually prescribed, some of the mainly elderly people finding that out later in a very bad way. Shinra eventually left after two hours bored of shitting people and faintly aware about it avoiding the camera by the entrance using a back door and thus looking like he never hung around._

Their eyes flicked to the camera. They had to remove that evidence! The guy that approached never mentioned the drug fiasco so they probably don't know for whatever weird reason but no doubt it'd be found eventually.

"The camera is probably hooked up to a computer in another room." Mikado whispered. The group gazed around finding a door to a back room, the employees and manger collected at the front.

"We need a distraction in case they wonder where we are…" Kadota pointed out.

"What if we go outside, tell them we will come back later for Shinra and use the back door Shinra used." Shizuo proposed.

"Actually, yeah, let's go with that plan. All of us going would make it easier to spot us though so we will split in two groups, one stay here with Shinra, the other goes to the back door. Who is good with technology?" Kyohei asked.

"Me." Izaya answered.

"I spend a lot of time on my laptop…" Mikado added.

"Alright, Saburo, Izaya, Walker, Erika and Mikado, you come with me. Masaomi, Shizuo, and Tom stay here."

Kadota's crew exited the store leaving the camping gear with Shizuo's troop hanging around in the store. Shinra had slowed down with cleaning to buy time but not too much either so it didn't look suspicious.

"It's locked." Saburo sighed moving away from the door. Erika stepped forward and found a pin picking the lock, the guys covering her by pretending to hold conversation standing around in assort of circle. The door clicked and with last glance to make sure they wouldn't be seen people or camera, they silently slipped in. To their relief the backroom was empty and Izaya and Mikado made beeline for the computer. Mikado found the file containing the footage fairly quickly moving away so Izaya could get rid of any evidence, the others standing guard.

"Clean slower, they are not back yet." Shizuo growled in a whisper. Shinra nearing to an end.

"I'm trying!" Shinra snapped quietly.

"If we had any money left, we could buy juice box or something and spill it." Tom sighed.

"I'm going to check the footage in the back.*" One of the employees turned from the group and although the Japanese folk couldn't understand what had been said, the employee moving to the back already told enough.

"Crap!" Tom growled. They had to come with something under a minute! Suddenly Shizuo grabbed the dust pan and broom, glanced that no one looked and broke both items in half shoving it back into Shinra's arms, "You need a new broom." Shinra nodded and sped forward intercepting the employee before he could reach the back room holding out the broken utensils. The employee sighed and it was their luck that the set was old and expected to break soon so they didn't get in trouble for it, the employee leading Shinra way and handing another broom and dust pan heading for the back room again, the Ikebukuro residents chewing their lips. If this hadn't been enough they were pooped.

"All done, everything is deleted.~" Izaya hummed and the group turned to approaching footsteps hightail tailing out of the back door with no time to check if anybody saw the, not that anybody did anyway. Kadota's group met up with the others in the store, Shinra just finishing up. Give a warning and informing Shinra of being banned from the pharmacy not that he cared anyway, the Tokyo residents continued down the street relieved to have one mess less on their hands. Talk about a busy, just about ten minutes past when a portly man rushed out a bank intercepting them on the sidewalk causing everyone to either get ready to run or fight.

"You! Thank you so much for stopping the robbery days ago.*" The portly man beamed and the troop dropped the hostile stances, Izaya having understood what the man said that Shizuo had been meant and the portly man walking up to the blonde and vigorously shaking his hand made it obvious too. Shizuo very much felt his anger boil a little at the unwanted contact but he was curious as the rest and for once it didn't look like someone was pissed at them. Well, actually the second time counting Leena and Anska. On the contrary, this man was delighted to see Shizuo and Izaya begrudgingly translated. "Thank you so much again sir! Please come inside! We would've had unimaginable losses if you wouldn't have shown up and beat those robbers. Do not worry about the collateral damage, it's nothing compared to how much loss you prevented. When I thanked you last time, I turned around and was just about to give a gift of gratitude but you had left already!" The group followed the portly man going behind one of the counters pulling out an envelope and offering it to Shizuo taking it with a shrug and mumbling 'thanks'. The Ikebukuro residents left the bank after Shizuo had been praised yet again for his heroic deed of royally kicking the robber's asses and saving the bank. Going off the sidewalk and into the shade of a tree, Shizuo opened the envelope and took out its contents everyone huddled around him in curiosity. Eyes widened and smiles spread on their faces with Shizuo holding money and being praised yet again. The amount wasn't enough for a flight but it would pay some meals as their zigzag tour through the wilderness had used up quite a bit of the provision. In a better mood, the team continued down the road.

"Yeah… Got it. Ok. Bye*" The man tucked the phone away leaning back against the couch.

"Man, you suck at dart.*"

"Shut up. Hey, you got smokes, mine are empty.*"

"Yeah.*" A young man tossed the other young man on a couch beside him a pack of cigarettes.

'What's that? That's him, he's here!' A silhouette of a wolf mixed with a dog breed lifted, it's head, the two other two muscled and lean dogs still with their eyes closed but awake ready any second to follow a command.

"Expecting a visitor?*" The one that had tossed the smokes asked, both of them looking at the wolfish dog rising to its feet.

"No. Maybe it's a mouse or something. She goes out to hunt sometimes, always comes back though.*"

"You know, with such free reign she might ditch you one day.*"

"We both know what I do when one of those mutts goes against me.*"

"Not saying, she's not loyal. Just suggesting, maybe to get her to prove it once in a while. Isn't she part wolf? That bitch has the instinct to prowl around.*"

"And pack instinct too. But yeah… I could test her loyalty. But how?*"

"Would she kill a baby if you told her to?*"

"I dunno, never set her on a baby. All she's been up against is underground. Never faced a cop or anything. Those two have and I've seen them rip a kid that saw something that it shouldn't have, no problem.*"

"Hmm… oh, what about your ex? Didn't she even threaten you?*"

"Yeah, rude piece of shit, I'm telling you. Here, I have a picture let's try it out. I'll give the mutt three days to find, kill and bring the body back without anyone knowing.*"

"Ain't that a little too smart to expect from her?*"

"My friend, you haven't seen how smitten that biter is.*" The man chuckled pulling out the picture and calling the wolfish dog to him. "See this mutt? Kill the bitch and bring the body. Don't be seen.*" The female canine gazed at him and looked over the picture, turning around and opening the door by pushing down the handle, trotting out of the base and starting to run.

"You're really quiet, Izaya." Shinra remarked, the raven haired man walking in the back of the group.

"Well, Shinra I'm observing." Izaya replied with a shrug of his shoulders."

"Well, I'd say you're grumpy too because Shizuo did something good on this trip. And I think after we passed that bulletin board with notices and that zoo you got considerably more miffed."

"Hm, that has nothing to with anything. I'm not grumpy Shinra; I just prefer quietly observing humans for now." While Izaya was doing his creepy observing thing, he was in fact grumpy but lied about it. Shizuo playing hero already annoyed him but after that bulletin board and seeing the zoo the man really got grumpy but hid it. It wasn't the fact that they found the poster of the missing camper, the very one they stole or that a company searched for the culprits having wrecked a rental car, which was a fancy convertible driven into the ditch which was them but the memory that had came. The very memory that explained the polar bear's origin and what Izaya had done in this town, at least one of the things if there was more bugged him. It wasn't even the bear that stung but the fact that Shizuo got to be the hero while Izaya was the cause of everyone's misery pertaining to the polar bear hence causing the informant not to fess up even though they had promised each other a while ago that no matter what they'd tell as his actions would no doubt cause yelling and being insulted.

 _Flashback_

 _Izaya hummed, his eyes glancing over the many people visiting the large zoo today, parents listening to their spouse while they excitedly hopped up and down in front of enclosures. Izaya didn't really have a goal simply cruising about the zoo in his whacked out state walking remarkably normally with a gentle smile on his face. His legs led him to the arctic exhibits passing some penguins and a an enclosure with adorable seals with two mothers having each a baby in tow, a few meters away, a polar bear enclosure. The informant stopped leaning on the railing, the sign by the enclosure unusual and catching his interest. Down in the enclosure the mass of white was sleeping in the shade of rocks. The sign warned to even step away from the railing even though fence and a pit served as other barriers should the polar bear come near. No one was around, the area having been closed off which the sign explained. The polar bear was of the grumpy variety and a killer having offed every single caretaker totaling up to a count of thirty as of now, no one willing to try not even the biggest polar bear fans. The polar bear even tried to off anyone near him and had tried multiple times to jump the ditch to get at visitors severely scaring the kids. The zoo had no idea what do anymore unable to keep it but also unable to release it in the wild as it may go after people even going as far to enter villages, towns and cities. With those two options gone, the zoo only saw one more option; putting the polar bear down. Any idiot could see that was a killer bear but Izaya was so far gone, he started to pity it after gazing for a while even building up sympathy for the mauling fur ball. Which ultimately led him to do a very stupid thing; he sneaked around waiting for the perfect opportunity and let the polar bear free which caused later down the road casualties and fatally pulled the polar bear's attention on Izaya and later the entire group, the polar bear with a new goal in mind; Kill his new prey. The fact that later on, Shizuo and Kido had punched the bear made it worse, the bear utterly enraged and intend on making it slow deaths._

No doubt Shizuo would also want to killhim and Masaomi would pitch in, the others possibly too. Izaya wouldn't give a peep. The only reason why the bear hadn't gotten them before in the camper was because curiosity took him over emptying a few too many full vodka bottles inviting for a deep slumber smack in the middle of the camper. Tom was in a pickle too debating whether to just keep something secret; his stunt was far less severe than Izaya's and the debt collector sighed. Might as well get this over with by casually bringing it up during their walk through town. Stomachs grumbled and they decided to stop by the next cheapest restaurant, everyone but Masaomi tired of canned food already and just before Tom opened his mouth, five excited kids raced up to Kida and Mikado blocking their way as the group passed a playground.

"It's you cool guys again! Do you have advice?"

"I already looked for gang members!"

"Me and my best friend will start a gang together!"

"Wait, what?" Mikado sweat dropped and Masaomi was just as shocked. What in the world were these preteens babbling on about? How did they know them?

"Hey slow down!" Masaomi chuckled. "We don't remember any of you; could you tell us what you are talking about?"

The children looked at each other, one whispering to the other, "He did carry a whiskey bottle…"

"Okay, we will tell!" A little girl chirped.

A boy stepped forward eyes focused on Masaomi and Mikado, "A while ago, you two came to the park one day and gave a speech about gangs and stuff. You know what do and not to do. You two covered everything from leadership to things to do and talked about you own experiences!" Mikado and Masaomi almost doubled over and wept internally but grateful that the kids said in a way that gave nothing specific about their own gang issues. As the kids filled in more tid bits graciously not giving specifics away any time, the duo remembered their doing causing more internal crying. That day, the two, high and drunk as hell had stumbled into the park settling down on a play structure pulling attention from the playing kids just by their looks. Mikado and Masaomi had bouts of laughter needed entire twenty minutes that the kids in the park had surrounded them gazing at them with curious eyes. And then a really stupid idea had struck them; lecture twelve year olds and younger on gangs and encourage to form or join one. For a good three hours, Mikado and Masaomi ruined about twenty children understanding them possibly for life spewing utter bullshit on gang stuff and friendship. It was a miracle they didn't fall flat on their faces from their whacked out stupor climbing down the play structure and leaving the awe struck children calling them 'the cool kids' behind. The kids stayed staring at them as if to expecting 'more advice' or praise. While taking off looked very lovely right now, the two teens felt bad and couldn't just run wanting to fix the issue but not sure how.

"Hey are those other kids from the speech here in the park?" Mikado asked and idea coming to mind.

"Nah, it's just the five of us today."

Masaomi and Mikado looked at each other; less than half.

"Well do you have a bit of time?" Masaomi asked.

"Yeah!"

"Let's go talk in the park alright? And pass that on to the others after we are done talking alright?"

"Okay!" The duo moved more into the park, the five crowded around them eagerly listening, while the others stayed on the sidewalk.

The bear pushed another branch out of his way, facing ahead with stone cold eyes, the lips tilted comically downward. After that hotel, he had needed quite a bit of time to pick up their track but his vengeance and drive was unwavering stomping onward.

The wolfish dog sniffed the ground hopping onto a boulder to have a better look over the town after slinking around in the bush picking up the track. She didn't know the scent but didn't particularly need it to find the one she searched for. Her gut was quite competent feeling the target in vicinity. Once gaining a whiff of the specific or seeing a face would make the tracking all the easier. Her master very much still believed the canine was after his ex but she knew how to fool him. This was far more important than something as pathetic as vengeance. Although she did know she'd be shot if nobody came but then again coming back wasn't in the plan. And if she'd ever bump into him he'd better pull the trigger fast or his throat would be out faster than he can process. Those two other mutts had no chance against her when it came to a physical fight.

"So no gangs everyone, got it?" Mikado asked into the round, the kids blinking and not looking like they agree. For a futile hour now, Masaomi and Mikado desperately tried to talk them out of what they had talked them into and it didn't seem to be working very well. The preteens looked at them like they'd become retarded and the duo had no more words to say other then repeating yet again 'Don't do it.'

"Mikado, how about we tell what happened between us back then…" Masaomi whispered.

"But… what if they tell someone?" Mikado whispered back.

"They don't listen to no or reason… we have to try if that doesn't work we have to live with having ruined twenty kids!"

"Okay, let's hope this works…" Mikado sighed turning back to kids. "A while ago…"

"Are they done yet?" Tom wondered.

"No, still talking." Shinra replied taking a peek.

"This is taking forever…" Shizuo growled. "Tom, let's look for the cheapest restaurant on this street."

"We will be right back." Tom and Shizuo walked off in search of a food vendor while the rest stayed by the playground quite bored. Using a motel or so would be nice but they had to try not use up all the money. Who knows what else came up on this trip…

"So, no gangs alright?" Mikado finished. The kids sadly trailed after them stopping by the sidewalk.

"One of the boys looked up at them, "I still think you're cool and you're a badass fighter Masaomi. I want to be strong like you one day…"

"Just without a gang alright?" Masaomi chuckled.

"Yes!"

"Don't forget to tell the others, okay?" Mikado reminded.

"Will do!" The kids got back to playing on the playground, the duo glancing after them.

"They will forget." Mikado sighed.

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

"Hey, where are Tom and Shizuo?"

"Just over there down the street. Looking for a cheap restaurant." Kadota answered.

The gang joined them and Tom spoke up, "Guys, I have a confession. While we were here, I hijacked the camper after we crashed the convertible." Silence passed but no angry comment came, some shrugging. Honestly hijacking the camper looking like nothing compared to other crap they did.

"Can you remember if you got seen?" Shizuo asked.

"Luckily not." Tom replied.

"Well then, case closed." Shinra concluded. "Hey, I just noticed something. We were all split up for while. I mean I was at the pharmacy alone, Shizuo stopped the robbery alone, you two gave the speech, Tom…"

"I was alone."

"So what did you five do?" Shinra asked, everybody turning to the van gang and Izaya. Izaya said nothing opting to stay silent. Kadota and the other three thought for a while but came up with nothing only the vague feeling that they'd pulled a stunt with just the four of them.

"If we were together all the time except partially in the city and here, all our more or less solo stunts must have happened around the same time." Walker pointed out.

"Let's eat, there's restaurant right there. Where the yellow school bus is parked." Tom sighed. The other agreed but stopped dead in their tracks about to enter the restaurant when another group of four came out just as frozen, eyes locking with the van gang. The four currently blocking their way consisted of three males and one female. One had a lanky build, white skin, blonde hair and blue eyes wearing hoodie, pants and sneaker. The girl beside him sported a slightly curvy build, white skin, brown and long blonde hair put up in bun wearing a shirt, skirt, boots and beanie. One of ther the two other men also wore a beanie along with shirt, jacket, pants and shoes, his skin white having green eyes and blonde hair. The forth member much resembled Saburo, save for some difference the man wearing long sleeved shirt, pants and shoes but his hair style copied Saburo's being black and slightly longer. They shared the same skin variant although the Russian man had grey eyes. Staring commenced mainly because recognition crept up on the Russian's side and the van gang and the freakish fact that these four strangers looked like the van gang in Russian style.

"You… the van gang… daring another attack on us, the bus gang!?" Saburo's counterpart snapped.

"Phew at least they speak Japanese." Masaomi sighed. What relief.

"You damaged the bus, you're done for.*" The girl quipped. Never mind.

"They freakishly much resemble you guys… it's ironic, you know Kadota, everyone calls you guys the 'van gang' and you four actually picked a fight with the 'bus gang'." Mikado pointed out with a chuckle.

"Izaya, would you please translate?" Kadota asked flatly, quite peeved.

"Sure. You damaged the bus, they want revenge."

"Another fight!? That's it, we are going in eating, you four can settle this alone." Tom sighed.

"I kind of want to know the whole story…" Mikado sheepishly shrugged.

"Me too." Masaomi agreed.

"Let's get this over with." Shinra sighed.

"Please tell us what happened. We've not been ourselves and don't remember.*" Izaya turned to the bus gang and after exchanging some looks, Kadota's counterpart nodded starting to tell the tale.

 _Theft had become the norm, the van gang cruising about in a van they stole right after they'd all split up after crashing an expensive convertible. Booze and drug fogged their minds and after some driving around mindlessly a yellow school bus with some changes caught their eyes. The bus was occupied by four people and even though there was plenty of space on the road and Saburo was usually a great driver, their whacked out states had its effect and spelled tragedy as the vehicles passed, one mirror of the van scratching the bus. Slamming on the brakes, the bus came to a screeching stop and the van gang stopped too luckily no one around to witness the ensuing confrontation._

" _You scratched our bus!*"_

" _They scratched one of the mirrors!" Saburo bellowed._

" _No one damages the bus, you all four will pay!*" The driver of the bus growled clenching his fist and taking steps forward._

" _My van… I will avenge you." Saburo patted the vehicle and turning to the driver sporting a glare and fists ready to fly._

" _Dota-chin, we are going to have a fight right?" Erika asked excitedly. Kadota sighed but adopted a fighting stance too along with everybody else, "I guess so."_

"Now, that I think about it when I saw you four again, I think you all had some bruises." Shinra remarked thoughtfully.

"With neither side winning that'd make the fight a draw and technically leave it unresolved…" Mikado added.

"You… Driver of the bus. We don't want a fight and we're sorry for the damage done. It won't ever happen again." Kadota apologized turning to the bus driver whom had spoken Japanese before. He turned to his three friends and they talked in Russian for a minute.

"Since you seem to be telling the truth, we'll drop the matter for now. But there is one request."

"And that is?"

"A race through these streets to settle the score. You with your van, us with our bus."

"I would accept but there is problem."

"And what is that?" The driver asked narrowing his eyes.

"After running into you guys we've been whacked out for a while longer and we don't have the van anymore or know where it is."

"Mind if we eat first? We're all hungry." Tom spoke up gesturing to them blocking the entrance. The four didn't budge exchanging looks with each other. Shizuo was about to start ripping heads off but the driver started speaking again, "You're just chickening out!"

"Hold it, man.*" The Kadota look alike turned to the driver then faced the Ikebukuro group again specifically fixing his attention on Kadota. "You seem trustworthy. If we go out and get you a van while you eat will you race us?*"

Izaya translated for them and Kadota sighed, "We're are kind pressed for time…"

"Hey, I might have solution."Masaomi stepped forward facing the bus gang leader and pulling his phone out of his pocket while Izaya translated for him. "Saburo is the driver in our group and he participated in a dirt rally thing twice, once whacked out and the other time sober. I have both videos on my phone. If we show them to you so you can figure if he would beat you in a race, will you drop the matter?"

The bus gang conversed with each other glancing back and forth between the van gang and the blonde, the driver turning to Masaomi after their discussion, "Alright. Show them."

"Inside, we are hungry." Shizuo growled from the back of the group which Izaya reluctantly translated.

"Deal." Both parties entered the restaurant and after the Japanese round ordered, Masaomi played the video placing the phone on the table, with the Erika and Walker look alike duo on either side of him and the driver and leader on the other side of the table while they waited. In between a waitress brought their meals and the group started to eat. With the videos finished the gang discussed their conclusion in their native tongue while the Ikebukuro residents finished up their meal, Masaomi pocketing his phone again.

"Do you still want a race to settle the score?" Kadota asked the driver guy exchanging glances with his mates.

"Are you passing through like last time?"

"Yes, we want to get home as soon as possible."

"The driver guy sighed exchanging another glance with his pal resembling Kadota. "Forget about settling the score. You know, you guys seem alright now that we got to talk to you without you whacked out. We'll have a race some other time." The bus gang said goodbye and left causing everyone to sigh in relief. At least one gang that they didn't have to run away from or beat the crap out of. "Let's get going then." Tom announced while Shinra paid for their meal as he kept the money. The walk down the streets turned out rather unexciting although they did pass the bus gang twice waving to them. Past the restaurant they ate in and the outskirts of the town coming into view, Masaomi suddenly stopped in front of a club tucked a little away by other buildings but still visible. It looked rather empty at day but then again it didn't sport many windows.

"What's wrong?" Mikado asked trailing his gaze. Masaomi shrugged, "Nothing, really. This place just seems familiar." Everyone gasped and took a step back with the exception of Shizuo giving an annoyed growl and Izaya taking a closer look at the building with its neon sign looking rather faded at daylight. "Would you calm down, it's like it guarantees that a serial killer will hunt us or something." Masaomi dead panned and the Ikebukuro residents who had taken a step back ward taking a step forward again while Izaya came up beside the teen.

"Well, Masaomi-kun are you going to venture further and see if you remember anything?"

"Come back, Masaomi, it'll just bring up more trouble. Let's go." Shinra intervened but everyone's eyes widened as Masaomi started forward to the entrance of the club. Izaya smiled his ass off wondering what one his favorite people to mess with had stirred up.

"Masaomi, Shinra is right! They won't let you pass anyway in this kind of club!" Kadota tried in vain to call back the teen steadily going on. "I know that Kadota, that's why I'm going through that window there." The single only window was small but Kida would nevertheless. Everyone tried to persuade the blonde to stop except Izaya watching intently and Shizuo silently growing annoyed as the teen stopped in front of the window ready to climb in. Shizuo quickly made beeline for Kida, hands in his pocket but the teen managed to slip in even though his sling allowed for only one arm to be used before the man could grab him. Shizuo growled heading straight for the entrance now intend on retrieving the group member trembling from almost snapping as Izaya darted to the entrance.

Masaomi knew he probably wouldn't fly for eighteen sneaking past VIP rooms and into the general public where took he a good look around loosening up and stopping by a corner overlooking the interior. Past VIP rooms where he came from greeted a bar part of the big room and tables and chairs partially before it all placed so it generally faced a stage with poles where strippers were dancing to music. Across the room hosted another stage but empty and the floor before it was left clear for a dance floor. A few people had already turned their heads to the boy and it wouldn't take long for someone to show up to kick him out. Immediately the memories started to flood back and Masaomi wrestled with the fact that they had promised they'd tell each other no matter what. This just was embarrassing. And _Izaya_ of all people had to be involved.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry it's been foreverT-T Had a lot of things going on. My fantasy books are closer to finish, one a little further ahead than the other. Anyway, I'll stop rambling tell me what you think and thank you for reading I hope you'll enjoy it.**

Chapter 9

 _Flashback_

 _Kida smacked into someone even though he'd seen the other guy approaching, his mind hazy. They both scrambled to their feet and the man turned out to be none other than Izaya himself whacked out beyond imagination with an empty bottle in hand. Masaomi had previously been with Mikado but had lost the other boy although he couldn't really recall if Mikado had ditched him or if he'd truly lost him having left from giving a speech. The blonde's focus had been on the building he'd spotted and aimed for hence he was too occupied to notice Izaya heading there too coming from who knows where."Are you going in there, Kida-kun?" Izaya purred, his voice distorted._

 _Masaomi stared at the building but sighed, "They won't let me in."_

" _Then we convince them to let you in!~ Let me do the talking.~" Kida shrugged agreeing not really caring if the informant came along. He just really wanted a drink even though he really shouldn't have anymore. Usually Masaomi would've given a snarky comment to Izaya's excuse on getting them in being that Kida was eighteen but had some degenerative body disorder causing him to look much younger. It didn't make sense how smoothly Izaya got them in as the informant's mind was just as clouded as the teen's. Kida spotted the bar plopping down in a chair immediately ordering a drink although the bartender didn't understand the boy so Izaya ordered for him sitting down next to Kida. Music boomed through the building, the stripping poles empty and the other stage set up with people dancing in front of it where at least half of them looked drunk. "Run into anyone else?~" Izaya asked watching Masaomi sip the drink slowly._

" _Dunno, I was with Mikado in a park and then he vanished." Kida shrugged watching people dance and attempt to dance in a drunken state. Half finished with his drink a girl came up to him asking him a question. He just blinked at her not having understood a word._

" _She wants to dance with you.~" Izaya translated waiting for him to respond. Kida swirled the drink a bit then shrugged offering a smile. It took under ten seconds to lose the girl and whenever poor Kida tried to dance he got bumped into by someone causing him to fall. After a few minutes everyone who was sitting had turned their heads to the boy constantly tripping until he gave up with a pout slinking back to the bar and sipping at his drink again. "You put on a show~"_

" _Oh shut up, they are like wild animals. I'd like to see you try."_

" _Don't miss me too much!~" Izaya chirped._

" _I have no reason to." Masaomi scoffed watching the informant mingle with the crowd not dancing too well either although he didn't get floored as much as him. Izaya returned after about ten minutes looking rather smug as he performed better. "Where have you been?"_

 _Izaya blinked quite surprised. Didn't he just see him there? Or was this some sarcastic remark? "Kida-kun, I was just over there. You saw me. How many fingers am I holding up?" Before the question could actually be answered, the man's baffled face turned into an amused grin. "Did you really miss me? Kida-kun dear, that's so touching!~"_

" _I didn't miss you! And I wasn't talking about now; I meant where you were before we bumped into each other outside!" Masaomi growled._

 _Izaya sighed dramatically but it didn't coax a reaction out of the teen looking straight ahead sipping at his drink nearly finished. "I was at the local zoo here. Cute little place although I looked more at the people than the animals. You know most kids get really excited at the thought of going to the zoo. You should've walked with me, we could have had so much fun!~"_

" _The thought of accidently shoving you to a tiger is entertaining but I'll pass, Izaya-san." A small mischievous little smile had spread to his spreads as he had replied. Izaya smiled at him wondering if he should give him the opportunity to actually see if he'd do it. Masaomi did harbor a lot of hate towards him but would he actually throw him to a tiger? Izaya made sure to especially keep that comment in mind. A minute of silence spread between the two simply watched the other guests, some embarrassing themselves in their drunken stupors. The song switched again to yet another dirty one._

" _I wonder, are you thinking of Saki-chan?~"_

" _Not really… I'm not really thinking…anything…" Masaomi truly kept a rather blank mind in his state at the moment registering that he'd emptied his glass. "Why, are you thinking of something perverted? If you touch Saki, I'll kill you."_

" _Not really. I doubt you could kill me Kida-kun. But it'd be really interesting to see how you go about it.~"_

" _Love can make you crazy." Izaya had the very big need to giggle in excitement now but the man kept it in looking to the dancing crowd again._

" _Would you like another drink?~"_

" _I can buy one myself but I really shouldn't." Izaya hit an idea and a smile spread. If it wasn't already enough that the boy wasn't quite himself being whacked out, the informant wanted to see him piss poor drunk. The idea quickly expanded to an elaborate plot; Kida was whacked out but still talked like he usually did and kept the same attitude towards Izaya and Izaya wanted to see how much it'd take to make the blonde cuddly towards him. It was ridiculous and serious intoxication could occur but Izaya figured they'd bump into Shinra; the underground doctor would figure something out. No one fell over dying yet… Kida still seemed to think about it but looked away longer and longer leaning towards no. Izaya was certain that if he bought the teen a drink now, the teen would flat out refuse. He had to offer Masaomi something he couldn't refuse…_

" _How about you let me buy you a drink and in return I'll never set foot in Ikebukuro again and leave your friends alone.~"_

 _Masaomi immediately perked up whipping his head around to the raven haired man but narrowed his amber eyes. "Yeah right; you want me drunk don't you and figure I won't remember the deal. Not to mention you lie anyway."_

" _Now you're being unfair deciding right away that I'm lying." 'I am though, you are so sharp.~' "I'm serious Masaomi, take it or leave it." No sing-song voice, no hum, now that got his attention._

 _The boy flipped idea around in his head and sighed, "Fine, I'm holding you responsible for my liver. Order something; I have to go to the bathroom." Izaya nodded although he had to wonder if Kida was ditching him disappearing around the corner. To his delight he did come back and the informant eagerly pushed the glass over to the blonde sitting down. Yet to Izaya's dismay, it looked like Kida just wanted to straight chug it and he wouldn't, if it was possible, be 'cuddly' with Izaya after one drink. To the man's luck, the girl from before showed up again before the teen could finish the drink dragging him off to dance or more so be shoved around by the crowd. Izaya had bought two bottles along with the drink of the strongest liquor there while Masaomi had gone with the girl quickly adding a little. Kida came stumbling back from almost tripping and was ready to get out of the noisy club not taking note that the glass was fuller pouring the alcohol down his throat. Izaya had to get him past the point where he questioned him then it'd be easy or at least where he'd be easy to bait to drink more. Neither looked at the time but Izaya sighed in relief having through the girl showing up again for Masaomi, this time with very giggly friends managed to get the boy tipsy and taking drinks based on a simple 'promise' from him. Kida had his head in one arm down on the counter, the other hand wrapped around an empty glass. Izaya raised an eyebrow. He didn't want him dead now after all. Jabbing him in the shoulder resulted on a groan and mumble. "No more drinks." Yet his hand didn't leave the empty glass nor did he get up from the seat._

" _Let's dance!~"_

" _I can't even stand!" Kida moaned into his arm and Izaya ignore him prying the fingers from the glass and yanking him on his arm. The song was yet again about making out something which about every song had in common. Masaomi legs immediately went offline falling forward but Izaya caught him. Kida squirmed but hardly any effort was put into standing upright hanging in the man's arms. "I told you so."_

" _You're not even trying.~" Izaya shoved the teen out of his arms forcing him to catch himself or crash into stools and bar. Although shakily Kida caught himself shooting Izaya a glare._

 _Masaomi tipped his head upwards, a grin starting to form as an idea came. All he wanted was to just leave and go somewhere but Izaya obviously wanted to stay here with him. Kida wouldn't stay though figuring in that crowd he could disappear and dart for the exit. "Alright, let's dance!" Masaomi agreed happily stumbling forward to the crowd. Izaya followed but Kida quickly realized that there was one problem; the man stayed right beside him no matter how thick the crowd got. The song changed yet again featuring making out but in a very kinky manner. Masaomi couldn't care less trying to shake off a very persistent Izaya but the crowd, Izaya and the far too many drinks made it hard._

 _Izaya ignored all personal space constantly bumping against him and suddenly hugging Masaomi against him from behind causing the blonde's eyes to widen and his temper to flare reflected in his face, "Are you trying to run away, Kida-kun? We can do something else if you don't want to dance.~"_

" _Oh yeah, like what?" Sarcasm dripped heavily but Izaya just smiled at him, Masaomi too drunk to get out of his grip._

" _Well, you're legs are wobbly and I don't want you hurt.~"_

" _Yeah right!"_

" _How about we sit over there by those couches? What will it be; dancing or sitting?~"_

" _Leaving." Masaomi growled but it had no point; Izaya would block his path faster than he could blink._

" _To the couches we go!~" Izaya chirped dragging the blonde on his wrist and pulling him down ending with Kida partially on his lap._

" _There is plenty of space for the both of us." Kida tried to budge but the man didn't budge nodding over to the bartender buying a drink. "I said no more drinks!" Masaomi whined._

" _If you have one more, you can get off my lap." Masaomi downed it immediately sitting beside the man now although the informant put his arm around him pulling him close. Better than sitting on his lap. The boy squirmed but Izaya's smile grew as the squirming was weak and only grew weaker. Since the teen the blonde had been so eager to get off his lap he had completely over looked the fact that that was at least half a glass of pure vodka and his mind was reduced to pudding._

" _How much do you hate me?"_

" _I hate you!"_

" _If I'd stop being mean to you, would you start to like me?"_

" _That's… impossible! You have to stop being Izaya." Kida slurred tilting his head up to Izaya's._

" _Let's see then if I can make you like me while being me.~"_

" _You can't."_

" _We'll see." Izaya hugged a barely protesting teen closer wrapping his arms around him._

" _You ca-" Masaomi froze as Izaya started to get touchy but the ice melted quickly, Kida mustering all his strength to break away falling backwards on the couch panting heavily. A few people sitting at table turned their heads but looked away again the next moment. The bartender came up to them with a sigh telling Izaya if they are going to get dirty to retreat into a room by the hallway for privacy. Izaya didn't know where this was going but the death glare told him Masaomi wasn't softened up yet and it could take some time. The man nodded grabbing the teen by the wrist and dragging him off leaving poor Kida to wonder where they were going. His eyes narrowed quickly spotting the bed in the room looking past Izaya. He may be drunk but he could tell that this was a lovey dovey cove. Izaya glanced at him plotting his next move. Being dirty to the drunk boy didn't soften him at all, that glare right now in fact very much conveyed wishing Izaya dead. Izaya took a step forward and Kida struggled against him full force with the little strength left. The informant to his surprise had quite a hard time getting himself and his partner seated on the bed as Masaomi, knowing his legs wouldn't carry him, dropped on his butt and smacked and kicked at the man. Orihara wouldn't actually make out with him simply wanting to sit on the soft bed instead of the floor but Kida didn't know that._

" _I'll tell everyone and they WILL believe me. You won't get away." Masaomi growled embraced in another tight hug he never asked for._

" _We are not going to have sex. Relax, Kida-kun. I just don't want to sit on the floor."_

" _Dragging me here proves that so much." Masaomi snipped with a slur._

" _I did that because we might talk about personal stuff."_

" _No one understands us anyway."_

" _You can't be sure of that, Kida-kun. There might even be Japanese tourists out there like us.~"_

" _Well…" Kida didn't know what to counter for that one and his head he started to feel dizzy. His mind was a jumble reacting with bursts of emotion. Remnants of logic started to slip away, inhibitions have been thrown out the window long ago and he just started to feel exhausted and sleepy. Izaya noticed smiling as he put his head on top of the teen's hugging his head under his own chin._

" _Are you feeling alright?~"_

" _No." Kida snorted but the next words came out much softer like the soft fur of a kitten. "Can't we just go? We probably should find the others… I seriously don't know where Mikado is, he could be in trouble…"_

" _In a few minutes.~"_

" _Are you infa… in… fatu…" Masaomi tried to ask if Izaya was obsessed with the bed now using the word 'infatuated' but the word wouldn't form on his tongue. Izaya chuckled and Masaomi pouted right away mumbling, "Don't laugh at me…" his body unconsciously started to relax partially staying stiff as a board in the cuddle left the body sore._

" _I'm not making fun of you, it's cute when you can't say big words anymore.~" Izaya kept babbling leading the conversation in such a direction buying sympathy for himself about the way he is and Masaomi started to drift off not even following sometimes anymore responding with 'Mmhm's. After awhile, Masaomi had dropped all guard against Izaya and actually unwittingly started to cuddle back falling asleep. Izaya grinned Masaomi had managed to blow his expectations; by the fuss he made Izaya had already thought he wouldn't cave in and then Kida flopped even cuddling back in his exhaustion and falling asleep against Izaya. 'Ah you're so much fun to play with Kida-kun.' It wasn't over yet though as Kida woke up again from Izaya standing up. Taking the teen's hand, Kida followed like a puppy until they walked out of the hallway that is; bumping into a group of people and a massive trip up, the urge to move to the beat, all summed up to them in the middle of the floor with Masaomi having panted Izaya when trying to catch support to prevent falling. The informant standing up caused complete pant removal and the split second they didn't touch his skin, Masaomi forgot they were his trying to sell Izaya the man's own pants. Izaya tried to just take them but Masaomi pulled them away. Izaya refused to buy his own pants and Kida tried to keep selling them to him causing the two to make a scene resulting in them being kicked out eventually. Outside the entrance, Kida dozed off again and Izaya claimed his pants. Carrying the teen bridal style would be awkward at his height especially of he didn't hold onto the man. Piggy back would be just as difficult unless he could have Masaomi pitch in for just a second so he'd lock his arms around Izaya's neck. The man nudged him and to his luck, Masaomi groggily responded co-operating with the piggyback ride and falling asleep again. Izaya left the street leading past the club and turned walking down the street coming to a halt again as he found Mikado asleep on a bench by the sidewalk. He couldn't carry both deciding to wait for the others to run into. Kadota showed up a second later with his crew sporting bruises. He didn't look too happy about what he was seeing especially with Masaomi and Izaya but didn't say anything gently waking Mikado instead offering a piggyback ride. Mikado awkwardly agreed appreciating not having to walk and eventually they found everyone together with Tom rounding them up and honking the horn of a camper telling them to get in._

"What's up, Mikado?" Kadota asked following his gaze.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something move." Mikado glanced back again but nothing moved. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he thought he'd seen something hide only catching the tip of a tail.

'Crap that was a close one! Now, I need to get to the boy… how should I greet him? Just get it going by passing it on and running away? Nah, too tough. Maybe just go up to him and be like, "Sup, I got something to tell ya." Nah, he could get scared and run. Befriend first then talk… I like that. I'll just keep following for now. People already did look funny when they saw me so I'll wait for them to be out of town.'

Izaya stopped in the club taking a quick glance around and seeing beefy guys already head for Masaomi standing in a corner. Shizuo stomped in after Izaya ignoring his nemesis and darted for Kida. Masaomi turned a little ready to leave with the memory retrieved although he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell about the pant stunt and leave out details when Izaya had gotten him drunk. His eyes widened when Shizuo suddenly threw him over his shoulder whipping around and stomping out the door again. Izaya followed deciding to let Masaomi tell the tale and see how much he leaves out. The entire crew would be on his throat if the cuddling got mentioned but the pant removal on the hand would be embarrassing to Kida.

Masaomi chewed his lip wondering if his life was worth saying something. The group started down the road and when Shizuo had grabbed him he'd jostled the sling. The position right now with the sling was uncomfortable but Shizuo either ignored the fact that his passenger's arm was still fragile or he didn't think of it. "Umm… Shizuo?"

"What?" Shizuo sounded a little peeved and Kida didn't know if he was the cause or just the general situation. The bartender clad man had held out rather long again around his nemesis without losing it.

"M-My arm… you jostled the sling and that hurt. And this position is really bad for my arm." Masaomi sighed as Shizuo paused his increasingly pissed face replaced by a soft genuine sorry carefully putting down Kida.

"Let's stop at this bench. So Masaomi, did the club ring a bell?" Kadota asked, everyone turning to said person.

"It did, but nothing much happened. I had lost Mikado after the park and bumped into Izaya when turning the corner to the club. He got me in and then I just had a few drinks and we left again." For not wanting any trouble, disappointment crossed some the faces having expected a more turbulent tale from what they'd done until now.

"Kida-kun, you left out so much! You had more than a few drinks; you even fell asleep beside me. I had to wake you up for a moment so I could carry you piggyback.~" Masaomi found himself surprised and relieved how much the man had left out but that relief got kicked out the window another second. "And when we danced, you tripped and grabbed onto my pants to catch yourself, don't you remember? After panting me you were so drunk you tried to sell me my own pants!~" Masaomi _really_ wanted to take Izaya on that zoo walk now. The teen said nothing while the others suppressed a laugh turning into snorts from being held back.

"But where was Mikado after the park?" Walker chuckled. Kadota gazed at the bench triggering a memory, "I know where he was. Assuming he did that the whole time after the park, I found him sleeping on this bench. After our encounter with the bus gang we ran into Izaya carrying Masaomi piggy back and Mikado sleeping on the bench. I woke up Mikado and carried him and from there I know we met up with everyone else but it's a little blurry." Erika seemed lost in her own thoughts wondering if that's what really happened in the club. Izaya and Masaomi would both leave out any dirty occurrence for their own sake.

"So the camper, the robbery, the park, the bus gang, and the pharmacy happened all at the same time with the park being shorter than the other stuff. You bumped into Masaomi after the park, where have you been before?" Kadota directed the question at the informant.

"I don't know."

"In the club, you told me you had been in the zoo when I asked you that." Kida commented.

Shizuo outright snapped ripping out a sign, eyes wide and flaring with anger, "Is the polar bear your fault, flea!?"

"Now, Shizu-"

"Why the hell am I even asking, of course it's you!" Izaya dodged the hit running from the man coming after him with sign and yelling loudly. Tom and Shinra sighed waiting a few minutes before the collateral damage attracted too much attention and calmed down Shizuo which took them quite a while. Steaming on the inside, Shizuo walked in the back with Tom while Shinra and Izaya in the front with the others keeping space between them walking in the middle. Erika kept glancing at Masaomi leaving the teen to wonder what that was about. One time all stopped to turn around thinking they'd heard something behind them but they saw nothing. The houses started to spread and scatter, the last bit of road out of town a little winding. The group trudged on stopping by the last store at the edge of town to buy to stock up on their canned dinner. Silence graced their company, everyone thinking to themselves but about the same thing; Izaya, the zoo and the polar bear. Back by the poster, there was a warning set out against an aggressive polar bear although it didn't state if it had escaped from any zoo as far as anyone remembered. Everyone suspected Izaya had at least something to do with it and the squeezing the answer out of him during dinner was already being plotted especially by Shizuo convinced it's the man's fault. Which it actually is, they just don't know yet.

Masaomi and Mikado gathered sticks, Shizuo rocks, the van gang set up tents, Tom kept the lighter safe from Walker wanting to be the one to start the fire readying bowls and pot and Shinra & Izaya marked down the traveled distance checking how far they still had to go. Wildlife including deer rustled in the leaves but growls coming from the occasional tigers raised the gathering trio's guard sighing in relief when nothing jumped at them.

'Now this is an opportunity. It'd be better is he was alone, though…'

A bellowing howl split the dusk silence causing Shizuo, Mikado to jump in all directions, the howl coming from right beside them from bushes. Each of them randomly dashed a stretch in different reactions with Shizuo coming to a stop first causing Mikado to stop and turn around both having run in the same direction. Mikado's eyes widened hearing the leaves rustle and a quick movement coming from the bushes. Shizuo ripped out a tree and Masaomi stopped running turning towards his friends but a very wolfish dog skidded out from the brush locking eyes with the blonde. All four remained frozen and the animal lowered its hunches to sit and wag her tail. Unfortunately, Shizuo didn't see it as a sign of sitting down but preparing to leap at the boy's throat instead sprinting forward and swinging out with the tree while Mikado had shouted Kida's name. Even though Shizuo aimed well, Kida leapt back just in case becoming awestruck like Mikado with what unfolded before them. The wolfish canine had spotted the attack out of the corner of her eye right away and just by sense of smell as Shizuo moved. She easily twisted around leaping out of harm's way and landing softly on the trunk baring her fangs only inches away from Shizuo's face wearing shock and surprise too at the animal's speed and agility. Shizuo narrowed his eyes striking out again only to miss, the beautiful canine away in the blink of an eye, her legs a mesmerizing dance of speed and swiftness. While Shizuo kept swinging at her to no avail, Masaomi and Mikado noticed that even though she came inches close to Shizuo's neck and could have killed him over ten times already or dragged him down with her size and killed him but she didn't do it only baring her fangs as if to tell him to stop. 'Alright, I didn't want to ruff you up but now you're asking for it.' Landing on the trunk yet again, she didn't bare her fangs leaping closer towards where Shizuo held the plant and whipped around with lightning speed kicking him in the face which hurt with the scratchy claws, Shizuo's head pushed backwards. Shizuo almost dropped the tree taking a wild swipe leading nowhere. Panting, Shizuo's eyes darted for his opponent but she had already silently moved off the trunk slamming her body into the man's side. Shizuo stumbled a little and swung out only for the wolfish canine to take advantage of his repetitive fighting style and bring down her front paws on his face inflicting further scratches. The animal leapt off, hackles raised, fangs shown but remained frozen at her spot ready to launch as Shizuo shook his head feeling the blood run down. Their heads turned to Kadota and the rest of the crew breaking through brush shouting out to them and stopping before the fight scene. Shizuo grinned seizing his chance quickly panting heavily as the animal really started to wear him down, swinging out all with all his strength, his opponent distracted for a split second with her eyes shifted to the intruders. The wood slammed into her body sending her flying into the sky and past a group of trees out of sight.

"What happened?" Kadota asked.

"A wolf jumped out at us and tried to have a bite of Masaomi's throat." Shizuo huffed dropping the tree. Mikado and Masaomi debated whether they should mention how easily she could've killed Shizuo multiple times but didn't. It felt significant but on the other hand the wolf had been launched away now so it didn't really matter. Picking up what they had gathered they headed back to camp. The fire lit and the pot boiling their food, everyone sat around the fire crackling quietly.

"You have something to do with the polar bear, don't you?" Shinra broke the silence and caught Izaya off guard who denied right away effectively giving him away as the doctor hadn't even looked at him when asking the question. Izaya debated his options; he'd tell and Shizuo would try to kill him but he already does that anyway; tell and everyone will want him burning in that fire, now that'd be a bigger problem; deny and being found out would be even worse not to mention they already started connecting the dots; tell and they'd forgive him, not happening. Izaya sighed deciding to fess up. Maybe if he was honest now he could bargain with them afterwards. The informant told his story and the stick in Shizuo's hand suffered greatly broken bit by bit. The deadly silence after he was done left Izaya hanging in the air so he added an apology; more silence.

"Well you didn't know it'd be that vengeful and technically shouldn't the bear be grateful since the zoo was going to put it down?" Shinra said causing Izaya to smile; finally Shinra supported him.

"Flea…"

"Shizuo, no fight!" Shinra growled. "Listen, we all did shitty things and no one could've known that bear would follow for so long. Speaking of the ravage being, it's been a while since we saw it…"

"Let's hope it stays away for good." Kadota sighed

"If we really wanted to count down who did it what and how bad it turned out, Masaomi would be first place-"

"Hey!"

"- having done the most as far as we know and the trip isn't over yet." Shinra lightened the mood although Kida pouted. Everyone had a chuckle but the idea of counting how many things each of them had done stuck in their minds. After complaining from Masaomi causing everyone to laugh again, they pulled out a piece of paper a pen they'd found that Mikado had on him.

The canine softened the landing causing her to roll forward instead tumbling over a bump flinging her ones more in the air and land snout first. 'For one second I didn't look. This is going to be hard, I didn't even growl or raise my fur and he attacked me!' The female pouted and her ears twitched looking up to some snorting and looking down at her. The white fluffy beast stared at her, nostrils flaring then shifted his gaze forward with a snarl and eyes narrowing. The canine would raise an eyebrow if she had any at the polar bear stomping past her but her eyes narrowed and a snarl rumbled from her throat realizing where the polar was heading catching on to his plot and what the sniff was about. The canine leapt to her feet, shaking herself once and ran after the bear leaping into the air and biting down onto his neck on his back. The polar bear roared, narrowed eyes becoming even slimmer thrashing around focusing solely on his attacker now.

"And Masaomi has the highest count." Walker announced and Kida sighed in defeat, the others chuckling. Everyone looked innocent compared to him. The crew talked a while longer, Masaomi insisting on a few ghost stories and told a couple of jokes everyone enjoying a nice campfire evening. Tom and Shizuo put out the fire and cleaned the utensils while Shinra checked on Masaomi again as everyone settled for bed with the same tent arrangements as last time again saying good night to each other although Shizuo skipped Izaya treating him like air and Izaya didn't tell him good night either.

The poor birds screeched having been awoken from their sleep fluttering out of hiding and an owl turned to the commotion from a high branch the dish sized eyes seemingly widening a bit. Shizuo raged dashing outside the tent and yelling for the coward to come out that had dared to disturb them. The others crawled out too rubbing their eyes having heard some prowling around the tents. Sleepy they turned away again as the usual nightly sounds came back as an answer but a few loud crashes and something too fast to see lunging at them send them splitting apart instinctively which turned out to be a big mistake. As soon as any of them made a step closer to each other, something always cut them off finally slowing down to reveal themselves although they didn't look too weird just a bunch of guys and girls. "What do you want?" Shizuo roared, eyes already looking for the closest tree. The guys and girls blinked exchanging some looks then smiled looking back at them. "Look guys, they don't remember us. Dinner will be great tonight, don't you agree?*"

"Aw, my future pet is wounded.*"

"Ans-"

"Shizu-chan, it's no use! They won't talk in Japanese even if they can. They won't be friendly to us so just focus on using your brutish strength to bash their heads in!" Izaya cut the blonde off. The Ikebukuro residents tried to move closer together again but the fight really ensued now. Shizuo yelled drawing back his fist and punching his eyes widening along with everyone else's. The guy getting in his way grinned broadly blocking with his arm without breaking a sweat only a few centimeters pushed back. "What's wrong dinner?*"

'Dinner!? Attacking at night? That sounds like-' Izaya leapt back having no time to think his idea through far too busy trying to defend himself against of the guys. Izaya was known to be swift and fast making it very hard to keep up but his opponent didn't seem to have any trouble steadily dishing out attacks and leaving next to no openings. Two girls drove Erika and Walker apart and Tom tried to flee (expertly, you know debt collector thing) from another guy and regroup while Shinra tried the same except he also wailed loudly about not having Celty here. Two more set their sights on offing Shizuo and another girl darted for Izaya, two driving Kadota and Saburo away from each and everyone else. Fleeing and regrouping only stretched them further apart to those who tried and found themselves unable to find their back based on sight and the shouting as beacons didn't help when some mysterious seemingly super human person was laughing their ass off, talking in a language you couldn't understand and hunting you down. Mikado and Masaomi had remained frozen on the spot but for different reasons and besides Izaya everyone had already been herded out of their sight. Mikado had been struck in awe at the commotion, the excitement way too much mixed in with the danger. Masaomi on the other hand had taken a fighting stance right off the bat in defiance and glared at the two remaining guys grinning at them. Mikado couldn't fight at all and his attacker easily had his arm twisted behind the boy's back painfully leaving Mikado powerless.

"Ah, still feisty just the way I love it.*" The other laughed deeply starting for Masaomi standing his ground.

"I don't know what you said but I'm going to beat the crap out of you." Kida growled. The man laughed loudly at the boy flashing a grin revealing sharper than usual canines. Masaomi kept his stance feinting a punch as the guy came close enough and striking out with a kick almost hitting his opponent. 'So close!' Fighting back aroused the guy even more while Mikado's captor on the other hand simply kept the boy restrained not putting up with any defiance. Kida dodged a grab but he knew that this guy probably didn't go full force on him enjoying toying with him. The punch the blond scored felt like his enemy had let it happen on purpose. Touching his cheek, the guy smiled talking in Russian again, "If you were at your fullest, it'd be more fun but I have to say you still know how to pack a punch even when wounded. I'm impressed my little spitfire.*"

"You're vampires, aren't you?*" Izaya growled barely dodging the two timed attacks but trying to stay close to the boys.

"Yes, do you remember us now?*" The female chirped.

"No, but unlike the others I understand what you're saying and I connected the dots.*"

"Well then you know why we are here, but let me tell you a little something!*" The guy laughed kicking at Izaya which the informant dodged but received a punch from the girl instead. "You all started the fight first though. We didn't plan you in as dinner when you attacked us but when we picked up the trail again we figured you'd make wonderful food and we want payback.*"

"Why did your friend over there refer to the blonde boy as 'pet'?*"

"Oh, those two with the boys are playing for keeps. He called him a pet because this is exactly what he intends to do. His last pet died quite a while ago but this one he's really set on keeping forever. Same with his brother over there, they are both gay but the blonde's contender loves fighters while his brother prefers the quiet ones.*" The guy explained whilst fighting. "The rest of you on the other hand, won't last longer than tonight.*" The guy laughed scoring a kick in the gut and the girl used the opening to kick the legs out under Izaya pinning down on the grass. "Run Masaomi, stop trying to fight! Save yourself, they are vampires you don't stand a chance!"

"Shut up, Izaya! I'm not abandoning any of you!"

"I can't get enough of that fighting drive… But it's time to go home now, we'll have plenty of time for fun later, Masaomi.*" Masaomi suppressed a groan, his upper body bend forward as his attacker's fist smashed into his gut so hard it knocked the breath out of him and rendered him unable to fight. Kida shook his head but exhaustion set in and his vision became blurry falling on hands and knees. The guy watched with a smile as Kida lost consciousness and his brother followed suit knocking out Mikado and taking him bridal style. Amazingly, their stuff did not suffer damage and none one's phone had fallen out of their pockets. The two vampires having fought Izaya gleefully knocked him out, the guy carrying him while the girl ran off to see how the others faired specifically the ones facing Shizuo. Masaomi's captor carried the boy bridal style while Izaya's threw his victim over the shoulder and the three took off to their hideout.

The nose twitched the nose sniffing out the camp thoroughly but finding nothing of interest. They had been here but somebody else had joined and chaos had ensued even if it didn't show on the camping gear, nature around it certainly took a blemish. Eyes stared into the distance following the trail mixed with the familiar scents and the newcomers.

Another tree suffered, Shizuo still at it with the vampires. One of the vampires glanced at the female having fought Izaya entering the scene giving him a smile and a nod.

Shinra blinked trying to move but stiffened right away to prevent falling being tied up and placed against a wall in a larger room of a building on the wood floor. The room itself held some couches and a table with an unfinished card game and a bookshelf rested against one of the walls. An arc without a door revealed a glimpse of a kitchen and another led into a hallway but Shinra couldn't care less his focus on the vampires in the room and his friends. Izaya was tied up beside him and Shinra spotted the informant's switch blade on the table, the man himself looking very grumpy. Shinra squirmed in his constraints but the vampires were set on no escape, the doctor finding hand cuffs used on his wrists and wrapped in rope making it impossible to even get up with Izaya in the same boat. Across them on the couches sat the two gay brothers. Mikado was sitting on the vampire's lap held by one of the brothers petting his hair. "Translate! Are you thirsty, darling?*"

Shinra glanced at Izaya begrudgingly obeying and upon a closer look he realized Izaya sported bruises and one vampire had already curled a fist in case the man refused to fulfill the order. Mikado looked away whispering, "No, thank you." The teen hated this situation but right now he couldn't do anything. Even if the brother he was stuck with being his object of affection and he was being treated rather kindly and politely, it didn't make up for everything else and the man left no room for Mikado to try anything holding him tightly. Kida was still unconscious slumped in the other brother's lap. The rougher brother poked Masaomi repeatedly in the cheek leaning back with the kid's head on his chest.

"Man, this is boring! My pet is still sleeping…*" The vampire sighed. "Wake up spitfire, I'm bored…*" The male glanced over at his brother pecking Mikado's neck to which Mikado tried not to react and hide his unease. "You know this guy looks sneaky, you should slap him to make a good start.*"

"You can be as rough as you want with your pet; you know I like to play differently. I don't like rebellious ones. He won't get out of line in my care, don't you worry and he won't make such a fuss unlike yours.*"

"Heh you're right about that. I wonder how long it will take me to get him to call me 'Master'*"

Footsteps echoed through the hallway and the two female and one male vampire entered the room with Tom, Erika and Walker knocked out and slung over their shoulder. The three dropped them harshly and promptly tied them up shoving against the wall by Izaya and Shinra. "Can't we start already?*" One of them whined.

"No, we are waiting for the other three to be captured.*" The brother with Mikado calmly replied.

Their heads turned to more vampires coming in with Kadota who was awake and struggling against them to no avail beaten up from the fight. Suddenly, Masaomi jumped from the couch having been unrestrained and faking being unconscious drawing back his good arm for a punch aiming for one of the vampires holding on to one of Kyohei's arms. Unfortunately the attempted rescue didn't go well lasting shorter than five seconds as his nemesis tripped him before he could distance himself. The blonde fell face forward on the floor and right onto his injured arm too. The vampire grinned wildly keeping Masaomi pinned down.

"Get off him!" Kadota roared but got ignored instead being pushed down and tied up, shoved to the others against the wall. Kadota struggled but quieted down seeing there's no way out of his bounds right now. The vampire still over Masaomi on the floor lifted his gaze to the glaring man with a smirk. "Translate this. What's wrong, beanie guy? Do you care about him a lot?*" The vampire chuckled grabbing onto the blonde's hair and yanking his head up, eyes shifting to the exposed neck while Masaomi and glared at him. Kadota glared harder but couldn't do a thing to stop him.

"We will get out these bounds and then I will kill you, I promise." Kadota growled but the vampire just chuckled and gave a muffled reply, "When you're out of those bounds, you'll be dead.*"

"P-Please stop it, he's hurt already!" Mikado suddenly exclaimed having remained quiet and looked at the scene with sorrow. The guy stopping smooching the boy's neck for a second looking at teen's friend then at his brother who abruptly slapped Mikado hard. Mikado quivered, gaze cast downward. "Shut up, pet. You'll not disturb my brother while he's playing and never raise your voice against any of us.*"

"You bastard, you will pay!" Masaomi barked and Izaya didn't translate but a knife tip about to pierce his skin changed his mind. One hand latched around the arm not in the sling and the other tightly nestled into the hair, the vampire dragged the teen back on the couch, placing him on his lap and wrapping both arms tightly around his body. "You all might want to cover your ears today, I'll be playing with him all day and night.*"

His head dipped forward again going for the neck in front but Masaomi disagreed; he'll never let this guy touch no matter how much he'll get hurt in return. Masaomi head butted, the back of his head colliding with the vampire's face harshly. The guy yelped then grinned licking his lips. Tightening the one arm around the waist, the other latched onto the hair preventing any more head attacks and giving access at the neck and collarbone, the hoodie disheveled from all the fighting.

Shizuo panted heavily his strength fading. He managed to knock out two vampires resting in the grass but the other two still danced around him and they had much more strength left. At this rate he might be able to knock out one more but then he'd be done for.

'Alright brute, I'm going to save your ass from those vampires and in return you help me save the boy.' The paws thundered over the ground yet with so much grace and quietness that by the time the vampire turned his head because Shizuo's eyes widened, the wolfish canine had already leapt at him sinking her fangs deep into the neck. The vampire suppressed a scream, the teeth tearing down along the neck punching at his opponent who jumped off swiftly retaliating with a brutal tackle as the male stumbled back and tore into his chest reducing the heart to a bloody torn mess. The female vampire was shocked but only because of the display but with the precision the kill was done; the wolf knew exactly where to strike like she'd dealt with supernatural beings, specifically vampires, before. Shizuo quickly utilized the chance smashing the tree into the vampire and catapulting her far, far away into the horizon. His eyes darted back to the wolfish dog turning to him with neck, face, front legs and chest coated in blood. Shizuo gripped the tree tighter pulling back and the female lowered her haunches slowly sitting down. The tree flew at her but the animal remained sitting, eyes locked with the man. Exhausted and utterly surprised, Shizuo stopped the tree a millimeter before her nose dropping the plant and panting heavily. 'There you go, we are getting somewhere.' The blonde caught his breath sitting down in the grass himself eying the animal warily but starting to relax. After all, she did save his life and if she wanted him dead, she would've already attacked. A few minutes passed in silence with only nightly birds and slight breeze.

"You again… you saved my ass and you're not attacking me… but you did it before…" Shizuo thought back to their first encounter and it clicked. "When you lowered you back, you were going to sit down in front of him… I could've stopped with the tree back then you know, why did you attack me!?" Shizuo though he saw her sigh watching her look to the sky for a moment.

'We'll never get done in time here this way. Great, this is totally not the time for this yet and I was going to talk to him not this guy. Oh well, I have to get somewhere with him…' Shifting her gaze from the sky, it grazed Shizuo again still untrusting and thinking of picking up the tree again. 'Listen-'

"Who's there!? Come out bastard!" Shizuo roared, head whipping to surrounding brush.

'Idiot…' The canine sweat dropped watching Shizuo swing another tree around pacing along the brush and yelling into the night. 'Blondie, over here the wolf is talking to you!' Shizuo turned to the canine freezing in his movement. Maybe he should take a break… 'Via your mind, now drop the bloody tree! Here's the plan; back to your camp site, I pick up a trail, we follow , save your friends.' Shizuo blinked casting his gaze to the ground. They really didn't have much sleep, did they? The canine hit herself in the forehead with her paws. Alright new plan. Giving up on speech, she stood up catching Shizuo's attention and turned around in the direction of the camp with a lofty trot then stop glancing back at the man staring after her. Lowering her chest and swishing her tail, the animal started to whine a little then take a few steps forward, whine again, go a step back towards Shizuo. The blonde growled hugging the thin tree not trusting her yet but taking a few steps towards her to see what would happen. The female yipped and turned away again trotting ahead and glancing back. With a huff, Shizuo started to follow unable to come up with a better plan. If that doggish wolf was so interested in his buddies she might lead him to them. 'Finally!'

To say he was disappointed when lead back to the camp was an understatement but Shizuo settled with shooting the animal a glare before inspecting the scene. A soft growl interrupted him and his muscles tensed only to relax again seeing the canine lead the way again. Shizuo followed having dropped the tree to better keep up and seriously wondered what he'd do if this lead nowhere.

Erika's and Walker's eyes fluttered open. On a normal occasion, Erika would be thrilled to witness yaoi but this time it made her blood boil seeing Mikado and Masaomi suffer, the blonde's neck and collarbone covered in bloody bites. Hands snaked to pants although one set remained more subtle. Masaomi had fought back, the entire time exhausting himself and landing only one strike which was when he'd bitten the guy when his hand dared come close to his mouth. Unfortunately that just made the guy be more careful but nonetheless perverted. Since the vampires wanted to consume them, Walker wasn't too psyched either even though he'd laugh bumping into a supernatural being in a different situation.

"If you're going to get stark naked and super kinky with him, go to your room.*" One of the female vampires dead panned while another asked if they could start yet only to be told no again. An unconscious Saburo got tossed onto the floor taking everyone's attention.

"Missing one more… that bartender guy…*" The one having tossed Saburo remarked while the other's tied up the awakening guy. "Maybe we should start; I mean that guy brought the most trouble. Who knows when they'll be back with him.*"

"Give them a few minutes…*" The gentler brother replied. "But if they are not here then, we'll start. Let's decide what everyone wants.*" Izaya's eyes narrowed and the other Japanese residents felt the unease within them grow.

"How about keeping them all alive for an endless supply? Or at least until they die of old age.*" One of the females quipped.

"But I want some meat today!*" Another countered.

"Fine, two completely for today, the others besides their pets go in the dungeon.*" The female agreed.

"Actually, I like your thinking. You can pick but keep the one that knows Russian and the doctor for the dungeon. They can come in handy when training the pets.*" The rougher brother said stopping the molesting for a second.

The vampires further conversed how they wanted to cut up their dinner victims for tonight while the victim fruitlessly tried to escape their bounds.

"Time is up! Now, which one gets to be dinner first?*" One of the females chirped pacing back and forth glancing at each group member. "I think him!*" Her finger pointed at poor Walker and the others agreed. Two guys grabbed Walker by the arm starting to drag him to the kitchen while Walker tried to stand against it and Erika & Masaomi yelled the loudest. Kadota growled, eye filled with anger like everyone else's. This time the vampires didn't beat them for raising their voices watching with glee instead. The whole ordeal got interrupted suddenly and very loudly with a tree crashing through the wall between hallway and couches where the brothers and teens sat almost smoking poor Walker and the other. One of the guys having had Walker got a face full of tree seeing stars now and his face scratched up. The others covered their faces. When the dust settled, everyone found Shizuo standing on the trunk with a fat grin on his face and a bloody wolf beside him. "Didn't miss the party, did I?"

The vampire's eyes narrowed and their mouths twitched downward but merged to a sly grin again. What could Shizuo, still tired from the previous fight, and a wolf do to them? Apparently a lot as one found out feeling his throat literally torn out and head half decapitated in a split second before another split second ended his life with his heart torn to shreds. Shizuo stormed in with a roar and the entire place ensued in further chaos, vampires torn to shreds and punched and kicked through their own walls. Shizuo panted after a strong kick from one of the blood suckers almost stumbling but kept moving forward to the tied up crew, the wolf quickly covering his back. The brothers snarled darting to the hallway with the teens and throwing them in harshly into a bedroom joining the fight. Shizuo snatched Izaya's switch blade cutting the ropes on Izaya, Kadota, Saburo and Walker while the animal managed to keep the vampires at bay but they started to close in and an angry growl and suppressed yip told the man he had to hurry as even the canine started to have trouble now. Now that he thought about back when he met her and she save his head she looked rather beaten up like she'd fought some else between that fight and Shizuo batting her away. The bartender clad man leapt forward cutting Shinra's ropes and pressing the blade in his hand jumping into the brawl breaking every piece of furniture in the room. Shinra chewed his lip but Erika got his attention telling him to take the pin hidden in her bun. The two looked beyond awkward as the doctor retrieved the pin from her hair and yelped every time a vampire almost got to him. Shizuo and wolf managed to keep the beings long enough away from the others until Shinra had managed to unlock his own cuff and everyone's else's. With his hands free and the last person freed from the ropes, Izaya snatched his blade and engaged in the fight.

"Argh!" Masaomi had jostled his arm again trying to bring down the door while Mikado watched torn at his friend's appearance. Kida swung out again rattling the door and seemingly bending it but then it stayed shut and unbroken. "Come on, Mikado! Help kick in the door. Mikado nodded relieved to be out of that vampire's grasp and both kicked at the door creaking in resistant but the slightest splinter could be heard and the two nodded at each other, Kida grinning and Mikado smiling. Their second kick in sync got rudely interrupted and their faces lost all color having turned to the explosion from the wall turning out to be the vengeful polar bear, bloody and beaten up his nostrils flaring and eyes narrowing. Mikado couldn't keep it in screaming a rant aloud about the madness while the polar bear chased them through the room cornering his prey having cut them off every time they tried to escape through the hole in the wall. "Any ideas?"

"I wish…" Mikado sniffed.

Like an amazing magical moment, the door suddenly opened and the hallway beckoned to escape.

The animal growled having smelled the bear and tried to dart for the hallway but the rougher brother cut off the tiring, snarling beast. "You are going nowhere near my pet.*"

"Oh come on, now that fat bear is in our way!" Mikado exclaimed. This was just getting too much even for him. They should've taken the plane ride… Mikado closed his eyes clutching the pen in his pocket tighter. Here goes nothing. The boy lunged forward aiming for the beast's eye with the pen but the bear moved his head causing the pen to somehow end up stuck in one of his nostrils. The polar bear roared loudly swiping in front of his nose but hitting no one to the boy's luck. Growling and thrashing, the animal snorted trying to remove the object pawing his nose causing him to move about the room away from the teens darting for the door. The bliss of escaping washed away as the an arm shut the door again and locked the bear in and the boy's turned their helper's face none other than the psycho girl with a butcher knife featuring a wide grin and chirping, "Masaomi!" The boys yelped Mikado's barely dodging the slash at his throat and Masaomi the arm reaching for him. The two took off to the room with the large battle thoroughly trashing the room. 'How the fuck did she find us!?' Masaomi screamed mentally running into the mayhem of the room with his buddy, girl giggling and rushing after them. A blade grazed the girl's hair and her focus shifted around her. The rougher brother narrowed his eyes seeing Masaomi out of the room and darted for him but the psycho girl slashed out with the knife at his side causing him to detour and square off against him.

"He's mine.*" The girl smiled.

"I beg to differ.*"

The Ikebukuro crew nodded to each other, ready to take off as far as the battle permitted through Shizuo's hole in the wall. Suddenly another crash in a wall caught everyone's attention, all eyes pulled to the polar bear standing in the wall with fury filled eyes, a snort and a pen stuck in his nose for a moment. Shinra gaped now rendering to a vegetable stuttering with girlish squeaks at the sheer insanity they are in. Izaya pushed back a vampire and grabbed the underground doctor by the arm sprinting for the hole with tree along with the rest of the crew while the vampires found themselves unable to follow having to defend themselves against a raging polar bear and psychotic girl with butcher knife. Kadota helped Masaomi as getting through the hole was a little difficult with the sling and the crew ran for it not looking back only forward.

Panting and ready to collapse they had no clue how they ended up at their campsite but couldn't be happier. Their heads were swimming and legs jelly having been carried from the adrenaline before. Shinra dramatically fell on his knees and Kadota pointing out that they should keep going because the vampires could be already trailing them again caused the man to started saying 'Oh Celty! Oh Celty! Oh Celty!' over and over. Izaya sighed and walked over to the rambling man slapping him across the face very, very hard while the others watched their mouths hanging open. "Snap out of it, Shinra! Pull yourself together we don't have much time and if we want to stand a chance we have to keep moving! Check on Masaomi and Mikado now!" Shinra wanted to rant again but Izaya rewarded with another slap and the underground doctor snapped out of it, nodding and walking over to the boys while everyone else packed up as fast as they could.

"What's wrong, Shizuo?" Kadota asked, slinging the last bag over his shoulder. Shizuo stared to where they came from carrying the biggest bag and shrugged, "Nothing… it's just… that wolf that helped me find you guys didn't come with us…"

"I hope, it's okay but we don't have time to look for it. Let's go."

'Why does everything get in my way!? I help and this is what I get! I'd be screwed if I wouldn't have my strong sense of smell… I have to reach him; he's next in line so slow down all of ya!" The canine panted, covered in blood from others and her own walking through the wilderness.

It would've been so cool if those vampires didn't want us dead." Walker babbled as the crew walked along the road rubbing their eyes occasionally. Erika and Walker talked the most but didn't escape a few yawns.

"You know, I just thought of something. Back in the city we found out we bought drugs from the gramps gang but when we hit that town we found out we were already pretty whacked out in between." Surprisingly Shizuo didn't go at Izaya but instead shuffled around in his memory like everyone else. After some thinking, everyone agreed they'd taken stuff even before the big buy but far less as everyone remembered instances of taking something. The night dragged on and the group started to periodically look at the sky and sigh seeing the moon stars still out. Their skins crawled at the thought of the vampires possibly on their heels and catching up.

"Hey do we have any pizza left?*"

"Sorry, none left.*"

"I'm tired… Hey, who's walking by the road there?* The female Russian sat up from leaning back on the seat behind the driver jabbing her finger at the window. The driver glanced beside him and the other two guys walked over to her looking out the window with smiles spreading on their faces.

"Is that… a school bus?" Saburo asked, everyone having stopped to look but the head lights made it difficult to confirm the suspicion.

"I think it is!" Mikado exclaimed excitedly. The yellow bus slowed down coming closer to the side and pulling to a stop. The driver window got pushed open and with the vehicle standing four familiar faces greeted them.

"Need a ride?" the Ikebukuro crew gladly took the offer piling into the bus. "We are heading into the next city, where are you heading?"

"Next city too, thanks for the ride." Kadota replied.

"Whoa look at your neck, what happened to you!?*" The Erika look alike squealed joined by the Walker look alike and Walker and Erika themselves with Izaya translating for them. Masaomi sheepishly rubbed his head surrounded by the four. He probably shouldn't mention the vampires. Before he could say it was a wild animal attack, the Walker look alike was already talking.

"Oh Oh I know! Bites by the neck, must have been a vampire attack!*" Instead of shutting down the topic, Erika and Walker played along.

"Masaomi, are you going to turn into a vampire now!? But you'd be a friendly vampire and we have to help you deal with it. That's so exciting!" Walker exclaimed.

Masaomi sighed but didn't say anything hoping he'll catch some shut eye even with those four fussing over him. 'Walker, Erika you're really not helping.'

"I wonder what powers he'll have!" Erika squeaked.

"We'll have to raid hospitals of blood donations to keep Masaomi alive!" Walker added.

"We want to join the adventure too!* The Walker look alike said. Kadota turned around to them with a smile, "Hey guys, let him sleep a little we all had a rough night okay? That's an animal attack by the way." The four 'okay'd talking to each other but after a few minutes, Izaya stopped translating, closing his eyes for a bit. Without Izaya translating and everyone tired, the ride was rather quiet but what had been mention stayed in the Ikebukuro's crew minds. There was tons of lore on vampires and many claimed a bite would turn you into one leaving them to wonder if Masaomi and Mikado would turn into vampires. Mikado had only suffered one bite and much more shallow and less messy but one bite could potentially change everything.

'Their scent… wait, calm down you can find him, look around girl! Tire tracks like somebody stopped a little quickly. I know, I know they hitched a ride! I have to follow the road! SLOW DOOOOWN!'

 **Well this one is shorter than the other one but I liked the idea of leaving it off here. The sorry top note about taking forever was meant for the bottom note on the last chapter not for this one cuz yeah… I got this one out a day after. I'm really happy about having it so quickly out feels like I'm making up for my lateness. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!:D I have no idea when the next chappie is coming out my fantasy books have priority. And I have yet another sparrow I'm taking care of. See ya next time and thank you for all your support and reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Unknown: Was it the vampires? I only had two major events, the flashback and the vampires which they pissed off on their trip. I have a feeling the female wolf I brought in stirs confusion. Her dialogue is meant to be mysterious but not confusing. What she's up to plays a big part in another story planned connected to this one so her trying to catch up and bombarded with obstacles is played for giggles. Her role will make way more sense after I started the other one. Anyway if any questions come up, go ahead and ask. I'm sorry for making it difficult I didn't think that throwing in the wolf (if it made the turn) would make the story do that. I just figured she'd be fun to throw in since the mystery shrouded around her would be solved in another story and her running after them and being constantly held up would be humorous. There is like one tiny scene planned in later with her but maybe I'll scrap it, it's really tiny and trivial anyway. What do you think?**

Chapter 10

"Thank you for the ride again." Kadota thanked. The bus driver waved his hand dismissively responding with 'No problem.' The bus gang waved and continued on their way having dropped the crew off by the cheapest motel in the city upon request.

"Well, we won't have much sleep but better than nothing." Shinra yawned. Being in the city multiple phones started to buzz with received text messages.

"Guess we should take some time to say hi tomorrow." Mikado commented. Izaya and Shinra checked in renting two single rooms and using their camping gear to make extra beds.

Unlike the last motel, this morning went about as normal as it can get. No surprise attacks, no gnawing on each other's nerves and everyone slept till noon due the hectic last night. Masaomi and Mikado texted Saki and Anri who in turn got everyone together in Ikebukuro. While they waited, they sat down in a circle and Izaya pulled out the map they'd gotten in the beginning everyone giving a quizzical look.

"We are almost home!" Shinra blurted out causing everyone's face to light up.

"Awesome, no more gay vampires!" Masaomi cheered slinging his good arm around Mikado's shoulders.

"We'll be crossing to Japan via boat. It's cheaper but it won't be as fast as plane and it's all we have money for."

"With no stops, we can make it under half a day to the harbor and we'll hitch a train ride." Shinra added.

"Well, let's tell the others the news and get going." Shizuo smiled. Mikado called Anri putting it on loudspeaker. Shinra wasn't even part of the conversation texting Celty non-stop while the others talked to everyone else.

"How are you all doing?" Anri asked quietly.

"We'll leave Russia today and arrive a few days later on a boat." Mikado replied.

"That's great." Anri's soft response echoed through the phone.

"Hey, did any of you see my van by any chance?" Saburo butted in. Shinra turned to him as Celty replied through texting the underground doctor.

"Celty says she's sorry, she couldn't find it anywhere."

Saburo sighed but told Shinra to thank Celty for trying.

"Did anything exciting happen on the trip?" Saki curiously asked and the crew bit their lips. They could not tell them what happened resorting to saying they simply traveled, enjoying the country's scenery with no mishaps. To their relief everyone believed them and said good bye for now.

"Oh man, how am I going to hide that from Saki?" Masaomi mumbled to himself touching his neck.

"You'll turn into a vampire and the wounds will immediately disappear! Super fast healing!" Walker proclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

"I'm not tuning into a vampire!"

"It should be fairly invisible by then, don't worry." Shinra assured. Walker and Erika blabbered away with their otaku talk and the crew got moving looking thoughtfully at the camping gear.

"We won't need it anymore…" Tom said.

"It's not like anything is going to happen now so close to home, right?" Kadota shrugged.

"Nah, we'll be fine." Kida agreed, everyone turning away and leaving the stuff in the room closing the door. Only to dash in a few seconds later and grab everything telling themselves nothing will happen, they just shouldn't leave it there like that. Their walk to the train proved otherwise as their heads all comically turned very slowly glancing at two cops conversing by a police station as recognition struck Mikado muttering, "Oh no…" Retreating to the next alley, Mikado took a deep breath and spilled the memory. The day they arrived exiting the airport in the city, Mikado had felt giddy from the excitement and drinks leading to stupidity and the urge to cause trouble. The raven haired boy had sneaked into a police station and his eyes sparkled seeing an unattended radio in an empty room. It must have been lunch break or something because for the most part the building had been empty. His fingers touched it and the smiling teen hit the button talking into the radio spewing random bullshit amounting to stand up comedy with blotches of giving fake info regarding gravely serious situations. Mikado had managed to barely get out in time unknowingly quite amused with himself. After the boy had told the tale and Shizuo hardly refrained from throwing the trash can over there down the alley at nothing, Izaya let them know that the poster by the entrance of the police station regarded the incident encouraging all citizens to find the culprit.

"We are almost home and there is no way to fix that, let's just go!" Tom announced. The others agreed and Mikado really started to regret not taking the plane ride. It could've avoided a lot of trouble and pain. The others agreed and the crew moved on but kept their heads down a little. Halfway to the train station, Kadota and Erika found themselves thirsty and out of water. Shinra gave them some money for a grocery store across the street while Shizuo and Masaomi needed a potty break going into a movie theater to fulfill the need. Shinra came along to check on the bite wounds and Mikado decided to come too. Even though neither boy felt differently and the wounds healed nicely, the idea of turning into vampires got stuck and it irked them. Izaya, Tom, Saburo and Walker waited outside conversing little with Izaya oddly focused on an alleyway.

"Please don't tell me we are being stalked." Tom sighed.

"I'm not entirely certain but I don't think so. Or the stalker is very adept to elude me. Keep your guard up anyway, just in case.~"

"I wonder who it is." Walker tilted his head.

"I wonder where my van is…" Saburo mumbled.

"Maybe back in Ikebukuro. After we came with a plane here, you would have to be a super ninja to hide and bring it over!" Walker enthusiastically theorized.

"You know after being chased by psychos, a manic polar bear, too many gangs to count, the mafia and gay vampires bringing my van on a plane doesn't seem weird anymore." Saburo sighed.

"After this, I'm going to need a vacation." Tom mumbled.

They blinked again wondering if they should slap themselves to check reality. The bathroom looked like any other a row of stalls and a row of sinks in front of them with paper towel to dry your hands with and trash can beside the sinks mounted on the wall. What blew their mind was the condition of every single stall wall exposing the rows of toilets.

"Are those holes people shaped?" Mikado breathed.

"More like Shizuo shaped. Even the cigarette…" Shinra gawked. All three heads turned to Shizuo rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head reciting the short bathroom trip although leaving out who exactly had been in one the stalls.

 _Flashback_

 _Shizuo grumbled and growled, the flea having come to his foggy mind zipping up his pants from taking a piss. Amazingly the man still managed to aim well in his condition but the door to which he'd entered had been shoved into oblivion. Instead the stall wall to his left served as exit and every single one afterwards receiving Shizuo shaped holes as the man stomped through with cigarette in mouth and hands in his pockets. Shizuo only gazed ahead the fact of passing Traugott Geissendorfer whom he's a fan blanket out, the man sitting on the toilet blinking after Shizuo._

"We should hurry before someone recognizes us and holds us responsible for the damage." Masaomi said.

"Yes, I'll look at your neck first Mikado." Mikado nodded while Shizuo and Masaomi relieved themselves. Mikado leaned against the wall while Masaomi got his neck checked over and Shizuo waited patiently with paper towel in hand to clean the sinks after themselves. All four froze hearing the door open and a nerdy looking guy entered another following a few minutes later. The two didn't pay much mind to the Ikebukuro crew but the four put an extreme effort into not sticking out nevertheless which really pulled attention their way. Both guys glanced at the quartet washing their hands one right beside Masaomi who tried to look like having your neck cleaned covered in wounds was a daily occurrence which really just made looked like he shat his pants. Mikado had pushed off the wall and moved closer to his friends smiling like only sunshine existed in the world. Shizuo looked as stoic as stone and Shinra put all of his focus on closing up the bandages again.

Izaya's eyes darted to the alley on the other side of the road again, shaking his head. Was this madness really getting to him? Suddenly a kid about the age of high school dashed by and Izaya barely managed to warn Saburo in time as he had his back turned to the incoming disaster. The acid having been pulled out of the pocket missed all four by inches leaving their eyes wide. The kid stopped, chewing her lip and ran off. Izaya wanted to follow bolting for it but Kadota's hand latched onto his arms having left the store with Erika just in time to see the attack go down. "It could be a trick we need to stick together." Izaya nodded but the danger was far from over yet. This time Erika barely spotted in time as a figure in the shadows of an alley fired a gun only grazing her cheek because she moved luckily hitting no one. The shot had been quiet but unease in the streets picked up. Another high school kid came down the sidewalk but walked instead of running. Izaya narrowed his eyes and Walker suddenly kicked the kid in the gut as it passed, the knife having been concealed and about to stab clattering onto the pavement.

"What the hell!?" Tom exclaimed.

"We are making a scene we have to go into the alley ways." Erika remarked the bend over kid holding its sore abdomen in Walker's grasp.

"She's right; this is bad we need answers." Kadota nodded, eyes darting at the two women having witnessed the kick and muttering to themselves.

"Yeah but we still have comrades in there possibly being attacked." Saburo reminded.

"I'll go in and tell them. Start casually walking to that alley over there already." Erika offered.

"Be careful." Kadota sighed and Erika nodded disappearing in the movie theater.

Suddenly the high schooler lunged out missing Masaomi by a millimeter because Shizuo had spotted the suspicious hand movement and pulled Shinra and Kida away, the doctor getting done just in time. All four sets of eyes fixed on the needle dripping with liquid over half squeezed out which would have ended in the teen's side and body if it weren't for Shizuo. All six were frozen for a moment and the other kid seemed tried to hide another weapon in his pocket but didn't hide that he was about to attack. The other placed the hand in a pocket seemingly having another syringe on hand, both guys steadily gazing at their victims.

"Let's run." Mikado breathed, Masaomi and Shinra agreeing who barely convinced Shizuo to run the man wanting to smash both heads in.

"Why? WHY?" Shinra wailed no longer caring how much attention they attracted, the high schoolers coming after them.

Rushing out of the bathroom they sped past Erika telling her to run. The girl followed right away noticing the two guys on their heels. Unsure where to go, the quartet came to an awkward slowing down in front of the movie theater picking up speed again as Erika passed them motioning to follow. The crew turned into the alley where Kadota had a tight grip on the kid and Izaya had his switch blade out. Erika gazed out of the alley for awhile but neither of the guys from the movie theater showed up.

"Did you get attacked?" Kyohei asked.

"Yes." Shizuo growled.

"We didn't get any more attacks and didn't see any come after us after we knocked down this guy, how about you?"

"Coast looks clear, let's get answers." Shinra sighed wondering when they'll actually get home.

"Why did you attack us?*" Izaya asked and the kid eyed the switch blade glaring at the man. Izaya smirked sending a chill down the guy's spine.

"Can we make him talk, please?" Walker exclaimed. Erika and Walker grinned turning to the guy increasingly worried for his own safety and Shizuo's eyebrows kept twitching just thinking about the attack while the others kept watch.

"Hey flea, translate this. See this trash can, kid?" Shizuo picked up the second trash can in the alley and squished it flat like a soda can. "Start talking or you're the trash can." The kid gulped and with some 'encouragement' from all four, the guy was a quivering, blabbering mess in no time.

"I got my orders from my buyer! Our group makes the drugs and our buyers sell to customers. I've been told you had bought drugs and didn't pay which is why they paid us to kill you!*"

"Do your buyers happen to be old geezers?* Izaya inquired although the entire crew was pretty sure they already knew the answer.

"Yes.*"

"I really hoped they are too senile to remember or bother." Saburo muttered.

"Where did the other kids go?" Kadota demanded. The kid smirked about to be snarky but four very sinister smiles changed his mind.

"I told you everything, can I go now?*"

"No. Shut up.*"

"I say we stick to the plan." Shinra said. The others agreed although they decided to move faster, all eyes now turning to the kid wondering what to do. They could hardly just let him go seeing as he might come back to attack again although that would be a very stupid thing to do. Shizuo walked out of the alley and quickly returned with a metal pole from a street sign bending it.

"What the hell!?*" The kid squirmed but no effort helped against the pole now tightly bend around him leaving him chained to a dumpster. With that problem solved, the group headed out making beeline for the train and boarding with no further incidents except tom having to calm down Shizuo twice promising the blonde he beat the tar out of Izaya once they are off the train. Seagull calls filled their ears reaching the harbor and even Shizuo and Izaya smiled despite standing close to each other. Except those smiled turned to frowns when Masaomi paled and familiar faces showed up sending them running and hiding into the closest ally. To their luck none of those certain people crowding the harbor like a giant mass of death didn't see them.

"The mob is there. A lot of them." Masaomi groaned.

"I'm pretty sure one of those high school kids was one that attacked us." Shizuo growled.

"Great, so we have the mob breathing down our necks and the old drug dealers." Shinra sarcastically snapped.

"There's no way, those guys are going to leave…" Mikado sighed.

"We'll make them leave." Shizuo growled.

"They'll have guns, Shizuo and I don't think they will care about making a scene." Kadota countered.

"So what do we do?" Tom asked.

"Dress up and sneak through the crowd?" Walker shrugged.

"Masaomi-kun already has a costume.~"

"Shut up, I'm keeping it for Saki. I'm not wearing that again."

"Maybe we can fix things." Mikado proposed, the other giving him looks like he had suggested to just float over the entire trouble landing softly on the next convenient boat.

"They won't want to talk; they just want to kill us." Saburo muttered.

"Well, I guess the mob does but how about the old people?" Mikado countered.

"They probably just want us dead too but maybe we can trick them…" Masaomi sighed with a shrug, Kadota trying to come up with something better but no matter how hard he tried nothing except trickery came up. Or actually acquiring the ton of cash they owed which could only be accomplished through something illegal quickly. Izaya smiled finding himself rather happy at the thought of the insane train wreck continuing.

"Maybe if we threaten them they'll stop." Shizuo offered.

"Or just throw something at their head and they'll go senile." Shinra joked, bitter at the predicament prolonging his absence from Celty. Unfortunately everyone took the proposal seriously even though some didn't like themselves for thinking it.

"I think I saw some bricks lying around by the warehouse…" Masaomi muttered.

"Surely there are metal scraps lying around …" Mikado thought aloud.

"Always lots of trashcans standing around…" Shizuo added.

"Great, we are going to throw bricks and other crap at old people…" Shinra sniffed.

"We are horrible…" Kadota muttered sighing in defeat. "Let's do it." Taking another alley, the group back tracked to the train, the ride rather in silence although a little bit of attempted phone theft occurred with Shinra breaking it up. They would have to return to the other city but the biggest problem that gnawed on the underground doctor managing the money was that with the costs of back tracking, they might end up with not enough money to hitch a boat ride.

The most dreaded stretch would be between the town and this city where the vampire lair sat. The crew still needed a plan on how to deal with the mob pushing the problem away for now walking along the street thinking to themselves when a camping gear bag jerked sideways by an alley, rising a tiny bit in the most jittery fashion, Shizuo grabbing onto it with a growl and the bag went slack again, their eyes peering into the alley.

"Let's get this over with." Kadota sighed tiredly entering into the side street with the other following nearing the voices turning out to be a bunch of guys and girls. Izaya stepped forward, "Do we have any business with you?*"

"Don't play dumb with me, you know!*"

"We actually don't remember. Just tell us and we fight, alright?*"

"Fine then, you picked a fight, there is all there is too it. Except you never finished, just made fun of us. Shouldn't have pissed someone off out of your league.*"

"And why is that?*"

"Hm, we are all telekinetic!*"

Izaya simply stared at the leader turning to the others and explained quickly, the telekinesis gang becoming uneasy and one of the strongest members tried to raise and throw a dumpster at them in futile attempt, the dumpster lamely flipping on its side and the Ikebukuro gang unimpressed.

"Hey I think I remember something…" Walker mused. "They all sucked, that's why we left." The gang didn't know what had been said but the foreboding feeling of incoming pain made them swallow not to mention that Walker's statement held the very truth, the gang members simply being loud mouths and their worst crime ever having been pick-pocketing. Shizuo fumed in anger and this was good as an opportunity as it can get to blow off some steam as he would have to endure Izaya's presence longer than planned.

"I got this." The bartender man growled grabbing the flipped dumpster and hurling it at the gang scattering in fear and running off, most caught by Shizuo via flying objects knocking them out, left lying on the street as the Ikebukuro crew casually left the scene.

"We will make use of the camping gear on the outskirts of the city otherwise we can't afford a boat ride. Maybe we can find an abandoned building." Shinra announced.

Reaching the outskirts with the sun going down, they wandered close to empty looking buildings, a underpass leading into a parking cascade although empty of any vehicles.

"Want to try our luck? If this owned by someone, they'll kick us out if they find us." Kadota asked into the round, receiving, nods and shrugs. As much as the gear fitted for the cold nights was soft, it might still turn out uncomfortable sleeping on pavement which is all the construct had to offer. The group wandered around trying to find a nice spot but every site looked the same; hard, cold, paved. Kadota manned the flashlight as no light worked the additional parking floors above them and walls letting little light in. "That's it, let's just crash righ-" The ting of pin pulled and the rolling of a smoke bomb interrupted the man releasing the smoke, each of them finding themselves dodging here and there. The smoked finally cleared, the van gang and Izaya finding themselves in about the same spots but Shizuo, Tom and Shinra found themselves in the dark trying to navigate back to the others while Masaomi and Mikado found themselves back to back blinded by flashlights and surrounded by teenagers and a young man smiling at them.

"Found you again.*"

"We don't speak Russian." Mikado said.

The man seemed thoughtful for a moment then one of the teens smiled at them speaking up, "You don't remember us? That's sad… but it'll be alright, you'll be part of the family soon, he takes care of everything you'll love it.*"

"I still don't know what you're saying!" Mikado exclaimed.

"I wonder who will accept their new home first…* A girl wondered.

"Not the blonde fighter.*" A boy answered.

"Don't say that, he gives everyone everything they need and want. He's got his way with fighters, maybe the blonde, oh wait I remember his name! Maybe Masaomi will stop fighting first!*" another boy hummed.

"It's wonderful with us, you'll see!*" Another girl squealed.

"We don't know what you're saying!" Both boys screamed, frustrated beyond belief.

"Mikado, let's just fight. There's no way of talking to any of them and that guy is a creep!"

"Except the creep has knives…" Mikado glanced over his friend's shoulders seeing the metal glint by the man's hands.

"That's not as bad as a gun." Masaomi replied taking a fighting stance.

Shizuo shielded his eyes turning around finding Kadota and his crew to his relief, the other two males' holding onto the blonde's shirt so they wouldn't lose each other.

"Damn it, we are missing Mikado and Masaomi." Kadota growled. Their conversation didn't get any further as their heads snapped to the sound of an engine roaring down ramp from the other levels mixed with wild laughter turning into a yell and the vehicle screeching to a halt beside them a little too close for comfort. The driver's side window of the familiar school bus rolled down, Saburo's counterpart sticking his head out rather surprised at seeing them, "I thought you're leaving today. Sorry about almost mowing you over there."

"Forget about that now, have any of you seen Mikado and Masaomi?"

"Nope, we can help look. Hop in."

"Thanks."

"Is that an engine?" Mikado panted turning to Masaomi. The two tried to hide in the darkness, hearts pounding.

"Are you alright?" Masaomi whispered, Mikado having received a cut on the cheek, the two barely escaping.

"I'm fine, I'm worried about you! What about your arm, he grabbed onto it and yanked back there." Mikado whispered back.

"It's fine, just a little sore." Masaomi replied but Mikado wouldn't believe him until he could see for himself. Neither knew where they had run unwittingly stumbling onto the second level in the darkness although they had felt the uphill climb of the ramp. The duo froze up as the vehicle slowed down, head lights shining on them. Opening their eyes a little more they smiled in relief seeing Kadota to come out and motioning for them to come in. Their heads snapped back to nearing voices, a knife flying out of the darkness right at Kadota's throat, Erika yanking him back inside barely in time and the driver hitting the gas pedal making the bus leap a step forward as the blade crashed through the glass of the closing door exiting out the window behind his head again. Above the two teen's head, a rock got hurled into the darkness in retaliation and Shizuo poked his head over the edge of the roof leaning down and yelling, "Come, I'll pull you up!" the pair darted to Shizuo, both pulled up just in time before the bus lurching forward, all three sprawled out on the roof, the boys clinging to Shizuo and Shizuo clinging to a roof window.

"Who was that!?" the blonde man roared.

"We don't really know…"

"Never mind, why am I even still questioning these things… Just more assholes to beat the crap out of!" Shizuo answered his own question.

"Hold on tight, we are coming to the ramp!" Kadota yelled from inside the bus and the three braced themselves for the dip which would've gone smooth if the mysterious guys hadn't shown up right at the edge of the second level just in the perfect height to reach for the boys on the bus roof as the vehicle dipped down the ramp. Mikado yelled, Shizuo grabbing his shirt before a teen could yank him off from one side almost falling in down to a grisly demise now but with Shizuo's hands both firmly grabbing onto things, Masaomi had to fend for himself holding on to the bartender clad man with the arm not in the sling kicking after the guy but didn't succeed, yanked off and dangling off the edge by the ramp with the guy preventing a very unpleasant if not deadly fall. By this point, Masaomi didn't even care to question what they did, settling for attacking at the next chance and glaring at the smirking man pressing a knife to his throat after reeling him in.

"Shit!" Shizuo roared.

"What happened!?" Kadota yelled.

"They got Masaomi!" Mikado shouted back.

"Who is they? And- Stop the bus, we have to turn around!" The bus stopped by the exit giving view to the night sky, Shizuo coming down with Mikado from the roof. The two entered the bus, all eyes on Mikado for an explanation.

"I think it's another gang, a man surrounded by teenagers. They all spoke in Russian so I don't have a clue what they want. All I know is they are after us but they didn't seem overly angry like all the others and their leader is some young grown up guy with knives. They tried to grab both of us on the bus roof…" Mikado casted his gaze to the cold pavement, everyone mulling things over in a moment of silence.

"Did you get a look at his face? And there were teenagers, like just teenagers except that one guy?" The driver asked.

"Not really but he looked a friendly I guess if he wouldn't threaten you with a knife. Like a shady but bad boy look, I guess teens or kids could find him cool when seeing him. He wasn't fat or skinny… Yeah, just teenagers. Do you know him?"

"Nah, not know him. But one time when we were driving here, I saw him meet with a teenager and the kid went with him. Looked like they'd either planned to meet or the kid didn't see him as threat and decided to trust him on the spot."

"So, are we dealing with a pedophile?" Shinra questioned.

"The teens seemed happy around him; I don't think they would be with a pedophile…" Mikado raised an eyebrow.

"Stockholm syndrome!" Walker threw in.

"I know they are a gang but I've just seen glimpses too.*" The bus gang leader added with the driver translating.

"So what the hell do they want!?" Shizuo growled.

"Do you remember your first encounter with them?" Tom asked.

"No."

"Let's figure this out; They separated you and Masaomi from us so it has to do with both of you. The villain keeps teenagers around him like an own personal army. The teens could be there by choice or suffering Stockholm syndrome." Erika summed up. "Did anything else stick out, Mikado?"

"Umm… well, he probably could've killed us with those knives if he wanted to but didn't. It's felt like he tried to catch us, not kill us."

"Hmmm… kidnapping… what if that's how he build his gang?" Erika suggested.

"Fits together…" Tom agreed.

"So, that guy sees talent in Masaomi-kun and Mikado-kun.~"

"Drop that tone, Izaya, this isn't funny. We have to find Masaomi and get him, now. And while we are at it, beat the crap out if this creep." Kadota growled.

"Do you know where their hideout is?" Mikado asked the driver.

"Nope."

"Damn it!" Shizuo roared

"It's not bad at all, you'll see. I know you're angry now, chained to that pole but one day you'll look back and it'll be the best thing ever that happened in your life.*"

"….."

"I'm Jeremy by the way. I know you caught on what my name is now.*" The boy smiled sitting next to Masaomi. After being reeled in, they had blind folded him and the guy had kept knife to his throat and a firm grip on the arm in the sling twisting harshly at the tiniest move of resistance and the blindfold got removed after they'd stopped in a crippled building, chaining Masaomi to a pole running from ceiling to floor using hand cuffs.

"…"

"You know, you have so much talent! And your friend too, soon Mikado will join us!*"

"Shut up!" Masaomi snapped glowering at the smiling boy, the entire gang sitting around a fire, a girl roasting some sausage humming a tune to herself while another had grabbed something from a car with six seats, three in each row and the trunk not separated from the rest of the car bur accessible from the backseats too.

"Masaomi cares for Mikado so much!*" The third girl giggled. Masaomi narrowed his eyes yanking on the hand cuffs again with pout, casting his gaze to his feet although he couldn't help but glance at the leader specifically at one of the pockets where his phone rested. At least, it wasn't thrown out but the blonde had to wonder why. A phone can be tracked down after all but the guy didn't seem worried about that which could be a very bad sign. The guy looked up from his own phone settling down next to the blonde glaring at him and trying to scoot away although he didn't get far. "Hand me a bun and sausage.*"

The girl with the food smiled and nodded, pushing the sausage off the stick and placing it in a bun handing it over to the man before roasting another one for one of the two Russian boys. The man turned to Masaomi, arm stretching out to feed the captive but Masaomi turned away with snort, muttering, "Go to hell." The teens eyed them curiously and the man sighed. "You'll get hungry and eat, otherwise I'll have to force you to after a while.*"

"If he keeps that up, he's in for wild ride.*"

"Maybe he enjoys pain. I do.*"

"Hey master, can I have some stuff?*" The guy turned to the boy with a smile rummaging in his pocket and tossing him bag with something. "Thanks!*" Masaomi glanced at the exchanged narrowing his eyes. 'Maybe they are all addicts and that's how he gets them hooked to him…'

"Don't you have that app on your phone?*"

"What app?*"

"That translator one! Then Masaomi and master could talk or at least Masaomi will know what we are saying!*"

"That's a great idea! Here you go.*" The girl finished with roasting the sausages and closing up the bag with left over buns tossed the leader her phone in an arc over the fire, the man catching it and finding the app. "It doesn't have voice option but it will translate what you write into it.*"

The guy nodded writing something into it and the app translated into Japanese showing the display to Masaomi glancing at it, "You'll break eventually and your friend too; I'll do what it takes, no matter what. Now eat or I'll force you to sooner or later.*"

Masaomi looked away again, muttering. "Guess you'll have to fight me."

"You should rest a little, Saki… what are you doing?" Celty sat down on the couch next to the girl gazing at her phone specifically at Masaomi's number.

"I can't sleep. I want to call Masaomi… when I hear he's alright, I'll be able to sleep." Saki responded quietly. Celty squeezed her hand reassuringly and Saki smiled at her calling Masaomi.

Kida's phone buzzed, the leader dropped the other phone in his lap and pulled it out and reading Saki on the display. The man passed one of the boys the hot dog letting the phone ring while typing into the other one. "Girlfriend?*"

Masaomi glared at him saying nothing nor nodding, the man gazing at the ringing phone thinking of what to do. If that was truly the boy's girlfriend ignoring the call could cause her to want to find out the truth. If it wasn't it'd be awkward. The only real problem would be if that was his mother and the boy had her listed her under her name instead of mom, like many kids have. The man glanced back at Masaomi not having budged an inch and typed another message. "Break up with her.*" Kida's eyes widened than narrowed with more hate saying nothing as the guy accepted the call holding the phone to the blonde's ear.

"Hi Masaomi… I just wanted to hear your voice, how are you doing?" Her voice sounded as soft as a dove with a tint of worry. Masaomi didn't know what to say although they wouldn't understand what he was saying anyway….

"I'm alright, I'll see you soon."

"Okay, see you soon. Masaomi… I love you." Saki replied happily and Kida replied with "I love you too" but his response got cut short as the leader punched him in the face harshly typing I into the app, "I can tell by her voice you didn't break up with her.*"

"Masaomi!? Masaomi, what's going-"

Kida glared at the man, his jaws sore.

Saki stared at her phone as if it would spell out the answer to her questions, Celty just as shocked having the impact of the punch over phone and another threatening voice. The dullahan immediately whipped out her phone texting Shinra while putting her other arm around Saki. "Shinra, where is Masaomi and what is going on!?"

Shinra looked at his phone, a smile spreading on his face seeing that Celty send him a text message. The content send him shrinking back into the seat as the bus rumbled on having combed the areas near where they got attacked in hopes of finding the teen still trying to come up with a plan. The phone tracking idea had been vetoed after some thought in case it was used as a trap since they knew Mikado was a target and the gang knew the boy is with them. Izaya peeked over the back of his seat behind Shinra skimming over the message, "So, are we lying again?~"

"Lie about what?" Kadota asked walking over to the two.

"About Masaomi-kun.~"

"Who is asking for Masaomi?" Mikado asked, everyone starting to crowd around Shinra now reading the message. The bus went silent, Shinra replying without answering and trying to sound clueless, "What do you mean is going on? Everything is fine."

"Shinra, I will beat the crap out of you when you get back so don't give me this clueless crap! Saki and I just called Masaomi and he probably got punched and there was a Russian voice too. You know what's going on, WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"Maybe you called the wrong number."

"SHINRA!" The poor underground doctor shrank down further in the seat from the angry message. What in the world would they tell them? Lying wouldn't work this time, at least not a simple one and Celty demanding an answer did not leave much time to come up with anything believable at the spot.

"Just don't lie about this one." Kadota advised.

"Assure her we're right about to save Kida-kun.~" Izaya added.

Shinra sighed texting back hoping that would appease the girls on the other end. "Masaomi got kidnapped in a freak situation. We happened to encounter robbers on our way and they were trying to get away from police and snatched Kida in panic to escape using him as leverage. Sorry, I tried to lie but it's not bad. We know where they are, turns out they really suck at what they do and we are on our way to save the kid." Everyone eyed the phone in anticipation waiting for the dullahan reply.

"Okay."

The crew sighed in relief and Shinra brushed off the offered help with a thanks saying bye to Celty. "Almost busted." Walker remarked.

"That was way too close, we have to find Masaomi." Kadota agreed.

"Maybe you should risk the trap and track his phone. We'll come along and fight." The driver offered.

"We really owe you guys for saving our asses twice now." Kadota sighed with a smile.

"Just happy to help, we're friends now." The driver replied and Izaya already worked on tracking the phone.

Masaomi yanked on it again as the gang started putting out the fire and packing the car although there wasn't much. The teen pushed himself to his feet glaring at the gang facing him with smirks. Never any hangovers again… or do away with parties involving booze altogether. It was instinctive; he knew it pissed him off and he'd get hit but Kida instinctively lashed out, his leg moving all on its own catching the leader in the gut. The blonde smirked, another thing that would anger the man further. The man glowered at him but kept that annoying calm smile grabbing the boy's wrist pulling a key out of a pocket from his jeans unlocking the handcuffs and snapping them shut again, one ring around his own wrist with the other hand on the blonde's injured arm shoving the boy to the car. The kids piled in, Masaomi handcuffed by a seat sitting in the trunk behind the back row of seats while everyone else filed in, the leader getting behind the wheel while one of the girls in the back slipped his phone in his pocket. Masaomi spent the entire ride glaring at the driving man past the teenagers smiling at him and chatting. His gaze shifted when a familiar yellow school bus turned to follow them after an intersection. Kida smiled smugly, the school bus speeding up for a take-over. The car lurched forward as the guy sped up too knowing the school bus from the parkade.

"You won't get away!" The bus driver grinned yanking the wheel to the right ramming the back side of the car slightly going full speed trying to cut them off.

"Remember Masaomi is in there!" Kadota yelled.

"I know, don't worry I got this!"

"They are trashing our car!*"

'I'm in here too, damn it!'

The car and bus smashed into each other's side, both gang leaders jerking the wheel sideways glaring at the other. The car driver suddenly slammed on the brakes, backing up and turning around, the bus screeching as the brakes got slammed and the hind turned a beautiful half circle turning the bus around and speeding forward again, poor bystander cars pulling out of the way in a panic. Masaomi glanced back at the bus again, his eyes widening as they crashed through a blocked bridge pulling up for a boat flying over the forming gap. The teens looked back, eyes widening and some of the bus occupants screaming and Shinra and Tom holding each other while at it, the bus driver grinning like crazy as the bus flew off the ledge sailing over the gap and landing loudly on the other side. Shizuo climbed onto the roof of the bus to everyone's wonder and surprise, the bus right behind the car chasing it down on a flat stretch. The bartender clad man's eyes narrowed and he pushed his ever present blue shaded glasses just a tad higher, dashing forward and leaping off the roof landing on the car roof denting it a little sending Masaomi shrinking down a little. The street forked into two but one end leading into an empty parking lot by a set of shops, both vehicles pulling into the parking lot and the teen gang leader swerving right and left trying to shake off Shizuo amazingly attached to the roof starting to pry off the back door to the trunk. His friends in the bus cheered for him about to cut off the van but their eyes widened the size of dishes as the polar bear landed on their hood with a toothy snarl and pen in the nose pressing its round black nose against the glass with a snort. If that wasn't enough already as Tom and Shinra decided to scream again, a blur of grey suddenly slammed into the white ball off fluff, sending it flying off the hood with a skid and hop both now on the hood of the van, their hop done in a wondrous, impossible, bouncy manner. The paw from the polar bear slammed into the windshield breaking the glass and the leader turned to the teens, the whole gang turning to Masaomi while the bear snapped at the wolf intend to rip his throat apart with the her own fangs causing the duo to tumble off the hood and roll about the parking lot in a flurry of hate and killing intent.

"What the fuck was that!?" the bus driver yelled, his heart pounding as everyone filed out of the door into the parking lot, Izaya gracious to give an answer, "A polar bear wishing us dead and stalking us.~"

Shizuo grinned like a maniac ripping off the trunk door in glee and hurling it away climbing into the car grabbing onto Masaomi and glaring at the guy holding onto Masaomi's other arm, the poor blonde stuck in the middle. Shizuo was about to pull when a teenage boy jumped onto his back like a monkey screaming into his ear in Russian, kicking, punching and yanking on the man's hair. A girl latched onto Shizuo's leg biting into it like a wild animal sending him stumbling back and in a dilemma about hitting children although he very quickly decided he wanted to beat up the attacking teens. The guy smiled grabbing Masaomi by the scruff, one hand firmly on the wounded arm dragging him away, the ther arm handcuffs to his own. Kadota and the rest skidded into view blocking his path, everyone enveloped in smoke in the next moment. Masaomi felt a hand on his wrist, hearing the handcuffs click and fall to the concrete. Confused and figuring its one of his friends Masaomi went along running following the lead of whoever was in front of him hearing footsteps follow them. The smoke finally cleared and the teen leader frowned finding himself without Masaomi and the Ikebukuro gang still in front of him equally confused although Izaya was missing. The boy and other two girls glanced at their leader for what to do standing by his side while Shizuo still had a hard prying off extremely aggressive and persistent kids screaming at him. The polar bear and his nemesis still rolled about the parking lot in a frenzied manner, their fight so brutal and bloody, the two could only be identified as blurs of color and passionate growls and roars. The killing, rolling duo bounced between the teen gang and Kadota and co before either could pounce, all of them scattering to find Masaomi while Mikado stuck close to Kadota and Saburo.

With the smoke finally cleared and them having pulled into an alley, Masaomi could finally see who had lead him away; and it send shivers down his spine being none other than the psycho girl grinning brightly at him with a butcher knife in one hand, the other around his wrist of his arm not in the sling. Masaomi suddenly smirked as the girl stepped closer swiftly grabbing her wrist with the butcher knife and shoved her pinning the girl against the wall. Her face reddened, her mouth a little agape and quite surprised as the last time she'd smiled at him he'd run away screaming with his friend. Her body froze, and a smile spread on her face lowering her gut, the butcher knife not grabbed as tightly anymore as Kida suddenly placed his lips on hers with a third person watching with an amused smile from hiding. Her eyes fluttered open again left breathless from the much craved kissed immediately receiving a fist to the face afterwards knocking her out, Kida sighing in relief and apologizing mentally to Saki vowing to not say anything and never ever do something like this again. Unless his ass was on the line like that. His eyes twitched hearing Izaya chuckle and bounce over to him his eyes fixed on the teen glaring at him threateningly. Their silent exchange didn't last longer than five seconds but in those five seconds much had been said and Izaya turned around leading the way exiting the alley with Kida meeting up with the others again, Shizuo finally flinging away the other kid rid of both teens. The teen gang turned to them and the doors of the bus opened motioning for them to get in. the crew didn't hesitate and the door slammed shut, the teen gang darting to their own vehicle as the bus wheeled around to slam right into the ball of fur, the grey being the wolf from previously jumping out of the way while the other fur ball being the polar bear stood standing stopping the entire bus slamming into his side. The lips lifted into a more gruesome snarl and his head slowly tuned sideways and up to look through the window, the three dots in his white face being eyes and nose scrunching up almost into one single dot. The car turned around and the bus driver hit the gas pedal but the increasingly pissed bear didn't move in inch, Shizuo stomping out with roar growling at the bear punching out right as the bear reared up roaring at Shizuo receiving the punch right in the balls and send flying out of sight with a roar promising a painful death to all of them. A knife sliced Shizuo as the man stomped into the bus again, the wolf watching the bear disappear cheering internally, 'Yes! Take that fatso, Hahaha!' Her toothy smiled dropped again as the bus turned away speeding off, the poor wolf running after them a few strides, 'No, wait!' before stopping watching the bus disappear, 'FUCK!'

"Hey, wait wasn't that the wolf that helped us against the vampires?" Masaomi glanced back, everyone glancing out the windows now too.

"Damn it!" Shizuo growled. "We could've given it a ride at least or said thank you…"

"I hope the gang doesn't hurt it…" Mikado sighed.

"I don't think so." Kadota replied.

"The wolf has found us twice now; maybe we'll run into it again." Erika suggested.

"With its biggest enemy gone, the polar bear, the wolf will have plenty of time to find us if it wants to." Walker added.

"I wanna go home…" Shinra sniffed losing his mind. At least Shizuo, Izaya and Masaomi weren't fighting right now.

"Want us to give you a ride to the border?" the driver asking receiving a rushed collective 'No!' leaving him to wonder what that was about. "Anywhere specific where you want to be dropped off?"

The crew exchanged look; it'd be rude to ask for more after being helped so much but the offer was much too sweet and convenient to turn down. "Well, we don't want to take up all your time…" Izaya started.

"It's cool, we've got time." Izaya smiled telling them the desire destination being the other city with the drug dealers although he left out why they needed to get to that city.

 **LarvestaLight: I wish you the best getting through the family issues and I'm glad I can make you feel better. Thank you for making me happy too with your reviews and reading my story;)**

 **I hope you enjoyed. I have no clue if seagulls live at the coast of Russia…I didn't google it either… Oh well, it's in there now XD Getting back will be quite the challenge for the group. I really appreciate every review, you guys are wonderful readers and even sticking with when I update rather irregularly and late. One of my friends has YouTube account and makes videos mostly gaming ones but is not getting many views. I know that starting something can be rough and every view and nice comment helps. We need your help now, please give a shout out to him if you can; his name is Legend X and feel free to check out his channel:) Thank you, see ya next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I'll be the lookout." Shinra quickly said, the group hiding around the corner watching the familiar building having walked there after being dropped off nearby by the bus gang.

"No one is the lookout! We go in, make our point and leave." Shizuo growled.

"Well, they know our faces. All of them, nerds and old guys. If you don't come in they know you're out here." Kadota added.

"With our luck, they still remember us." Mikado sighed.

"There are metal scraps over there and bricks over there where the building crumbled a little." Erika observed. With their plan talked over again they charged in with Shizuo in the lead loudly announcing their entrance by breaking in the front sliding door. Their eyes wandered over the room, everyone having an object to throw in hand and poor Tom, Shinra, Saburo and Kadota could still not really cope with the sheer absurdity of the fact that they barged in to throw heavy objects at old fragile men. Two of the old men caught their eyes hurrying to the front as fast as they could go which really wasn't fast at all each carrying a gun, locked and loaded. The throwing began with Shizuo and Izaya taking the first shots, the bricks reaching the old geezers heads before the trigger could be pulled knocking them out cold. A sprint for the guns from Walker got stopped with solid line of bullets which Walker barely dodged retracing his steps. Their eyes got drawn upwards to the machine gun where the bullets came from fired by one of the old guys hiding behind some boxes.

"Damn it!" Shizuo roared and whipped around to the modified catwalk dashing towards it. Another shot from a hidden spot rung out grazing Shizuo's cheek and another bullet pierced Shinra's hand before the brick could be thrown, the stone falling to the floor. Their plan slowly failed surrounded by old men and nerds alike all wielding guns and out of throwing objects, Shizuo held down by the threat of shooting one of the boys.

"We are going to die… and I won't be by Celty's side." Shinra sniffed.

"Well, are you going to shoot us or not?*" Izaya calmly asked sparking conversation from a silent stare down.

"You're going to pay us back.*" One of the old men answered before his comrades joined in.

"We sell their organs!"* One suggested the Ikebukuro residents except Izaya left in the dark.

"That should bring enough cash…*"

"Isn't there any other way we can pay you back?*" Izaya quickly inquired.

"Well… they ain't ugly… prostitution.*" The other old guys agreed nodding their heads while the Japan crew could only stare at Izaya who didn't bother to let them knowing what's going on although they could tell by his face and responding that it didn't sound good for them.

"How about we rob a bank for you?*"

"Yeah right so you can run off? Forget it, faggot.*"

Izaya's eyes narrowed at the remark trying to think of any option he could offer but the old men leaned towards prostitution or organ selling, both options very undesirable for Izaya and co. A little ray of sunshine and hope came with Johnny having remained quiet and thought deeply about something.

"Isn't there that fighting ring?*"

"The one where you win money with each round?*"

"Yeah, that one! I don't understand how they make money…*"

"We'll gladly earn you money in a fighting ring!*" Izaya smiled, the old men mulling it over as the Ikebukuro residents tediously waited relieved when one of the old men motioned for the guns to be put down.

"Anything funny and you're shot and we're selling your organs.*" Carl warned.

"We won't try anything.*" Izaya promised finally turning to his companions. "I negotiated us out of our organs sold and prostitution. They know a fighting ring where you can win enough money to pay them off."

"As long as we get to live." Tom sighed. The nerds started to leave although two stayed behind guarding the exit with guns and the old men lowered their guns, some putting them away in a safe others tucking their smaller one under their shirts. Carl motioned for Izaya to come over, the informant walking over to him while the others just awkwardly stood there. Shizuo patted his pockets for cigarettes to cool his nerves but found none, Bruce noticing him smoking himself.

"Want one?*" Bruce offered and even though Shizuo didn't understand a word he knew the gesture accepting the offering and lighting it.

"Here is how the ring works; you get paired against someone randomly and you go round after round knocking out after another as far as you can go. The more rounds you win, the more cash you get. You figure out under yourselves who fights, I'm guessing the boy with the arm in the sling won't. I don't care who fights as long as you win enough money to pay us back. No weapons are allowed.*" Carl explained.

"When do we start?*" Izaya asked.

"Bill, when does the fighting start?*" Carl yelled sounding just audible enough to Bill.

"Later in the day.*" Bill answered.

"Fight!? Where!?*"

"Someone knock out Willy!*" Bruce shouted. An old man not known by name yet wheeled over in his wheelchair closest to Willy and hit him over the head with a pipe giving Bruce a thumb up.

"We should lock him a room until talk about fighting is over." Olaf commented. Saburo and Kadota glanced at each other thinking the same thing; if they slimed in a little they might just gain the old men's trust. "Izaya, ask them which room." Kadota said taking one arm of Willy seeing stars while Saburo grabbed the other. Olaf showed them and the two males set Willy down on a couch, Olaf locking the room from the outside and thanking them.

The crew came together in a group and Izaya started explain. "You are paired at random against somebody and the one who wins goes into the next round until they are knocked out. The more rounds you stack, the more money you win. No weapons are allowed."

"How do they make any money?" Tom questioned.

"That's not of our concern. Masaomi-kun you won't be fighting." The blonde pouted a little although his arm was still sore.

"Shizuo, no offense, but I think you should step back too." Tom turned to his blonde friend with a sorry.

"It's fine, I get it." Shizuo replied knowing the problem lied with his short fuse and they couldn't risk owing more because of the fighting ring being taken apart by a raging Shizuo.

"I'll step back too, I can't fight." Shinra said.

"Mikado won't last a round." Masaomi put in earning a little offended glance from his friend but Mikado was partially glad too because Masaomi was right; he didn't fight well.

"Anyone else?" Izaya asked into the group receiving yes and nods from everyone else.

"I'm going in if needed." Shizuo added, the others agreeing.

"That's settled then.~"

"When do we start?" Kadota asked.

"It's later in the day we have a few hours to kill. They will tell us when we are heading off." Izaya replied. The group sighed a little wondering what to do to pass the time. At least they'd be even with the drug gangs. For the other two and the mob there only seemed one option; hit them hard and run. The old men kept an eye on them here and there with the two nerds keeping guard but went back to their daily activities which included complaining about their ailments, misunderstanding said dick jokes confusing poor Johnny. A lot. Unfortunately only Izaya could enjoy the verbal exchanges while the others could only wonder what was said. The seniors didn't really talk to them more busy howling about their ailments here and there and they knew besides Izaya, none of them understood them anyway creating an awkward atmosphere with the Ikebukuro crew just sort of sitting and standing there in close proximity carrying on their own little conversations. Under gun supervision, Shizuo was allowed to vent outside for a moment crushing a dumpster before he would crush Izaya's head.

"Before we're heading off, we are going to eat.*" Carl hobbled over to Izaya continuing by telling what the restaurant where they picked it up had to offer and asking what they wanted from it to eat and drink.

After the meal, everyone squeezed into a couple of vans, two hijacked by the nerds and license plates popped off with Masaomi and Mikado kept at gunpoint as precaution.

"We're here. We are all staying in one group and don't think you can slip away here; we'll have the two kids always at knife or gunpoint even when you don't see it.*" Carl warned, the crew entering the building met silent from outside and met with yells, seat, fighting rings with people beating the crap out of each other, crowds and neon sign pointing out a bar on the inside. Carl took the lead to a counter signing them up with Izaya telling him in which order. They left the counter and stopped by a ring watching the last two fights in it. Izaya went first. The informant quickly started to miss his knife as his opponent proved slower but tough and Izaya's punch power wasn't really spectacular although he dodged well. Almost like a nimble cat he moved out of harm's way with acrobatic acts annoying his opponent and eventually with wimpy punch power and using his feet, Izaya managed to wear his foes down and knock him out.

Bill snorted waking up from a little snooze, Izaya starting to tire as every fight dragged on quite a bit and his opponent proved swift on their feet too along with having more punching power. The informant had already stacked 9 rounds, nine very long rounds. A fist caught Izaya in the face sending him stumbling back but not knocking him out yet. Three more rounds dragged on, Olaf blinking as he tried to keep his eyes open before Izaya got punched out in the 13th round unable to keep going. Tom slipped in next, his fights more lasting shorter lasting a good 11 rounds. Erika made 8 unfortunately facing two of the toughest fighters yet, Walker going in after her while the old men offered ice packs to each one finished for the bruises. Walker exceeded at dodging and used his legs more than his fists bending his back so much and easily in between during fighting that it made some of the old men cringe just thinking about an aching back. Walker's twisty and bendy fights making him look like some sort of ninja stacked whole 10 rounds, Saburo fighting next.

"How close are we to earning enough?" Masaomi asked turning to Izaya covered in bruises.

"I'm not sure but think about it this way; if we win enough we'll be fine anyway and if we only have the option of fighting back. It doesn't matter if we know how far we are in between only the end result matters.~"

"…" Masaomi stared at him with a deadpan expression wondering why he even asked in the first place now. Shizuo glanced at the old men, few rubbing their backs after Walker's show of agility, Carl catching his glance and moving his hand causing Mikado to twitch as the knife blade poked his skin threatening the blonde silently. Saburo fell after 9 rounds followed by Kadota having the pressure of being last and racking up enough rounds to earn the rest of the money owed. Kadota proved extremely resilient still going strong after 8 rounds but the after an astounding 14 the impact of the continuous fighting started to show a little. 3 more passed but the others eyes widened at Kadota's opponent in the 15th being a guy twice the height and size of the Japanese man. And not tired in the least little bit.

"How many more rounds?* Izaya inquired to Carl.

"If he beats this meaty guy, you are all good to go. If he doesn't and it doesn't look good now, we'll have a talk. However, we'll acknowledge what you've earned and choose something that won't likely kill any of you. If you're smart, you'll make it shorter for all of you by selling out the girl and the two boys people will pay for them.*" Carl replied.

"What did he say?" Mikado quietly asked. Izaya didn't reply right away deciding if he would antagonize the teen by giving no actual answer like he did to Masaomi or actually answer.

"It's in your best that Dota-chin lasts this round.~"

'My best interest?' Mikado pondered to himself. Aren't they all screwed if they didn't earn enough? His eyes wandered back Kyohei's fight, their friend rather on the losing end pounded constantly forced on the defense every second. Another punch slammed into his arms raised for a block, Kadota stumbling backwards his eyes briefly sweeping over Mikado now unsettled from Izaya's reply and blinking over and over again and Masaomi glared over at the informant when not watching the fight. He had to win but his opponent didn't make it easy in the slightest delivering painful blow after another. Shizuo kept shifting his sunglasses, a sign the man needed to vent soon. Ducking out of the way, Kadota struck out at his chance catching the other guy in the gut with a solid punch which got brushed off far too quickly from his muscle covered body. The Japanese fighter grimaced, a knee slamming into his own gut knocking the breath out of him sending him stumbling to the ground. Kyohei managed to find his feet again able to deliver two more solid blows but they showed no effect, not even in the slightest even though they should. The fist rushed out at his face knocking him off his feet and sending him into the fence, his vision blurring failing at every attempt to get up. The bell ringed signaling defeat, his eye starting to the others Mikado even more unsettled now from Izaya's reply and Masaomi got unsettled from Mikado being unsettled because of Izaya. Shizuo helped up his friend escorting him out of the ring and the old men turned to leave but someone presumably staff at the ring stopped them.

"He's with you?*"

"Yes.*" Carl answered for the entire group.

"Hold on a moment.*" The group waited, the super beefy guy stomping away after a heated conversation and the guy having approached them came back. "Your opponent used steroids and that's not allowed. You automatically win.*" Izaya turned to the others with a smile and the old men erupted in cheers, the knife tips leaving the boys' side.

"We won. Dota-chin's opponent cheated and we're even with the old guys.~" Smiles grew on their faces, cheering themselves and Carl turned to them.

"Well then, we're even. Let's get that cash and then you're free to go. But on a little side note; we might be old but we are bad men, don't cross us again or we might not be in such a good mood. Or forget this fighting ring exists.*"

"Let's not keep you waiting then.*" Izaya replied, the group going to a booth were the cash got handed out, the group heading out of the building where Shizuo promptly found a dumpster to be imagined as Izaya. The old men left without another word slamming the doors shut of the van clearly showing they wouldn't be giving rides and drove off.

"It'd be really convenient now for the bus gang to show up…" Tom commented.

"There are some cars over there and I can pick locks.~" Izaya hummed.

"I think we stole enough." Kadota countered.

"Does another vehicle or so really make a difference?" Shinra muttered.

"We can't outrun the vampires…" Mikado added quietly. "They are along the way to the harbor."

"Let's get this over with…" Saburo sighed, his body aching.

"Saburo!" Kadota exclaimed.

"I don't want to agree with Izaya but do you want to be eaten by vampires?" Masaomi dead panned. Kyohei sighed, all eyes shifting to two cars closest to them, one with five seats and the other with seven. Izaya proceeded hearing no protests while the others provided a shield blocking the view, Shizuo popping off the plates with ease and Walker wire starting both cars. Saburo insisted on driving even though he was sore and Shizuo drove the other car, both groups speeding off, the ride rather quiet as Izaya didn't share the same vehicle as Shizuo and Masaomi with potty and food breaks on their little remaining cash about to hit rock bottom.

"And we bump into each other again." the bus gang driver greeted as they entered a restaurant sick of canned food in the city with the harbor. "What happened to you guys?"

"Got in a fight." Kadota replied.

"Wow, quite the fight… You four hid somewhere?" the bus drive joked motioning to Shizuo, the teen and Shinra.

"I don't hide." Masaomi and Shizuo growled the taller blonde louder.

"It's a long story… We'll tell you after eating, alright?" Saburo sighed.

"We are?" Shinra asked receiving no answer. After food and a long talk in the bus with leaving out details and conveying that they pissed off quite a few people, the bus gang got really intrigued which led to ultimately counting off who they pissed off.

"The mob will never let you leave the country…" The driver remarked with worry, Izaya playing translator and the three other bus gang members nodded in agreement.

"We know that." Shizuo grumbled. "Which is why we'll hit them hard and jump on the next boat we see."

"They will probably see that coming.*" The Walker alike chuckled.

"For that plan to work you'll need more manpower and faces they won't expect it from, no offence.*" The Kadota like said.

"I don't think anyone one is willing to just join us…" Shinra sighed.

"Wrong!*" The Russian woman smiled.

"We can't ask you to do that!" Kadota exclaimed.

"You're not, we are coming of our own free will whether you like it or not." The bus driver grinned.

"But they'll go after you too!" Masaomi pointed out.

"Which is why we will be disguised!*" The female gang member explained.

"Cosplay! I'm going as ninja!*" The Walker alike added with excitement.

"I don't like this…" Kyohei grumbled guilty to have them dragged in.

"That's alright.*" His counterpart smiled.

"We'll go back to the town where we met if you don't mind, that's where she's got her cosplay stuff." The bus driver said starting the bus.

"It won't be enough for all of us. But I have a friend and her friends have tons of cosplay stuff.*"

'You've got to be kidding me… it can't be them…' Kadota sighed.

"Are you all done yet?" Izaya asked twice, once in Japanese and once in Russian his throat growing dry.

"I'll take over translating." The bus driver offered, Izaya accepting with a thank you.

"May I know your friend's name?" Kyohei asked.

"Katarina.*"

"Does she have a fiancé named Vincent?"

"Yes, do you know her?*"

"Yes" Kadota answered for everyone.

"Want me to drive straight to their base?*"

"Yeah.*" Katarina delighted at seeing them again, opening the door for them. "I'll replace any stuff we use afterwards.*"

"No it's fine don't worry about it.*" Katarina smiled. "Did you anger more people? I thought the plan was to get home."

"It's depressing, you don't want to know." Shinra sighed sitting down on a couch.

"A few but they're not really the biggest problem." Kadota added, the Ikebukuro crew getting seated and Marty coming out of nowhere acknowledging them with a little wave before warming food up a snack in the microwave. The bus gang busied themselves with their disguises.

"So, you're dressing up too?"

"Sadly not." Walker sighed.

"What happened to your arm?" Eric asked suddenly popping up behind Masaomi seated on a couch beside Mikado, fully dressed.

"Got in a fight." Masaomi replied and Eric tilted his head folding his arms over the back lean and leaning down.

"What happened to your neck?" Eric further inquired in a husky tone.

"Hey Eric, he's got it too." Dave added eyeing the smaller tended area having appeared beside Eric. Masaomi shuffled away as Eric ignored all personal space, his lips just a breath away from his neck.

"Somebody tried to stab me." 'With their teeth.'

"Really? I know something that would cause a wound there." Eric purred, both blondes trying to subtly poke the other boys but Katarina glared at them.

"So what brings you here again?" Katarina changed the topic.

"Well…" Saburo trailed off unsure what to say. They couldn't drag the cosplay gang into this too! But that left only lying and what reasonable reason explained their friend's in Russia acquiring disguises and arriving here with them not getting disguises? Unfortunately, Katarina beat them to it.

"Trouble getting out of the country from pissing off people?"

"Yeah" Kadota answered in defeat.

"We've been trying to leave via boat but they are clogging up the harbor." Erika explained.

"The plan is to hit them hard and run to the closest boat." Shizuo added.

"And they are helping you?" Katarina motioned to the bus gang.

"Against our wishes, yes." Kadota answered.

"Ah… don't like help." Katarina giggled.

"It's not that, it's…"

"I'm listening." Katarina purred sipping hot chocolate from her mug.

"We pissed off very dangerous people that tend to hold grudges."

"Come on, Dota-chin. Enough mystery, spill it."

"Oh not you too! Where did you even…" His eyes wandered to Erika giving a shrug and smile seated beside Katarina. "We angered the mob along with smaller gangs that won't give up. They are all at the border lying in wait."

" _The mob?_ Puuh… you're going to need more fighters to win that and make your escape."

"Don't think about it…"

"Too late! We're helping out!" Katarina grinned.

"Do you all have a death wish!?" Shinra groaned.

"No but we like action and we stick by our friends." Katarina replied.

"Can I use the whip?" Eric asked excitedly.

"I want the butterfly knives!" Dave exclaimed.

"Go ahead."

"I can't stop you, can I?" Kadota chuckled.

"Nope!" Katarina smiled.

"Can I persuade you and your group to wear disguises so the mob won't remember the right faces?"

"Alright."

"Eric, I have a great idea!" Dave smiled.

"Hold on, all of you. How many groups are there?" Katarina asked.

"The mob makes up over half and there are two more gangs lingering in that city somewhere. From what we saw, I didn't see them mingle." Izaya supplied. "Is there a plan forming?~"

"Kind of. Hmmm… If all of them would come together, they could end up fighting each other as well…"

"They are probably spread out…" Shinra mumbled not quite certain where Katarina went with this.

"Is the plan to drag them all into one massive fight?~"

"Yes but we need something they can't resist even if they suspect a trap. Splitting up is a bad move but if it's only for a minute or so, we'll be fine. What do you know about these groups?"

"They want us dead." Shinra sniffled.

"Would they shoot you right on sight?"

"Yes."

"Well, not all of us." Kadota butted in.

"Who won't they shoot right away?"

"Well, we have the creep… the suckers… got even with the nerds and old geezers so they don't count… and the mob." Shizuo concluded.

"So three?"

"Unless we missed anyone." Mikado nodded.

"And who won't they shoot?" Katarina asked, all eyes drawing to the teenage boys shifting specifically to Masaomi.

"Oooh, what a bad boy…" Dave snickered.

"Alright, so at least three groups… They might not stick right at the harbor to avoid attracting attention so we'll assume they all need to be lured there. We have one Masaomi…" Katarina's eyes wandered to Eric and Dave.

"I can be bait for one of the two gangs…" Mikado offered.

"Can you outrun them?"

"I think so…" Mikado shrugged.

"I'll take on the suckers." Masaomi decided quickly as he was the faster runner between the two.

"That leaves the creep to me."

"Now we still need a second Masaomi for the mob." Katarina pointed out. "Up for a little cosplay and running, Eric?"

"Anytime." The boy grinned.

"It's settled then." Katarina placed the mug on a little table standing up and whistling calling everyone together as the bus gang just finished up, Erika helping out with the disguises along with the eerily alike bus gang female.

"Dota-chin, you look stressed out.~" Izaya remarked.

"Don't call me that." Kyohei growled. Masaomi, are you will be able to outrun the va- suckers?"

"Sure, we probably won't do this at night so they have to be careful not to get hit by any sunlight!"

"Doing it at night would be better to keep cops out of this." Shinra commented.

"Lights at the harbor and street lights will leave sufficient lighting for fighting." Tom agreed.

Masaomi smile fell slumping on the couch. "I have to be."

"Do any boats leave at this time though?" Walker pointed out.

"Yes, but not many. However before we just storm in though, we should make sure any boat we board heads for Japan." Izaya said in a serious tone dropping the lofty attitude.

"And how do we find that out?" Saburo sighed.

"All I need is a laptop.~"

"Here you go." Vincent handed over his laptop having heard the boat dilemma over the excited otaku talk.

"Thank you.~"

To their relief and luck, a boat for Japan did leave. However, only one and not the coziest one but still better than no ride at all. After Eric, now mimicking Masaomi and Dave had their disguises done insisting on wearing leather the duo decided to nag the poor blonde and his friend about the who 'the suckers' are and what happened. Eric even managed to copy Masaomi's voice so well he almost tricked Mikado into revealing it before Katarina put a stop to it having her disguise done. Some were as simple as face paint or masks, other got a little bit more elaborate or eye catching, Eric and Dave being in the last category although Eric had clothing matching Masaomi's over his leather attire. After going over the plan, everyone piled into the bus able to fit them all with no seat remaining and Eric had tried to weasel his way beside Mikado to try to nag more but Katarina caught on placing him beside Dave by the ear although she accidently grabbed Masaomi's ear first apologizing profusely. The first stage of the plan being finding the targets had to be the most risky part as there was truly no way to plan for anything. Their time passed by driving around near the harbor looking out the windows after arriving in the city and if finding them took too long, they had to wait an entire day. The first familiar faces came from the mob and Eric got dropped off out of sight starting to stalk the men with the hood up, his phone waiting on the signaling text from Katarina while Mikado and Masaomi would receive a message from Kadota after all three got dropped off with the bus heading straight for the harbor. Mikado nervously got off second out of sight as their eyes had spied the teen gang and Shizuo after a growl got off too not willing to let Mikado go alone but intend to stay out of the gang's sight so their plan wouldn't be ruined. As the bus drove away his mind arrived at the fact that Masaomi would be on his own too.

Masaomi took a deep breath, the bus doors opening and the teen exited glancing over his shoulder at the others. "I'll come with you. Don't worry, I'll stay out of sight.~"

"No" Masaomi growled. Why did Izaya have to be this way? However, his no didn't have the usual bite because he seriously was a tad worried about not outrunning the vampires. This way Izaya could actually come in as help and stall as fodder. Of course Masaomi didn't say that. But it came to mind and the informant noticed the missing bite to the no walking off the bus with a smile.

"I wouldn't trust him either but it might be better to have him come along." Shinra said.

"Aw come on Shinra, we're all on the same side here.~"

The underground doctor rolled his eyes, the doors closing as the bus pulled away with Kadota and Katarina signaling to move out. Masaomi and Izaya had no time to exchange words as hurried footsteps neared, the slim man leaping away and Masaomi dashing forward towards the harbor catching the gay vampire's grin that favored him mumbling a "Found you." followed by a couple of more vampires although it wasn't the same number as before. Masaomi literally ran for his life, the other two boys in the same shoes.

Eric smiled having the time of his life chased by mob members barely unsettled by his legs being shot at luckily missed by all so far, one of them calling others who then again called the rest of them together and from a top view you'd see a surge of people like a colony of ants pulling together into a stream after having been separated with another tiny colony coming from another side.

Mikado glanced over his shoulder seeing the last teen dart out of an alley joining the chase in glee. His legs ached and his breath ran out slowing down the boy after so much running and he hadn't reached the harbor yet, his pursuers quite quick on their feet. Suddenly a lamp post crashed down skewered by a pipe flying put of the shadows slowing down the teen gang and tripping two, squashing none. Mikado smiled pouring all his strength into the last stretch.

Masaomi panted, the vampires sported incredible speed and Izaya had intervened already three times out of sight slowing them down. The two gay brothers had narrowed their eyes towards the darkness a few times but none of the vampires drifted away from the chase. Masaomi's face lit up as harbor faintly came into sight filling him with a spurt of energy.

'Masaomi' sprinted out of the street smack into the harbor starting to crowd by followers confusing the hell out of the teen gang following Mikado as they saw the actual Masaomi panting strongly stumble onto the scene and while the mob was just as confused until Eric laughed loudly stripping right there and ruffling up his hair as the fighting started interrupted in its first few seconds by a yellow school bus entering the scene with a blaring honk catching one vampire two teens and 10 mob members with its snout sending them sailing through the air in excruciating pain coming to a skidding stop. The doors flew open using the moment of surprise as the fighters piled out with a war cry, Katarina tossing Eric the whip and Marty leisurely walked out last with a boom box blaring music causing Mikado and Masaomi back to back to stare as the battle escalated. Every fight, the cosplayers played a song the current one chosen by Eric and Dave being 'The Bad Touch'

"Isn't that kind of unsafe?" Mikado stuttered saved Shizuo throwing a dumpster at an attacker while Masaomi punched the lights out of another standing beside his best friend and Katarina shot a man point blank without a sweat.

"Nah, Marty is a sharp shot." Katarina winked and next instant proved true, Marty sitting on the hood of the bus with a hand gun looking rather dreamy but his wrist moved swiftly and his finger pulled the trigger. The bullet left the gun tearing through a finger at the trigger of the gun pointed at Marty intercepting the shot and continued through a hand, race through the tiny space between hand and lid of thrown trash can to tear through a skull at just the right position to keep going coming out the other end and lodged in a rearing polar bear having joined the fray. Mikado and Masaomi gaped whilst fighting although Mikado dodged more than anything and sputtered with suppressed laughter noticing that the polar more pissed by the second being attacked from all sides still had the pen stuck in its nose unsuccessful at removing it. Izaya realized again as the blade slashed through a throat how much he had missed his knife during the fighting ring. Shizuo ran out of objects to throw forbidden to touch the bus resorted to using people instead and punched the enemies into the star filled night sky. Walker used the art of ninja acrobatic feats causing at least twice a mob member to shoot another whilst wielding a flamethrower given to him by the cosplay gang. Saburo and Erika used pipes while Kadota smashed his fist into another face. Masaomi wound up with the psycho girl smiling sickeningly sweet at him with a cleaver although Izaya danced into the way locked in a ridiculous knife fight with the girl which morphed into a triple fight catching the teen gang leader diving for the boys.

Dave tripped pleading on his butt with pleading eyes, the attacker wielding a knife. "P-please…*"

"Shouldn't have picked a fight a then.*" The mob member smiled crouching down and grabbing Dave's collar pulling him closer about to stab but Dave's fright instantly blew away, quivering lips settling into a satisfied smile as the butterfly knife slipped into sight and slashed across the throat.

"You shouldn't underestimate our opponent.*" Dave chided, the body falling limp beside him with a shove. His eyes darted to the click of a gun pointed at him but a whip crack across the wrist so hard that skin split, the mob member dropping the gun which Dave quickly kicked away.

"No one hurts my Dave!*" Eric growled, cracking the whip again smacking it into the guy's crotch crumbling into oblivion.

"Oh Eric…*" Dave purred standing up skipping closer to the other boy cracking the whip again right into two faces with expert skill, Vincent shooting at vampire a few feet away. The Ikebukuro crew weaved their way to the boat only having five minutes left before it left, the bus gang and cosplay gang able to hold their enemies off pretty well and the hollering of old men caught their attention, Carl locking eyes with the for a fleeting moment before hollering, "Throw in Willy!*" their escape came to a skidding halt as the polar bear blocked their leap to safety with a snarl bleeding from various spots but ignoring every wound with ease. The bear growled deeply putting a paw forward, the Ikebukuro residents taking a step back.

"Any ideas?" Mikado stuttered.

The bear suddenly glanced sideways as another animal snarled leaping at the bear's face and digging its fangs into bone and flesh being none other than Collie with her hairs raised. The polar bear roared smacking at the collie letting go and dropping down before the meaty clawed paws got her growling menacingly while everyone except Izaya shouted "Collie!" in joy. Collie attacked again viciously using her smaller size to her advantage striking quickly and from all sides as the bear roared again and again trying to maul the dog. The bear roared even louder as a shot rang out from Leena having shot at the bear with a shotgun, her eyes narrowed, Anska wielding a slick hand gun and Ruben wheeling in a motorcycle performing a wheelie and jerking the vehicle knocking an enemy out with the front wheel.

"L-Leena?" Masaomi breathed, a little baffled like his companions at their arrival.

"I had a gut feeling my baby is in trouble." The woman chuckled ruffling Masaomi's hair affectionately. "We'll hold that back, hurry to your boat sweetie."

"Hurry boat!" Anska urged grazing the teen gang member on the cheek barely pulling back in time and catching a mob member dead between the eyes. Leena turned to the bear again driven out of the way by Collie having sustained a scratch over her back but undeterred, the Russian woman yelling for the dog to duck. Collie obeyed immediately and the woman fired catching the unrelenting bear in the face blinding him in one eye. Masaomi quickly gave a one armed hug and hurried off with the other jumping off the edge and sailing over the gap, crash landing onto the boat in the nick of time pulling away as the cargo ramp closed on its own and the surprised and nervous sailor checking over the cargo again quickly got subdued. The crew slid down against the hull, boxes and container breaking out into suppressed laughter as the large ship parted the sea.

"I love your new family!" Shinra exclaimed cheerfully throwing his arms around Masaomi in a hug. The teen chuckled glancing at the overjoyed Shinra, 'Me too.'

"They're out of sight, retreat!" Katarina shouted, the cosplay gang pulling away and rushing into the bus with the bus gang. The driver hit the gas mowing over fifteen more mob people and a vampire in the process seething as shots pinged off against the strengthened metal of his precious bus swerving the long vehicle around and speeding off. The polar bear roared and ran off, Collie bounding after Leena and Anska into a car parked safely behind cover pulling away with Ruben slammed the wheel down on another head before speeding after the car. The old men disappeared as quick as they came although they forgot Willy for the first five minutes acting like a human turret and had to go back subduing the old man and dragging him into a van without being shot or stabbed. The distant howls of sirens echoed through the night sky and the mob and gangs scattered leaving the ugly scene leaving stains and bodies as mark behind.

"I send Shinra a text just now." Celty informed the other two girls sitting in the room with her.

"Hey, I got a text."

"Better answer while you can." Kadota remarked.

-On a ship on our way home.- Shinra replied quickly just in time before his signal faded not receiving Celty's reply anymore being –That's great, we can't wait to see all of you! Except Izaya.-

The ship ride went smoothly, the few times one had to pee able to sneak to the top and disappearing again luckily no one having to poo. Kadota protested stealing food but caved in after seconds, hungry himself and his stomach loudly announcing it. The crazy bunch managed to keep fighting to minimum only exchanging blows verbally and their eyes filled with relief after a journey that seemed to last forever hearing a sailor announce the imminent arrival to another as they hid out of sight. Over the course of the boat ride, every not remembered instance came into crystal clear detail, embarrassing some all over again having already felt embarrassed when told by other people. With every detail of the trip clearly in mind now it made them realize yet again how much they' had worked together just to screw over people in their whacked out state. Leaving the ship docking at the harbor didn't go smoothly at all on the other hand as they dashed away laughing insanely with sailors yelling after them but ultimately deciding not to charge after them. The group slowed down on the sidewalk leaving the harbor finding their answer to their location on a sign in the familiar Japanese. The sign informed them of being in Akita.

"Finally back in Japan! Well, I don't know about all of you but I'm going to get some money and catch a train ride." Shinra cheered.

"Aw come on, Shinra don't be a party pooper!~" Izaya chided. "Let's finish this trip together all the way to Ikebukuro. And Saburo is still missing the van!~"

"I'm taking the damn train before spending any more second with _you flea!_ " Shizuo growled.

"Go ahead Shizu-chan, take the train. I don't care for you coming along, actually it's be much more pleasant without you." Izaya replied and the blonde ripped out the nearest sign swinging out at the informant dodging easily.

"We'll help find the van." Masaomi smiled glancing at Mikado agreeing with a soft smile.

"Thanks." Saburo smiled.

"We have things to do though, we can save some time with the train." Kadota pointed out. We flew off in Saitama so we can take the train until Saitama before continuing on foot."

"Shorter route or no together trip, I want to see Celty." Shinra stated firmly.

"Sorry to be a party pooper but I have to get back to work." Tom sighed.

"Fine." Izaya pouted at Shinra. "Shizu-chan, you're still standing here."

"I'm not leaving the kids with you!" The man growled. Tom sighed but retraced his few steps. Better be there to stop Shizuo from raging. The group stopped by banks first Kadota paid tickets for everyone insisting on it although he left out Izaya, revenge for calling him Dota-chin causing the informant to pay for himself.

"Oh, you're coming Tom?~"

"What is another day?" Tom shrugged.

"The super ninjas' adventure continues!" Walker exclaimed. The train ride passed uneventful. The stretch between the airport and halfway through their Saitama journey still remained blurry causing them to guess that this was the point where they lost the van as they remembered having the van with them in the beginning. Izaya had also skillfully locked out all accounts in his growing whacky thinking it'd be funny with no easy way to return although that was all resolved now and surprisingly they had all held back throwing Izaya _under_ the train. On the train their friends called and Izaya declined being greeted by Chikage before anyone else could say yes causing a mumbled debate, the informant winning by making a point that it would ruin what they just agreed to and thinned the chances of finding the van if they accepted rides. Mikado's bandages by the neck got removed too and Masaomi's wounds there reached the halfway point having been bitten more than his friend. No phones stolen each holder in blackmail still in possession of it, no broken train, reassured anxiously waiting friends and girlfriends, well fed and hydrated, armed with money, ready for anything the train rolled to a stop and the Ikebukuro group disembarked onto the last stretch of their journey back to Ikebukuro.

 **Finally another chapter. Well looks like chapter 12 will wrap it all up. I want to say thank to everyone and sticking by me even though updating late. You're all great and I don't know about you all but I see you as my friends. Stay tuned for future Durarara! stories and for the coming chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you think.**

 **Guest: This is wedged between the X2 anime and it's explained a little in another chapter. To make it short it's kind of just before Mikado and Blue Squares pounce on Ruri's stalker but due to an accident he doesn't show up and Mikado runs into Masaomi. I used shitty, lame accidents to stop all major baddies in that arc which also conveniently put them out of business right until this story and it goes all back to normalXD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guest: Got to stories started already with crossover, one being Pokémon with Durarara! But they are all anime/anime. I looked up Watch Dogs 2 though and it's an interesting blend, I might try it. Or blend into another one started. I have a lot of others started and plannedXD**

Chapter 12

"That's the second detour we had to take because of construction." Tom remarked as their straight line through Saitama had turned into a bendy path with unusually much construction going on. Their eyes gazed over a crane on a site and Mikado strode forward, curiosity taking over. Masaomi followed and Shinra seemed to try to stop them while reaching out wimpy but gave up immediately turning to just keep walking.

"Sir, what happened here?" Mikado asked.

"Hey there, stay behind that line." The worker sighed jogging up to them. "Well, we are not sure. Somebody seems to have played with the crane possibly hooked something up to it and placed the object somewhere but police can't find any fingerprints. Controls aren't in the same positions anymore though, I would know, I used the crane before the mystery person."

"What do you think they picked up?" Masaomi asked.

"No clue. Searched the nearby streets to see if there's anything out of the ordinary but we couldn't spot a thing. A crane can pick up a lot of things but I'm guessing it would be something heavy. I mean why else would you use a crane if you can't lift it otherwise?"

"Thank you for your time." Mikado replied and the two teens joined the others.

"So?" Kadota inquired.

"Somebody played with that crane." Masaomi shrugged.

"Maybe it was you.~"

"I don't even know how to use a crane!"

"Seriously though, maybe it has to do with us…" Saburo mumbled.

"How? To lift your van somewhere?" Masaomi replied not serious about the questions.

Saburo on the other hand very much reacted to them, his eyes widening in horror of his van swinging in the air barely attached to the crane with one of them sitting at the controls out of their minds. "What if we did?"

"Come on now, that's jumping really far." Shinra countered.

"Well, look at what we accomplished already while whacked out." Shizuo grunted smoking a cigarette. A minute of silence prevailed before Saburo started panicking.

"Calm down.~" Izaya hummed. "If we really used the crane then the van can only be placed as far as the crane goes, right?~"

"And be driven further away, flea!"

"Well, if we check the surrounding area then we'll know.~" Izaya shrugged.

"I don't blame you if you don't want to search. I'm going to though." Saburo said.

"We said we're finishing this together." Kadota sighed.

"Let's search from a high place!" Walker suggested.

"I have binoculars in a close by apartment." Izaya announced.

"But…" Mikado trailed off, confused as he was pretty sure Izaya lived in Tokyo.

"My office is in Ikebukuro. I have multiple apartments.~" Izaya replied. The walk wasn't too far, the informant coming to a stop near an apartment block. Masaomi tilted his head a little strolling away, squinting his eyes at a lower building behind it. The crane would be able to just reach it. "Don't scare us like that running off, we thought we lost you.~" Izaya announced out of the blue dropping his hand on Masaomi's shoulder, the teen focused on the building almost making him jump. Kida glared at him and the two walked back. "Remembered something?~"

"No, that just looked familiar." Masaomi replied. 'But why?'

Izaya opened the door and strolled in but his eyes widened as he stopped and lifted his head, mouth a gap open and blinking in surprise and confusion like his companions. All of them stared at the same thing which seemed impossible to say the least. Strange wasn't strange to them anymore but this had a new taste of morbid fascination to it. There it stood in front of them, perfectly fine and the surrounding apartment in top condition without a single scratch and the door they just entered shed no single sign of forced entry let alone something pushed through or better said _drive_ through that's not meant to fit. Like the van sitting smack in the apartment. Not even furniture was knocked over. Simply a van in the middle of a perfectly fine apartment. Astonishing.

Saburo made the first move, happily mumbling, "My van…"

"Why?..." Even Izaya didn't have an answer and asked the burning question aloud.

Shinra tried first, "Maybe Shizuo threw it in?"

"But what about the crane…" Mikado stuttered the only one to still acknowledge the piece of equipment.

"How do we get it out?" Erika tilted her head.

"Anyone remember how we got it _in?_ " Kadota asked. The group wandered around the apartment searching for clues and gazing about as finally the memory started rolling in as a fuzzy ball becoming clearer and clearer bit by bit.

 _Flashback_

" _What if my van gets stolen?" Saburo wailed not happy about leaving the van sitting there like that._

" _I have a place nearby.~" Izaya announced drunkenly while Walker, Masaomi and Mikado fantasized about a crazy stunt seeing a slightly slanted roof. Tom just stood there tilting his head a crane in a distance. It didn't take long before Masaomi, Izaya, Saburo and Mikado sat in the van laughing, Shinra operated a crane with Walker's totally useless instruction and the others watching cheering them on after terrible communication and bad ideas. It was miracle that they didn't get dropped in the van safely placed on the roof with their target in sight; Izaya's apartment. The van roared and shot forward , the wheels spinning in the air leaving the ledge and slowly dipping from gravity crashing into the block. The windows shattered and wall cracked, debris flying into the room and hitting objects. Saburo hit the brakes as they kept laughing high on adrenaline along with something else and drunk beyond belief climbing out of the van, the other coming into the apartment with Izaya opening the door for them. How they didn't get caught is another miracle not to be understood as they gazed about the room quite content where van sat parked after Saburo rearranged it. Their eyes wandered over the wreckage and Kadota stroked his chin thoughtfully possibly saying the first intelligent thing, the adrenaline high wearing off._

" _We should fix up the apartment."_

" _But you're the only carpenter." Walker slurred, the others nodding in agreement. Kadota gave instructions as they grabbed any material not screwed on tight regardless if anyone owned it not putting a single thought to it with their fuzzy minds. Kadota multi tasked giving instructions and building as they did quite the amazing job restoring the apartment to the point that it looked like nothing ever happened except it now housed a van in the middle of it. Of course, it didn't go perfect though. Shizuo got angry about ten times and crushed perfectly good boards, Mikado tripped on a paint bucket, Masaomi painted his best bud's butt when turning around, Tom hit his finger four times with a hammer instead of the nail, Izaya sweeped every spot twice taking up twice as much time as required, Shinra also didn't do great at using a hammer or saw causing the saw to be passed on to Kadota's skillful hands and Erika and Walker got sidetracked with the paint running around the room like children babbling otaku talk. Aside from that though, they did great. So great you could never guess what they did before._

A silence to digest the memories passed before Masaomi snorted out in laughter seeing over and over again Mikado's face trying to see the paint on his butt. Then teen couldn't help but check twisting around out of reflex for a minute, his face turning to a tomato at first. Erika and Walker and of course ignored all dangerous aspects and reveled in the memory.

"Now how do we get it out?" Shinra sighed. "Can we leave it here? I'll take forever to come with something."

"The van is not staying in my apartment." Izaya dead panned.

"I'll happily take down the walls in our way and he can try driving it out." Shizuo volunteered with a smirk. The others nodded taking a shine to the idea as it seemed the only least destructive idea except Izaya.

"This is my apartment, _I will have to pay to fix it!_ " The informant protested.

"Too bad you're outvoted." Masaomi smiled and Shizuo punched the wall hosting the door in glee. Shinra sighed persuading Izaya to put down the flick blade whipped out of his pocket but it wasn't really Shinra that convinced him to stop but rather a glance at Masaomi enjoying this to no end, the fact of his newly found family and their wealth coming into the informant's mind.

"Alright, drive." Shizuo announced, having broken down the entire wall with the front door down to the very floor and the other had pushed the debris aside. Saburo climbed in and started the van, purring to life and turned the vehicle as Shizuo walked ahead making corners more easily maneuvered while the others kept a lookout and distracted any nearing people directing them away. Shizuo glanced at Saburo stopping by stairs and Saburo smiled telling him not to worry. After a tedious drive and more wreckage, they pulled out of the apartment block, lucky to have no one see them outside. Saburo drove a good two blocks away before coming to a stop, pedestrians passing the wrecked site awed in wonder. They continued with the van which got rather crammed causing them to make frequent stops so Shizuo wouldn't take the van apart although Kadota gave up shot gun for the man so he wouldn't have to squeeze into the back which made the situation better. Going through his phone, Kadota suddenly suppressed a chuckle prompting everyone to look at him except Saburo.

"What's funny?" Shinra asked tilting his head a little sitting beside the beanie wearing man. Masaomi, Mikado, Walker, Izaya and Erika came up from behind him riding in the very back looking over his shoulder. Everyone except Izaya broke into a grin at the picture Kyohei had found.

"That… there's another one…" They laughed again and Saburo pulled over curious as he twisted back in his seat and Kadota showed it to the two men in the front. The picture was of Shizuo having gotten into a fight with Izaya in the streets before they reached the airport and after a bit of twirling about and many slurred death promises, Izaya had leapt onto Shizuo's back like a monkey and latched onto it while Shizuo looked like he fully realized what had happened. The bartender clad man didn't laugh either as the memory flooded back to everyone, including himself. Izaya latched on like a monkey with Shizuo growling and stomping glaring upwards wasn't all of it as Kadota switched to the second picture where Shizuo had now a pole in his hand and twisted his back one end pointing to Izaya's ass region, growl morphing into a wide ass smirk and seemingly about to ram the pole somewhere as Izaya twisted away his eyes wide as dishes and mouth agape. In the back ground, Shinra watched in a corner and directly behind them partially covered up stood Mikado and Masaomi beside each other possibly exchanging something having made a bet back then. After another round of chuckles they continued to drive and the two teens remembered what brought them to spooning. Neither said anything for now rather wanting to share the info alone. After stealing the camper and just them in the back, Masaomi decided to 'help' Mikado getting his move on Anri. What was supposed to be advice turned into spewing bullshit and 'practice' mixed with drugs and alcohol even making purple unicorns an acceptable reality if they had stumbled upon one. Misinterpretation and being tired on top of being whacked out ended with spooning and instead of stopping to spoon and properly settling down for the night, the teens snoozed off as soon as they curled on the floor remaining in their positions for Erika to find in the morning as the girl didn't noticed a thing when she walked in snuggling into the top bunk bed. A train could've rushed right past her face and wouldn't wipe off that flat expression devoid of anything.

The group ordered take-out and settled down by a park to eat. Another picture got unearthed, this time from Masaomi showing the van singing karaoke followed by a minute long video. Kadota sighed remembering another thing about that one. "Not more drug gangs…"

"Huh?" Saburo blinked in the middle of a bite summing up everyone's burning desire to know more.

"I just remembered I snuffed cocaine before we hit that karaoke place."

"Maybe they're old men again but this time really forgetful." Mikado chuckled awkwardly.

"Nah, I don't think so…" Masaomi pondered. "I remember a cocaine bag too but I got it from Walker. Faces shifted to Walker who shrugged, "I got it from Mikado but didn't use anything."

Mikado thought deeply remembered having it and taking a bit but omitted that fact. "I got it from Shinra."

"I got it from Masaomi and passed it to Izaya."

"And after I caught you take some and you passed to me, I tossed it to Dota-chin.~"

"Wait… Shinra had it twice, that makes a loop! Where did we pick it up?" Kida pointed out.

Tom cleared his throat with a sigh, "I pick pocketed off of some junkie we passed and gave it to Shinra."

"Why?" Shinra questioned.

"Are seriously asking why?" Shizuo grunted. They did many things for no reason. Pretty much all of them.

"Well this one actually has a reason." Tom sighed receiving surprised expressions even from himself. "Shinra was whining about something… Right, something about he'll regret missing Celty and being away. Apparently being high makes you happy so I guess I tried making Shinra feel better by stealing cocaine to snuff."

"At least we won't be hunted down by another gang. I don't think we'll have to worry about that junkie." Saburo added.

"It was kind of a super awesome adventure too though." Walker said.

"We should do something to keep the memory alive…" Erika pondered with a smile.

"Like a book?" Mikado questioned.

"We took a lot of photos." Masaomi remarked finding another picture of an already remembered event.

"That's a great idea but maybe a book won't fit… How about a photo album?~"

"Celty will be mad if she knows the whole story!" Shinra exclaimed.

"It'll stay under us!" Walker added. "Only we get to see it and take turns."

"Well, if no one gets to see it…" Shizuo grumbled. "But then the flea can't keep at his place or something."

"Shizu-chan that's unfair.~"

"Here, how about this? When Izaya wants to leaf through it he can come to my place or I go to him with it." Shinra suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Shizuo agreed.

"Fine." Izaya reluctantly agreed for now.

"Alright, it's settled! We need an empty book of some sort with big pages!" Walker listed.

"That store over there might have something!" Erika pointed to an artsy shop in the distance close by.

"Wait we're doing this now?" Shinra asked.

"Why not?" Masaomi shrugged as they finished eating and headed for the store.

"We can put it together in the van while driving." Mikado added. The crew collected their materials although another problem came up; all photos were on their phones. They would have to get it onto a computer to print them and stick them into the album. A store on their way proved fruitful offering printers for a small fee with Bluetooth function. The van gang, Izaya and teens started printing while Tom, Shizuo and Shinra fetched glue, a pair of scissors and pens. The crew filed back into the van with those in the back starting the process of sticking in picture putting a few words underneath some. Squabbling erupted when it came to the spooning picture and the ice statue but with Shinra's threat of using the belt, it got settled with the pictures in it. Besides the pictures they added stickers and such adding to the album finally coming to the front pondering whether to place a title or not.

"Any ideas for a title?" Kadota asked as they gazed at the album filled with memories, having only two blank pages left after all those pictures.

"Regrets" Masaomi joked with a smile, the others chuckling at the suggestion.

"Trip to Russia" Shinra offered.

"An Unforgettable Journey!" Erika suggested.

"We won't forget this one…" Saburo agreed.

"I don't know about 'journey'…" Mikado tilted his head. It didn't quite fit but the unforgettable did.

"Hangover" Shizuo threw in.

"Unforgettable Hangover?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Nah… you know it's like wherever we went there was a chance to run into someone dangerous. Kind of like Russian Roulette." Walker mused.

"Hangover Roulette?" Izaya pondered.

"That's too fancy." Shinra sighed.

"How about just 'The Hangover'?" Erika proposed.

"Ah but slightly tilt 'the' in the title!" Walker exclaimed.

"And write it thicker making it stick out!" Erika added.

"So we basically use a simple title but design it a little fancy." Mikado summed up.

"I like it.~" Izaya nodded. The others agreed and Erika and Walker grabbed markers after gluing a strip of white paper on the cover.

"DAMN IT!" The van screeched to a full stop avoiding a collision by a centimeter. Their heads jerked upwards, Erika and Walker just having finished the cover while Saburo glared through the windshield slightly hunched over the steering wheel. In front of the van stood a young man sporting slogans on his clothing to go green glaring back at Saburo.

"Who is that?" Kadota asked.

"I don't know but I'm kicking his ass! The idiot jumped right in front the van!" Saburo roared ripping open the door and stomping out the door. The crew silently opened windows and door listening in and ready to jump out any time needed.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Saburo yelled, the young man lifting his nose in the air and crossing his arms.

"You and the pollution, you all caused! Good thing I spotted your van, I'd recognize it anywhere!"

"Get out the way before I kick your ass." Shizuo growled from the car.

"Gladly after you cleaned up the mess you made. You know there was a dumpster just a few meters away but I guess you junkies couldn't be bothered to walk a little further."

"Junkies!?" Kadota's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah and drunkards."

"Want me to stuff _him_ in a dumpster?" Shizuo offered with a dangerous growl.

"We really shouldn't add to the list." Mikado tried to lighten the situation.

"Out of the way." Saburo snarled.

"No."

Mikado patted his pocket as an idea came to mind pulling out a snickers. He had bought one wanting something sweet after they arrived. There was actually a commercial in which someone mad does actually get appeased by being given a snickers but it's ridiculous. The idea plain silly and far-fetched but what wasn't on their trip? If the snickers didn't work they can still stuff him into a dumpster or have Shizuo throw him off the road. Mikado exited the van, curious eyes following him as the boy came to a stop before the dedicated man holding out the candy. "We're sorry for our actions but we do not have time to clean up right now. Have a snickers." The man twitched but not for the reason of annoyance as everyone thought but his deep secret dilemma. You see this man loves snickers but hates the plastic the candy is wrapped in. One of the things to help nature he did is to not support the plastic wrapping by staying away as best as he could from refraining from such things not even buying them in the first place. But his love for the specific candy begging him to be eaten still burned strongly and it may never leave him. Awkward silence spread as he had internal argument suddenly snatching the snickers with a frown, lips tightly pressed together nodding at Mikado in reluctant thanks. Mikado blinked overly confused having never thought it could even remotely work and now the poor man as annoying as he could be but with very good and pure intentions at his heart looked he's about to cry as he frowned at the snickers quickly turning around and shuffling away awkwardly.

"That… just worked…" Saburo pointed out, the crew filing back into the van.

"We should add it to the album." Erika said.

"We don't have pictures of it though." Walker sighed.

"We'll draw it manga style!" Erika exclaimed and the two sputtered into otaku talk as they drew away exaggerating a few things such as the man leaping in front of the van with a back flip and ninja outfit instead of how he walked out calmly right in front of the vehicle. The rest of the ride passed smoothly, the time passed with conversation.

Their eyes glowed with relief finally stepping foot into Ikebukuro climbing out of the van at the meeting spot with everyone waiting including Saki, Celty, Anri, Chikage and Varona, Simon on his way. Shinra immediately dashed forward to fling himself into Celty's arms only to be ignored as he fell forward at the loss of impact crying to himself on the inside as Celty doted on the kids asking if they are alright. Poor Shinra stared at the ground with a frown but his love tilted her helmet at him and turned away from the teens assured that they are alright and hugged Shinra who passionately hugged back quickly. Mikado and Anri made the biggest awkward moment in history with casted away slight blushes and quick 'I'm glad to see you's'. Masaomi embraced Saki snuggling her cheek into his shoulder. Both completely forgetting about the arm almost done healing, the blonde cringing after a moment as they pulled apart.

"I'm so sorry!" Saki gasped.

"It's fine, don't blame yourself my love." Masaomi chuckled.

"Fill me in on the whole story later?" Saki chuckled quietly.

"Can I couple that with a long date?" Masaomi smiled. Saki nodded and their heads turned to Shizuo and Tom announcing their leave after Shizuo greeted Chikage too. The happy reunion got an abrupt interruption as an all too familiar voice spoke up reigning in all attention, her eyes fixed on one certain teen. "You're kidding me, can't you quit already?"

"Not until you're mine." The girl hummed, hands behind her back.

"Who is that?" Saki asked.

"He professed his undying love for me!"

"I didn't, I flirted! And I couldn't think straight that doesn't count!"

"Masaomi… what did you say to her?"

"Come or I force you!" The girl sang out.

"It was just a flirt, I didn't know she's psycho!"

"I'm not psycho!"

"Fine, you're clingy. Very clingy."

"I think she has a knife." Mikado gulped.

"Now why do you think that?" The girl smiled.

"If you don't have a knife then take your hands from behind your back." Erika smirked. The girl glowered at her and skipped forward but with every step to Masaomi, he took a step back with Saki by his side. Izaya pulled out his flick blade and Shizuo ripped out a street sign.

"Now, now, let's not hit the little lady." Chikage announced stepping forward.

"I'll stab you if you get in my way." The girl growled, now openly brandishing a knife.

"Let me handle this." Varona volunteered. The girl focused on Masaomi lunged forward and one heck of a mess broke loose as everyone jumped into motion. The fight got broken up when something smacked the girl from behind sending her flying straight in front of a passing train smacking into her and carrying her away. Blinking eyes followed trailing back to the cause. A collective groan and cussing came from the crew having been in Russia while the other's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of a very fat angry polar bear having hitched a ride in a plane in the cargo bay luckily not being seen. On the boarding trip anyway unloading was quite a different story and painful fate for employees picking up suitcases and stuff. The one eye suffered from the shot but that didn't hold or slow him down only adding another face to maim before the rest of possibly humanity. Lips lifted a snarl and angry snort rushed from his nose. Chikage still thought about the girl as he gazed at the animal which shouldn't be here and apparently everyone that had been in Russia knew. Varona immediately grabbed for guns and Saki and Masaomi and Mikado and Anri moved closer together in a bundle. Celty glanced around but seeing that the bear started his move she whipped out her shadows with Shinra trying not to look like a wimp although he cowered behind her while wishing for the bear to spontaneously explode and finally die. Tom took a step back knowing the best shot anyone had at that vengeance filled bear was Shizuo. Saburo glanced at his van debating to use it whether to ram it or not but decided to leave that decision off for now. After all Shizuo punched the bear away in one go before perhaps the van won't be needed at all. The bear roared and charged ramming into Shizuo and grunting as the man slammed down the pole over his back surprised at the ram attack. It was much more tactical than the usual maim they've seen so far and the bear followed up by locking its teeth around the pole and yanking at it shaking his head angrily which could even look cute if it weren't set on killing all of them. Varona released rounds on the polar bear but the bullets didn't penetrate the fat and Izaya's slash with the flick blade rivaled a mosquito sting. However the triple punch lamming into his face as Masaomi, Kadota and Chikage had the same idea charging forward pushing the bear stumbling and shaking its head. The head whipped back to the three and the eyes narrowed with the deep growl and snarl. The polar bear charged noticing Celty out of the corner of his eyes and dodged the black shadows receiving the pole to the snout instead a squishing in the already short snout. Celty's bind wrapped around the animal as it trashed and roared breaking free and charging straight at Celty but kicked by Shooter before reaching her. Walker found a flamethrower in the van and scorched the bear whom only shrugged off the burns and turned his toasted now black from all fur missing ass away from Walker charging at him with a roar. The fight seemed endless as they pounded the bear with everything they had and it didn't help that the animal precisely avoided Shizuo's swings with the pole remembering having been sent flying that first time. The pen had broken off during the flight but part of the cap remained on the nose sometimes visible for a second at the right angle. Celty couldn't cocoon the raging polar bear either as her attacks got avoided as carefully as Shizuo's. Chikage's kicks and punches left sore spots causing more beef to grow between bear and man but onslaught spun around like a merry go around. Izaya leapt onto the bears back stabbing repeated as it bucked and tried to snap and swipe and him flinging the man off when catching him on his pant leg, teeth baring and glaring the people in front of him ready for another round. Suddenly the biggest arrow they'd ever seen shot out of nowhere piercing through the polar bear's side tearing through on the other side sticking halfway out. Blood trickled morphing into a steady flow and the bear groaned trashing for few second before a final roar slumping down and falling on his side. Their eyes trailed the thread to Simon smiling and waving with a harpoon like it's something everybody does every day. An awkward silence spread before the teens decided to speak up walking up to Simon and glancing at the dead polar bear.

"What are you going to do with the bear?" Mikado awkwardly asked.

"Must not waste good meat." Simon replied with a smile and they chuckled awkwardly but Simon didn't change his expression, the teens making a mental note to themselves to remember that comment especially when thinking of sushi.

"I think we're finally good to go." Tom sighed after a short silence. Varona left with Shizuo and Tom and Chikage said his farewells for now too.

"So… You guys keep the album safe?" Mikado and co walked over to the van gang.

"Album?" Anri and Saki inquired in unison.

"It's not quite finished, we'll complete it soon and we'll show you." Kida explained with a smile.

"It's about our trip in Russia." Mikado added.

"No, now we all agreed that only we get to see it.~" Izaya pointed out coming up to them. Celty and Shinra rode off on Shooter waving to them.

Masaomi frowned but shrugged and Mikado replied with a quiet 'Alright.' The boy's phone rumbled taking a peek and seeing the message came from Aoba. After saying goodbye to the van gang and Izaya heading off, the four parted ways after a while and Masaomi suddenly whipped out his phone in a panic calling Leena. Saki tilted her head at the boy having stopped and after a few rings, Leena responded with her soft voice. "Hello sweetie!"

"I-Is…"

"Everything alright, Masaomi?"

"Is Collie there?"

"On the phone?"

"No… the polar bear somehow got here… Are you alright? Is everyone there?"

"Oh, the polar bear. I wondered where it ran off to after it took the high road… Oh Collie, right. Sorry we are in the middle of packing, my thoughts are all over the place. Collie is fine, she has a few scratches that's all. After you guys left, the bear left almost immediately afterwards. Anska, Ruben and I are okay too."

Masaomi sighed in relief and chuckled hearing Collie Leena talk to Collie as the dog had come upon hearing her name and barked as in greeting as the woman told her who's on the phone holding the it closer to Collie. "Alright, see you."

"See you soon. Say hi to Saki from us."

Masaomi hung up and turned back to Saki, the girl wrapping her arms around his as they continued on. "My adoptive family says hi. Have I told you they're coming to Japan?"

"Hmm I'm not sure, I worried so much. But I look forward to meeting them." Saki replied.

"So how is it been over here?"

 **The ending seems a little… I don't know… oh well, moving on. Now this is the last chapter, I'm happy and sad at the same time. It's short as the pretty much everything happened in Russia. Glad to have finished yet sad, I had a ton of fun writing this. Little spoiler alert, I have decided to have this connected with another one which plays after season two aka x2. Season two plays pretty much the way it goes on the show as I like season two as much as season 1, baddies are all recovered from terribly convenient accidents now and the show is on the road. Also thank you all for every review, fav, follow and all those out there having read this story.**

 **LarvestaLight: Yeah, hope ya like that piggyback sceneXD Thank you for reading I loved hearing from you in the reviews, hope I see you in the other Drrr! fanfics;) I've got three planned until now and if it goes anything like SSBB, I'll explode with more. Not sure if Christmas already passed for you but a late Merry Christmas anyway and a Happy New Year!:)**


End file.
